Blood Moon
by 2brown-eyes
Summary: 'From the very depths of me I knew that this was somehow my Bella, but there are many missing pieces to fill in.' He left 15 years ago, but Edward is sure he found her again. But she doesn't know who he is or who Bella even is. What is going on? And why hasn't she aged, she is not a vampire? What else could it be? Is Edward getting another shot with his true love?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Blood Moon**

**Prologue:**

I sat on a rock on the beach of Portage Lake looking out as the water lapped the shore. He didn't really want me, but he was bonded to me because he had no choice. He would just want to leave again. I stiffened when I heard him calling my name from behind me.

**Ch 1: A face from the past!**

**2020**

A monotonous purgatory. That is what my life is. I thought I used to live in purgatory before, but that was before she entered my life. Now my life was darker and even emptier.

She gave meaning to my existence. She was the bright shining light in my life. Now that she is gone, my life has become a dark void. I know that I am the one that left her and I shouldn't be the one to sulk. However, there are days that the pain becomes too much and I just wanted to curl myself into a ball.

That is how my family found me ten years later. They wanted me to come back to the family, however, it was more difficult than before to be surrounded by happy couples. They didn't seem to understand that it made me more miserable than before, since I knew what I was missing. I had many arguments with them about leaving again. Every time that I tried Alice caused an intervention. I knew I was driving Jasper nuts but it wasn't like it was something I could turn off or forget about. In a way, I think it has made him stronger. He learned how to eventually block me.

The first few years back, I couldn't bring myself to go back to school with the others. Since Carlisle was teaching, I worked as his TA and ran his labs.

Over time I wondered where she was. I hoped that she happy. I was sure she had moved on. Perhaps with Mike, or maybe even Austin, he hadn't seemed that bad. I wondered where she went for college and what she majored in. What was she doing for a living? Who she had married? I imagined that she got married. A boy would have to be a fool not to realize how special she was. He better be taking care of her. I imagined her children. Hair and eyes like their mother. I couldn't imagine them looking like their father without wanting to break something. So much I have missed in her life after nearly sixteen years.

"How long are we going to stay out here?" Emmett whined from his seat. We had just moved to a new town Castle Hill in Maine.

"Edward, we need to go in. It would look bad being late the first day." Alice spoke up from the back.

"So go in," I answered. I wasn't ready for this.

_Would you stop thinking about yourself. You are going to make us look bad._ Rose huffed from the back irritated. Apparently she was the only one allowed to think about herself. She was horrible to my Bella. She had never given her a chance, then gloated once she was gone. The only reason her head was still attached is that I would never put Emmett through the pain I have been through. He doesn't deserve that. He treated Bella like family and that meant a lot to me.

I pushed open the door of my newest car, black just like my mood. I could never look at another silver or red car again. One advance in cars over the years is that this version had the hover option. Unfortunately, we couldn't use it too often around here, since most cars didn't. However, when we were in secluded areas we could test it out. The others got out too and we stood in a lose group before heading to the office. Not many students were hanging out in the parking lot since it was raining.

The office was brightly lit with stark white walls. There was a small waiting area with a few benches. Near the center of the room was a tall counter running the length of the room made of dark Maple.

A late middle aged woman with dark red hair sat at a desk absorbed in reading some type of smutty story on the computer that took characters from a story and amateur writers made different stories with those characters. I cleared my throat loudly. She looked up annoyed, but her eyes widened on us. She instantly compared myself and my brothers. I tried not to cringe at her thoughts when she placed us in some type of threesome.

"May I help you?" She asked looking directly at me. Why is it always me? It would be nice for once if it was Emmett or Jasper.

"Yes, we are new." Alice spoke up for us. _You're welcome._

"Oh right, Dr. Cullen's kids. I am Ms. Henderson." She stood up looking flustered. _Now where did I put those packets? _ She started moving things around, causing an avalanche of papers on her desk to fall to the floor. _Do you think one of us should help her?_ Alice's thoughts were nicer than Rose's, whose was swearing at the moment. I heard the door open behind us and the secretary looked up again.

"Oh good, Marie, you are here. Where did you put those packets I had you assemble yesterday?" She asked while on her knees trying to pick up the papers. Marie was her student worker in the mornings.

The voice I heard made me freeze.

"I put them on the empty desk in the corner." A sweet voice answered.

"Be a dear and get them and hand them out. I made a mess over here." She asked bending down to pick up the papers.

"Yes, Ms. Henderson." She answered moving past us through the small swinging door. Her scent hit me like a wrecking ball as I watched the girl with long mahogany hair walk to the back of the room. It couldn't be. I watched her long milky white legs, that disappeared into her short tan skirt. I felt drawn to her and I hadn't even seen her face. The girl grabbed the packets off the desk dropping her bag in their place and headed back towards us. My breath caught in my throat when I saw her. The same heart face, same nose, same brown eyes, same mouth. Above all I couldn't read her mind. It was her. My eyes dragged down to the ID around her neck that nestled between the swells of her breasts that were covered with a tight fitting blue sweater. Marie McCarty.

_How?_

_It can't be?_

_What is she doing here? We can't go through this again, Edward. Why the hell is she using Emmett's last name?_

"Hello, I am Marie. I am a fellow student in the junior class. Welcome to Castle Hill High school. I have packets for all of you containing maps, handbook and schedules." She said shyly as she rested the packets in front of her. "The one on top is for Alice Whitlock?" She looked between Rose and Alice. Alice smiled and held out her hand for the packet.

"Thank you," she answered smiling big.

"I am assuming you are Rosalie?" Bella, or I guess Marie, held out the packet to her. Rose snatched it from her roughly. _Of course, dimwit, you already knew that._

"Bitch is lucky she didn't give me a paper cut." Marie whispered under her breath. Emmett held in his laughter by faking a cough while Rose narrowed her eyes.

"I am going to guess again. Are you Jasper?" She looked at Jasper who seemed nearly as stunned as me. He recovered quickly.

"Yes, Ma'am," he said politely. _Interesting. She looks and smells just like her, but she doesn't seem to know us. She is not a vampire, but she hasn't aged, very interesting._

"I am Emmett," Emmett announced with a big smile. Marie smiled at him and handed him the packet.

"I guess that makes you Edward," she held out my packet. I caught her eyes hoping to see some connection or some type or recognition. Her eyes dazed and a blush appeared on her cheeks. I got lost for a minute thinking about kissing her. _Edward, take the packet_. _Don't kiss her._ Alice scolded me. I took it from her. Our hands brushed and sparks ran across my hand and up my arm. It had to be her.

"Thank you," I told her. She bit her lip and nodded before blushing again. She took her eyes away from me and focused in front of her.

"The school has a fairly simple layout. Third floor East wing is Math and the West wing is Science. Second floor West wing is Languages and technology in the East.

First Floor is History and Government in the West Wing and English in the East. The Basement is the art and music. The Gym is out the first floor West wing side door, follow the path to the back to the gym. The cafeteria is off of the first floor between the wings toward the back of the buildings. Locker information is in your packets. Seniors' lockers are on third and Juniors are on Second. There is a slip in your packets for your teachers to sign and a form for you to sign agreeing to the student agreement to be turned in at the end of the day here. They will expect you to get your pictures for your IDs today at the Tech. lab. Do any of you have any questions?" She asked.

We all shook our heads.

"Okay, if you need anything, please feel free to ask me." Marie smiled at us.

"Nice to meet you, Marie," Alice chirped.

We left the office and paused in the hallway outside.

"Am I going crazy or is that Bella?" Emmett asked as soon as we were in the hall at a level that we could only hear.

"I don't know. She showed no signs of recognizing us at all. Bella should be in her mid thirties by now and the girl is around are age and she is not a vampire." Jasper looked hesitant. _She seemed very curious about us, especially you._

"It is her. I know that it is her. Her mind is blank to me. Her scent is the same. Her features are the same." I was bewildered.

"We are not doing this again. You are not getting involved with a human again." Rose hissed at me.

"Who are you to say what I do?" I hissed right back.

"So you are going to enter another human's life, have her fall for you, just to leave and start this whole 'woe as me' again. You are not putting us through the risk of exposure like last time." Rose growled. She was right. Getting involved with a human was risky. If by chance it was Bella, she was still better off without me.

"Enough, Rose. If that is Bella maybe someone is giving Edward a second chance to make it right…to have his happiness." Alice fought back. I wished that she was right, but I wasn't sure if I deserved a second chance.

"I disagree." Rose was getting mad. Jasper spread calm waves at us all.

"Calm down, we need to get to class before we call more attention than being the new students. We shouldn't leave Esme or Carlisle out of the discussion." Jasper spoke up as the voice of reason. He didn't seem against Bella like last time.

"Fine. But if we have to move again so soon because of you…" she started to threaten.

"Rose, enough already," Emmett spoke in a firm voice that he rarely used with her. Rose clamped her mouth down and walked off. Emmett sighed and walked off after her. _For the record, if that is some how Bella, I agree with Alice, just don't tell Rose._

I started walking off to my first class as Jasper fell in step with me. _I felt your hopefulness that it was her. I know you think it is. I don't want to get your hopes up. I just don't see how it is possible._

"I don't either, but I know that it is her. I can feel the connection to her already." I told him. He grew thoughtful. _It is worth investigating. But before we do, be sure of it. In a way, both Alice and Rose are right. You might have been given a second chance, but if you go for it, you have to make sure you're ready to stay this time._ I nodded in agreement.

I walked into my new English class stopping by the teacher's desk for her to sign my slip. She handed me my syllabus and I took a seat near the back. With a quick glance at the sheet I noticed the first book and scoffed with irony. It was one of her favorites **Wuthering Heights. **I pulled out my laptop and got ready to take notes.

Bored already, I searched the minds of the school looking for her. I found her in a pre-calculus class. She was concentrating on taking notes. The boy who's head I was in was focused on her legs. I fought a growl as his thoughts became inappropriate. I felt smug when he thought how Bella had turned him down each week since moving here mid-year last year. He thought she was starting to weaken. Apparently skirts were also not common for her. She usually dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt. Alice will be disappointed. Alice.

Something occurred to me that I was too wrapped up to notice earlier. Alice was blocking me. I was so distracted by Marie that I didn't realize it. Was Alice hiding something or was I just not paying attention. I went to search for her mind. But she was focused on her class and a new closet arrangement.

As classes went on I was disappointed to find out that she was not in any of my classes. As lunch approached I met my siblings outside the cafeteria. We entered together and looked around for an empty table.

"This way," Alice announced. She led us to a back corner of the cafeteria. Marie was sitting alone eating an apple and reading a book.

"May we join you?" Alice asked. _I can't believe you fools. _Rose hissed. Marie looked up in surprise but smiled warmly.

"Sure," she moved a bag off the chair next to her.

"Thanks, Bella, it is not easy being the new kids." Emmett put his tray down. She looked up with looking both confused and amused.

"My name is Marie." She smirked slightly.

"Oh sorry, I must have confused you for someone else." Emmett grinned sheepishly. _I was trying to slip her up._

"This is a small school. I am fairly certain there is no Bella here since I help with the attendance," Marie questioned she seemed suspicious.

"You look a lot like someone I know. Do you know a Bella Swan? She is from Forks?" Emmett asked boldly. My siblings stiffened waiting for her answer.

"Sorry, no. Where is Forks?" She shook her head before asking. _ She is telling the truth._ Jasper informed me.

"Forks is in Washington." I answered softly. Marie's eyes met mine and she blushed under my stare. I was still convinced it was her.

"I moved here last January. Before that I grew up in Gatlinburg, Tennessee." Marie answered. Emmett's brow furrowed. _That is where I am from and she shares the same last name. Is it possible that she is related to me? I did have several brothers._

Rose was growing furious. "Who does she thinks she is?" she hissed too low for Marie to hear.

"She could be a descendent from one of my brothers, making her my great-great-great-great-great niece." Emmett answered. _Was that too many greats?_ Rose opened her mouth then shut it when she saw his hopeful look. _I don't know who this bitch is, but she's messing with my family._

"Didn't your family move from somewhere in Canada?" Marie asked skeptically. _We are only making her more curious. _

"We did, but we spent a few summers in Forks," Alice answered quickly. I focused on Alice's mind. She was thinking of new winter wardrobe. I was sure she was hiding something from me. Jasper looked between us and sent me a warning look.

The bell rang and we started to get up.

"What is your next class, Marie," Alice asked.

"Biology," she answered. Alice beamed.

"Edward has that too. You two should walk together." Alice nearly bounced in place. I shot her a look that Marie caught. She frowned, misinterpreting that it was for her, instead of Alice.

"Well, Marie, lead the way," I gave her a smile and saw her look happy as she nodded. I followed her to throw out our waste a half step behind, pushing off the urge to hold her hand or touch her hair. Right after we exited the cafeteria she tripped and I caught her arm to steady her.

"Thank you, I am a bit of a klutz," she blushed. I know angel…I know. From the very depths of me I knew that this was somehow my Bella, but there are many missing pieces to fill in.

**A/N: **

**So is she Bella? Edward thinks so. It will be a bit of a mystery at first of who Marie is and if she has a connection to Bella. It is probably not what you think. Though you may guess. Maybe Carlisle has an idea he has been around a long time. Is Alice hiding something? Does the Marie have a connection to Emmett?**

**There is a Castle Hill, ME. I had approached some technology advances for the future. I don't think it far off that most students will be required laptops or other computer devices one day en lieu of textbooks. They have a flying car though expensive. So why not a car that can hover off the ground instead of tires. If they exist you could be sure Edward would have it. **

**I will be happy to hear thoughts.**

**BM  
BM  
BM  
BM  
**

**Preview Alert  
**

**BM  
BM  
**

**Preview:**

"**What did you find," I asked.**

"**Nothing," he gave me a confused shrug.**

"**What do you mean nothing? Couldn't you find a graduation list for Forks in 2006?" I demanded.**

"**Oh I did, but she wasn't on it there is not record of her ever being there. She wasn't on the list for Jacksonville either. I checked to see if went to her mom's still nothing." Jasper explained.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Ch 2: Moose (EPOV)**

I followed her into the classroom and she turned to face me.

"The teacher assigns seats alphabetically. He had assigned you next to me since he knew that you were coming." She pointed to a seat in the middle back. I smiled slightly, it would mean we are lab partners.

"Sounds good," I nodded before heading to the teacher for him to sign my slip.

"Welcome, Mr. Masen. I am Mr. Baxter. I saw you enter with Miss. McCarty did she inform me you that you would be paired up?" he asked shuffling papers on his desk.

"Yes," I answered.

"Good, here is a text and syllabus. I am sure Miss McCarty will share her notes with you with for the days that you missed." He handed me a CD and some papers.

I walked back to my desk frowning when I spotted the same boy from earlier leaning over the desk towards Marie.

"So I will pick you up seven tonight, babe." He winked at her. I watched Marie blanched.

"Mike, I told you before, I am not interested in dating anyone right now. If you show up at seven I will not be there." Marie sounded irritated. Why must they always be named Mike? I moved swiftly to my side and placed my stuff down. Mike stepped back fast, eyeing my up and down as competition.

"Who are you?" he asked me with narrow eyes. Marie answered before I could.

"This is Edward Masen. He and his brothers and sisters started today." Bella announced.

"I am Mike. Everyone knows me around here." He announced threateningly trying to establish his hierarchy. "Marie here is my girl." Marie's face fumed. However I interceded first.

"Are you sure about that, because when I came over here it sounded like she was turning you down? That is what 'I am not interested' usually means." I retorted leaning back in my seat and smirked at him.

"She is just playing hard to get." Mike scoffed and Marie rolled her eyes. He turned and walked away. Marie groaned beside me.

"He is never going to get it, is he?" She mumbled. I watched as he joked with his friends.

"Nope, that may be past what his brain can handle. I wouldn't be surprised if he shows up at your house tonight like he said. I hope your father has a shot gun." I answered warning her since I could see his plans. Marie scowled a little before her lips twitched a bit.

"Maybe I should drop water balloons out of the window on to his head when he does show up." Marie's eyes glinted mischievously.

"Paint would be better, then he would have to show up to school dyed." I grinned back. Marie giggled. "I am sorry if I was out of line stepping in." I apologized.

"It is fine. I know that you were trying to help." Marie smiled at me before opening her laptop. "Is your e-mail account up yet? I can send you the notes you missed." She asked.

"Yes, E underscore Masen. Thank you" I told her even though I wouldn't need them. She tapped away sending me some folders with notes in it.

I watched her carefully. Even her mannerisms were like Bella. However, her approach to telling Mike 'no' was stronger than normal. Of course, that could have just been built up over time.

Marie was Bella's middle name, maybe that wasn't a coincidence. The fact she had one of our last names stood out too. Besides Masen, Hale and Cullen, I think McCarty is the only other she was aware of. I don't think it she was aware of Jasper's or Esme's, and Alice only recently found out hers.

"Class, today I want you to fill out the worksheet that should be at the end of Chapter 1. Work with your partner and send them to me at the end of class." Mr. Baxter announced. "If you have any questions, I will be at my desk." Mr. Baxter was preparing our Lab for the next day. I chuckled when I realized it was the dissection of a fetal pig. I was immediately curious how Marie will react to it.

We completed the assignment easily and faster than the rest of the class, reminding me of the first day that I talked to Bella years ago in Forks. At least I knew this time not to ask about the weather.

"How do you like the moose?" Marie asked catching me off guard. Was she aware of our diet after all?

"The moose?" I repeated. She nodded with a warm smile.

"Yes, I saw about two when I was only here a day. They seem to be everywhere," she commented. I realized she was talking about the population and not substance.

"Yes, I have seen a few already," I nodded leaving out that I had one last night.

"I heard rumors that leaf colors are pretty in this area of the country." I mentioned. It was late August and the trees should be changing soon.

"I heard that too. I haven't seen it yet though." Marie nodded. "Do I look a lot like this Bella," she asked. She took me by surprise again.

"You could be her twin," I told her honestly. She chewed on her bottom lip before talking again.

"And that upsets you," she observed. She always did noticed too much.

"What makes you think that?" I asked. It really wasn't the case since I am sure the two was actually one.

"The way you look at me. The others too, with the exception of Rosalie. You all look at me expectantly and hopeful, like you are hoping that I would suddenly morph into her." Marie explained softly.

"I am sorry, we didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." I apologized, apparently we were more obvious than I thought.

"That's okay. Tell me about her?" Marie asked looking curious.

"Bella is beautiful. Although, if you ask her, she would disagree with you. She never saw herself clearly. She was smart, sweet, caring and selfless. She always put others before herself. She was also stubborn." I chuckled lightly.

"You are in love with her," Marie stated. She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Yes," I admitted.

"Maybe you should find her and tell her." She suggested.

"It is not that easy." I sighed looking at my computer screen.

"Why not?" Marie pressed. Because you are sitting right here, but have no recollection of who I am.

"Because we were together for awhile, then there was a terrible accident. It was all my fault. I should have protector her better. I told her I had to leave and we had to break up. I told her that I didn't love her and we were not good for each other. She believed me and just let me go." I couldn't help the sadness that leaked out in my voice.

"I can't say I blame her. You said she had poor self-esteem. Did you expect her to run after you, begging you to stay when you ran like a coward?" Marie sounded angry. I saw the familiar tiger kitten glaring at me. I should feel guilty but seeing her angry did the opposite, she was glorious when mad. Only this time, I didn't understand why she was mad.

"I am not a coward; I did what was best for her. I put her in danger." I argued back. I checked the room but no one was paying attention to us. They were either working on the assignment or on their computers.

"You said it was an accident. Accidents happen all the time. Most times they can't be stopped or prevented. If you love her, you should have fought for her. Love is supposed to conquer all." Marie stood her ground against me.

"That is a naïve way of thinking." I shook my head. Marie closed her computer with a slap and put it her bag.

"I am not naïve. If you love her you fight for her because love is precious. If anything, you are the fool for giving her up." Marie stood up as the bell rang. "You should go back to her."

"And if she hates me?" I asked softly. Marie's eyes softened.

"Then at least you tried and can start to move on." Marie answered before walking off leaving me at the table.

I sat for a moment before leaving the room. I spent the rest of the last class thinking over her words. I guess I did just give up, but was it so wrong that I wanted the best for her. My mind was racing with what happened to get Bella here now. I planned to ask Jasper after school for his help researching Bella after school. Maybe there was some clue somewhere. Hopefully Carlisle would have some type of explanation or heard of this before. If I found out what happened, I could proceed from there. The one thing I knew now is that I was sure that I found her again. I couldn't leave again.

**BM**

We arrived home after school and I parked in the garage.

"Carlisle and Esme are waiting for us at the table." Alice practically jumped out of the car and ran into the house. Emmett and Rose followed. Jasper hung back for a moment.

"Do you know what she is hiding?" I asked him.

"She hasn't told me anything except that you want my help searching for what happened to Bella. But if she is hiding something, usually she has a good reason to." Jasper answered with a shrug.

I hurried into our new three story log house with huge windows nestled in the forest where it blended in.  
I took my seat next to Carlisle across from Esme. Jasper pulled out his laptop and started to search for Bella.

"Who would like to start?" Carlisle looked around.

"We think we found Bella, or maybe one of my decedents." Emmett announced excitedly.

Esme's eyes lit up with excitement. _ My daughter, I hope this means her and Edward have another chance._

"It is not her," Rose argued.

"Are you sure it is Bella, is she a teacher at the school?" Carlisle asked. _I hope we can still trust her after everything._

"No, she is a student. She still looks like the same age as when we left her. I am sure that it is her. She has Bella's scent, all her features and her mannerisms are there in this girl. Not to mention I can't read her mind. I can feel the connection between us. I am sure this is somehow Bella." I spoke up. I read Carlisle's mind and shook my head.

"She is not a vampire." I answered aloud for everyone else. Carlisle and Esme looked at me in surprise.

"She's not a vampire, but you are sure it is Bella, yet she hasn't aged. I don't see how that is possible." Carlisle stroked his chin. He looked at Emmett.  
"What is this about her being a descendent?" He was curious about Emmett's statement.

"Her name is Marie McCarty and she is from the same hometown as me." Emmett told him.

"That is interesting." Carlisle nodded.

"She could just be using a new name to protect herself. Marie was Bella's middle name. She might have chosen one of out last names as well. She knew we used Hale, Cullen and Masen often, but I know she knew Emmett's name and history too." I pointed out. Emmett frowned a bit.

"The thing is, when we mentioned Bella to her she had no clue who that was. She also doesn't recognize any of us." Jasper looked up from the screen.

"Not even you," Esme looked at me. I shook my head sadly.

"I know that it is her though. I just don't know how to explain it." I looked at Carlisle.

"I have no ideas myself. I never heard of this before." Carlisle answered.

"Maybe it is Bella's daughter?" Esme suggested.

"The timing would be off. She would've had to be pregnant before we left and that wasn't possible." I answered.

"We all know that Eddie's still a virgin." Emmett snickered. I chose to ignore him.

"Reincarnation, perhaps?" Carlisle suggested._ Maybe that is not heresy after all._ My heart clenched at the thought. It would have meant my Bella died. Jasper's thoughts pulled me to him.

"What did you find," I asked.

"Nothing," he gave me a confused shrug.

"What do you mean nothing? Couldn't you find a graduation list for Forks in 2006?" I demanded.

"Oh. I did, but she wasn't on it. There is no record of her ever have been there. She wasn't on the list for Jacksonville either. I checked to see if went to her mom's, still nothing." Jasper explained.

"You should be checking hospitals with how danger prone she was?" Emmett smirked.

"Did that too. There is no record of her even being born in Forks' hospital, or receiving any treatment there, including the van accident after she was at school for a week. Tyler was admitted, but nothing about Bella." Jasper looked over at Emmett and the smirk fell of his face. _How could Bella not be born?_

_I filled out her charts myself,_ Carlisle was confused.

"Try Charlie. He was born and raised in Forks too." I suggested.

"I did. Again, nothing. He supposedly wasn't chief when we were there or ever." Jasper explained. Everyone at the table looked confused.

"Did you try Renée?" I asked.

"Yup. Same thing, no records." Jasper nodded.

"Did you try to look up Marie?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm doing so now. She was born in Em's hometown like she said. On the September 13, 2005. Parents Rebecca and William McCarty. I looked to trace the line back to Em but haven't found any." Jasper answered. _But clearly she couldn't be Bella's daughter._ However they do share the same birthday.

"Could that information have been planted?" Carlisle asked.

"Could be possible. If someone did, they would be gifted. I am getting in and out of the systems without traces." Jasper answered.

"So that person could have deleted information too," Esme surmised.

"Yes," Jasper confirmed. "I am going to contact my guy in Seattle just in case he can come up with anything."  
"Did you by chance try Phil?" I asked.

"I did, it shows that he played minors for a year before blowing out his knee he went on to coach high school baseball. Never has been married according to records." Jasper responded.

"Alice, you are awfully quite, dear. Have you seen anything?" Esme asked. Everyone's head swiveled towards her. I wasn't the only one with suspicious of her. Rose was too.

Alice just shook her head and kept quite.

"Can you try looking, Alice, this seems too important for us to ignore." Carlisle pressed.

"I promised not to look for Bella remember?" Alice glared at me. I glared back.

"Alice," Carlisle said more sternly. Then I caught something flittered in her mind.

"What do you mean you can't find her?" I asked worriedly.

"I tried alright. I can't find Bella at all. It is like she vanished off the radar." Alice finally whispered upset with herself.

"What about looking for Marie?" Emmett suggested.

"I can see her at school. But when she's not there, it's like a black void. I can't see her." Alice looked confused and upset. That was what she had been hiding. She was ashamed that she couldn't see.

"It is not your fault, Alice. Obviously something out of the ordinary is going on. Don't blame yourself." I told her. Alice gave me a small smile and Jasper gave me a grateful look before wrapping an arm around her.

"Edward is right. This situation is clearly out the normal realm. We need to look at it more before we know what is going on." Carlisle agreed with me.

"So wait. We are going ahead and bring her back into our lives. We don't even know that this is really Bella. Even if it is, Edward left her. We should leave it as it is." Rose demanded angrily.

"You are sure that this Marie is Bella?" Carlisle turned to me.

"Yes," I pressed. "In fact, Rosalie is the only one that refuses to see it. The others saw and believe it too." Rose growled at me.

"Rosalie," Esme scolded softly.

"I think that if this is Bella, that Edward has been given a second chance. Maybe its fate stepping in." Esme turned to Carlisle with pleading eyes, she thought the same as Alice had. Both Carlisle and Esme thought how their paths crossed unexpectedly again and ended for the better. Carlisle was thinking of calling for a vote.

"Just so you know, no matter the decision, I am not going to leave her again. If that means I separate from the rest of the family, so be it." I spoke first. _No, Edward._ Esme looked at me sadly. _I understand, son. _ Carlisle nodded.

"You are unbelievable and so melodramatic. Do you not care for your family?" Rosalie hissed.

"She is his mate, of course she comes first. Furthermore, he is not the only one who wants her back. In fact you are going to be out voted six to one." Alice snapped. Rose glared at Emmett who surprisingly held his ground without wavering.

"She could be related to me. She makes Edward happy. Things around here were so much happier with her around." Emmett answered.

"She didn't make me happy." Rosalie hissed.

"You didn't give her a chance. You were too wrapped up in your selfish needs and felt threatened by her. Yet she had no ill will towards you, no matter how cruel you were to her." Jasper spoke up. The way that Bella had been so selfless and forgiven always astounded Jasper.

"For all we know, she might be playing with our minds pretending to be this Marie." Rosalie grasped at straws.

"She may be able to hide her thoughts from me, but I can tell when she lies. She has no clue who Bella Swan is." I reminded her.

"I agree, she can't really lie to me without me detecting some deception." Jasper nodded.

"Perhaps her memory lost what happen by whatever froze her age. Perhaps she time jump so how. She might even be another mythical creature, but I am not sure what. Could you bring her here soon? I am not an expert, but maybe seeing her could help," Carlisle asked me. His mind flipped through possibilities making me curious.

"You could invite her over to work on the lab write up." Alice suggested.

"I will." I agreed. I just hoped she wouldn't be too mad with me still for our argument earlier. _She will come. Though you may have to come up with something to explain how you couldn't find Bella. We might have to kill her off or something._ I sent her a pained look_._

_I am sorry, it was just a suggestion. _

**BM**

After the meeting I left the house and ran for awhile. Eventually I turned around heading back to town. I found Marie's house easily, maybe I could sneak into her room and see if she sleep talks. I climbed in a tree on the edge of the property to look in. I could see Marie lying on her stomach on her bed with her laptop. Movement in the downstairs window caught my eye. I looked to have my eyes lock on a pair of Amethyst eyes. Startled I ran off into the woods. My phone rang immediately.

"Edward, are you okay? You disappeared on me." Alice's voice sounded worried.

"I am fine. Can you see me now?" I slowed to a stop.

"Yes, but where did you go?" Alice didn't sound calmer.

"I went to her house. Alice, I think I found out something important. I am coming back now." I closed my phone and took off running again.

**A/N: So the mystery continues. So things you do know for sure she is not a vampire. She is also not Bella's daughter ruled out since Bella would have given birth on her birthday right before they left Forks. **

**From what Jasper can find Bella never existed. Also neither did Renée or Charlie. **

**I know some of you dislike Rose already, but someone had to be the nay sayer. She is the most likely candidate. Also you can see why Alice was being secretive, she can't see anything. **

**Marie's pov next maybe she can shed some light or something. **

**Thank You For All Reviews**

**BM  
BM  
BM  
BM**

**Preview alert**

**BM  
BM  
BM**

**Preview:**

"**Good Morning, Edward. No, I am not upset with you. I can only hope you will say the same after I tell something." I bit my lip nervously. He cocked his head to the side and eyed me curiously.  
"I doubt I will be upset with you. Tell me." Edward encouraged.**

"**Well, Mike showed up at my house last night. I didn't have time to prepare those paint balloons." I started as I watched Edward. Was it possible that his eyes looked darker or was that my imagination? "Anyways, I had told my father I told Mike no and that you even tried to get the point across to him. My father offered to talk to him. Instead of just telling him I wasn't home, he told him that I was on a date with you. I don't know why he did that it so unlike him. I am sorry that you got dragged in to this." I rushed towards the end looking at my feet. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Ch. 3 Arms Length (MPOV)**

Today had been off to an interesting start with my mother insisting that I wear a skirt with a nice top. She never usually cares about what I wear, but today she insisted that I look my best for the new students. This was weird since on my first day she didn't care that I wore jeans and my favorite t-shirt.

When I first met the Cullens, most of them looked like they were seeing a ghost by the expressions on their faces. The one named Rose seemed to hate me on the spot and I don't see why. Emmett and Alice seemed happy to meet me, but looked as if they expected me to remember them. Jasper looked as if he was studying me, making me slightly nervous.

Edward was handsome to the point he looked as if he should be in museum as a Grecian statue. The way he stared at me intently made my heart falter and then speed up. How I was able to stay coherent was beyond me. Especially since I thought he was going to kiss me when I handed him his packet. I felt inexplicably drawn to him. When he brushed my hand I felt sparks travel up my arm. I met this boy all of five minutes and I had a major crush on him.

I didn't see them again until lunch. I was surprised when they came over and asked me if they could sit with me.

That is when Emmett called me Bella. He seemed to do it on purpose too. I didn't know any Bella. It was a very small school so it wasn't hard to remember most names.

Apparently I reminded them of a girl they all knew; a girl that Edward dated and still loved. I felt my heart crumble as he spoke about her. What chance did I have with a guy that still loved someone else? Not to mention, I reminded him of her. I would be constantly compared to her and I would never know if it was me or her he really wanted. Not that I was sure he wanted me. I was getting mixed signals.

I couldn't believe he just threw this Bella away if he loved her over some accident. I felt as if he was leaving something out. I found myself encouraging him to go after her if he still loved her. Why should we both be miserable? This Bella was a lucky girl and I hope she gave him another chance.

I arrived home, parked my truck and hurried into the house trying not get to wet.

"I'm home," I called stepping in the door.  
"How was school, dear," my mother asked appearing at the top of the stairs.

"Good." I answered placing the bag down at the bottom of the steps.

I stepped into the kitchen and started to prepare the dinner. I took over cooking duties from my mother a few years ago. She couldn't cook anything edible. I pulled the chicken out of the fridge, breaded them and then fried them up before placing them in a casserole dish and covered them with tomato sauce. I placed it in the oven to bake. I pulled out a pot to boil water for the pasta.

While I waited for it to boil I started a salad. About a half hour later I was placing Chicken Parmesan on the table.

"Dinner's ready," I called. My parents came into the kitchen. My father was still wearing his uniform from his job as Head of Security at the airport in Presque Isle. My mom was wearing some paint splattered clothes from whatever project she was working on.

"Looks good, Marie." My father commented as he sat down. I had gotten my dark hair and eyes from him. The rest of my features were mainly from my mother.

"Yes, it does." My mother sat and took a few bites before turning to me. "So what are the new kids like," she asked excitedly.

"Most of them seem nice. A little weird, but nice." I answered before taking a bite.

"What about the boys, are they cute," she prompted.

"They are good looking," I blushed as I answered. My father let out a small gruff.

"You like one of them don't you?" My mom smiled gleefully.

"It doesn't matter, he is still hung up on an ex-girlfriend. He is completely in love with her still." I swirled the sauce on my plate.

"But she is not here and you are," my mother encouraged me.

"I already kinda told him to find her and tell her how he feels." I informed her. Her eyes widened and exchanged a look with my father. My father didn't look happy and my mother concerned.

"Why would you do that?" My mother turned back to me.

"Apparently I am this girl's twin. His whole family thought I looked like her to the point I think they wanted me to be her. But I am not her. If I have a relationship with this guy I will never know if it is me he wants or her. I don't want to be a substitute as the next best thing, I want to be number one." I placed my fork down.

"Nor should you be second best to any other girl." My father spoke up.

"I still don't think she should give up yet. Not if she felt a connection with this guy. Maybe he will realize the other girl was second and you are the best?" My mother wasn't giving up. I don't know why it was so important to her.

I stood and brought my plate to the sink and turned on the water.

"I will clean up," my mother came to stand beside me.

I started to walk to the stairs when I heard a knock on the door. I froze and look at the clock.

"What is wrong?" My father asked from his chair.

"It is probably a boy from my school. He asked me out. I told him no and he said he would be here at seven to pick me up anyways. Nothing I say gets through to him. Edward even tried to convince him too on my behalf.

"Mmm Hmm. Well, maybe he will listen to me." He stood up as another knock came on the door. I hid behind it to remain unseen.

"May I help you?" My father asked.

"Yes sir, I am here to pick up Marie." I heard Mike speak.

"Well, that will be a little hard since she isn't here. Who are you?" My father sounded gruff.

"I am Mike Smith. Silvia and Douglas Smith's son. You should know them, we are the richest family in town." Mike answered snottily.

"You mean second, don't you? I heard the Cullens are the most well-off now." My father smirked.

"Is Marie here?" Mike asked impatiently.

"I already told you she wasn't. What makes you think she would be here?" My father crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"We have a date. I told her I would be here at seven to pick her up." Mike answered.

"You asked her and she said yes?" My father raised a brow.

"Well no, not exactly." Mike answered hesitantly. "She is playing hard to get."

"Tell me Mark, why would she be interested in you?" My father asked.

"I told you I am rich…" my father cut him off sharply.

"Are you calling my daughter a gold digger?" He snapped.

"No, sir. I am also a varsity in most sports." Mike quickly defended himself.

"If you knew my daughter, you would know that she doesn't like sports. What are your grades like?" He demanded.

"B's, sir," he answered quickly. I knew that to be a lie. He was a C student at best.

"Not good enough. Your parents may be rich, but how are you suppose to take care of my daughter if you rely on mommy and daddy? Not to mention, if Marie told you no, then she means no. She doesn't lie or play games. The boy she is out with tonight is a fine young man. Straight A's and plans on being a doctor. He is better looking too. I suggest you move on." My dad suggested vigorously.

"Who? What guy?" Mike demanded.

"His name is Edward Masen. Good night." My father slammed the door in his face.

"Dad, why would you say that?" I hissed at him.

"I got rid of him, didn't I?" he shrugged before going back to his chair.

"But what if he confronts Edward tomorrow?" I ran a hand through my hair.

"Get to Edward first. Maybe he will be nice enough to collaborate your story. You said he already tried to help you out once." I stood there staring at him in shock. "Don't you have homework?" My father turned up the volume ending our conversation.

I shook my head, picked up my bag and headed up the stairs. I swear my parents were losing it. I stopped at the top of the stairs; I didn't recall telling my parents that it was Edward that I had a crush on. In fact, I didn't mention his last name, did I? I must have.

Speaking of names, the name Emmett sounded familiar, which was odd since it was an unusual name. I feel like I have seen it before. I went to my room and perused my books I had in print. I was fairly sure the name wasn't in any of these. I paused at the bible that has been in my family for generations. I pulled it out and gently opened it, being careful of the yellow pages.

I looked on the front cover where a family tree was started. There it was, near the top, the name Emmett Dale McCarty. Date of birth 1915 and no date of death. I remember now, I remembering finding it odd he was the only one without a date of death and asked my father about it before. Apparently, he disappeared one day and no one knew what happened to him. Months later, money appeared on the door step unexplained.

That explains the name. I thought as I put the bible back on the shelf. I wonder what happened to him that he disappeared never to be heard from again. I sighed as I realized my time would be better spent on my homework.

**BM**

I arrived early to school the next day. I felt it was only fair to let Edward know that my father volunteered him as an excuse for me not being home last night. I just hoped he would get too upset by it.

I waited in the truck until I saw a brand new sleek looking black car pull into the lot. I had a feeling it was them. I exited my truck in the faint drizzle and headed towards them as they got out as well. Alice smiled and waved before following Jasper inside.

Edward paused a minute beside his car. "Good morning, Marie. I hope you're not still upset with me." Edward said softly giving me a soft smile. There was an expression in his eyes I wasn't familiar with but it gave my stomach butterflies and my heart raced.

"Good Morning, Edward. No, I am not upset with you. I can only hope you will say the same after I tell something." I bit my lip nervously. He cocked his head to the side and eyed me curiously.  
"I doubt I will be upset with you. Tell me." Edward encouraged.

"Well, Mike showed up at my house last night. I didn't have time to prepare those paint balloons." I started as I watched Edward. Was it possible that his eyes looked darker or was that my imagination? "Anyways, I had told my father I told Mike no and that you even tried to get the point across to him. My father offered to talk to him. Instead of just telling him I wasn't home, he told him that I was on a date with you. I don't know why he did that, it's so unlike him. I am sorry that you got dragged in to this." I rushed towards the end looking at my feet. I looked up when I heard Edward chuckle. He looked very amused and not angry at all.

"So where did we go on this date so I have my story straight." He asked with a smile. I let out my breath and smiled back.

"I didn't have a story past that. You are not mad?" I asked just to make sure.

"Why would I be? I have been in town a week and already had a date with the most beautiful girl in school. I believe I took her on a date to Gram Russo's where she had the…" He paused looking at me.

"Mushroom Raviolis," I smiled. Edward smiled back like he enjoyed my answer.

"Yes and I had the rib-eye cooked rare." His eyes twinkled; they were back to gold.

"Are you sure? You don't have to do this." I asked.

"If it gets Mike to back off, then I am glad to be at service," he answered seeming honest.

"May I walk you to your homeroom?" he asked.

"I actually go right to the office and help with attendance." I told him. "But you can walk me if you like." I felt a blush touch my cheeks. What was I doing? I was only going to set myself up for heart failure.

We walked together to the building; I slipped slightly before going in. He caught me easily and started chuckling.

"Are you always this graceful," he asked with a big smirk on his face. I narrowed my eyes at him, which only seemed to amuse him more. He let me go as soon as I had my balance.

"Maybe. Are your hands always that cold?" I retorted. He raised an eyebrow, not affected at all by my statement.

"Poor circulation." He shrugged. I felt the stares on us as he walked with me.

"Mike seems a bit jealous. He thought your dad lied, but now he thinks it is true." Edward spoke staring down the hallway. I followed his gaze to Mike as he was watching us intently. When he saw we were looking he spun on his heels and stalked away.

"How do you know what he was thinking? Are you a mind reader or something?" I joked.

"Among other hidden talents," something about the way he said it made me want to believe him.

"Please, tell me you're joking," I looked up at him. He grinned evilly before answering

"Don't worry, your mind is like Fort Knox, which is a good thing with how often you must hit it." He teased me. I felt my anger boil as I stormed away. A freshman swung open his door fast and it hit me hard on the forehead.

"Marie, are you okay," Edward asked with concern placing a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off stepping away.

"Fine, hard head remember." I snapped while my head throbbed. I entered the office leaving him behind.

**BM**

At lunch I decided to go to the library to get a jump start on some homework. I wasn't there long when the chair scrapped across the floor across from me. I looked up to see Edward sitting down.

"You didn't avoid the cafeteria because you were mad at me did you?" He asked in a low whisper. He leaned across the table on top of his folded arms.

"Don't flatter yourself. I wasn't hungry. I decided get ahead on homework. I am not used to sitting with people at lunch I didn't think my absence would be noticed." I answered.

"I am sorry if I hurt your feelings. I was just teasing you. I never wanted to see you get hurt," he gave me a sad smile.

"I am not mad, at least not anymore. Don't worry about it. Why are you in here? Shouldn't you be at lunch?" I asked him.

"There is no great selection for us vegetarians." He answered with a shrug.

"You are vegetarian?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Edward looked at me small smile on his face.

"No, not personally, but you cheated last night," I told him smugly.

"I did?" he looked confused.

"You did. You had a steak. Remember?" I teased. A crooked grin broke out on his face that made my heart skip a beat.

"I guess I did," he laughed. "Just don't tell anyone." He winked at me.

"I won't," I smiled. Edward leaned back in his seat and appeared thoughtful.

"You know, I have been thinking. I think we should put some truth into what your father said. I would like to take you to dinner this Friday and maybe a movie afterwards," Edward asked looking a bit nervous. My heart leapt for joy before it crashed back down.

"What about Bella?" I asked unable to look at him.

"Marie…" he started, his voice sounding sad.

"No, seriously. I heard you talk about her yesterday and it is obvious that you love her still. I can't replace her and I don't want to be a second choice. I think you need to deal with your feeling for her first." I told him.

"I tried to find her. She is not at her old school. She is not at the school where her mom lived so she didn't go there. I tried a few different people searches on the web to come up with nothing. It likes she doesn't exist." He answered sounding confused and frustrated.

"So you are going to give up after one night?" I asked. He gave me a sad smile as he tapped his fingers on the desk.

"I don't want to, but what is next? A Private Investigator? I am not sure if that would be too stalkerish or not." He ran his opposite hand through his hair.

"She might miss you as much you miss her." I reached out my hand and covered his lightly. I ignored the sparks that seemed to wrap around our hands. "Isn't she worth it to give it all you got? Until then, how can you truly move on if you don't?"  
Edward looked at me deep in the eyes.

"Yes, she is worth it." My heart fluttered again as I reminded myself it wasn't me he really wanted.

"Good." I smiled before pulling away. I felt the loss of his touch immediately and I saw the light fade in his eyes a little.

"We could still do something as friends Friday night? Friends go out to dinners and movies right?" Edward asked giving me a hopeful look.

"There are a couple of pizza places in the area. We could invite the others too." I suggested. Edward frowned quickly before smiling slightly.

"I will ask them." He promised. He looked up at the clock and turned to me.

"The bell is going to ring. Ready to head to biology?" He stood up and I packed up my bag.

"Lead the way," I smiled as I lifted my bag to my shoulder. Edward took it from me and slung it over his shoulder. I opened my mouth to protest.

"Appearances remember? We want Mike to think you enjoyed last night with me if we want him to back off." He walked backwards a few steps waggling his eyebrows comically. I giggled at his antics and he reached out a hand for mine as the bell rang.

"I think that might be pushing it," I said softly even though I loved the feel of his hand in mine. He belongs to this girl Bella.

"Alright, but if he asks you out again in class…" Edward trailed off, I scowled and grabbed his hand. "I knew you would see it my way." He gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

We walked hand in hand through the hall. Everyone seemed to be staring at us. Girls were glaring at me. I am sure wishing to be in my place.

We got to the door of the room and I paused to cover my nose. What was that horrid stench?

**A/N: A few minor clues. Edward did let his mind reading slip in hopes to see how she reacts or possible be a memory trigger. Although though Marie did catch things he didn't expect to.**

**Marie is keeping Edward at arms length(or at least trying) for a fairly good reason who wants to be a second choice. **

**Thank You For All Reviews.**

**BM  
BM  
BM  
BM  
Preview alert **

**BM  
BM  
BM  
BM**

**Preview:**

**I opened the door gesturing for Marie to enter first. She entered pausing just inside the door.**

"**Marie, these are my parent's Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle and Esme this is Marie McCarty she is biology partner." I made the introductions. **

"**Please, to meet you," Marie said shyly.**

"**Please to me you, Marie. Welcome to our home." Carlisle smiled holding out his hand. _This is astounding I believed you, but to see it with my own eyes. _ Marie easily shook his hand. _Again she is not nervous around us._ **

"**Hello, dear, it a pleasure to meet you." Esme smiled then without thinking about it she hugged her tightly. _Oh my daughter. It just has to be, a mother knows._**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Ch 4: Lab (EPOV)**

The smell from the lab permeated the whole building, however it was the strongest in the Biology lab. I could tell the minute that it hit Marie when she used a delicate hand to cover her mouth. She turned pale and a little green as I led the way to our table.

"What is that smell?" she asked muffled.

"I believe that it is today's lab. Fetal pig dissection." I informed her putting both our bags down and pulling out her chair.

"We are going to do what?" Marie looked leery.

"It was on the syllabus for today." I informed her as I started to dig through my bag.

"I am so glad I didn't eat last period." Marie looked relieved as she dug for her goggles in her bag. I pulled out two nose plugs and offered her one.

"What are these?" she took one.

"Nose plugs. My older sibling had to do a similar lab last year and warned me about the smell. I brought an extra pair for you." I told her, slightly lying they would do anything for me, but hopefully help her.

"Thank god. You are a lifesaver." Marie slipped it on. Looking instantly relieved. I slipped mine on too.

"Let's get to work. One of you go pick up your pig on the table on the side of the room. The other can pick up your tool kit at my desk. The lab sheet is online and either draw companion pictures with labels or you may take digital photo then label the parts.

"I will go get our pig if you like," I nodded quickly and Marie nodded quickly. I half expected her to fight me on it. I chuckled when she probably not fight me on cutting this open either. Good thing there wasn't any blood or she might faint. Although the outcome last time wasn't that bad.

I placed our pig on the table. Marie looked at me nervously.

"Um…who should do the honors?" she asked eyes darting everywhere but the pig.

_Do not let her. She will faint with scalpel in her hand and that will be obviously bad. Also offer her your camera phone._ Alice caught my attention.

"I will if you like to take notes and pictures." I offered.

"Are you sure? I know you are vegetarian, I don't want to do something uncomfortable." Marie's eyes caught mine.

"Yes, but I plan on being a doctor one day so labs like this are going to be expected." I pulled the tray in front of me.

"Do you have a camera on you?" I asked. She shook her head. I reached in my pocket and pulled out my phone. I handed it to her before I placed on gloves.

She opened her lap top and started to tap away. I waited until she pulled up the lab sheets. The lab was supposed to take two days. But hopefully I could get it just about finished without causing attention on myself.

"That is just wrong," Marie sounded disgusted.

"What is it?" I looked over.

"We are supposed to name it." Marie looked horrified. I chuckled and she shot me a scathing look.

"It is not funny. How can we give a name then cut him?" Marie looked upset.

"Easy, we name it something we can't stand, like Mike." I wiggled my eyebrows at her. She tried to stayed stern, but her lips starting twitching.

"You are horrible." She scolded, but I noticed she wrote the name down. "If anyone asks, it's after Michael Myers." She grumbled.

"The actor or the Halloween movies?" I asked daringly. She rolled her eyes then looked away as I made the first cut.

"The one from the Halloween movies. Although, I don't always get those movies. He moves so slow, his victims should have plenty of time to run away." She shook her head.

"Of course, if they stay virgins then they would have been safe," I told her amusingly. "Take a picture before I go further," I told her. She took the picture while muttering under her breath.

"I guess, I am safe," I wouldn't have been able to hear her if I wasn't a vampire. She pulled back.

"So are you saying that most horror movies are actually moral stories about why you should wait until marriage." Marie's eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Possibly." I smirked then used the tools to point out the heart. "Heart," I indicated although I knew she was smart enough to know herself. She clipped a picture before taking notes.

We worked silently for awhile before I started laughing. Marie only gagged and looked away when we got to the stomach. Marie looked at me strangely, apparently she didn't notice yet.

"We might have a slight problem. Mike here is a girl." I told her. Marie's eyes opened wide as she looked down. She looked back up at me and started so laugh hard as tears leaked from her eyes. She leaned into me and we tried to gain control of ourselves.

"Miss McCarty and Mr. Masen, do we have a problem here?" Mr. Baxter asked.

"No sir, we just found we have a girl when we had given her a male name." I explained.

"I see. You two are making good progress. Carry on. Remember extra credit if you can remove an intact brain." He walked away. Marie's laughter stopped.

Mr. Baxter went to the front of the room to instruct us how to clean up since the period was almost over.

I walked with Bella out into the hall. Mike gave me a hateful look as he stormed away. _How did Masen get my girl when he has only been here one day? This isn't over._

My glare broke when I noticed Marie walking away from me.

"Marie, hold up. I was wondering if you like to come over after school to start the lab work up." I asked nervously.

"Shouldn't we wait until it is done?" she paused.

"We could, but if we start tonight we will only have a little bit to finish tomorrow before we go out, then both of us don't have to worry about it over the weekend." I hoped I sounded reasonable. Marie shifted her weight but before she could respond a girl walked up.

"Hi, I am Alyssa." She purred, puffing out her chest. I cringed at her thoughts instantly. "Since you're new here, I thought I could give you a tour after school." She batted her blues eyes at me as she twirled her blonde hair around her finger. Her tour included a bunch of back roads.

"Sorry, but we are busy," Marie interrupted sharply. Alyssa turned to look Marie up and down.

"I am sorry, but I wasn't talking to you." She looked back at me.

"As Marie said, I am busy." I said firmly.

"You could change your plans." Alyssa insisted pouting as Marie started to fume.

"I could. But I don't want to. I am happy with the plans I have made with the company I made them with. So I don't see why I need to down grade." I took Marie by the hand as I walked away. Alyssa was left standing blankly in the hallway behind us stunned by what just happened.

'"You shouldn't have said that. She's one of the popular students in the school." Marie glanced behind us as we descended the steps. I shrugged and caught her as she stumbled on the last step.

"I never cared much for status. Beside, if Michael Myers really does come around, she is probably first on the list." I joked. Marie giggled as I came to a stop outside her Spanish class.

"How did you..?" she looked confused at the classroom then at me.

"I didn't, I was letting you lead. Wait for us in the parking lot." I winked before hurrying up to get my history class.

**BM**

I walked out of school in step with my brothers.

"You know I can't believe that thing is still running." Emmett said from beside me.

"How did we miss it yesterday?" Jasper shook his head in amusement. _I am sure you only added this on to the list that proves that she's Bella._ I nodded as I looked at the old red monster of a truck. I hated that truck so much, but yet it was a welcoming site.

"By the way, Alice says you can count on her and me for tomorrow night. Emmett and Rose are still up in the air." Jasper commented.

"If it is a group thing I could just come without Rose," Emmett answered. _Just as long as she is not too pissed._

I frowned as I watched Mike approach her truck. My steps quickened, turning once to toss Emmett my key.

"So, Marie, that whole excuse you are not ready to date was false, I hear. I will pick you up tonight." Mike tried to be smooth as he leaned against her truck.

"It wasn't an excuse. I don't want to go out with you Mike." Marie sounded very irritated.

"You said yes to Masen though?" he persisted.

"Yes, she did. She also said yes to me this afternoon and for tomorrow night." I answered for her.

"Masen," he scowled trying to pull himself to his full height.

"Smith," I answered calmly.

"You're new here and you should know that you can't go around stealing other guys' girls." Mike grounded out.

"I thought we discussed this yesterday. She is not your girl. I asked, she said yes. She was in her right to tell me no if she wanted." I told him.

"But I said yes and we should be going." Marie hinted.

"We should." I agreed. I pulled open her truck door. "Would you mind giving me a ride, the others went ahead?" I asked her.

"Nope, climb on in." She answered. I closed her door before turning and walking around the truck. Mike was still standing there.

"Excuse me," I asked politely. He moved slightly. At the last minute he tried to hit me with his shoulder. I could only lighten the blow. I saw him wince and curse as he started to rub it.

I climbed into the car remembering to buckle myself.

"Are you alright?" Marie asked looking concerned. I realized I should have been sore after that.

"I am fine. You have seen Emmett and Jasper. I am used to wrestling with those two. I couldn't let him think he got the upper hand." I explained then rubbed my shoulder slightly. She raised an eyebrow and gave me a strange look. Then it hit me I rubbed the wrong shoulder. Opps.

"Tell me where I am going," Marie asked as she started up the car, it turned on with a familiar roar.

"Take a left out of the parking lot," I directed. She drove on. My finger tapped restlessly on my knee. The truck seemed slower than I remembered.

"Is my driving bothering you?" Bella glanced at me looking annoyed. I stilled my hand.

"Sorry, I tend to drive fast." I admitted glancing out the window.

"Well, you shouldn't on these roads, especially during the winter. From what I hear it is not odd to see snow in September until May." Bella scolded. I bit my lip from retorting. I had enough slip ups today.

"You live far back here," Bella observed as she pulled down the long driveway. "You're not really taking me out into the middle of no where to kill me, right?" I looked at her sharply but I could see the teasing in her eyes.

"Not today," I answered, I heard her heartbeat falter.

We pulled up to the house and Marie parked.

"Wow, this house is huge and beautiful." Marie looked up at it in awe.

"Esme would be glad to hear that. She has been working hard to renovate it." I opened my door and scowled when Marie didn't wait for me. I did take her bag from her and led her to the stairs. Esme and Carlisle were waiting on the other side. Both seemed very eager and anxious to see her.

I opened the door gesturing for Marie to enter first. She entered pausing just inside the door.

"Marie, these are my parent's Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle and Esme, this is Marie McCarty. She is my biology partner." I made the introductions.

"Please, to meet you," Marie said shyly.

"Please to meet you, Marie. Welcome to our home." Carlisle smiled holding out his hand. _This is astounding. I believed you, but to see it with my own eyes... _ Marie easily shook his hand. Again, she is not nervous around us.

"Hello, dear, it a pleasure to meet you." Esme smiled then without thinking about it she hugged her tightly. _Oh my daughter. It just has to be, a mother knows._ She stepped back and I was worried about Marie's thoughts being hugged by someone she barely knew. Marie smiled shyly and blushed lightly.

"I am so happy the kids are making friends already. I was afraid with them having to go to a new school and all." Esme said cheerfully.

"I know. Ironically you can say that they are the first friends I made since moving here last January." Marie agreed.

"Tell me, Marie, what is that your parents do that brought them up here," Carlisle asked.

"My father is head of security at the airport and my mother substitutes for the lower grades and is attempting to become an artist." Bella answered.

"Would you kids like a snack?" Esme asked. She was eager to take care of Marie.

"Just something to drink, please," Marie answered politely.

"Right this way. I will let you pick," Esme led the way to the kitchen.

"Did I hear what I think I heard?" Carlisle looked amused.

"The blasted red truck from Forks? How the hell that it is still running is beyond me." I answered.

"Maybe it is possessed like _Christine_. Maybe it trapped her inside and brought her to the future and wiped her memory." Emmett suggested from the bottom of the stairs. I gave him an incredulous look.

"How do you explain everything else? Also, how everything in her past having been wiped from records?" I asked.

"I don't know the full extent of its powers," he shrugged and headed to the couch.

"Good grief, you have been watching too many horror and sci-fi films." Jasper rolled his eyes.

"As interesting as that is, I think we can safely bet her mother has something to do with it." Carlisle shook his head. _You don't think the morphine could have fried some brain cells do you? _ I laughed and shook my head as Bella came back into the room with two sodas and a small bag of popcorn.

"Where should we set up," she asked coming to a stop beside me.

"Right this way," I gestured to the stairs. We walked slowly up the steps. I gave her a small tour as she went. She paused looking shocked as I mentioned Emmett and Rosalie's room.

"They share a room and your parents are okay with that?" she asked.

"Yes, Emmett and Rose are committed to each other. My parent's would rather give them a safe place rather than have them sneak off." I hopefully gave her a good excuse. Marie seemed to accept the answer and we moved on. Her eyebrow rose again when I mentioned Alice and Jasper's room, but she didn't say anything. We got to the last room on the third floor.

"This is my room." I opened the door. She stepped in looking around.

"Wow, you certainly like the color black." She commented. I ducked my head in shame. I had decorated to fit my mood at the time. Now given the choice, I would have decorated it with blues and ivory. Marie moved to the big window and sat at the window seat. I noticed that a king size had been added when I was gone at school for appearances.

"I always wanted a window seat to sit in and curl up with a book. I love the big windows." Marie smiled softly. I watched, wanting to please her.

"You can set up there if you like." I brought her bag over to her, placing it down on the seat. She smiled and handed me a soda.

"Thank you," I took it from her.

"So, I was thinking that as long as it is alright with you, I will edit the photos and label them if you want to start on the write up portion." I offered.

"That sounds good. I am probably the one that understands my shorthand anyways." She set herself up leaning against the wall edge for support as she started typing.

I moved to my stereo system to call up my playlist. With the advancement in technology I could store just about all the music I wanted on it without records, A-tracks, tapes or CDs taking up space.

"Do you mind if I play some music?" I asked Marie remembering to be considerate. She looked up and shook her head.

"It is fine by me. I usually listen to something as I work." She turned back to her computer. I selected a mix that I made last night for her especially, then moved to my desk.

The first song that played was her lullaby. I held my breath as I waited for her response. She kept typing at first. Her typing slowed and she paused as if she was listening.

"That is beautiful. Who plays that?" She looked up at me expectantly.

"That is me. I wrote it." I watched her eyes widen in surprise.

"That is you. You must be a music prodigy, it sounds so professional." Marie looked awed.

"Thank you. The song is special to me." I admitted. She opened her mouth than closed it. She seemed to change her mind.

"Are you sure you want to be a doctor. I think you could write songs and play for a living." Marie complimented me.

"You are not the first to say that." I smiled wryly. I watched her expression as Esme's song played next but there was not another reaction from her. Clair de Lune played next and I heard her hum to it softly.

"This is Debussy right?" She asked looking up again.

"Yes," I answered with a smile.

"You surprise me. I didn't think you would be the classical type. Most guys today probably wouldn't know classical music if it hit them on the head." Bella spoke.

"I like all kinds of music. I happen to find classical music soothing." I replied.

"I like all kinds too, except rap. I usually chose the music that fits my mood." Marie explained. She placed her laptop down and stood up.

"Is there a bathroom I can use?" She blushed slightly.

"You can use mine. It is right there." I pointed to the door in the corner.

"You have you own bathroom? You are so lucky. I have to share with my parents and it is tiny." She walked into the bathroom.

I worked on the pictures while I waited for her to come back. The door opened and I heard her soft footsteps on the carpet. I looked up when she paused. She was staring at a picture on my nightstand. I could have sworn I hid that, but maybe she will react now.

"Is this Bella?" She asked as she pointed to the photo from the junior prom at Forks.

"Yes," I answered cautiously. She was smiling but her eyes looked sad.

"She really could be my twin, but prettier." She whispered under her breath. I had to hold in my laughter as I never could understand why she never saw herself clearly. But it was even funnier that she thought her own self was pretty when she didn't realize it was her.

"Why was she wearing a cast?" Marie asked.

"She had a bit off an accident involving falling down a flight of stairs then out a window." I sighed thinking the real truth would be too much.

"Wow, she's lucky that her injuries weren't worse." Marie gasped.

"Actually, she was in the hospital for some time. She almost didn't make it." I grimaced at the memory.

"You look so happy here. It was after that accident you left her?" Marie asked.

"That was a different accident. The other accident was my fault. It should never of happened." I said bitterly.

Marie wrung her hands before speaking again.

"I know this isn't my place, but you got to let go. I know you want to find Bella and I think that is great. But if you keep blaming yourself it is only going to eat away at you and eventually poison your relationship with her. You can't change the past, so why dwell on it." Marie bit her lip in the end. I could hear my family's thoughts agree with her and cheer her on.

"You are right as always," I admitted. I did have to let go I knew that, but it would be easier if I had her back.

Marie sat back down and continued to type. About half an hour later she stood up again.

"I caught up on my end. I sent it to you if you want to look it over. I need to get going so that I am home for dinner," she explained.

"I will walk you down the stairs." I stood too. We walked silently down together. I caught her on the last step.

Alice came running over excitedly.

"Marie, I was wondering if you might mind a small change of plans tomorrow night." Alice begged. "Instead of the movies, what about bowling?" she suggested. Marie grimaced.

"I am very bad at sports. I don't know." Marie hesitated looking up at me.

"It will be fun. Please?" Alice begged so more. "Girls vs. Boys. Don't worry, Rose and I are very good." I was surprised that Rose agreed to come. Apparently Emmett begged and pleaded until she relented.

"Alright, but I did warn you." Marie sighed.

"You will not regret it, trust me." _I think, the bowling game is going kind of blurry._

"Good night, everyone. Esme, thank you for having me. Carlisle, I guess I will see you tomorrow night when I wind up in ER from the bowling game." Marie joked. I frowned at the thought, but Alice shook her head and rolled her eyes. Even Emmett seemed slightly more worried than ready to make a joke.

"Let's hope that is not the case, shall we. I am sure my kids wouldn't let anything happen to you." Carlisle forced a smile.

I opened the door for her and watched her walk to her car. I waited until she was down the driveway before shutting the door.

"So what do you think?" I turned to Carlisle. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I am not sure. She only shows signs of being human. However, the amethyst eyes you saw are definitely suggests that supernatural is present. I have been researching, but without more clues I can't be sure." Carlisle answered.

"Do you think it is possible that she can get her memories of Forks back?" Alice asked.

"I can't be positive until I know what caused it to begin with. This is out of my league of information." Carlisle apologized. "I am sure the more you are around her maybe the more we can learn about it."

I nodded in agreement. I wasn't going to back away without a fight. Marie is right, if you love someone you fight for them.

**A/N: _Christine _is from a novel by Stephen King. She was a demonic possessed car. I don't own that or _Halloween._ **

**I hated the fetal pig lab in high school. The smell was horrible, I wish we had nose plugs at least. **

**I know the truck is still alive. But no it is not possessed. **

**Even Carlisle is unsure about what going on with the Marie/Bella front. It seems I have to two different ideas from reviewers of what is going on. One is right and one is wrong. I am not saying which thought it is too early and I don't want to spoil it for those who don't want to know. **

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**BM  
BM  
BM  
BM  
Preview Alert**

**BM  
BM  
BM  
BM**

**Preview:**

**Marie got up for her turn and walked slowly up with her ball.**

"**Keep it in your own lane this time." Jasper teased her.**

"**Haa Haa," Marie gave him a dirty look. She took aim and let go.**

"**Oh no…no…" Marie mumbled as it headed for the gutter in between the lanes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Ch. 5 Strike (EPOV)**

"There… the last piece," I announced removing the brain intact for Marie to take a picture. I raised my hand for Mr. Baxter to come check it out.

"Finally, we are done." Marie looked relieved snapping the picture. She was looking paler than yesterday. I thought I was going to lose her when I had to open the stomach.

"Yes, Mr. Masen." He came over to the table. He looked down at the tray.

"Excellent job. You both will get the extra credit. The disposal for this is in the back. Clean up and then you may work on lab write up." He smiled. _Well done, he must have gotten advice from his father about removing this._

"Sir, if it will be okay may we work on it in the library away from the smell?" I asked him. He looked at Marie and noticed how pale she was.

"That will be fine, but straight there and clean up before leaving." He agreed. Bella cleaned up the tools and I handled the pig. I guided her out of the room gently. Once we were in the hall we removed the nose plugs.

We reached the library and I held the door open for her. The librarian looked up and took notice of us. Marie walked towards the back of the room and sat at the table. We split the work the same as before and were able to combined it together and answer the last few follow up questions before the bell rang.

"I guess we don't have to worry about me coming over after school." Marie commented. I frowned realizing we should have worked slower. I wanted to spend more time with her. "That works well, because if we are going out tonight I would want to shower first to get rid of the pig smell. I can still smell it." She wrinkled her nose. Maybe I could work this to my advantage still.

"If you are going to do that why don't I pick you up so we use less cars." I suggested.

"Okay," Marie agreed readily. She wrote down directions to her house, although I didn't need them.

"Is six a good time for you?" I asked. She nodded as the bell rang. She left ahead of me. "See you tonight," she called over her shoulder. I was dismissed, I thought dismally.

_Don't worry, Edward, everything will go fine tonight._ Alice passed me in the hall giving me a wink.

**BM**

I pulled up to Marie's house exactly at six. Jasper and Alice were in the backseat.

"Well, are you going to the door?" Alice prompted when I didn't move from the car.

I nodded and headed for the door. I knocked twice and waited. I could hear Bella moving around upstairs. The door opened and I was faced with a man I hadn't seen in fifteen years.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, Mr. McCarty, I am Edward Masen, I came to pick up Marie." I answered.

"I see. Is this a date? I was told it was a group outing." He questioned.

"It is a group thing, sir. My sister Alice and brother Jasper are still in the car. My other two siblings had errands to run and will meet us there." I explained. He looked over my shoulder at the car behind me. I was trying to get a feel for his mind. Like last time, I got only bits and pieces. I couldn't tell at all if he recognized me or hated me for last time.

"Is that one of the cars that hovers?" he asked.

"Yes, it is a Fiat HVR-20." I told him. I saw Marie's mother approach from the background. _Boys and their cars._

"Marie, your friends are here." She called up the stairs before facing me.

"Hello, I am Rebecca. It is nice to meet you, Edward. Marie should be right down." She smiled at me I was surprise not to see the amethyst eyes looking back at me.

"Thank you, Mrs. McCarty." I said politely.

"Please, call me. Rebecca." She smiled. Marie hurried down the stairs and landed at the bottom.

"Hi, Edward," she smiled shyly.

"Hi, are you ready to go?" I asked. She grabbed a coat off the hook and slipped it on.

"Yup, good bye. I will see you later." Marie waved to her parents.

We walked to the car and I opened the door for her waiting until she was seated until I closed the door.

"Hi, guys," Marie called to my siblings.

"Hi, Marie. Ready to kick the guys butts," Alice smiled enthusiastically. _We disappeared again. It has to do with something in the house._ I met her eyes in the review mirror and agreed with her. I suspected it was who, than the place though.

"Not a chance," Jasper smirked. _Edward, I got feeling of recognition from both her parents about you. Ch…William is skeptical of you. Rebecca is overjoyed about seeing you. _ Interesting, so it is just Marie that lost her memory.

"Is everything alright," Marie asked. She must have picked up on our silent conversation.

"Everything is fine," I told her as I drove away from the house.

**BM**

Emmett and Rose were already at the pizza place waiting. I sure hoped that Rose would behave herself tonight. She still wasn't thrilled about bringing Marie close to us she thought it was a mistake. Although part of her was curious about the mystery about what happened to Bella too.

"Hey guys, what kind of pizza should we order?" Emmett smiled as we sat down.

"What kind does everyone like?" Marie asked sitting down in the seat I pulled out for her.

"I was thinking the meat lovers," Emmett smiled. I cringed as Marie gave him a surprised look.

"Idiot, I told you that I told her that we were vegetarians," I whispered under my breath. Emmett looked sheepish.

"Em, just because you don't care for the vegetarian diet doesn't mean the rest of don't. We are happy with it." Alice stated trying save us. Marie looked back and forth between them.

"What kind of pizza do you like, Marie?" Jasper asked.

"I am not a huge meat eater, though I am not vegetarian. I am fine with a vegetable one." Marie shrugged.

"How about two of their vegetarian delights than?" I suggested.

"Can we get one without the onions," Marie asked.

"Fine by me, I don't like them either," Rose commented throwing her two cents in.

Emmett and Jasper went to the counter to order and came back moments later with pitchers of soda and some cups.

"Marie, I am going shopping tomorrow in Bangor, would you like to join me?" Alice asked. She looked very happy bouncing slightly in her seat.

"Sorry, but I am not a big fan of shopping. I am going to have to pass." Marie stated politely. I raised an eyebrow. Alice had to see that coming.

"Come on, please. A shopping spree, my treat," Alice begged.

"I just met you, why would you buy a bunch of clothes for me." Marie questioned. I covered a snicker. Alice really should have known better if this was really Bella.

"But we are friends aren't we. Friends do nice things for one another." Alice insisted. _She is still so stubborn. _

"Yes, I would say we are friends, but I don't think friends just go on a shopping spree for their friends just because." Marie answered cautiously. The rest of us sat back in amusement watching them as if it was a tennis match.

"So, if there was a special occasion, a friend could go on a shopping spree for a friend," Alice was looking for a loop hole.

"Hold that thought," Emmett interrupted to go get our pizzas. He hurried back picking up a piece to pretend to eat it.

"Okay, Marie, your turn," Marie gave him a funny look before turning to Alice.

"I suppose for a birthday or Christmas or something special, it would be an okay time to buy a friend a present." Marie answered hesitantly. _Good I got her cornered._

"Okay when is your birthday?' Alice asked excitedly.  
"September Thirteenth." Marie admitted.

"Great, so I can go on a shopping spree for your birthday," Alice looked triumphant.

"Hold on. If we exchanged gifts for each others' birthdays, we should set a price limit to be fair." Marie spoke up. Just like that Alice's smile dropped.

"Price limits?" She said it as if it was a foreign word. Emmett went to laugh and bit into the piece that he was miming to eat. _Yuck! _ Jasper snickered getting a glare from Alice.

"I think it is a wonderful idea." Rose smiled, playing devil's advocate. "Don't you," she looked up at Emmett who hadn't swallowed yet. He just nodded his head.

"What do you think, Edward?" Alice begged me with her eyes to agree with her. I hesitated. I loved to spoil Bella, or Marie, but she always complained I did too much before.

"You would accept gifts without complaint if it was an agreed upon price." I asked Marie. Marie thought for a minute then nodded. _Ugh, Edward._ Alice whined.

"I guess I can agree to a price limit too. That way it is a compromise." I answered taking a slice and offering it to Marie.  
"Thank you," she smiled at me.

"Fine, what is our limit going to be?" Alice grumbled half heartedly.

"Well since we are all high school students without jobs, say thirty?" Marie suggested.

"Agreed," Rose said quickly sending Alice a smirk. Alice pouted since it didn't go the way she wanted. _That didn't go how I planned._

_Sounds like someone should bet against the pixie on that one._ Emmett was clearly amused. I covered a laugh with a cough because he was right, it wasn't often that Alice was on the losing side. The pixie kicked me from under the table.

**BM**

About an hour later we arrived at the bowling ally. We grabbed our rental shoes and went to the two lanes we had together. When Alice and Rose saw the shoes they both looked disgusted. _ Next time I am buying our shoes. These ugly brown shoes don't go with what I am wearing. Not too mention how many people wear these things? I didn't think this through. _ Alice was still in a bad mood.

Marie sat without complaint and put on her rental shoes.

"Someone is going to explain to me how this works right?" Marie sat back after putting on her shoes.

"You've never bowled before?" Jasper asked her curiously from in front of the computers he was about to type names in.

"No, I haven't?" Maria looked sheepish.

"I can teach you. We can be on the same team." I offered. _You going to teach her what, bro_ Emmett teased and I shot him a look to silence him.

_Edward, it was going to be girls vs. boys. _Alice started to complain, but was hit by a vision. In the vision I was going through the motions of teaching Marie to bowl by standing very close to help guide her arm as she rolled the ball. _Hmm. Maybe it is not a bad idea after all. _

"How about Emmett, Edward and Marie against myself, Rose and Jasper?" Alice suggested. _If Em is on your team he won't tease Marie as bad._

"Fine, with me," I agreed and the rest shrugged.

"Come with me. First we need to find you a ball." I stood up and led her to a rack. "We will want to find one on the lighter side, since it is your first time." I pointed out a few balls. "You want one where the holes aren't too big or too small for your fingers." I picked out a ball and handed it to her. She slipped her fingers in and I let go of the ball ready to catch it if she dropped it. "How does it feel, it looks good" I asked.

"Good," She said. We walked back to our lane where Emmett had already gotten a ball for me.

"Would you like a practice run or two to get the idea?" I asked. She nodded and I led her forward to the lane. I led her through the motions with her back pressed against my front. The electricity buzzed between us and her heart rate speed up. She let the ball go and it curved towards the end taking out the three on the left side.

"I got some down," she looked excited as she hopped a bit.

"Good job," I smiled at her. "Now you get two balls per frame, so try the next ball your self." I encouraged. She waited until it was returned to her and she picked up the ball, took a deep breath and went forward. She let the ball go, this time it bounced a little hard and she wobbled on her own feet. The ball went down and hit two pins on the opposite from before. Marie looked content. It wasn't perfect, but as she said she was not athletic, so it was good for her.

"Do you need another practice run?" Jasper asked looking at Marie.

"I think I am good. Please, don't put me first though." Marie asked coming back to the bench.

"I will put Edward first, then you and Emmett." Jasper suggested. "If everyone is ready we can be good to go."

I grabbed my ball and headed up to the line. _I already reminded the others but we don't want to all get all strikes. It will call attention to us and make Marie feel uneasy._ Alice reminded me as she went to the lane next to me. Somewhere she actually found a pink ball. I gave her a nod before rolling the ball down getting six pins. Alice knocked down four. On my second ball I knocked down three leaving one standing while Alice left two.

Marie looked nervous as she stepped up. She got three down on her first ball and a gutter ball with her second.

"Maybe we should have gotten you a lane with the bumpers," Emmett snickered.

"What are those," Marie, looked confused.

"See those blue things in the gutters down there. They are bumpers that block the ball from going into the gutters." Emmett explained with a smirk. Marie turned back and stuck her tongue out at him.

She sat next to me as Emmett went up, getting a strike. "Boo-yah!" He cheered.

I followed up next with a spare. Marie shrugged off her sweatshirt before going to get her ball. She was wearing a three quarter length sleeve burgundy t-shirt underneath. She reached the ball return the same time as Jasper. He looked down and his eyes widened.

"Marie, what happened here?" He pointed to her arm. She blushed rubbing it gently with her other hand.

"A dog bite, I think. I was too young to remember it. Its always had been there." She answered. The rest of us sat up a bit straighter. That was the same place where James had bitten her. _Bro, it looks like a vampire bite to me._ Jasper caught my eye. I waited until Marie went to roll the ball but since she was uneasy after Jasper asking about her scar she wasn't focusing, so she slipped on the floor, landing on her butt as the ball went wild into Jasper's lane knocking down nine of his pins before he could roll his own ball. He stood up looking bewildered for a moment before laughing. The others joined in with him.

"Are you okay?" I asked helping her to feet. She turned red and nodded.  
"I am fine. I guess that doesn't count, does it?" She huffed in irritation.

"Nope, sorry," Alice laughed from the seats.

"Here, allow me," Jasper rolled his ball down her lane knocking down nine pins too.

"You didn't have to do that," Marie looked flustered.

"It's only fair," Jasper shrugged. Marie picked up her ball and tried for her last pin. She missed, but it still ended up being her best yet.

She took her seat next to me and my eyes went to the scar myself. I ran my finger over it absentmindedly. I remember that day perfectly clear. James almost killed her.

"I don't know why that one didn't fade overtime. My other scars did." She said absentmindedly.

"You have other scars?" I asked trying not wince.

"As I said, I am a bit accident prone. This one is not as old but it healed better." She pushed up her sleeve to show a long scar by her elbow. My eyes froze on the scar. It happened on her birthday when I tried to push her out of the way of Jasper.

"What did you do?" Emmett came back from his turn.

"I tripped and fell through a glass coffee table. Apparently I hit my head too, since I don't remember doing it." Marie answered pushing her sleeve back down.

_Is that from me_? Jasper asked looking concerned. I shook my head.

"Nope that one is on me." I answered under my breath getting up to get a ball.

"But because of what I did," Jasper answered gloomily.

"It wasn't your fault." I sighed sending off my first ball.

"It wasn't yours either," Alice responded.

Marie got up for her turn and walked slowly up with her ball.

"Keep it in your own lane this time." Jasper teased her.

"Haa Haa," Marie gave him a dirty look. She took aim and let go.

"Oh no…no…" Marie mumbled as it headed for the gutter in between the lanes. "This way…this way…" she waved her hand trying to convince the ball to move. I started to chuckle when the ball actually curved and hit the pins dead on, giving her a strike.

"I did it. I got a strike," Marie squealed excitedly. She turned throwing her arms around my neck since I was still standing right there breaking me out of my shock. My arms immediately went around her waist. I locked eyes over her head with Jasper who looked as shocked as me.

_How did she do that? _ I shrugged at him. The others were curious too.

_That should have been in the gutter._

_Edward, my visions blacked out when she did that and I couldn't see the outcome._ Alice sounded worried.

_Maybe she is a Jedi knight._ My head snapped to Emmett and I let out a small growl. Marie stepped back from me fast.

"I am sorry. I got carried away. That has never happened to me before." Marie looked apologetic and embarrassed. I realized that she thought the growl was meant for her.

"It is okay. It wasn't you. Emmett said something I didn't like." I told her. _I didn't mean it in a bad way._

"Emmett didn't say anything?" Marie looked between us confused. She looked back with an amused look. "Are you mindreading again?" Rose was furious that Marie knew about my talent, but it was my talent to tell. I was trying to see if it would trigger anything.  
"He did say something, you must have just missed it because he said it softly." Alice spoke up quickly.

"What did he say?" Marie demanded. She looked back at Emmett.

"He thought you were a Jedi Knight using your powers to move the ball." I told her with a roll of the eyes of the ridiculous things he was thinking.

"What is that?" Marie looked confused.

"They were in the movie _Star Wars_." Emmett explained.

"Never heard of it," she shook her head. "When did it come out?" she asked.

"_Star Wars_ _IV, V, VI_ came out in the late seventies early eighties. _Star Wars I, II, III_ came out in late nineties and early two thousands." Emmett started but Marie stopped him.

"Wait, four through six came out before one through three. Isn't that backwards?" Marie looked skeptical.

"Well, George Lucas wrote, directed and produced them and originally he thought four through six were the better ones. He then went back later and did one through three, that led up to the original three." Jasper spoke up.

"That is confusing, but what is a Jedi Knight?" Marie's eyes were glazed over with the information.

"Jedi Knights were the good guys. They used the force to move things with their minds. They also used the force to mind control the weak and fought with swords made out of lasers." Emmett announced excitedly.

"Sorry to break it to you, but I am not a Jedi Knight. I really don't think it would be smart to give me a laser sword with my grace. Are these movies good?" she looked around at everyone.

"No," Alice and Rose replied.

"Yes," Emmett and Jasper announced at the same time. Marie looked at me.

"It depends. If you like sci-fi action movies, they are good. Today, the special affects would be outdated, but back then it was considered to be good." I told her.

"We have them if you like to watch them. We could have a marathon." Emmett suggested.

"Ugh, no" Rose grimaced. _I am sorry I cooperated tonight, but not a marathon of a stupid movie. _

"Well, go shopping with Alice. The rest of us can watch the movies." Emmett responded. "What do you say, Marie?"

"I guess I could at least give the first one a shot. I am slightly curious." Marie agreed.

"Great, can we get back to the game? I don't want to be here all night." Rose spoke up.

We continued playing with everyone watching Marie closely each time she got up. However, there wasn't another occurrence. In the end we beat the others by five pins. Jasper was still going over theories in his head of how the ball changed direction. He was curious if Marie had a latent telekinesis ability, much like we did with our abilities before we were changed. He was thinking it was possible for humans to tap into it. He was also thinking of various supernatural beings that had powers like that. However, none of these explained how she got here with no memories.

As we returned the shoes and I walked out behind the others with Marie.  
"Again, I am sorry for jumping on you like that earlier. I got carried away in my excitement." Marie looked down blushing. I used the remote starter to start the car so it would be warm for her since there was a slight chill to the air.

"That is okay. I don't blame you for being excited. I am glad you had fun." I opened the door for her to sit down. I made it to my side and got ready to drive.

"Wait, aren't you forgetting Jasper and Alice?" She asked looking back out into the parking lot.

"They are catching a ride with Em and Rose." I answered pulling out and started down the road going my normal speed.

"Slow down," Marie gripped the door handle, knuckles turning white her eyes were closed. I forgot she hated when I sped like this. I slowed down and tried not to smirk.

"Better?" She peeked out of one eye.

"Better, until you wrap us around a tree," she answered tightly.

"I am not going to hit a tree. I have good reflexes." I assured her.

"I hope you are right, because I am not really a Jedi, so I can't move it with my mind," she joked so I knew she was calming down. I snorted with laughter.

"That is what your lightsaber would be for?" I joked.

"My what?" she looked confused.

"Lightsaber is the technical name for the laser sword." I told her.

"Oh." She answered. "Did I hear my dad ask if this car hovers?" She changed the subject.

"You did hear correctly and this car does hover. Would you like to try it out?" I offered eager to show off.

"I don't want to get you to trouble," Marie responded.

"You won't. It is perfectly legal. I just don't use it since we don't want to show off to everyone." I told her.

"Okay, let's go for it." She smiled but gripped the handle again. I pulled onto a back road and stopped. I hit the button on the console and I felt the car shift and start to rise. Marie watched out the window as it rose off the ground. When it stopped I turned to her.

"You ready?" I asked. She nodded keeping her eyes out the window. I took off down the deserted road.

"This is amazing, it is like flying, almost." She turned to smile at me. I found it amusing that she didn't mind speeding like this. I went down a few miles before turning back. I landed the car before pulling back on to the main road.

"So you like it," I asked Marie. She was still smiling.

"I did. It was fun. Thank you." She smiled at me leaning back into the seat.

"You're welcome, but to be honest, I liked the excuse to use it. I like the option myself and don't get to try it out very often." I told her.

"Don't laugh, but can this car go over water if it was on hover or does it need solid ground?" Marie was curious.

"I heard it can go over water, but I haven't tried it. Maybe we can someday," I answered smiling. We talked a little on the way home, but still seem go by too fast when we pulled up to her house. I had to remind myself it wasn't a date so I couldn't kiss her.

"Thank you for inviting me tonight. I had fun." Marie already started to open her door.

"I am glad you came. Are you coming over for the movie tomorrow," I asked.

"I told Em that I would." Marie nodded.

"Would you like me to pick you up," I offered.

"Thank you, but I can drive myself. I think I know how to get there from here," she smiled. "Have a good night." She slid out of the car.

"Good night." I wished I could walk her to the door and give her a kiss good night.

She closed the door and I watched until she was through the door before driving away.

**A/N: I don't own _Star Wars_ that would George Lucas. I don't own Fiat, it is a Italian. I made up the model. **

**I was asked if it was intentional that Edward keeps calling Marie Bella in his head and the answer is yes. He is convinced that Marie is Bella. **

**Some more slight hints in this chapter. Marie's parents recognize Edward. Maybe Marie did something with the ball. I hope no one is taking Emmett seriously with his ideas. She is not a Jedi Knight and the truck is not possessed. **

**So if this is Marie she definitely has more of backbone when came to Alice. As for Rose she doesn't like Marie she was just trying to be difficult by going against Alice.**

**Right now I think the truth will come out in Ch. 7 I am half way through it so I believe it will be that chapter if not Ch. 8.**

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**BM  
BM  
BM  
BM**

**Preview Alert**

**BM  
BM  
BM**

**Preview:**

"**Please, sit," she gestured. I took a seat at the table as she placed the plate in front of me. She sat across from me and was looking at me expectantly. I realize that she was waiting for me to take a bite. I scooped a sizable portion bringing it to my mouth and eating it. I fought hard not to grimace as I quickly chewed and swallowed. **

"**How is it?" Marie bit her lip as waited for my response. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 6: Dinner (EPOV)**

"How could she fall asleep? This is one of the best parts," Emmett whined from the love seat pointing at the screen where young Anakin was pod racing. We were barely half way through the first movie and Marie fell asleep next to me on the couch. She slumped slightly, leaning into me. Without thinking, my response was to warp my arm around her. She nestled closer, with head against my chest. When I realized what I had done I went to shift her, but her hand tightened on my shirt.

"Toss me that blanket," I pointed to the other end of the couch. I wouldn't be able to reach it without disturbing her. Jasper grabbed and tossed it lightly to me. I covered her lightly.

I watched her sleep in my arms. It was the first time since I found her again that I was able to watch her sleep. I wonder if she would sleep talk for me.

Esme walked into the living room to collect the dishes. She paused to see Marie in my arms and smiled softly. _You both look so sweet. It reminds me of Forks. _

I agreed. It felt natural to have her sleep in my arms.

"So, what do you plan on doing from here?" Jasper talked to me in a low voice.

"About what?" I asked.

"About her? Are you going to try and progress things with her?" He asked.

"I want to, but she has this thing about me trying to find Bella. She knows that I love her and thinks I should find Bella and tell her." I sighed exasperatedly, things were messed up.

"Why did you tell her that you loved Bella?" Jasper asked looking confused.

"I didn't intend to. On that first day, she saw that everyone was looking strangely at her, and since Emmett called her Bella, she inquired more about her in Biology. Apparently the way I talked about her told Marie that I loved her. She told me that I should find Bella and tell her that I love her. When I told her that I couldn't find Bella and she basically said I didn't try hard enough and shouldn't give up if I really loved her. So now I am unsure I how to proceed. I asked her out, but she turned it into a group thing. She told me she couldn't replace Bella and she didn't want to be a second choice." I explained to both of them and they both seemed to think it over.

"You can claim that Bella is dead." Emmett suggested. I cringed. Even if it wasn't true, I couldn't kill her off.

"You could say you found her and she wants nothing to do with you." Jasper suggested.

"I thought about that, but what if she gets her memories back. She could be mad that I lied to her. Although, I can't see how I can explain that she is Bella without her thinking I lost it or hurt her that way." I tugged at my hair before dropping it to my side.

"I have an idea," Emmett took his eyes off the screen and turned to me. I groaned and Jasper shook his head thinking the same as me.

"Wait, hear me out, this one may work. If she doesn't want to feel like a second choice, then make her feel like she isn't. Make her feel like she is number one and woo her to convince her that it is her you want, not Bella. If she questions it, you tell her what you thought might have been love had to be wrong before, because if you truly loved Bella, then it wouldn't be possible to have the feeling that you do for her. You can even go as far as to say that your feelings are stronger for her than anyone before, it wouldn't exactly be a lie, as fudging the truth." Emmett was surprisingly insightful.

"He actually has a good idea." Jasper agreed. _Of course, if he can handle Rose, maybe we shouldn't be surprised. _ I grinned slightly.

"What if she gets her memory back and is mad." I was completely sold on the idea, yet.

"She may be mad no matter what at that point, whether you are friends or more. It is just a risk you are going to have to take in order to try. If she does get her memory back, she might be upset at first, but I am sure if you explain it to her she will understand." Carlisle spoke from upstairs.

"What if she doesn't get her memories back? Are you going to tell her that we are vampires?" Jasper asked.

"She may be better off not knowing." I sighed. We had been so focused on figuring out what was going on with her we didn't think about our secret.

"She figured it out before. She will just figure it out again." Emmett was looking back at the movie now. True. She already noticed some things.

"I don't know." I sighed.

"What about changing her?" Esme came back into the room.

"I can't do that. Besides, she hasn't aged in fifteen years, I might not have to." I shook my head.

"That is speculation at this point. We don't know if she was frozen at her age or some how traveled through time." Carlisle came down the stairs on the way to the hospital.

"We should figure that out first." I mentioned as I started playing around with her hair.

"I don't see why we don't approach her mother. Jasper said she was happy to see Edward and it is obvious that she knows what is going on. We might just be making this harder than it has to be. We should talk to her." Esme turned to Carlisle since he was head of the family.

"I agree. We have always been so reclusive about our lives. I think the automatic assumption was to want to know, but not provoke. If she was happy to see you, as Jasper said, then she may not be a threat. We should see if we can talk to her soon." Carlisle agreed.

"Are we sure, we don't want to expose ourselves? It is not like Alice can tell how it will go." Jasper was hesitant with this approach.

"They must have figured something was up with us, though, because if they do recognize us, they must be wondering why we didn't age." Emmett answered.

"What do you want to do?" Carlisle looked over at me.

"I think maybe try Emmett's suggestion first, to make sure she wants me too," I answered. _If you are asking if she cares for you, the answer is yes. I think she is only holding back because of Bella._ Jasper cocked one eyebrow at me.

"You could kiss her and see if her memory comes back. It works in the fairy tails," Emmett suggested. _There it is. _ Jasper snickered.

"I think it is sweet," Esme bit her lip. She was trying not to laugh. Carlisle just shook his head.

"I got to get going. I will see you all later," Carlisle headed to the door with Esme so they could have a quiet good-bye.

I absent mindedly played with a strand of her hair as I watched the screen, the Jedis were fighting the Sith. Emmett and Jasper were captivated as if it was their first time watching it. Marie started shift restlessly in my arms.

"Don't leave…Edward…please…" she started to whimper in my arms. Emmett turned sharply and glared at me.

"Tell me you're not thinking of leaving again." Emmett looked ready to rip me apart.

"No," I shook my head. "Marie, love, I am right here." I rubbed her arm softly.

"Please…eternal bond….Blood Moon." She continued to be restless.

_Something is really upsetting her._ Jasper was glancing at her in my arms. _Do you want me to calm her down?_ I nodded and I felt her relax in my arms.

Her eyes slowly blinked before opening them. She looked around and met my eyes. Her eyes widened and she sat up fast, the blanket falling around her waist.

"I am sorry," She blushed bright red looking at me shyly.

"Don't be." I shook my head.

"Don't worry, Marie, your snoring wasn't that loud." Jasper teased.

"You didn't drool on Eddie that badly either." Emmett snickered. Marie turned even redder as she glanced at my shirt where her head was.

"Don't listen to them, you did neither," I rolled my eyes. "Although, you did talk in your sleep." The blood drained from her face.

"What did I say?" she asked worriedly. Before I could answer her, Emmett spoke up.

"Oh, Edward. How do I love your big strong muscles. Hold me." He said in a girly voice batting his eyes. Jasper snickered at him. Bella looked mortified and pulled away from me.

"She did not, you two behave yourselves," Esme scolded walking back into the house.

"You said something about the Blood Moon. But I am not sure what that means?" I told her. I was hoping she would tell me what that meant.

"I don't know, I'm not familiar with it?" Bella frowned in confusion.

"The Blood Moon is the full moon after next isn't." Jasper asked causally. _It should fall on All Hollow's Eve this year._ That was interesting, but Halloween was usually a fictitious holiday to the best of my knowledge.

"Why is a little boy flying a plane in space?" Marie frowned looking at the screen.

"That is not a plane it is a Naboo Royal N-1 starfighter. He is a young Jedi, that is why he's so good at flying. He is trying to save the planet of Naboo." Emmett explained.

"Wait, who is that guy?" Marie pointed back to the Sith.

"That is a Darth Maul, a Sith, he is the bad guy." Jasper explained.

"Why does he have a double laser sword or saber? I thought Jedis only had them." Bella frowned.

"A Sith is from the dark side of the force. Jedi the light side. They believed that Anakin would bring balance to the force." I explained.

"Does he, because you make it sound like he doesn't?" Marie questioned.

"Well, if you don't fall asleep again, maybe you will find out." Emmett grumbled slightly annoyed by the questions.

"Well, maybe if this wasn't so boring, I wouldn't," Marie mumbled under her breath. I tried not to chuckle.

It wasn't too much longer when she spoke again.

"Why did that Qui-gon have to die. Couldn't they kill off that annoying guy? Please tell me he isn't in any more movies." Marie grumbled.

"What annoying guy?" I asked.

"That tall one with the long ears and talks funny." I laughed when she mention Jar Jar. He was annoying.

"Jar Jar is cool," Emmett turned to face her.

"No, he is not. I agree with Marie," Jasper gave Emmett a kick.

"Settle down." Esme yelled for the kitchen.

**BM**

Monday morning I got a call from Bella before school. The truck wasn't working and she was wonder if I could give her a ride to school. Of course, I told her yes and I would be there in a few minutes.

I waited outside for her and she came out not long after. I got out and opened the door for her. I helped her in and moved to my side. I frowned as I shifted the car into drive. She was fluffing out her hair which was still very damp. I turned up the heat hoping she wouldn't get sick.

"Thank you so much for the ride. I hope it wasn't an inconvenience," Marie told me as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. I was over whelmed from the scents of strawberries and freesia. I inhaled deeply.

"Your welcome," I gave her a crooked smile that Bella had commented that she loved. Marie blushed and looked down. "And it isn't a problem. Rose is more than happy to drive her car when given the chance. Do you know what is wrong with truck?" I asked.

"No, my father said he would take a look at while I was at school." Marie shook her head.

"Maybe it is time to retire it. It looks very old, parts may be hard to get." I commented.

"I would hate for that to happen. I would be out of transportation. I would have to dip into my college savings." Marie sighed leaning against the seat.

"I don't mind giving you a lift everyday." I immediately offered.

"Oh, I couldn't ask that of you." She shook her head.

"You didn't, I offered. I would be glad to do it." I insisted as I pulled into a spot at school.

"At least for the next few days until you know what you are going to do?" I prompted. Marie hesitated at first. _Friday is going to be sunny._ Alice warned me passing into the school.

"That would be nice of you," Marie smiled.

"Before I forget, Friday we are going to be absent, but you can borrow my car if you need to." I offered. My brothers turned around giving me incredulous looks before heading into the school.

"I can't do that." Marie shook her head.

"Why not, I will not be using it. The car will just be sitting in my garage." I started to get out of the car. Marie followed suit.

"That is very sweet of you, thank you. What can I do to repay you?" She looked up me as we walked together.

"You don't owe me anything," I refused.

"I insist. How about you come to dinner Thursday night?" She was still looking at me and tripped slightly, I caught her and didn't let go.

"Dinner sounds good," I smiled. Her whole face broke out into a big smile. I continued to walk with her to the office before I said goodbye to her.

**BM**

At the beginning of lunch I went into the office to speak with Ms. Henderson. She was in the back on the computer again. Didn't that woman ever work? She looked up, at first annoyed but her thoughts soon betrayed her. _Yes, gorgeous_

"Yes, Mr. Masen, right_._" She pretended that she didn't already know. Apparently she doubled check our ages when we first got here.

"Yes, Ma'am," I answered politely. She frowned at the word Ma'am. "I was hoping you could help me with changing my schedule." I tried to dazzle her. She blinked before going to her computer.

"What is wrong with it?" She brought up my list. This is where I needed a good excuse, but since this woman was hopeless romantic I thought of telling her the partial truth.

"Well, you see, I was hoping my schedule would match as closely as possible to Marie McCarty. You see we have gotten pretty close and I wanted my schedule to match hers." I added some shyness to my voice. _Oh my, that is sweet. If it couldn't be me at least it's someone as sweet as Marie, than a tramp at this school. I am glad she seems to have some friends finally._

"I don't know if that should be encouraged, dear. You should be focused on your studies not a girl." She was trying to stay responsible.

"I promise my studies will not suffer. In fact, it may be easier if have a study buddy that I like and has similar goals." I persuaded her. She smiled back at me. _I remember study sessions when I was in school. _ I got out of her mind there before it got dirtier.

"Well, let me take a look." She clicked away on the computer. "I can match a few more of your classes. But you are in a higher level Spanish class and Math class that I can't change. So I can change you History, English and Gym. Giving you four classes and a lunch with her." She told me. That would be great.

"Thank you, that is wonderful," I smiled at her, eyes fluttered and dazed.

"You are welcome. The new schedule starts tomorrow, follow the old schedule for the rest of the day." She handed me the new slip. I left smiling at my achievement.

I was walking down the hall when I spotted Bella at her locker. She looked up as I came down the hall.

"Why weren't you at lunch?" she asked causally.

"I was at the office getting my schedule changed." I admitted with a shrug.

"What was wrong with it." She asked looking slight upset.

"I just needed it changed around a bit." I handed her the slip. She looked relieved at something then smiled at something else.

"We are in a few more classes together." She handed it back to me.

"We are?" I commented as if it was a surprise. "Perhaps we should team up as partners in some other classes as well."

"I don't think you would want to team up with me at gym. I stink at sports, remember." She turned to close her locker before turning back.

"I could help you. I helped you bowl and you did decent for your first time and without injuries." I pointed out as we started to walk together.

"Yes, you did," she admitted shyly, a light blush was on her cheeks. I stopped her and looked deep into her eyes.

"I think we make very good partners. Why mess with a good thing," I stared deep into her eyes. They went unfocused and her heartbeat raced. She blinked a few times before staring back at me with eyes hesitant but with hope.

"I would love to be your partner," she bit her lip. I took her bag and then her hand. She looked down at them clasped together. She opened her mouth to say something, but I spoke quickly.

"Mike is looking again," I muttered. She glanced at Mike who was staring at the two of us in contempt. I hated that I couldn't just hold her hand. I wondered when I could and she wouldn't question it.

**BM**

Come Thursday night I knocked on Marie's door. She opened the door looking a little flushed.

"Hi, Edward, come in." she smiled brightly.

"Hi, Marie," I smiled back at her stepping in. I could tell that we were here alone.

"Dinner is almost ready." She headed back into the kitchen.

"Smells good," I unfortunately had to lie. I knew that Bella was a good cook from Charlie's thoughts back in Forks. Sometimes I wished I could taste it for myself.

"I made eggplant parmesan. It is my first time making it, I hope you like it." She bent over taking a tray out of an oven.

"Can I help with anything?" I offered coming up behind her. I startled her and the tray slipped slightly burning her on the arm.

"Ouch" she dropped it fast on top of the stove.

"Are you okay," I pulled her to the sink and ran the burn under cold water.

"I am fine. It was just a minor burn. It is not the first time I burnt myself in the kitchen." She sighed. "Can you hand me that?" She pointed to a bottle of burn cream on the counter. I handed it to her and she dried her small burn then covered it with cream. She washed her hands and grabbed the pot of pasta before draining it.

"Are you sure I can't help?" I asked again.

"I am good, thank you," Marie commented as she moved fluidly around the kitchen.

"Can I put this in the freezer before I forget? I brought dessert." I held up the ice cream that was Bella's favorite. She turned slightly and her eyes lit up.

"You didn't have to do that." She got busy with plates again. I put the ice cream in the freezer.

"Your eyes said otherwise," I teased. "Besides, I was raised that if you go somewhere for dinner you bring something." I glanced at the table as it was set for two.

"Is it just us?" I asked.

"Yes, my father called to say he was taking an extra shift. I am betting he is hiding since his idea of dinner always includes meat and he heard the menu for tonight. My mother left a note saying she will be home late." She finished up the two plates.

"Please, sit," she gestured. I took a seat at the table as she placed the plate in front of me. She sat across from me and was looking at me expectantly. I realize that she was waiting for me to take a bite. I scooped a sizable portion bringing it to my mouth and eating it. I fought hard not to grimace as I quickly chewed and swallowed.

"How is it?" Marie bit her lip as she waited for my response.

"It is very good. You are a very good cook," she beamed at my praise. She started eating as I choked down my portion so I didn't offend her. It sat heavy in my stomach.

"Would you like any more?" she asked looking at my empty plate. My phone beeped and I checked it.

"That was Carlisle, he is picking me up on the way from the hospital so I can leave the car here. He will be here in about five minutes. Can I help you with the clean up?" I offered.

"I can do it. I am just going to run the dishwasher. Did you want any of the ice cream?" she got up taking my plate to the sink.

"I am full, but thank you." I stood up. We stood awkwardly for a moment. "I should probably wait out front for him." I dug my keys out of my pants and placed them on the counter.

"When will you be back?" Marie turned red. "I mean so I can return your car."

"I will be back sometime Sunday. I will have one of my siblings drop me off." I told her. "We will be back in plenty of time to celebrate your birthday." She grimaced slightly.

"Just to warn you, Alice wants to have a party." I warned her. I didn't care if Alice would be upset that I warned her. Surprising Bella and forcing her to go was a big mistake that I didn't want to make again.

"I am not big on parties, especially ones that I am the focus of attention in. Plus, my mom may want me here." Marie looked uncomfortable.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do." I promised. I heard Carlisle pull up out front.

"He will be here in minute, I should probably wait outside." I explained again dreading that I would be separated from her for any length of time.

"Have a good time." Marie looked at me with a bit of a smile.

"Before I go, I wanted to give you a kiss." I told her stepping forward digging my hands into my pockets. Her eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat. Her eyes flickered to my lips then back to my eyes.

"Edward, I don't think…" she stopped as I dangled the Hersey kiss I had hidden in my pocket in front of her. Marie glanced at it then giggled.

"Your kiss, madam," I held it closer to her. She reached out and I placed it in her hand, giving her hand a light squeeze before letting go.

"Thank you, that is very sweet." She closed her hand bringing it to her. I continued to gaze at her a moment before I knew I had to leave or I would be staying.

"Have a good night." I sighed as picked up my jacket off the chair.

"Good night." Marie gave me a soft smile. It took all my will to walk away.

**A/N: So did Emmett have fairly good advice? At least one point, he does deal with Rose so he must know something. Esme had a good point too. It may have to come down to it. You will find out next chapter what Marie is and how they got there. **

**I don't own Star Wars yet again. My husband though is a big fan and knows a ton on it. Marie's opinion doesn't reflect my own. I can enjoy the movies on occasion as long as I their big enough break in between. She didn't hate the movies she just had a lot of questions. Ever have one of those people that ask a ton of questions through out the movie as you are watching it. I have two like that in my family. I will admit I fell sleep during opening credits when _Return of the Jedi_ hit theaters long ago, but I was only about three when my father took me.  
**

**Thank You For All Reviews**

**BM  
BM  
BM  
Preview Alert**

**BM  
BM  
BM**

**Preview:**

"**Are you okay?" He asked helping me up. **

"**Yes, but how did you manage to catch me? You were over there with your back to me." I questioned I thought for sure I would have ended up on the ground.**

"**No, I was right next to you." Edward insisted. I had a strange feeling he was lying to me.**

"**But…" I looked back to where I was sure he was.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 7: Kiss (MPOV)**

It was strange, before Edward and his family came to this town, I never felt lonely. Sure I didn't have friends and I felt often out of place, but not lonely. However, it was only a couple days and I really missed him. Even the sun being out didn't cheer me up.

I was a fool and I knew it. I fell hard for him despite the fact that I knew it was a bad idea. He was incredibly sweet. I found a note and another Hershey kiss in the car on Friday telling me to take care.

It was late Sunday morning when there was a knock on the door. I opened it since Charlie was engrossed in a game and my mother was upstairs painting.

"Hi, you're back," I was surprised to see Edward on the doorstep this early.

"I am. I thought maybe you would like to go somewhere with me while the weather is still good." I glanced up at the sky and it was already cloudy. It was too bad we couldn't go when it was sunny. I hope it didn't rain.

"It is not supposed to rain until tonight," Edward answered my unasked question.

"I thought you couldn't read my mind," I teased. He looked pleased and let out a small laugh.

"Nope, still Fort Knox. It was a lucky guess." He teased and I stuck out my tongue at him playfully.

"I already have a small lunch packed incase you said yes." Edward prompted.

"Okay," I agreed. "Dad, I am leaving. I will be back in a bit." I called. I wasn't sure if he heard me, he was so absorbed in the game. I grabbed my coat off the hook and dug in the pockets to hand him the keys.

"Thank you," he led me to the car and held the door open for me.

"So, tell me the truth. Did you try the hover option when you were driving it?" Edward started up his car.

"No, I would be too afraid to crash it." I shook my head.

"What's the report on the truck? Is your dad going to be able to fix it?" He asked turning down the road.

"Right now, R.I.P. It is going to be too expensive to fix." I scowled.

"Do you want Rose to look at it? She's pretty good with cars." He offered.  
"That is nice to offer, but I don't think Rose likes me very much." I grimaced. Edward seemed to be thinking carefully.

"Rose just has a hard time letting people in." he sighed clenching the steering wheel in his hands. I knew the Cullens were adopted. It made me wonder if she and Jasper had been in a rough spot before. Hence, that is why she didn't trust people.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"I was thinking up to Portage Lake?" He replied.

"Where did you guys go?" I asked.

"Carlisle and Esme like us to go camping when the weather is good, so it was north of here, almost into Canada." Edward answered.

"Alice likes to camp? She seems likes she can't do without shopping." I giggled.

"She does not mind it. She gets to shop before camping trips so it makes her happy." Edward joined in with me.

When we got closer to the lake, Edward pulled off to the side of the road and parked. We got out and he slung a backpack on his back.

"This way," Edward pulled me towards a faint trail off the road.

"Do you even know where this goes? I asked. I as I followed him into the woods where it was darker from the shade of the branches.

"I came out looking for trails when we first moved here. I know where it goes." He promised.

"Remember, I am not very gifted in this area, you are going to have to help me." I reminded him as I tripped over a root. He steadied me then switched his hold so he was holding my hand. It had become more natural to have my hand in his. At first I was nervous that it just fed my delusional mind, but I couldn't help that it felt right at the same time.

"I know, don't worry. I won't let you fall." He gave me a dazzling smile that made my heart race.

We walked quietly through the woods. At one point he placed his hands on my waist and lifted me over a fallen tree. He seemed very strong since he didn't seem to struggle at all when lifting me. It was like I weighed nothing. For a minute he kept his hands on my waist as his eyes flickered to my lips. Once again I had the feeling he wanted to kiss me. He sighed and let me go.

About forty-five minutes later, I started to see the lake shimmering through the trees. We came out in a small opening of a secluded beach. The beach was mainly rocky with a big rock that could easily be sat on.

"It is beautiful," I commented sitting down on a large rock.

"I am glad you like it," Edward said shyly as he shrugged the bag off. He dug through and handed me a bottle of water.

"Are you hungry," he offered me the bag. I looked in and pulled out an apple.

"Thank you," I rolled it around a bit in my hands before taking the first crisp bite.

"It is so peaceful here." I looked around as the water lapped the shore. There were some geese out on the lake.

"That is why I enjoy it. It is nice to go to a place where you can find peace and quiet." Edward gazed out at the lake.

"You don't like being one of five kids?" I asked. Having been the only child I wanted to know what it is like.

"At times it is nice; to have someone to play games with or just to talk to you. But sometimes, it is just nice to get away from all the busyness. Especially when you are the odd man out." Edward answered me sounding a bit lonely. He placed his free hand over mine. I glanced at it before I entwined my fingers with his.

"I always wanted an older brother, not younger or a sister." I commented before taking another bite.

"Why older? The older ones are usually notorious for teasing their young siblings?" He smirked. I guess he would know from Emmett and Jasper.

"Maybe, but they are also protective too. If they are younger, then you will be the one taking care of them. As for sisters, I never have been much of a girly girl so I dread makeovers and things." I answered.

"Well, in that case, you can have Emmett." Edward gave my hand a squeeze as I laughed. I glanced over and his eyes looked amused and golden.

"What if I want Jasper? He seems to be nicer." I teased back.

"Exactly that is why I want to keep him around." Edward snickered.

"Poor Emmett," I giggled. I controlled myself before asking the question that has been on my mind for awhile. "You all have golden eyes, which I have never heard of before. Are they contacts to show solidarity or something?" Edward hesitated for a moment before answering.

"The gold eyes are special to show the solidarity between our family members. We also wear the Cullen crest." He showed me the leather band with the crest on his wrist. He looked away for a moment across the lake. He smiled and pointed at something. "Look."

I looked at where he pointed. A couple of deer had come to the water's edge. We both watched as they drank before going back in the woods. A breeze picked up and I shivered as the fall air had chased away anything left of summer.

"Are you cold," Edward looked concerned.

"Nope. I am good for a little bit longer," not wanting to leave just yet. "The leaves are really starting to change." I looked around at the color that was starting to show up on the trees. There were reds, yellows and oranges mixed in with the greens.

"We should come back at the peak before they fall." Edward commented.

"I bet it is even prettier here." I nodded.

"We should probably be heading back soon," Edward looked up at the clouds, they were darker.

"What should I do with this," I held up my apple core. Edward took it from me and threw it impressively deep into the woods.

"There. I am sure some animal will enjoy it." He still had his back turned to me as I stood up and walked a few feet. My foot got stuck on a rock and my ankle twisted as I went down. I closed my eyes bracing myself since I knew the rocks would hurt. Before I could hit the ground I was caught in a pair of cold stone arms. I opened my eyes to look into Edward's worried filled ones.

"Are you okay?" He asked helping me up.

"Yes, but how did you manage to catch me? You were over there with your back to me." I questioned. I thought for sure I would have ended up on the ground.

"No, I was right next to you." Edward insisted. I had a strange feeling he was lying to me.

"But…" I looked back to where I was sure he was. I placed weight on my right ankle and hissed and would have collapsed if Edward wasn't holding me.

"Here sit," Edward helped me back to the rock. He took off my shoe and looked at my ankle. He started to prod it gently; I hissed again and pulled away when he hit a tender spot. "Sorry. I don't think it is broken, maybe we should take you to the hospital to be sure." Edward frowned.

"I am sure it is just a sprain. I've had enough of both to tell the difference." I rubbed it gently. I looked back again where I was sure Edward had been. "You sure must move fast." I shook my head.

"That is me, faster than a speeding bullet." He smirked, but his eyes didn't match his humor. He looked nervous and I decided not to press it. "We should get you back so you can ice it."

"How?" I dreaded the thought of walking on my ankle.

"Simple. You wear that backpack and I will carry you on my back." He shrugged handing me the pack.

"I am going to be too heavy," I frowned.

"Are you calling me a wimp?" He teased. "More powerful then a locomotive, remember." I rolled my eyes as he continued to joke. "Hop on Lois." He crouched in front of me with his back to me.

"Alright, Superman, but tell me if it is too much and I will hop." I gave in as I shrugged on the pack and then climbed up on his broad back.

"I am not letting you hop through the woods. I got you." Edward huffed then walked on and faster than I expected, as if I wasn't weighing him down at all. In fact, he seemed to be moving faster than when we initially came. We made it back to the car in what felt like no time.

He helped me get down gently and into the car.

"Are you sure you don't want me to bring you to the hospital or at least to Carlisle?" Edward asked as he got in the driver's seat.

"I am sure," I nodded.

**BM**

When we got back to my house it started to sprinkle.

"We made it in good time." I commented. I looked over and Edward looked slightly nervous when he nodded. "I had fun." I spoke again. When he didn't speak I started to open the door.

"Marie, wait a moment." Edward reached out and grabbed my hand. "I had fun today too. I would like do something like this again, just the two of us. Next time as a real date." Edward spoke staring into my eyes and my heart fluttered.

"Edward, what about…" I started to force out another rejection when he stopped me.

"She is in the past and that is where she's going to stay. The more time I spend with you the more that I want to. I care for you deeply, Marie, I don't want to hide my feelings for you anymore. I want them to grow and explore them with you. I never felt this strongly about someone before and I don't want to ignore it when it can possibly be the best thing I ever done." Edward's eyes were pools of liquid gold filled with an emotion I wasn't familiar with.

My heart swelled at his words. I wanted to say yes and agree. But it was only two weeks ago that same look he was giving me now he gotten in his eyes as he talked about Bella. A small part of me still thought his feelings were because of her and he was just confused. However, I knew deep down it was too late and I had fallen for him. Maybe it was worth the risk.

"I like you a lot too, Edward. I would like to go on a date with you," I admitted slowly.

"Good," he kissed my hand that he was holding. Despite his cold lips the spot felt warm.

"Let me help you to the door." He quickly got out and jogged to my side. "Make sure you put some ice on that and take some ibuprofen." He instructed as he picked me up bridal style and walked to the door. He placed me down on the top of the stairs.

"Have a good night. I will pick you up in the morning. But first, I would like to give you a kiss." He announced sweetly. I tilted my head up thinking I was about to receive my first kiss. Instead, I noticed he was holding out another Hershey kiss. I hid my frown and took the kiss from him.

"Thank you, have a good night. I will see you tomorrow." I smiled as I opened the door and stepped in.

**BM**

The following Friday was my birthday. I was eating my lunch in the cafeteria and I could feel Alice's eyes on me. I looked up to see her looking at me looking like she was up to something.

"Can I help you?" I asked. I liked Alice more than Rose at least, but we tended to be polar opposites.

"Happy Birthday," she squealed excitedly. I blushed and Edward squeezed the hand that he was holding under the table. The others smiled at me too.

"Thank you," I answered shyly.

"So are we doing anything special to celebrate tonight." She hopped around her seat like an excited puppy.

"I am sorry, but my parents expect me to have dinner with them and I know my mom already bought a cake too." I apologized; I still wasn't use to others wanting to celebrate my birthday with me.

"How about you come over after? We can give you your presents then watch a movie or something. We can keep it simple." Alice wasn't giving up.

"I will check with my parents when I get home, but that sounds nice." I agreed with a smile. Alice let out a squeal and clapped her hands loud enough that had half the cafeteria turning in our direction.

"I just know that they will say yes," she squealed.

"What. Are you a physic?" I joked.

"Yes," she answered. Somehow I wanted to believe her.

"So when are your birthdays?" I asked. They looked caught off guard as they looked at Edward. Odd.

"If you know mine, it is only fair that I know yours." I hinted.

"Mine is June twentieth, Jasper and Rose is December twelfth, Alice is February eighth and Emmett's is May second." Edward answered finally and I wrote them down so I wouldn't forget them.

**BM**

The evening went well and I had fun. I had dinner and cake with my parents before Edward came to pick me up. I had expected Alice to go overboard but was surprised that she kept it low key. The living room was simply decorated in some balloons and streamers.

I opened gifts from them. Alice and Rose went in together on a cute outfit. Emmett got me a movie for my handheld computer of _Monty Python_ and told me it was funny. Jasper gave me a new headset with a microphone so I could talk instead of type on the computer. Edward must have told him my old one broke. Esme and Carlisle, as they insisted on being called, gave me a gift card to purchase books for my computer. Edward told me that he would give me his later.

As promised, we watched a movie with drinks and popcorn. Afterwards, Edward brought me home. We were parked outside when he handed me a small present.

"I might have gone over the limit a bit, but I assumed that was okay since I am your boyfriend, not just a friend," I opened it looking down. I had a hard time believing he went a little over. I touched the large crystal heart gingerly.

"The heart was my mother's but I bought the chain." He explained. I looked at him in awe that he would give me something so precious.

"Edward, it is beautiful." I blinked away a tear that came to my eyes.

"Not as beautiful as you," he told me looking at me intently. I blushed bright red. He reached a hand up to caress my cheek. "Especially when you blush." He teased.

"Thank you. I had a good birthday," I smiled at him. He beamed then looked thoughtful.

"May I give you a birthday kiss?" he asked sweetly. I held out my hand expecting a Hershey kiss. Instead he leaned over and placed his lips on mine. I froze at first in surprise but then my lips moved gently against his. I dropped the box hearing it hit the floor and my fingers dug into his hair pulling him closer to me. My heart thundered in my chest. He pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"I love you, Bella." I pulled back sharply and stared at him wide eyed.  
"What did you just say," I whispered as tears threatened my eyes.

"I said 'I love you,…" he froze as he realized what he said. It confirmed that I heard him right.

"That is what I thought," I choked out. "I knew this was too good to be true." Tears ran down my face.

"I can explain." Edward reached for me but I shook my head. I grabbed the door knob and pulled.

"It is not your fault, it is mine. I knew you loved her still. I let my feelings cloud my judgment. Deep down, I knew that your attraction to me was that I reminded you of her. Good- bye, Edward." The words came out shaky.

"Marie, wait please…" he looked at me in agony.

"Don't. Please, just let me go. I can't do this anymore." I pushed open the door, stepped out and hurried to the front door praying he wouldn't follow. I stumbled through the front door. I headed immediately for the stairs passing my mother on the way.

"Marie?" She called after me.

"Not now," I continued up the stairs.

"Isabella, stop." She ordered. I whirled around.

"What did you call me?" I looked at her in shock. She gave me a firm look.

"I called you, Isabella, your given name. Come into the living room we need to talk." She turned, not waiting for me to answer. I followed bewildered. I took a seat on the couch and noticed my father had the television off, which was odd.

"What is going on? Why did you call me Isabella?" I asked.

"What happened tonight with Edward?" She avoided my question.

"We broke up." I muttered.

"Why?" she pressed. Did we have to this now? I wanted to be alone.

"Because he called me his ex-girlfriend's name right after he kissed me." I answered irritably.

"I am sure it was an honest slip. Go talk to him." She pressed.

"No, I am not making a fool of myself again." I snapped. Is she serious?

"Renée, this has gone on long enough. We did it your way before and I let you try again a second time, but it is not working. It is time to tell her the truth." Dad finally spoke up.

"What is going on?" I was getting very confused. My parents were glaring at each other. Did he just call her Renée? My mother sighed, closing her eyes, then looked at me.

"What if I told you that you are Bella Swan from Forks, Washington and that you met Edward before and fell in love with him?" I gave her a dumbfounded expression.

"How is that possible? Up until last winter I remember being in Tennessee?" I asked skeptically, why was she trying to convince me that I was Edward's girlfriend that he dumped and regretted doing so?

"It is complicated. But it is true, it happened fifteen years ago. It is also not the first time you met. You first met Edward in Chicago in 1906. You were four and he was five." She explained. My mother has lost it. That was the only explanation. I looked at my father and he didn't look surprised.

"I am sorry, but have you gone crazy? You want me to believe that I have been alive since 1902 and Edward since 1901. How is that possible?" I shook my head in confusion. This had to be a joke. I looked back at my mother's eyes and they were purple. What the hell? I stumbled backwards on the couch.

"There is no easy explanation, but there is more to the world than you know. I am a witch, Bella, and so are you." My mother explained.

"And, dad, are you a witch, wizard or warlock, whatever the male equivalence is?' I asked.

"No, I am human." He muttered.

"What about Edward?" I asked. How could he still be alive after all this time?

"The Cullens are vampires," my mom answered.

"Vampires. As in 'I've come to suck your blood'…vampires?" I scoffed.

"No, at least not human blood, they drink from animals, which is why their eyes are gold." Charlie answered.

"If all this is true, why don't I remember any of it?" I was skeptical.

"Because your memories had been erased. I then had to bind your powers and give you new memories." Mom looked nervous.

"How could you? Why would you do that?" I snapped angrily. Why change my memories?

"I had to it, it was best at the time. You had already bonded with Edward, you couldn't live without him, especially since you hadn't received your full powers yet. After he got sick then changed I had to keep you safe until it was time again for you to be with him. So I was able to jump us through time to where I thought it was safe. It backfired for a second time in Forks. Perhaps, if his memory hadn't been wiped too, it would have worked. But I was sure it would happen this time and still can," my mother explained.

"I don't believe you," this was all too crazy too be true.

"I can prove it you, by returning your memories to you. The right ones." My mother closed her eyes and started muttered something. I felt dizzy and my world went black.

**A/N: So she is a witch! Many of you started guess that. I am sorry the wolves weren't involved which was another strong idea. I am not sure if they will enter the story. **

**Now my witches are going to be a bit different from the normal stereotype. Just like sparkly vamps idea was new. You will find out more in the next few chapters. Even more questions will be answered. In the next two chapters will send Bella/Marie/Isabella(all the same person) back into early 1900's where she first met Edward. **

**I am still trying to figure out how to do Forks without to much repetition since everyone knows that part. My first idea didn't work so I am trying a second one.**

**In anticipation of this question: Alice could see Marie at their house later that how she knew she was coming. She couldn't see Marie's parents say yes directly.**

**Edward calling her Bella after kiss was on purpose. I had him slipping in his mind in previous chapters since I wanted him later to slip out loud. To him she is Bella.**

**Thank You For All Reviews!  
**

**BM  
BM  
BM**

**Preview Alert**

**BM  
BM  
BM**

**Preview alert:**

**Suddenly something hit her hard from behind and she saw a rock at her feet. The boys had quickly caught up to her and one tripped her send her crashing to the ground with her books falling out of her hand. **

"**Leave her alone," Edward yelled from behind. He saw Mark throw the rock at Isabella and anger built up in him as he started to run to them. He was upset that Isabella fell to the ground before he could get there.**

"**I told you to get away from her," Edward pushed Mark away from Isabella. He stood over her protecting her from further harm**.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Ch 8: Chicago (3rd POV)**

**Year: 1906**

A young girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes walked down the Chicago streets holding her mother's hand. She was wearing a blue dress with white trim that had long sleeves and went to her knees with black stocking and shoes. Her beautiful hair was tied back with a bow that tumbled down her back in waves.

Her mother led her to the park to an area by the river so she could throw some breadcrumbs to the ducks.

"Come, Isabella, this way," the mother smiled down at her daughter. With the exception of her grey eyes, mother and daughter looked a lot a like.

In the opposite direction, a young boy with his mother walked through the park. His bronze hair shone in the sunlight and his greens eyes were happy. His mother had just bought him some sweets from a store in town and he clutched the bag in his hands.

"Mrs. Swan, it is good to see you again," the mother of the boy greeted them. The ladies had met the previous week at a function welcoming the new Police Chief Charles Swan.

"Mrs. Masen, it is good to see you as well. This must be your little boy, Edward." Isabella's mother answered warmly.

"Yes, this is Edward Junior. Is this your Isabella?" Mrs. Masen's green eyes fell on the shy little girl.

"Yes," Mrs. Swan gave her daughter an encouraging look.

"Please to meet you, Ma'am. Please to meet you, Edward." Isabella spoke shyly.

"Please, to meet you, dear." Mrs. Masen gave her son a pointed look.

"Please to meet you, Mrs. Swan and Isabella." Edward's ears turned red.

"Isabella, take Edward with you to feed the ducks while we talk for a moment?" Mrs. Swan handed Isabella the bag of breadcrumbs. Isabella nodded and stepped away from her mother looking towards Edward. His mother nodded to him and he walked with her down to the river's edge where they spied a family of ducks.

Isabella opened her small bag and offered it to Edward first. He took a handful of crumbs but waited until Isabella had her own before they both tossed them to the waiting ducks. After a few handfuls they were both giggling as they watched the ducks fight for pieces.

When the bag was empty, they looked shyly at one another then at their mothers who were still talking. They were unsure if they should go back or wait to be called.

"Your father is the new Police Chief?" Edward asked softly.

"Yes, we just moved to town two weeks ago." Isabella answered shyly. She watched as Edward sat on the ground unsure if it would be proper for her to sit as well. She finally sat down as lady like as she could on the grass beside Edward.

"How old are you?" Edward asked curiously of the cute girl sitting beside him.

"I am four." She told him softly.

"I am five." Edward answered proudly, he felt since he was older that he should become the girl's protector. They were both quite for a moment, unsure what to say next.

"Would you like a chocolate? My mother bought them for me, they are very good." Edward offered his bag to the young girl. Isabella reached in and pulled out a treat with a big smile on her face.

"Thank you," Isabella told him politely. Edward took his own and popped it into his mouth.

"Children, it is time to be going," Mrs. Masen called. Edward jumped to his feet first, and trying to be the little gentleman that his mother was raising him to be, he offered his hand to Isabella. She blushed and took his hand. Once she was up she brushed off her dress.

"Would you like one more chocolate?" Edward quickly offered to see the smile once more. Isabella nodded and pulled out the treat.

"Thank you, Edward, you are very sweet," Isabella leaned in to give his cheek a kiss as a thank you. Edward unknowingly turned his head to Isabella about to say 'You are welcome' when their lips touched in a simple innocent kiss. Both children jumped back turning red in embarrassment. Feet away Mrs. Masen smiled fondly as she watched her son with the pretty little girl reacted without a worry. Mrs. Swan watched more carefully as she witnessed that her daughter had unknowingly started a connection with a little boy that would one day be her intended.

**BM**

**1908**

Isabella hurried along home from the school house on an autumn day. She had just started her second year. She did not have any friends to walk with. She was friends with Edward, however, he was in the class above, and he tended to walk with his other friends.

At lunchtime he would eat first with Isabella, often bringing her a piece of candy before joining the others boys at play in the school yard.

"Isabella, wait," a boy yelled from behind her. She tried to walk faster and hoped they would leave her alone. She knew it was Mark Stevens and his friends. They had been teasing her since she answered a question correctly that Mark got wrong in school. Suddenly something hit her hard from behind and she saw a rock at her feet. The boys had quickly caught up to her and one tripped her, sending her crashing to the ground with her books falling out of her hands.

"Leave her alone," Edward yelled from behind. He saw Mark throw the rock at Isabella and anger built up in him as he started to run towards them. He was upset that Isabella fell to the ground before he could get there.

"I told you to get away from her," Edward pushed Mark away from Isabella. He stood over her protecting her from further harm.

"This does not concern you, Edward." Mark growled at Edward.  
"Anything to do with Isabella concerns me." Edward answered fiercely. Mark swung at Edward hitting him in the face and he took a swing back as the boys started to scuffle.

"Chief Swan, is coming." One of the boys that had been with Edward yelled out. Most of the boys ran away from the scene. Isabella looked around to see a police car, but not her father's, a couple blocks down. She looked back at Edward in concern with tears streaming down her face. Once Edward was sure the boys were gone, he turned to Bella, who was still on the ground in tears.

"Isabella, are you alright?" Edward asked in concern as he knelt beside her. She nodded her head. "Are you hurt?" He remembered the rock hitting her and also her going down hard. She shook her head biting her lip slightly. Edward reached in his pocket for his handkerchief and handed it to her.

"Thank you," Isabella whispered drying her eyes. "Did he hurt you?" Isabella looked worried.

"No," Edward lied. His eye hurt badly but he did not want to make Isabella more upset. He stood up and offered a hand to Isabella. "We should get home before anyone worries." Once Isabella was on her feet Edward stooped to pick up their books.

"Oh no, my slate broke," Isabella looked upset. Her parents were going to be upset with her.

"Here, take mine. I will just tell my parents I dropped mine." Edward exchanged the two slates from strap bindings of books.

"Thank you, you are really sweet to do all this for me." Isabella blushed shyly at Edward.

"I would do anything for you, Isabella." Edward promised. They started to walk towards home.

"Why did Mark attack you?" Edward was still mad.

"He was upset that I answered a question correctly that he got wrong in class." Isabella looked down at her feet.

"He was upset about that?" Edward did not understand.

"Mark said girls should not know more than boys, that I am too smart. Especially, since all girls should be doing is cooking and cleaning for our families. He said girls should not even be in school, it was a waste of the teacher's time." Isabella was upset again. She enjoyed learning especially reading.

"He is wrong," Edward grumbled trying to keep his temper. He knew it was more important to get Isabella home safely than to go after Mark. "I like the fact that you are smart." Edward complimented Isabella whose cheeks turned even more pink.

"Truthfully," Isabella looked at Edward with big eyes. This time Edward's ears turned pink.

"Yes," he admitted. He enjoyed talking to Isabella. Unlike most girls, she could carry on a conversation rather than just giggle and make silly eyes.

They walked the rest of the way to Isabella's house two streets over from Edward's. Edward stopped at the bottom of the stairs and handed Isabella her books.

"Thank you," Isabella was grateful that he had been there.

"You are welcome. Isabella, if it alright with you, I think we should walk together from now on to and from school." Edward offered. He did not want to chance anything happening to her again.

"I would like that," Isabella gave him a shy smile. She kissed him quickly on the cheek before going up the steps into the house. Edward touched the spot on his cheek with his hand as he watched her disappear.

**BM**

**1914**

It was late summer when Edward showed up with his mother at Isabella's house to see if she wanted to go for a walk. The two have grown even closer over the years, spending as much free time together as their mothers would allow. They would often go to one or the others house after school to study together and stay for dinner. Both were good students and Edward would help Isabella with her arithmetic.

However, on this day, Edward was in a somber mood when he showed up.

With her mother's approval, Isabella was allowed to join Edward for a walk to the park. The two matriarchs followed a short distance behind the two friends.

Isabella notice her friend seemed troubled and would look over at him periodically. She was unsure if she should ask him what was wrong when he seemed so deep in thought.

Edward's eyes brightened when he saw an ice cream cart near.

"Would you like an ice cream cone?" he asked turning to the brown eyed girl beside him. Her face broke into a smile as she accepted his offer. Edward proudly went over to the older gentleman to order their treat.

"One chocolate ice cream cone for the lady and a strawberry one for me, sir," Edward asked politely. The older gentleman's eyes twinkled as he eyed the two young ones.

"Right away, sir," as he went to work scooping the ice cream. He handed them their ice cream which Edward then paid for.

"Shall we sit over there on those benches," Edward indicated a bench near the river. He led Isabella over and waited until she sat before he did. They silently ate their ice cream watching the ducks swimming around.

Once she was finished, Isabella plucked up the courage to speak to Edward.

"Edward, is everything alright?" she asked gently. Edward turned from watching the ducks to Isabella, his eyes were sad.

"I have something I need to tell you. I wish it was better than it is." Edward sighed sadly.

"Tell me, please." Isabella was growing more worried.

"I am afraid. I will not be able to walk with you to school next year." Edward whispered sadly.

"Oh. I understand," Isabella bit her bottom lip to keep from crying. She knew it was a matter of time before Edward would want to walk with other girls. She was well aware that he was very good looking and all the girls in school had crushes on him, herself included.

"It is not that I do not want to. I do." Edward started. The thought of another boy walking his Isabella angered him. She was the prettiest girl in the city in his opinion. He took a deep breath before continuing. "My father is sending me to a boarding school and it is not in the city." Edward explained.

"You are leaving?" Isabella's eyes pricked with tears. Edward reached into his pocket and handed her his handkerchief. She took it and dabbed her eyes.

"Yes, my father wants a better education for me than a public school." Edward answered.

"When will you becoming home?" Isabella asked with hope in her eyes.

"I am not certain. My father wants me to attend extra classes and be finished earlier than most. I may be home a few days at Christmas and a week during the summer." He explained, He grew miserable as he watched Isabella look ready to cry again.

"Please, do not cry, Isabella." He begged.

"I am going to miss you, Edward," she told her best friend honestly.

"As I will miss you, dear Isabella," he admitted as he fought back his own tears, boys his age should not cry. "May I write to you?" he asked afraid she would say no.

"Yes, I would love to hear from you often. May I send a return letter?" Isabella asked shyly.

"I was hoping that you would." Edward finally smiled. Suddenly on impulse, he leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. He pulled back and Isabella was blushing but she was smiling too. He glanced at their mothers but they seemed to be too involved in their conversation to notice he had stolen a kiss from Isabella. He hoped that Isabella would wait for him to be done with school and that another boy would not take his place. He vowed to write her once a day if he had to so she would not forget him.

**BM**

**1915**

Isabella hurried down the street in the market. Her mother had sent her on an errand and she wanted to be back as soon as possible. Edward arrived home the night before from school and she was sure that he was going to stop by to see her. It had been a long year and she was excited to see him. They had both written as promised, but it was not the same. Just before she left the market street she saw a familiar bronze head turn down another street. She quickened her steps to catch up with him.

Edward left after the noon time meal to go visit Isabella. He was hoping to visit with her, if not take her for a walk. He reached the end of the street when he was approached by two of his old friends, Andrew Donaldson and Matthew Williams.

"Edward, you are home, good to see you," Andrew greeted him. He exchanged greetings with his friends.

"Come with us into town, we are going to see a show." Matthew invited him.

"Another time perhaps, I was on my way to pay a visit to the Swans." He told them and the friends exchange a knowing smirk.

"If you intend to visit the young lady of the house, I saw her walking to market awhile ago as I was waiting for Matthew to meet me." Andrew told me with a knowing smile.

"I see." Edward frowned in disappointment.

"Come with us, I am sure by the time that the show is over that she will be back at home." Matthew implored, he agreed and headed to town. Edward kept his eyes alert to see if he could see Isabella. Once they past the local theatre he got confused.

"Where are we headed?" Edward asked Matthew.

"Madam Cherie's, a new place for men only." He answered. Edward grew suspicious immediately.

"What kind of place is this?" He inquired as they turned a corner and he spied the building that had no resemblance of a theatre.

"As he said, it is for men only. They offer peepshows and women with experience." Andrew grinned. However, Edward realized that this may not be the place that he would want to be seen at.

"A brothel?" He froze in his steps. Edward's friends gave him looks to tell him not to ruin their fun.

"Edward?" a sweet voice called from behind. Edward's heart dropped to his stomach as he whirled around to see Isabella walking towards him. She was beaming and carrying the string of package in one hand.

"Isabella, what are you doing here?" he choked in horror. She was the last person he would want to have find him here. Isabella's smile dropped, she thought for sure that Edward would be happy to see her.

"I saw you down the street. I wanted to welcome you home." Isabella replied the hurt building in her eyes.

"Isabella, this is not the best of times," Edward told her wearily.

"I beg your pardon then. I shall be on my way." Isabella turned blinking back tears.

"Isabella, wait please. I will walk with you." Edward pleaded stepping forward to catch up with her.

"Edward, what about the show?" Andrew called out to him. Edward grew angry with his friend for bringing it up.

"Go on. You already had plans," Isabella whispered not meeting his eyes.

"Of course, Isabella is welcome to join us?" Matthew smirked at Edward. Edward grew enraged that his friend would suggest a thing like that.

"Absolutely not," Edward fumed. "Come, Isabella, we are leaving." He took the package from her and nearly dragged her off the street. Isabella managed to get herself free from Edward's grasp as they started down the market street. As soon as they were away from the crowd, she turned to speak to Edward.

"Are you going to explain to me what happened back there," Isabella asked Edward. He had never treated her so rudely before.

"Trust me, Isabella, it was for the best." Edward answered not glancing down at her. Isabella's eyes narrowed.

"Please, hand me my parcel. I should be on my way, my mother is expecting me." Isabella reached to take it from Edward.

"I am walking you home." Edward answered holding it out of her reach.

"I do not remember you asking?" Isabella stopped reaching and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"May I please escort you home?" Edward asked more politely giving Isabella a smile that almost made her resolve falter.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" she countered.

"No," Edward refused to tell her and destroy her innocence.

"Then no, you may not walk with me." Isabella answered.

"Why must you be so stubborn?" Edward was getting frustrated.

"I wanted to know why you looked so unhappy to see me." Tears came back to Isabella's eyes.

"Isabella, I beg your pardon. I never intended to hurt you. I am happy to see you, I have missed you. You took me by surprise back there. It was not an appropriate place for you to be." Edward spoke softly. He always hated to see Isabella's tears and to be the cause killed him.

"How was it not appropriate for me not to be there, but alright for you?" Isabella asked with pleading eyes.

"You are not going to let this go are you?" Edward sighed. "It was not the best place for myself either. I followed Andrew and Matthew there because I thought I was going to the theatre. I found out when we got to that street it was not a respectable place."

"I still do not understand." Isabella gave him an imploring looking. He was torn, knowing a falsehood would upset her more and telling her the truth which may make her disappointed in him.

"The establishment shows peepshows and it also houses a brothel. I promise you I was not privy to that before. I thought the boys were talking about a regular show." Edward stated in a low voice. Isabella's eyes grew wide and slightly disgusted.

"Men, prefer this type of entertainment or to be in the company of those…?" Isabella looked for an appropriate term to use since ladies was out of the question. She stared at him wanting to know what he wanted more than the general population. Had going away changed the boy she cared for?

"Some may enjoy that. However, there are only two females I prefer the company of in the city. The first is my mother and the second is your own." Edward said softly taking Isabella's hand as she blushed. He placed a soft kiss on it.

"May I have the pleasure of walking you home, Isabella?" he inquired gently.

"Yes, you may. Would you like to stay for tea?" Isabella asked shyly.

"I would be delighted." Edward smiled as Isabella smiled back.

**BM**

**1916**

Edward was playing a song on his piano in the Conservatory as he waited to be informed of the arrival of the Swans for tea. He decided to play the piano to keep himself from hovering by the door. He paused after his song to figure out what to play next.

"That sounds beautiful." A soft voice spoke from the doorway. Edward's head shot up and he saw a pretty young girl who was almost a woman in the doorway. Isabella had grown and was even more beautiful than before. Edward was angered again that his father sent him to school so far away. He wondered when suitors would start presenting themselves to Isabella. That is if none have yet. His only assurance was that Isabella still wore her hair down.

He stood to greet her.

"Thank you, Isabella" he smiled the girl blushed. When she entered with her family, Mrs. Masen sent her to collect Edward. Isabella followed the beautiful music and watched captivated as Edward played. Her young friend was no longer the little boy she threw breadcrumbs to the duck with, he was almost a man.

"I am glad to see that you still play." Isabella smiled.

"If the decision was my own, I would play everyday. However, my father rathers I put away with such nonsense. I should be focusing on my studies to becoming a lawyer." Edward scowled a bit. Although Isabella was a girl, he was always comfortable confiding in her.

"Have you told him you do not want to be a lawyer?" she asked clasping her hands in front of her.

"I have tried, but he feels I could not support a family playing the piano. When I am eighteen, I will join the army and go to war." Edward announced with pride. Isabella however looked at him horrified at the idea of him going to a dangerous place and possibly getting killed, her heart hurt with the thought.

"Our country is not in the war. President Wilson has promised to keep us out." Isabella argued.

"Yes, but the President is wrong. It is only a matter of time. Our country will have to defend ourselves." Edward disagreed.

"You just turned sixteen, your mother would never let you go." Isabella argued praying that she was right.

"Then I will go when I am eighteen." Edward answered watching Isabella's face. He had not expected her to be happy with his decision, but he did not think she would be so mad either. She walked to the window and stared out.

"Isabella," he called carefully as walked over and stood behind her.

"I think it is rather foolish to wish this war continues two more years just so you could go. The war has gone on long enough, so many have been killed already. We should be wishing for the end and not for it to continue." Isabella said tearfully.

"Isabella, nothing will happen to me." Edward promised trying to calm her as he placed his hands above her elbows. Isabella whirled around having to look up to see directly into his eyes, since Edward had grown so tall.

"That is something you can not promise. Do you not think that if you shoot at someone that they will not shoot back?" Isabella bit her lip.

"I will come back to you always. Will you write to me still?" Edward asked imploringly.

"I already write to you," Isabella answered softly. She knew that she could never let go of Edward. He was deeply engrained in her heart.

"Will you wait for me? It would be unfair to ask. I am sure men will come to call soon with how beautiful you are." Edward grew bold enough to ask just short of declaring his attentions.

"Where would I go? I always will be waiting for you to come back to me." Isabella promised. Her eyes expressed her love as Edward's expressed the same feeling back with his own. His head dipped down as he stole another sweet kiss from Isabella's lips. This time the kiss lasted longer then the others. Both their hearts raced until they stepped back breathless looking at each other starry eyed.

**A/N: 1917 will be its own chapter. This was merely a glimpse at them back then. Weren't they sweet? It is told in third person for a reason. I wanted to be to give the view points of Bella and Edward in one chapter without writing it twice. The writing especially the dialog was to give more sense of the time as well.**

**Edward was relived by Isabella's hair down, because it meant she wasn't ready to be courted yet. When a girl was presented to society to show she was ready to be courted her hair was worn up and her skirts lengthen to the ankle. **

**Peepshows were starting to get popular at the time for young boys Edward's age to go to. There was no real age restriction if you could pay they basically let you in. **

**President Wilson's campaign promise for reelection was promising the US would not enter the war. However, Congress decided in April of 1917 that we should declare war. **

**More info on witches will come up next chapter.**

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**BM  
BM  
BM  
BM**

**Preview Alert**

**BM  
BM  
BM**

**Preview:**

"**Isabella, are you hurt?" He sat beside her and she turned her face away. She did not want to have him see her cry.**

"**Congratulations, I heard your wonderful news," Isabella whispered with her voice cracking on wonderful.**

"**What news is this?" Edward was confused.**

"**I heard you and Penelope are to be wed before the fall." Isabella answered bravely. **

"**Whoever you heard that from is telling falsehoods." Edward grew angry with the assumption.**

"**I heard it from your father and hers." Isabella looked at him confused. He was not lying but how could he not know about his own wedding.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Ch 9: (3rdPOV)**

**1917**

**May **

Isabella walked up and down pushing the baby carriage on her family's driveway. She hummed happily, glad that the baby had fallen asleep.

"Miss Swan." Startled she turned to see Edward by the gate. A smile lit her face to see him home hopefully for good.

"Mr. Masen." She responded amused that he was addressing her so formally. She pushed the carriage to the gate to greet him. "Welcome home." Edward gave her a smile that did not meet the eyes, he had not expected to see Isabella with her hair up let alone pushing a baby carriage. She was officially a woman now and he appeared to be too late. He glanced down at the carriage and his eyes opened in surprise.

"Who is this?" he asked shocked by the size of the baby. He had dark brown hair that curled and dimples.

"This is my cousin Emmett. My mother's brother and wife are visiting. They brought with them their youngest. He's not quite a baby anymore, but this is the only way we can get him to sleep." Isabella explained. Relief flooded Edward's eyes and he smiled.

"May I walk with you two?" he asked.

"Certainly," Isabella smiled. Edward stepped through the gate and took the carriage from Isabella as he noticed she had struggled a bit with it. He immediately saw why, the baby was heavier than he thought.

They walked silently side by side both thinking what it might be like if this child was their own.

"Mr. Masen, why did you address me so formally?" Isabella asked softly.

"Your hair is up," Edward responded not sure how he felt about it.

"I beg your pardon?" Isabella was confused.

"Your hair is up. You are no longer a young girl, but a lady. It is only proper to address you accordingly." Edward pointed out. They both knew that Isabella's hair on top of her head was a sign of her age as well as the dresses to the ankle. It symbolized that she was ready to be courted seriously.

"We have known each other for so long. You still have permission to use my given name." Isabella said shyly. Edward smiled in relief to be given the honor.

"Then I hope you still call me Edward." Isabella smiled and nodded. Silently she gestured to a tree on her parents' property that had a bench under it. They sat under the shade as young Emmett slept.

"I am finally finished with high school. I shall be attending the university in the city come fall." Edward told her.

"You are not the only one finished with school it would seem." Isabella sighed. Edward gave her a curious look.

"My parents think it is time that I leave school and I find myself a husband." Isabella was nervous in explaining.

"I see. I should expect a lady as beautiful as your self has already had many a gentleman caller." Edward tried to keep the smile on his face while wondering if he had competition.

"My hair and dresses changed only a few days ago. I had only one so far, however, I refused his card." Isabella frowned slightly. She was holding out hope Edward would court her.

"May I ask who?" Edward grew stiff. She had said she did not accept his card, that should have been good enough.

"Mark Stevens came to call. I never forgot the way he treated me years ago, grown up or not. He is not someone I would want as a suitor." Isabella explained. Edward nodded in relief.

"Would it be alright if I came to call?" Edward asked nervously.

"I would be delighted." Isabella's face beamed just before Emmett woke up looking for attention.

**BM**

A week later Isabella was dressed in her finest as she went with her parents to a ballroom for the celebration for Edward's graduation.

She was wearing her first evening gown and her hair was done in curls in a fancier Gibson hairstyle. Her family approached the Masens who were greeting guests by the door.

Mr. Masen greeted them formally. However, Mrs. Masen gave her a smile and hug to greet her. Isabella glanced at Edward shyly before curtsying slightly. He looked handsome in his tux and Isabella was afraid she actually might swoon.

Edward's eyes glowed brightly as Isabella looked breath taking in her blue dress.

"Save me a dance or two, Miss Swan." He asked as he brought her hand to his lips giving it a kiss as he bowed. Isabella nodded in delight. He could have all her dances if he wished.

Later on, Isabella was by the side of the room looking for Edward. She came upon his father and the president of the local bank.

"Our children make a handsome pair. They will give us beautiful grandchildren," the first man stated and Isabella froze in her tracks.

"Yes, I must agree," Mr. Masen stated. "We should hope that they will be married before he starts school in the fall." Edward was an only child so he had to mean him. Isabella followed their gaze to the dance floor where Edward was dancing with a blonde girl their age. She had big blue eyes and was giggling and smiling up at Edward. It was clear she quite taken with him. Although she could not see Edward's face her heart broke and tears came welling in her eyes. She ran from the room to the balcony to be alone.

After Edward finished welcoming the guests he moved about the dance floor trying to find Isabella.

"Edward, come over here." His father ordered. He frowned slightly as he approached his father who was standing with a man and his daughter.

"Edward, this is Mr. Silver, he is the president of our bank." His father introduced him.

"Mr. Silver, please to meet you." Edward stated politely.

"Edward, congratulations on your achievement." The man gave him a smile that made him uneasy.

"Thank you, sir," Edward nodded.

"This is my daughter, Penelope." Mr. Silver gestured to a young lady beside him. Edward hid his grimace. The girl looked like a china doll all dressed up and with so much makeup it was hard to tell what was real.

"Miss Silver," Edward nodded his head to her. The girl responded with a series of giggles that pierced his ears.

"Edward, perhaps the young lady would like to dance." His father encouraged. Edward was about to open his mouth to say he promised Isabella when his father glared at him.

"Miss Silver?" he offered his hand. She giggled again and he led her out to the dance floor. He tried to ignore the fact that the wrong girl was in his arms, but he could not as she kept batting her eyes and giggling.

"Nice weather, we are having," he said trying to get the girl to talk rather than giggle.

"Oh, Edward, you say the silliest things," the girl continued to giggle. He then watched as her eyes narrow and her face gained a malicious smile as she glanced over Edward's shoulder. Edward glanced in time to see Isabella run out of the room. His heart tugged right along with her. He knew something had upset her and he had a feeling it was his fault.

He left Penelope on the floor as he followed Isabella.

He found her sitting on a bench in the shadows sniffling.

"Isabella, are you hurt?" He sat beside her and she turned her face away. She did not want to have him see her cry.

"Congratulations, I heard your wonderful news," Isabella whispered with her voice cracking on wonderful.

"What news is this?" Edward was confused.

"I heard you and Penelope are to be wed before the fall." Isabella answered bravely.

"Whomever you heard that from is telling falsehoods." Edward grew angry with the assumption.

"I heard it from your father and hers." Isabella looked at him confused. He was not lying but how could he not know about his own wedding? Edward clenched his fists not because he was mad with Isabella, but his father was meddling in his life again. His eyes softened on Isabella's confused face. He handed her his handkerchief.

"Isabella, I assure you that I have no intentions of courting, let alone marrying, Miss Silver. I only met her this evening. Trust me when I tell you that she is not a woman I could be with. Her appearance is as false as her personality." He explained softly.

"So no girl has stolen your heart?" Isabella bit her lip.

"Well, that is not true either. There is this one girl that I have had my eye on. I thought that it would be obvious since I have called on her everyday for the past week." Edward teased lightly. He felt relieved as he watched Isabella smile and blush. She felt better and slightly foolish that she doubted Edward. The music changed in the background.

"May I have this dance, Isabella." He whispered.

"I am a mess," Isabella dried her eyes.

"On the contrary, I find you to be beautiful." Edward whispered. He gently pulled Isabella to her feet and they dance in the moonlight to, ironically, _By the Light of the Silvery Moon._

The couple stared into each others' eyes as they moved in a small circle.

"Isabella, would it be alright with you if I asked your father permission to court you?" Edward thought that if he was to be asked if he was marrying anyone anytime soon, it would be to Isabella if he could have it is way.

"Yes," Isabella's eyes were filled with joy, all her former sadness gone.

Edward was in the process of walking Isabella back into the room, he planned on talking to both his father and Isabella's tonight, they were no sooner through the door when Isabella stumbled. If she was not holding onto Edward's arm she would have fallen.

"I beg your pardon." The blonde girl from earlier turned up her nose and stormed away. Edward snarled. That girl did it on purpose. He immediately led Isabella to a chair.

"Are you alright? Shall I find you a doctor?" Edward was concerned. Before Isabella could tell him she was alright a new voice spoke up.

"I am a doctor, perhaps I may be of service." Both looked up at the golden haired and eyed handsome doctor. Edward was immediately on the defensive feeling he needed to protect Isabella and stood in front of her blocking the doctor.

"Edward, it is alright." She touched his arm lightly and he sighed and stepped aside. She thought Edward was being too overprotective.

"I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen, at your service." He bent down to exam the ankle. Isabella jumped as she felt the cold fingers even through her stockings. She watched him closely as something appeared to be off. He almost seemed to be holding his breath.

"It appears to be a strain. Keep off it for the next day or so." He advised.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen." Isabella's mother came over and to them. She too eyed the doctor carefully. She turned to Edward.

"Edward, I heard you received a car. Would you give Isabella a ride home? I am afraid our car would not allow Isabella room for her injured foot." She asked. Edward was surprised that she knew, it was only presented to him before he came tonight. He wanted to surprise Isabella with it tomorrow.

"Of course, Mrs. Swan." He lifted Isabella in his arms and followed the Swans out of the hotel. Isabella wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried to the car.

A half-hour later he was about to leave the Swans' house when he asked to speak to Chief Swan.

"Chief Swan, may I have a word with you in private." He asked nervously.

"Good ahead, Mrs. Swan is upstairs attending to Isabella." He answered gruffly.

"I wanted to ask your permission, sir, to court Isabella." Edward held his hat in his hands.

Chief Swan eyed him carefully before answering. He knew this day would be coming for years.

"If Isabella wants you to court her, then I will not stand in the way." He smiled and offered his hand to the young man.

"Thank you, sir." Edward smiled as he left.

Since it was still early he returned to the celebration. He had barley entered the ballroom when he was intercept by his father.

"Son, where have you been," He spoke firmly, he was unhappy with his son leaving in the middle of the party.

"Miss Swan was injured and I helped bring her home." Edward explained.

"Someone else could have done that. Your duty was to be here. How could you leave Miss Silver in the middle of the floor like that?" his father whispered harshly. Edward did not regret his moves, since Isabella needed him more.

"Something else needed my immediate attention." He answered.

"What deserves your attention more than the girl you will start courting?" Edward grew upset since he knew his father was not speaking of Isabella.

"The girl I am courting did get my attention first. I asked permission of Chief Swan and Miss Swan. We are now courting." Edward told him. His father paled since he was in the process of making arrangements with Mr. Silver.

"Gentlemen, what is going on over here?" Mrs. Masen glided over sensing her husband about to yell.

"I was telling father that I am officially courting Isabella Swan." Edward told his mother. Her eyes widened with excitement. She hugged Edward hard. She was overjoyed at her son's choice.

"Finally, I was starting to worry you might have waited too long." She smiled.

"I am afraid that will end. I have made arrangements with Mr. Silver to court his daughter." Mr. Masen spoke firmly.

"Father, I love Isabella. I have agreed to enter your firm at the schedule you have set. But I refuse to marry for anything but love." Edward argued back.

"Mr. Masen, how could you not notice that Isabella and Edward are meant for each other? Her family is respectable and hardworking. She is more than worthy for our son." Mrs. Masen implored her husband. She wanted her son to be married happily.

"I have made my decision," Mr. Masen was a man who refused to go back on his word.

"Then I am afraid you will have to be disappointed, Father. If I have to, I will leave with Isabella, because she is my choice and I have given her my word." Edward preferred working a low wage job than to give up Isabella.

"Mr. Masen, I do not wish to lose my son." Mrs. Masen looked at her husband sadly. He was a stern man, but he had also married for love not status.

"So be it," Mr. Masen grumbled and walked away.

**BM**

**June**

It had been a few weeks since Edward started courting Isabella. There were many walks, stolen kisses, flowers, ice creams and other sweets during that time.

Today was Edward's birthday. He picked Isabella up at her house to walk her to his own for dinner. First, he wanted to go to the park by the river where they first met.

Edward handed Isabella a bag of breadcrumbs to toss.

"Be careful. I think the cook dropped something in there that should not be there. It would be bad if a duck ate it." Edward advised. He was nervous that Isabella would accidently toss his gift into the river. Isabella gave him a curious look as she ran her hand through the crumbs inside the bag carefully. Her hand bumped something small and hard and she pulled it out. She gasped as she found a sapphire ring in her hand.

Edward gently took it and knelt in front of her. After taking a deep breath he spoke.  
"Isabella Marie Swan. I met you eleven years ago tossing crumbs to the ducks. I believe it was even that day I fell in love with you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Edward's emerald green eyes shone brightly into Isabella's wide eyes.

"Yes," she cried happily as he slid the ring on her finger.

In his excitement, Edward leaned forward kissing Isabella passionately on the lips. Isabella pulled back blushing. She glanced around.

"Edward, we are in public," she whispered.

"We are engaged now. I may kiss you whenever I want," Edward smiled sly. Isabella grinned back. Edward lifted her off the bench and swung her around before kissing her again for all to see.

**BM**

**September**

Today was Isabella's sixteenth birthday. She sat in front of the mirror playing with the heart necklace that Edward had snuck over to her last night. He had to sneak because of the curfew issued due to the epidemic that was spreading.

She sat on his lap, a spot he insisted on when they were alone. After a few kisses and light touches he left.

Before the epidemic, Isabella had been planning her wedding. It was set for a couple of weeks and she prayed that it would still happen.

There was a knock on the door and her mother entered. Isabella quickly tucked her necklace away from sight.

"Hello, dear, happy birthday." She smiled as she sat on Isabella's bed with a wrapped package on her lap.

"Thank you," Isabella blushed.

"It is hard to believe that you are all grown up and getting married." Her mother sighed. "This, my dear, is for you." She held out the package in plain paper. Isabella carefully tore off the paper to reveal a thick book with a plain black cover. She opened to see handwritten pages on yellowed paper. As she looked closer the writing confused her.

"What is this?" Isabella asked her mother. Her mother gave her a small smile before she revealed to Isabella the truth of her family.

"This is our family's Book of Shadows." She explained. However, this did not clear things up for Isabella.

"What is a Book of Shadows?" Isabella asked biting her lower lip.

"It is time that you should be told. You are a witch. Like myself and my mother before me and hers before her. You come from a long line of Higginbotham witches." Her mother explained.

"I am a…witch…that can not be true." The book slid from Isabella's lap and hit the floor.

Isabella watched as the book rose from the floor and floated back to her mother with wide eyes. Her mother stayed patient as she knew it was hard news to adjust to.

"You are, my daughter." Isabella recalled times when she was younger she would see unexplained things happen. She had been afraid to tell anyone in case they laughed. She thought she had been dreaming.

"Is father a witch also?" Isabella asked.

"No, only females are. When a witch becomes sixteen she starts to receive her powers. By the Blood Moon she receives them in full. They transfer from mother to eldest daughter. Our transfer will happen quickly since it is only a month away. When you become a full witch I will become human. Your father and I will start to age again." Her mother explained. She closed her grey eyes and suddenly she appeared years younger, closer to the age of Isabella. When her eyes opened they were like amethyst.

"When you are a witch, you and your mate do not age. But with the help of spells from the book it will allow you to look aged so you do not bring notice to yourselves. It would be hard to explain to others how we are mother and daughter with how I normally appear." She explained.

"Your eyes, they changed color." Isabella whispered still in a state of shock.

"When we use our powers they turn amethyst." Her mother nodded. "Try and bring the book back to you. Close your eyes and picture moving the book from my lap to yours."

Isabella did as she was told. She tried to imagine the book floating in air to her.

"Isabella, open your eyes." She did to see the book floating in front of her. She reached out and grabbed it.

Isabella's heart beat rapidly against her chest, she could feel the necklace against it.

"Edward," fear came to her eyes. How does she explain this to him?  
"Edward is your soul mate, your other half. By the Blood Moon you will be bonded to each other forever. He will not be able to leave you, nor you him. Like you, he will not age until you pass your gift to your eldest daughter. However, I would wait to tell him." Her mother patted her knee.

**BM**

A few days after the Isabella's birthday the epidemic hit the Masen's house, taking Mr. Masen Senior. Mrs. Masen took to her bed in grief and Edward was left to the task of making some arrangements, which was hard since the city had more deaths than it could keep up with. Isabella wanted to help and be there, but Edward refused. He did not want his future wife to get sick.

After a frustrating day, he snuck a bottle out of his father's office and proceeded to drink it. After he was feeling slightly better, he had the desire to see Isabella. He missed seeing her. Holding her. Kissing her soft sweet lips.

He left his house quickly, stumbling across lawns as he cut through to the Swans. He approached and climbed the trellis as he did on her birthday and into her room. He could see her sitting by her vanity brushing her beautiful long hair. She looked like angel in her white almost sheer nightgown. He tapped on the window to get her attention. Isabella's eyes shot up and she glanced at the window, eyes widening on her visitor. She slipped her housecoat on feeling undressed.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" she opened the window and he slipped in. Instead of answering he pulled her into his arms to kiss her hungrily and heatedly. He pulled her small body against his and she clung to his shoulders. Edward's hands started to roam and caress Isabella's body. She could taste the alcohol on his breath and was a little worried.

Isabella pulled her lips from Edward's to try and speak. He made it hard for her as his lips descended on her exposed neck and collarbone.

"Edward, we must stop. We are not married." Isabella mumbled as her coherent thoughts were getting cloudier by the second.

"We will be soon, love." His voice was husky as his hands pulled her hips closer to him. He needed her.

"Edward, something in your pocket is poking me." Isabella shifted against the bump and Edward moaned.

"There is nothing in my pocket," he sucked her ear into his mouth. Isabella reached down and touched the large bump in the center of Edward's pants.

"Right here," she looked at him. He finally glanced at her with dark hooded eyes that wanted to make her melt on the spot. He chuckled lightly.

"That would be my manhood, sweet innocent Isabella," Edward whispered with a wicked smile on his face. The blush that he loved was on her face. Isabella went to pull her hand away but Edward covered it with his own. He guided her firmly against him, rubbing up and down. He let out a moan, her touch was heaven.

"Edward, we must wait." Isabella whispered again.

"Why?" he growled in frustration.

"We are not married. What if I become with child?" Isabella answered. She did not want to cause anyone shame for not waiting until their wedding night.

"Then it will be the happiest day in my life. I want you to have my babies. Nothing will make me happier. We are to be married in a couple of weeks. Babies are born early all the time. Let me show you how much I love you." Edward argued. Isabella nodded her consent and Edward scooped her up and took her to bed.

**BM**

Isabella awoke in the morning in Edward's arms. Although she was slightly sore, she was happy. She stretched and looked up to see Edward gazing at her. His head hurt from all he had drank the night before and he had a vague account for what happened. He took Isabella's innocence last night.

"Are you sore, love," he whispered. She shook her head lying; she was too ashamed to tell him otherwise.

"I beg your pardon for taking advantage of you. It was shameful to put my needs above yours." Edward was sorrowful.

"Do you still want to marry me?" Isabella's eyes grew concerned.

"Yes, of course," Edward promised kissing her forehead.

"Then do not apologize." Isabella smiled and Edward smiled back.

"I should go before your father finds me here." Edward got out of bed. Isabella blushed at the state of both their undress and grabbed her housecoat and slipped it from bed herself.

Edward started to dress quickly.

"Edward, you need a mask, take mine. It is on the vanity." Isabella suggested. He grabbed it and looked down at the book that laid open. His eyes skimmed the lines, it was like a book of spells.

"Isabella, what is this?" he turned to the very pale girl who stood frozen with dread.

"It is my Book of Shadows. My mother told me on my birthday that we are witches." Isabella's voice was low and she was scared. He did not seem to be taking this well.

"A witch? Is this some type of joke? You should not tell falsehoods like this." Edward grew angry.

"I am not. Look." Isabella gestured to her hairbrush, which rose in the air and floated to her. Her brown eyes were now amethyst. Edward jumped back and Isabella fought the urge to cry, she was terrified she was going to lose him.

"You made a deal with the devil," Edward accused and Isabella shook head furiously.

"I have not. That is untrue. Let me explain." Isabella pleaded.

"Witches bring curses. It is your fault for the epidemic, you killed my father." Edward growled and Isabella winced.

"I did not, I swear I would never." Isabella was hurt to be accused of something so terrible.

"If you are a witch, why did you not save him? You disliked him, since he thought you were not good enough for me and he was right." Edward regretted the words as they left his mouth. Isabella looked at him with tears and hurt in her eyes.

"I am only a new witch. I do not have the power to save people like that." Isabella whimpered feeling betrayed. "Please, let me explain it to you."

"Why should I trust the word of a witch?" Edward shook his head.

"I am to be your wife." Isabella whispered reaching out for him.

"No, I can not marry you. I can not be a part of this. Give me my ring, please." Edward held out his hand. With trembling hands Isabella removed the ring and placed it in Edward's. Her heart was beginning to break. Her mother had promised he would not leave her. She reached for the necklace as well.

"Here," She held it out to him.

"Keep it." Edward looked at the necklace. His own heart was breaking. The girl he loved was a witch. How could he possibly be with her?

"I do not want it." Isabella's voice broke as she dropped it into his hands. "I do not want any of your gifts." Suddenly teddy bears, books and other items flew off their shelves at him. Edward dodged them as he jumped out the window.

He heard Isabella's piercing scream of agony as he ran from the yard. Tears of his own ran down his cheeks and his heart shattered with the scream. He ran blindly until he reached the park where the ducks were. He collapsed on the bench as he sobbed in grief. What had he done? He spoke horrible things to his angel. He looked down at the ring and necklace in his hand. His sweet Isabella. He had to be wrong. She could never be evil. He was to marry her and she was to bare their children. She might even be with child now. What if their child was a witch? Would it matter to him? He shook his head. Mrs. Swan was always a kind lady, a bit off, but kind. Isabella could never be anything but kind. She could never have killed his father. The words came out in a fit of rage. He rubbed his chest where he felt the pain of the lost.

Edward closed his hand over the jewelry. He had to go back to her. He would beg on his knees for forgiveness. He would promise to listen to her explain. She would take him back, right? His words were said in a moment of stupidity. He meant none of it.

He got up off the bench and the world swirled around him and went dark.

**BM**

She was left alone in her room as she screamed and cried in agony. He left her alone. The Blood Moon had not occurred so he was not bonded to her. She felt as if she couldn't breathe it hurt so much. A hole had been punched inside her chest. She collapsed on the bench on her vanity.

"Isabella, open your door." Her mother pounded on the door. Isabella could not move from her seat. Her sobs overtook her as she glanced down at the book open to the spell to forget things. He was not coming back and it pained too much to think of him. She started to whisper the words hoping her powers were strong enough.

"Isabella, stop." Her mother used her power to get in the room as she yelled to her daughter just as the final word slipped from her mouth. Both her parents came into the room in their nightclothes.

"Isabella, what is wrong?" her mother was distressed as she saw her pale and unmoving daughter.

"What happened in here?" Chief Swan glanced around the room which appeared to have been hit by a storm.

"Isabella, stop! What happened." Her mother begged. Isabella started to rock back and forth staring straight ahead blankly, tear tracks still wet on her face. Her mother looked her over and noticed her ring was missing so was the necklace that she had tried to hide. Worried, she stood up and looked around the room. What happened last night last? When she had lasted looked he was to be at home. She walked to the bed and noticed the blood spots on the sheets. Isabella's nightgown was crumpled on the floor.

"Renée, who's shoes are these?" her husband asked her. They were Edward's and he had left unprotected from the epidemic. She had cast a protection spell on them to protect him. She figured he would go nowhere without them. She closed her eyes to search for Edward. He was passed out in the park after Isabella finished her spell. It was too late he was sick with the influenza.

"No, this can not be happening. It was not supposed to happen this way." Renée fell on the bed. She looked up at her husband in fear. "He is going to die and if he does we lose Isabella too. A witch can not survive without her mate after they are bonded." She told him.

"I though he was protected." He frowned.

"I placed a protection spell on his shoes. I didn't think he would go anywhere without them. He would have been only completely protected after Isabella received her powers in full. A mate becomes protected by immortality as the witch gets her full powers and after they are bonded." Renée explained.

"I thought they weren't bonded until the Blood Moon." He sat next to her on the bed. He was confused since he had never been a witch.

"A witch's first kiss selects their soul mate. Their bond is completed through mating anytime after her sixteenth birthday." She explained looking down at the sheets.

"Are you telling me that they…" Mr. Swan was a lost for words as he fumed.

"Yes, Charlie, last night. I thought they would wait for their wedding night. I did not think to look." Renée confirmed.

"I will kill him." Charlie snarled in fury.

"Not without killing your daughter." Renée shook her head.

"What happen to her?" Charlie looked at his daughter who was still staring at nothing with a blank look.

"She used a spell on herself to forget. But it can not destroy the bond, nothing can. Right now her mind is a blank slate but Edward is still deeply engrained in her." Renée explained.

"Can you restore it?" Charlie looked concerned.

"Yes, but you heard the agony she was in. It will continue as long as he is away from her." Renée was trying to figure out what to do. How can she save Edward from dying? She looked in his future again and noticed he was being taking care of by the doctor that was a vampire. Her eyes opened, perhaps he was the answer. She had studied Dr. Cullen after realizing he was a vampire. He drank only from animals and was alone. She made a decision again and closed her eyes to see if it would work. Edward's life would be saved, but Isabella would be in danger around him. She glanced further and further into the future. The Cullen family continues to grow. Just before Renée gave up she found out it could work, but she would have to time jump her family nearly a hundred years.

"I have an idea. I will ask Dr. Cullen to change Edward into a vampire and it will save him. I will have to plant it in his head that his mother convinced him to do it. Edward's memory is already erased as Isabella's spell worked on him. I will have to erase us from the memories here and with my brother's family. We will then have to time jump years ahead." Renée spoke slowly.

"Why the time jump?" Charlie frowned. Jumping took a lot out of his wife energy.

"Although Dr. Cullen drinks from animals and Edward will too, Isabella's blood would be too strong for him to resist. Then there will be others that will pose as a danger. After she gets her powers, she can defend herself, but not without destroying the vampire." Renée explained her plan.

"This is the only way?" Charlie asked.

"It is all I can think of. If I could turn back time, I would. Can you think of anything?" Renée looked at Charlie. He tried to come up with something, but he was at a loss.

"So where is it in time we are going?" He finally asked.

"Forks, Washington in the year two thousand and five. I will make you the police chief there too. I will not be able to be there, so it will be you and Isabella, but you should call her Bella." Renée's eyes were closed.

"Why not you?" Charlie demanded.

"They will have a vampire who sees the future with them. She will not see me and the family will be on alert. We want them calm. Plus Edward will be a mind reader so we will have to be careful what we think around him. Bella will be able to block him, from what I can see, it must be her special power. Each witch gains a new power that the one before her does not have." Renée answered.

"I just do not see why we do not tell the truth from the start. I think hiding it may cause more harm" Charlie shook his head.

"I can not restore one's memory without the others'. Isabella may try to rush to him before he can handle her scent. I am not sure why he left or how he was able to do it. Edward, might even run again thinking he is protecting her. They will fall in love with again with no memory they are going to be drawn to each other. What I can see is not perfect but it is what I can see. I will bind Isabella's powers, slowing down the process. They will come back by the Blood Moon of the year we jump to. If Blood Moon occurs I will lose my powers and we can not help them further. If they are not with one another they will always feel as if their other half is missing and not be able to move on without knowing why." Renée answered. Charlie was against this, but finally agreed.

**A/N:**

**So Emmett is related to Bella. He would've been about two at the time. **

**It wasn't uncommon for arranged marriages but Edward fought against it. **

**I am sure some might be upset with Edward for running at first. But the poor guy was overwhelmed. Between being hung over, upset that he might have taken advantage of Isabella(he didn't), his father dying and finding out Isabella was a witch, he was pushed over the edge. At least he was about to head back.**

**How could he run without his shoes? He was too busy ducking flying objects to notice. **

**A lot more of witches was explained. It will come up later but Edward's memory was erased because of Isabella's spell. When a witch casts a spell like that on herself it would affect her bonded mate too. Isabella didn't know that. **

**Renée can see the future but it is different than Alice. She may be able to see everyone but she has to look for the future it doesn't come to her. Therefore she wouldn't see snap decision or changes in visions after she looked. **

**I have Charlie as the opposing view, because I am sure there are some who think that Renée is making this more difficult than it has to be. She means well though. **

**Forks is up next and will be done a little different than the 1900's. Everyone knows that story so I didn't want to bore you. We will also head back to the present.**

**Thank You For All Reviews**

**BM  
BM  
BM  
BM**

**Preview Alert**

**BM  
BM  
BM  
BM**

**Preview:**

**I now followed the sounds of crying and screaming reminding me months ago when we found her in her room.**

"**He left her in the woods." I hissed. **

"**She ran in after him. He is a vampire he was long gone and probably didn't know she was following him." Renée answered.**

"**I don't get this, Renée. You claim they are mates but he ran again." I huffed in irritation**.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Ch 10: **

**Forks, 2005 (CHPOV)**

We walked through the woods searching. Several months ago we had jumped through time as my wife had suggested and she had altered Isabella's memories and those around the town. I was now a single father in a small town in Washington State called Forks.

The town thought that Isabella, or as she was called now, Bella came to live with me after her mother remarried. From the era I was from, it was the wives who had raised the children, so I felt like a fish out of water being the only parent.

In truth, Renée had a secluded cabin in La Push at the local Indian Reservation. The Quileute tribe had a history of shape-shifting wolves that protected the tribe from supernatural forces. Renée was safe there since the sight seeing vampire, whose name was Alice, couldn't see them, so the Cullens wouldn't see her if she had to use magic.

I spent time getting used to the change in my daughter. She was not her graceful self. When Renée binded her powers she became clumsy. She also seemed lonely and a bit lost.

It was hard for me to sit back and just let the events that would occur between them. I stood by as she almost got crushed by a van, attacked by drunken men, and finally there was the sadistic vampire who came close to killing her.

Renée assured me that it was good for us to sit back and let Edward save her. It would strengthen their bond. Make him feel as if she needed him.

Renée made the mistake of not looking much past Bella's birthday. Everything seemed on track and she was ready to unbind Bella's powers.

However, that night something went wrong. I noticed she came back hurt from her party and watched the next few days as Edward grew distant and Bella seemed on edge. Earlier today I went to Renée.

"You are not going to like what I have to say." She announced as I walked into the cabin.

"He is leaving."

"Then we stop him." I grumbled.

"He is already gone. We have to go get her." She held my hand and jumped us to a spot in the woods.

I now followed the sounds of crying and screaming, which reminding me of months ago when we found her in her room.

"He left her in the woods." I hissed.

"She ran in after him. He is a vampire. He was long gone and probably didn't know she was following him." Renée answered.

"I don't get this, Renée. You claim they are mates but he ran again." I huffed in irritation.

"It is because he loves her so much that he ran. Beside the need to be with your mate, is the need to protect them at all costs. From the start, Edward viewed himself as the danger and was terrified that he will be the one to hurt her one day; that is why we had to wait so long. What would you do if you thought you were going to kill me accidently?" Renée explained. The very thought would be devastating. I guess I couldn't fault him for that. We approached Bella. She was curled into a ball on the forest shaking in sobs.

Renée knelt by her side as she ran her fingers through Bella's hair trying to comfort her. I felt hopeless watching. She whispered words and soon Bella went quite.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked as I looked at the two of them.

"I think it will be best to jump through to the future and try again." Renée answered as if it was simple.

"Again? Wouldn't it be better if we just bring Edward back here and explain? Let them both know what you are…what Bella is?" I rubbed my forehead in irritation. Renée was stubborn that she only saw her way. Just because she was the witch didn't mean her way was best. Surely a vampire would be more accepting to a witch since he was a mythical creature too.

"I already erased Bella's memory of her time here. As we walked through the woods, I erased the town's memory," she answered nervously.

"Renée…" I started and she stopped me.

"Look, you saw how inconsolable she was. We wouldn't be able to get through to her that way. Edward is not far from the same condition. The only thing that seems to keep him moving is going after the red haired vampire that he is convinced will try and harm Bella. Once he fails he will collapse too." I groaned in frustration at her explanation.

"It will work this next time." Renée promised.

"You said that about this time." I argued. I couldn't help but to be skeptical.

"I am trying to do what is best for her. This time I wasn't able to erase Edward's memory before he left. He will be intrigued by this girl that looks like Bella." Renée explained.

It still didn't make sense to me. If Edward had his memory than why not our daughter too?

"Trust me, Charlie." Renée pleaded with me, her eyes already glowing amethyst. I sighed and nodded.

**BM**

**Castle Hill, 2020 (BPOV)**

I awoke with a start sitting up on the couch. My parents were both watching me. Mom looked slightly nervous and dad looked uncertain.

My head felt overwhelmed with so much information that it hurt. All this information from my past was surreal and real at the same time.

I had known Edward since we were kids in Chicago. We were best friends, who fell in love, or was it love? He had wanted to marry me. The girl I was from back then was so happy, but he freaked out when he found out that I was a witch and he left me. After everything in Forks he left too. He didn't really want me or love me.

"How do I even know any of this is true?" For all I know these were just more implanted memories.

"Believe me, they are the truth," Mom insisted. She seemed sincere but I couldn't trust her, after all, my memories had been altered before by her.

"Why keep chasing after Edward. He didn't want me. Why are you forcing me on him?" I asked, my eyes filled with tears of frustration and sadness.

"You are bonded to each other. You are apart of each other, that is why you feel like there is something missing, even without your memories. Without him you will never be happy." Mom explained sadly.

"But you said the bonding didn't take place until the Blood Moon." I shook my head in confusion.

"That is because I didn't see it happening before then when I explained it to you. The final bonds were made when you mated that night. Originally, I didn't think it would happen before your wedding night." My cheeks flamed in embarrassment. How was I to know that would have happened?

"Your bonds started even before then. A witch, even without her powers, selects her mate from her first kiss. The bond becomes permanent when the pair loses their innocence together after the witch starts to receive her powers." Renée explained to me. I grew further irritated.

"Why didn't you explain that to me the first time?" I huffed.

"At the time, Isabella, I didn't think I needed to. It was not common for a couple to have sex out of marriage. I thought I could trust you." Renée sounded as if she was scolding me.

"Trust me? You have been the ones to lie. I don't even know what the truth is and what is just a fabrication anymore." I snapped.

"Isabella, don't speak to us that way, we are still your parents." Charlie spoke up for the first time.

"Are you? For all I know that is an idea that was placed in my head as well." I didn't calm down. I closed my eyes wishing I was anywhere else but here.

**BM**

My eyes reopened when I heard the sound of peepers and then an owl hoot. Confused I looked around and I was back at the lake sitting on the same rock that I had been on the day that I was here with Edward.

Edward. I sighed deeply. Was it ever love, or just a magical connection between us? I had memories as Isabella growing up and falling in love with my best friend; the young boy that I would throw breadcrumbs to the ducks with. Also, the same boy that would give me sweets, courted me and proposed to me.

He was also the same boy that later broke my heart and ran from me when he found out I was a witch. If the bond was complete, as Renée said, how could he leave? She had to be wrong.

I also had memories of Bella growing up in Phoenix and moving to Forks. Meeting Edward again, this time, he gave me mixed signals that he wanted to run and he wanted to be with me. That Edward claimed to love me too. Perhaps it was the bond and he was trying to fight against it. He was able to leave also.

My recent memories were of Marie growing up in Tennessee and moving to Castle Hill. Meeting the Cullens, yet again. However, this time they must have recognized me as Bella. Did Edward recognize me as Isabella in Forks? He had claimed his memory was lost because of the Spanish Influenza.

I sat on a rock on the beach of Portage Lake looking out as the water lapped the shore. He didn't really want me, but he was bonded to me because he had no choice. He would just want to leave again. I stiffened when I heard him calling my name from behind me.

I kept looking out at the lake and I could sense him beside me as he sat on another rock, so close that I could feel the energy pulse between us.

"Got any breadcrumbs," he sounded nervous as he tried to joke. I let out a huff, so he did remember.

"No, I don't," I said bitterly.

"Bel…Isa…Mar…" Edward sounded confused, but so was I.

"Take your pick, apparently I am all three." I was having a bit of a complex as well.

"Love…."

"But don't call me that." I hissed.

"Why not?" Edward sounded hurt. I fought not to look at him. It would hurt too much.

"Because you don't love me! You just feel tied to me because of this ridiculous bond." I snapped and kicked a small rock with my foot.

"I do love you," Edward growled. I bet his eyes were black right now.

"How can you claim to love me when you are always trying to run from me?" I hollered. My voice echoed across the lake as I finally turned to look at him. I watched as his face went from irritation to understanding to sadness. He reached up to wipe the tears from my face with his hand. His fingers felt cool against my warm cheeks, but the tingling of warmth was still there.

"I love you. I wish you could believe that, but it is my own fault for your doubt." He said softly and sadly. "I owe you an apology and explanations." I stayed quietly, waiting for him to continue.

"Back when I was still human, I was a scared young man. I had just lost my father and I should've never gotten drunk and went to see you that night. Perhaps this would have all been avoided. But I selfishly needed you that night. When I awoke that morning, I felt guilty of taken your virtue like I did and I was hung over, not the best combination. Not that it is an excuse, but I could not think clearly. When I found out you were a witch, I panicked. I ran because I was scared and didn't understand. I didn't make it that far when I stopped at our bench. As I thought about it, witch or not, I knew you could never be evil and that you were good. Not all of us can run towards the supernatural with open arms." He tried to make a joke, but I narrowed my eyes. I wasn't in the mood.

"The fact that I accused you of killing my father sickened me. It sickened me even more that I left you. I decided to go back to you and beg for your forgiveness. But I blacked out as soon as I stood up. My next memories occurred after Carlisle changed me." he finished explaining, his voice wavered with emotions, which was unlike him.

"So you knew I was Isabella when we met in Forks?" I asked carefully.

"No, I swear I didn't. I only got my memories back at the same time as you. I waited outside earlier when you ran into the house. I could hear in Renée's mind that the truth was about to come out. I didn't want to lose you again so I waited to figure what was happening." Edward pleaded.

"You still left me in Forks. Twice, I might add." I scowled.

"You know why the first time. I thought I would lose control around you. Your safety is everything to me. The second time was the same. I lied that day Bella. You could've been killed that night and it would've been my fault. Protecting you always came first, even before my need to be with you. Do you remember the conversation we had in the Forks' cafeteria after we had dinner in Port Angeles, or even while we were watching **Romeo and Juliet**? I lied to protect you from myself. When I left, I literally curled into a ball and was useless." Edward reached for my hand and I let him take it. I did remember the things he said, but I was still unsure. Then again he did say something similar when he talked to me as Marie about Bella.

"How do you know that you love me and it is not a supernatural connection we can't control?" I muttered looking back out at the lake. I felt Edward's cool fingers under my chin and moved my head so I was facing him again. His lips descended on mine and he kissed me passionately. The kiss was less careful than what I was used to when he was a vampire. He pulled me off my rock so that I was on his lap. My heart thumped wildly in my chest and when he pulled back I was gasping for air.

"That is how I know. We might be bonded together, but it doesn't feel forced. My love for you is not fabricated. It is real. I feel it through every fiber of my body. Do you feel forced to love me." Edward asked his eyes looked hesitant.

"No, I feel like I really love you too." I answered softly.

"Then why question it? Instead of fighting it, we should just embrace it." Edward suggested holding my eyes with his own.

"How do I know you will not leave again?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I am not stupid enough to make that mistake again." He promised. "A wise person told me if I loved someone to fight for it and not to run away. She was right. She had better insight than I did." He smiled at me. I felt myself smile as I thought about how I lectured him for hurting Bella when Bella was me. That whole time I was fighting not to fall for him it was me he was in love with.

"How did you not laugh," I sighed. Edward gave me a smile but it didn't reach the eyes.

"It wasn't that funny. I had hurt the one I loved the most and she was sitting beside me not knowing who I was." Edward's eyes looked haunted.

"So you knew I was Bella. Why didn't you tell me?" My early irritation started to come back.

"Would you have believed me?" Edward scoffed. He was right, I would have though he was crazy or really was trying to make me into his missing girlfriend, which, technically, I was, but it still would have been weird.

"I guess not." I agreed.

"I knew it was you as soon as I saw you in the office. Alice had to stop me from kissing you right there." Edward gave me a crooked grin. I smiled back.

"I probably would have slapped you." I laughed, or jumped him, I thought in my head. "Does that mean the others knew it was me right away?" Edward shook his head as he smirked.

"You, my girl, provided a mystery for us that we have been trying to figure out. I knew it was you right away for so many reasons. The others did not know what to think. Ideas went all over the place. Ideas like reincarnation, which I hated since it meant you died. A descendent which age wise you would have had to be pregnant in Forks before we left. We figured that had to be something supernatural that would cause you not to age or perhaps you time jumped. None of which explained your memory lost." Edward explained looking slightly amused.

"That is why everyone had so many questions about Bella…me, the first day." I nodded in understanding.

"Yes, we were trying to get you to slip, but Jasper knew you weren't lying about not knowing anything. Although he did know your parents did recognize me. I think everyone definitely knew it was you, even Rose, when we saw the scar from James." He traced his thumb over the scar, the moment became awkward.

"So Emmett thought I was really a Jedi Knight?" I giggled breaking the somber mood. Edward shook his head and laughed.

"Yes, Emmett had some of the weirdest ideas. He also suggested that the truck was possessed like Christine and transported you through time." Edward was really laughing now.

"Was anyone close?" I was surprised that Carlisle didn't figure it out or even Edward.

"A witch was one idea, especially after I saw Renée's eyes were an amethyst color one night. But we weren't certain. Obviously, other mythical creatures exist but we usually keep to ourselves to keep our secrets." He made sense.

A gust of wind blew from across the lake and I shivered since I was only wearing my thin shirt from earlier.

"We should get you home." Edward slipped off his coat and covered my shoulders with it.

"I can't go back, not right now," I was still angry. "They lied to me. I am so confused as to what is the truth is and what isn't. Not only do I have memories of Isabella, but Bella's from Phoenix and Marie's from Tennessee. I don't understand why they would place false memories and erase others." I shook my head in frustration.

"You have to go back at some point. Only they can answer them. I have some questions of my own. Like why erase my memories from Chicago and not Forks. Why time jump instead of telling us the truth up front." Edward nodded.

"See, I feel like they were playing a game with my life and yours. I need to calm down before I talk to them." I told him. "Could I possibly stay the night with you?" I blushed hoping I wasn't being too forward.

"Of course you can. The others would love to see you." Edward answered with a smile. I hesitated.

"This is no offense to the others, but I am not ready to talk this out with them. Maybe in the morning." I bit my lip.

"I am sure they will understand." Edward kissed my cheek. "Does this mean you have forgiven me?" Edward looked hopeful. I smiled and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Yes, but I can't survive it if you leave again." I pulled back leaning my head against his shoulder.

"It is not possibility." Edward promised as he wrapped his arms tighter.

"Edward, do you by chance know how I got here?" I asked. Hoping he might know since he was watching outside the house. He chuckled as he kissed the top of my head.

"I think you teleported or jumped, I am not sure what you would call it. One minute you were there, the next you were gone. I could see Renée search for you, that is how I knew that you would be here and that I would join you. I think Renée is part seer, I am not sure. I do know that Alice can't see her. I think your powers were unbinded at the same time as your memory" Edward answered. He stood and placed me on my feet. I wrapped my body around him in a hug. He held me until he felt me shiver again. He tried to step back putting space between us, but I held on as hard as I could. He relented and his arms went around me again.

"I could run you back if you want." Edward offered.

"I would like to try something. I would like to see if I can jump again to your room." Thinking this would be the best way to avoid the others without being too rude.

"Okay," Edward encouraged with a smile.

"Would you mind if I tried to take you with me?" I suggested. Edward hesitated as he seemed to debate it.

"I suppose not. The worse that can happen is that it doesn't work and I will join you shortly." He smiled and tightened his grip slightly. I wrapped my arms around his neck before I closed my eyes and imagined his room with the both of us is in it.

"Love, open your eyes." Edward encouraged. I opened them to see that we were standing in the center of his room.

"I did it," I beamed and he smiled back before kissing me again.

**A/N: **

**As warned I briefly went over Forks since I thought it would have been too repetitive. I tried writing it and it seemed boring, so I did a quick Charlie's POV of the situation. You can see especially the second time he disagreed with Renée. **

**As for their memories returning. Everything was seen by them in first person, so that is why they only know things from their viewpoint. Bella was numb in her room in Chicago so that's why she didn't hear her parents' conversation.**

**I think Bella has every right to be mad right now. They might have meant well, but it has to be unsettling having your mind played with like that.**

**She is going to be referred to as Bella now. Unless they are at school then it is Marie. **

**Yes, Edward and her are back together. So question…baby?... babies? I am looking for opinions. I usually don't add babies in stories with vampires. But I am open maybe because I am pregnant myself.**

**I do not own Romeo and Juliet or Christine.**

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**BM**

**BM**

**BM  
BM  
Preview Alert**

**BM**

**BM  
BM**

**BM**

**Preview:**

"**I am sure that can wait until Renée and Charlie get here." She met my glare with a scowl.**

"**What can?" Bella frowned looking up and between us.**

"**Nothing," I shook my head. Bella rolled her eyes and than looked at Rose.**

"**Go ahead and ask." Bella turned her gaze at Rose. I sighed in defeat.**

"**I want to know if you have been manipulating our minds with your magic." Rose spat.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Ch. 11: Ring (EPOV)**

I waited as Bella took a hot shower in the bathroom and to change into some clothes that I gave her. We had startled my family slightly with our sudden appearance in my room. It had to be something with Renée that blocks Alice's visions, since she could still see Bella.

I ran downstairs quickly to see if we had the supplies to make Bella some hot chocolate or tea for when she got out of the shower. I entered the kitchen to see Esme there already. She was warming up milk and melting in chocolate. It smelt dreadful, but thanks to my memories being back I remembered it had tasted good.

"Thank you, I was just about to do that." I smiled at her.

"Not a problem. It sounded like she was cold when she came in." Esme smiled back.

"Edward, can you tell us what is going on?" Carlisle spoke up.

"There is a lot to go over, but in the morning, after Bella gets a chance to sleep first." I answered as I got a mug out of the cupboard.

"You mean Marie? You can't keep making that mistake." Alice scolded.

"No, I do mean Bella." I answered. I sighed knowing I had to tell them something to leave us alone for the night. "Long story short. She is Isabella 'Bella' Marie Swan. Only I didn't first meet her in Forks, but in Chicago when I was still human. Renée is a witch and so is Bella, or at least she is in the process of becoming one. When I got sick and changed, Renée jumped her family through time for us to meet in Forks. Then jumped again to here. Both times Bella's memories were erased and false memories were placed in her head. Her powers were binded as well. My memories from Chicago were returned to me tonight, as were Bella's from both times." I read the skepticism in most minds.

"How do you know that those memories were honest?" Jasper asked.

"I could read Renée's mind as she chanted the spell in her head. It seemed trustworthy. I understand everyone's concern. Bella is upset as well. She feels as if she has been lied to by her parents and manipulated. Which is why she is here tonight, to calm down before we confront Renée, because we don't have all the answers yet.

"I don't see why we need to wait. Why are you putting her before your family?" Rose snarled. I narrowed my eyes and Emmett warily placed himself in front of her. He knew I wouldn't attack but he couldn't take the risk.

"Rosalie, the girl has been through enough for one night. Edward is right. She needs her sleep." Esme answered. She moved to pour the hot chocolate in the mug.

"She is my mate, Rosalie, that is why she comes first. No different from any other couple here." I answered as she gave me a withering look.

"She isn't a vampire, she can't be." Rose scoffed.

"Rose, that is enough," Carlisle spoke up. She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I agree with Edward. They are definitely mates." Jasper spoke up. _In fact, your bond is stronger than any other that I have seen._

"We can wait until the morning." Carlisle announced firmly. _Maybe we should invite Renée and Charlie here? That way a neutral setting might be less upsetting to Bella. _

I nodded in agreement. Renée had a lot of answers and I wanted to hear them. Not just for me, but for Bella as well.

"Here, I am not sure what you could have possibly given Bella to sleep in. Why can't I see Renée, but I can see her?" Alice handed me a pile of clothes and looked extremely frustrated.

"I don't know. That would be a question for Renée." I answered taking the clothes and mug.

_I wonder if she really is my relative?_ Emmett pondered.

"We will find out the answers tomorrow." I smiled I was pretty sure I knew that answer, but I am sure Bella would want to tell him.

I hurried back up the stairs and entered the room just as the water shut off. I placed the mug and clothes down before I went to my closet opening my small safe. I pulled out a very special ring and I watched it sparkle in the light. I had been told it was my mother's, but now I knew it was Isabella's. I wondered if she would take it back. I slipped it into my pocket just as the bathroom door opened. The t-shirt I had given her went to the knees.

She blushed as she caught me looking at her.

"Esme made some hot chocolate for you." I gestured to the desk. She walked over and took a sip.

"Remind me to thank her in the morning." Bella asked after she swallowed.

_Tell her she is welcome._ I chuckled.

"She says your welcome." I smirked.

"Right, vampire hearing." Bella blushed and bit her lip.

"Alice also handed me some clothes for you tonight. She couldn't see what I would have had that would be appropriate." I smirked. She walked over and looked at the skimpy satin clothes.

"I'm fine with what you gave me." Bella's face was redder as she placed the clothes down and picked up the drink and went to sit on the window seat tucking her feet under her.

"When did you get a bed," Bella was avoiding looking at me.

"The day that you came over for the lab write-up. It would have been awkward not to have one in my bedroom if you thought that I was human." Bella nodded and looked slightly relieved. I was unsure why. I walked across the room and picked up the photo from the Forks' prom that I had dragged her to. I went to sit next to her on the window seat.

"You know what I find amusing is that you looked at this photo and called the girl in the picture pretty. I told you that you never saw yourself clearly." I smirked.

"What… how… stupid vampire hearing." She muttered. "I am not the only one you know." She looked at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You view yourself as a monster." She pointed out before taking another sip.

"I am though," I answered firmly. She shook her head.

"Then I am one too. If a vampire is, then so is a witch." She challenged me to argue with her. I opened my mouth to argue then closed it. She quirked an eyebrow as she eyed me.

"Still so stubborn." I sighed giving in for the moment. She smirked before taking a drink.

"I have something of yours." I pulled out the necklace and held it out to her. Her eyes softened as she stared at it.

"Will you put it on me?" She asked turning slightly holding up her hair. I clasped it around her neck then kissed the back of her neck softly. I loved hearing her pulse race as I did so. I pulled back a bit, unsure about the next part.

"I guess it was always yours and not my mother's, like I thought. I have something else that belongs to you." She turned and looked in my hand at her engagement ring. She bit her lip and tears brimmed in her eyes.

"It is not mine, you asked for it back." She answered simply looking away.

"I was foolish to do so. This ring is yours and it belongs on your finger." I was starting to feel panicked. I should have waited.

"What about your distractions?" She snipped.

"What distractions?" I was confused. _She thinks you have distracted yourself with other girls. I told you that would happen if you worded it that way. But would you listen to me? Nnnoooo. And how can you forget to tell us you were once engaged._ I blocked Alice out.

"Bella, I think you're under a terrible misconception. I had to distract myself, but not how you think. I went hunting." I explained. _Dude, you got to do it better than that._ Emmett scoffed below. I watched as Bella's eyes narrowed.

"Hunting, seriously?" She gave me an incredulous look. I sighed. The truth was always better right?

"I went hunting for Victoria. I was convinced that with her connection to James she might seek revenge. I was afraid she would go after you to do so. I was attempting to make you safe. Only I failed and once I did I crumpled in my spot until the others came to find me." I answered. Bella's eyes filled with sadness.

"Am I foolish to think you would accept this back? That you would still want to marry me?" I asked I was worried that I had blown it. Bella bit her lip as she closed her eyes for a minute before opening them. She looked at me appraisingly before extending a left hand to me.

"I will accept it back with all the intentions it had before." She answered tears running down her cheeks. My dead heart wanted to thump in my chest with elation. I slipped the ring back on her finger and smiled to see it resting there. I brought her hand to my lips and gave it a kiss. Our eyes locked together as my lips remained pressed against her hand. Her eyes looked happy, but very tired. I gave a sweet simple kiss on the lips before pulling back and she immediately pouted.

"I think it is time for the witch to go to sleep," I murmured teasingly. She rolled her eyes but nodded. I swept her off the seat into my arms and carried her to the bed. She let out a small squeal and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I placed her softly on the bed but her arms refused to let go. She looked at me imploringly. I kicked off my shoes and settled down next to her.

She moved to get under the covers and came up with a small controller.

"What does this do," she asked. I looked at it to, since I never investigated the bed before this. Esme told me quietly what it was for.

"Apparently this button makes it firmer or softer. The other button either heats the mattress up or cools it down." I explained. I realized the usefulness of the bed being warmer. It would allow me to get close to her under the covers without making her cold.

She seemed to realize it too as she was holding the covers up and was giving me a pouting look. I slipped in and pulled her to me. Her head rested against my chest as she snuggled tightly against me.

"Edward," she let out a yawn.

"Yes, love," I buried my nose into her hair.

"Would you sing for me?" She whispered. I smiled as I started to hum her song for her. She was out like a light before the first stanza was finished.

**BM**

Holding her in my arms seemed blissful. I didn't even notice the time slip away before the others in the house, mainly Alice, and Emmett, were getting restless. Looking down at her I couldn't bring myself to wake her. I ran my thumb gently over her ring, pleased to see it on her finger again.

She shifted in my arms and her breathing changed so I knew that she was about to wake up. Her eyes started to flutter and they opened slowly looking at me before they closed again. She then peeked out and reopened them.

"I guess I wasn't dreaming," she muttered and I chuckled. I leaned in for a kiss and her small hand covered her mouth.  
"Morning breath," she shook her head.  
"Doesn't bother me," I rolled slightly so I was caging her in, but not placing any weight on her. "I am not letting you up until you kiss me." I told her leaning closer. Her eyes widened, then she smirked before closing her eyes.

She disappeared from under me and I heard the bathroom door close with her laughter behind it. I sat up bewildered. I shook my head defeat. It would take awhile to get use to Bella being a witch. I changed quickly and waited outside the bathroom door.

It opened slowly revealing a smiling Bella.

"That was not fair." I pouted at her. She let out a small giggle before arching an eyebrow at me.

"Please, like you never used your vampire abilities to suit you." She said playfully before skipping up to me and jumping up so her arms were around my neck and legs around my waist.

"I am ready for my kiss now," she said playfully.

Before I could respond her lips attached to mine and she started to kiss me. I felt the warmth of her breath intermingle with my cool breath. The kiss grew heated as she pressed her self against me. I could feel her heart beating against my chest. Her fingers tangled into my hair and pulled hard causing me to let out a small growl and her to moan slightly. I pulled back and Bella's face was flushed and eyes dancing with excitement.

"Was it worth the wait?" She smiled coyly. I responded by placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Carlisle called your parents awhile ago and they will be here in an hour." I told her. I watched as the happiness that was there drain from her face. She sighed before nodding reluctantly.

"The sooner we get it over with the better I suppose." She sighed before trying to wiggle out of my arms. I set her on her feet.

"Alice brought some clothes up after you fell asleep last night." I gestured to the desk.

"She didn't listen when I asked for no shopping spree did she?" Bella rolled her eyes looking amused. She went over to inspect the clothes.

"Nope, I think she planned to slowly sneak them into your wardrobe." I answered.

_Traitor!_ Alice yelled at me from downstairs.

"Sounds like her, but it worked out for the best." Bella picked up the clothes. "Thank you, Alice. I am going to change." She smiled before going back into the bathroom.

**BM**

She was back a moment later and dressed in a pair of bellbottom jeans and a blue peasant blouse. I think they were popular in the Seventies. But there always seemed to be some fashions that make a comeback. Hopefully pleather wouldn't be one.

"Race you downstairs." She dared.

"What?" how could she race me, is she faster as a witch too?

"On your mark…get set..," if she wanted to race, it was on. "Go." I took off downstairs and found her already in the kitchen. The others were looking at her with wide eyes.

"You know it is not a good idea sneaking up on a vampire." Jasper said half amused and half nervous that she caught him off guard.

"Sorry," she blushed.

"There was a warning. Plus, she was faster than Eddie." Emmett smirked in amusement.

"I made you some breakfast, dear." Esme smiled gently. She was making an omelet for Bella on the stove and went to plate it.

"So you have your powers back, what can you do?" Carlisle asked with interest.

"I am not sure. I don't have them all yet. I can teleport I guess. I haven't tried anything else. I could move things without touching them in Chicago." I watched as her eyes turned amethyst and the toast rose out of the toaster and floated to the plate.

"Cool," Emmett grinned. "So you did move the bowling ball."

"I don't think so. My powers were still binded at that point." Bella shook her head.

"Perhaps it was Renée," Jasper surmised. _Could she have popped in and out without us noticing? _Bella frowned and shrugged. She accepted the plate from Esme and sat to eat.

"Thank you, Esme, this looks delicious." Bella smiled taking a seat at the counter.

"Don't you think you should be more careful how you use your powers so you don't expose yourself?" Rose spoke harshly.

"Please, like none of us tried our new abilities as soon as we had them." I answered giving her a hard look.

"I know that I pulled a tree from the ground that was so big…" Emmett trailed off when Rose glared at him.

"How big was it?" Bella joked looking up at him. He grinned.

"It was a Sequoia . It's trunk was so big I could barely get my arms around a quarter of it. It had to be at least a hundred feet tall. I ripped it clear out of the ground, roots and all." Emmett looked proud.

"Nearly caused an earthquake too." I chuckled. "It is a good thing that he was enthralled with Rose from the start. He would listen to whatever she said. I am not sure if even Carlisle and I combined could have stopped him from reeking havoc."  
My head snapped to Rose's thoughts and I fought a growl.

"I am sure that can wait until Renée and Charlie get here." She met my glare with a scowl.

"What can?" Bella frowned looking up and between us.

"Nothing," I shook my head. Bella rolled her eyes and then looked at Rose.

"Go ahead and ask." Bella turned her gaze at Rose. I sighed in defeat.

"I want to know if you have been manipulating our minds with your magic." Rose spat.

"I told you I just got my magic back." Bella frowned.

"How do we know that is not a lie? That you or your mother didn't manipulate our minds to believe that." She snarled.

"Rose." Carlisle spoke up firmly.

"It is okay. She has every reason to be upset and question it." Bella put her fork down. Rose was caught off guard; she wasn't expecting Bella to agree with her.

"The truth is I don't know. I can promise you that I didn't do it; I wasn't able. I can't make the same promises for my mother. All but the first time, she erased my memories and then put false ideas in my head. I am just upset and confused as some of you must be. I have three versions in my head of growing up. First with Chicago then Forks and now. I remember being a little girl in each place. I am not even sure what is real and isn't." Bella spoke.

"So Chicago may not be even real?" Rose questioned. Bella opened her mouth, but got a strange look before she looked crestfallen. She looked down at her ring sadly. She couldn't believe Rose was right. I was starting to grow angry again.

"I heard Renée's incantation in her head before the memories returned. The phrases sounded like they were meant to return memory, not mess it up." I spoke up.

"How did your memory get erased the first time?" Jasper picked up and purposely changed the subject. Bella turned red.

"When Edward ran after finding out I was a witch I didn't think he was ever coming back. The pain hurt so much and the book was opened to the spell. I cast it on myself to stop myself from hurting." Bella whispered looking away from me as I winced. I had caused her so much hurt.

"Rose, Bella hasn't been lying to us. I know we can trust her. I think it is Renée that owes us answers. Is Charlie a witch too?" Jasper spoke up.

"No," Bella shook her head.

I could hear her parents approaching by car.

"Renée and Charlie are just about here." I spoke up.

The others moved to the living room, but I stopped Bella after she put her plate in the sink.

"You do believe what happened in Chicago really happened don't you?" I asked.

"I want to and I did. But Rose made me second guess it. How do we know for sure?" Bella bit her lip as she frowned.

"Well, for one thing I have your ring and necklace." I pointed out.  
"But you also thought they were your mother's." Bella countered.

"Truthfully, in my heart it feels right that I have known you forever; I don't care what Rose said." I pulled her into a hug and kissed her head. I heard the car doors slam outside.

**A/N:**

**I know a few of you wanted to Bella to yell back at Rose. Even though she was rude about it Bella understood where she was coming from. She hated that her own memory had been tampered with and didn't blame Rose for feeling the same way. **

**Jasper commented on their bond being strong than he has felt. That is because they are bonded both by witch and vampire bonds. **

**Next chapter Renée will has some explaining to do. **

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**BM  
BM  
BM  
BM  
Preview alert**

**BM  
BM  
BM  
BM**

**Preview:**

"**You snuck into Bella's room and had sex before you were married. Shame…shame…little bro." Emmett snickered. I felt my cheeks burn.**

"**We already engaged and the wedding was only a few weeks away," Edward said defensively. **

"**Still out of wedlock, bro. By the way how did you forget your shoes?" Jasper laughed. The others were laughing too, although Esme and Carlisle tried to conceal it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Ch 12.: Pond (BPOV)**

As Edward led me to the living room I could hear the front door open as Carlisle greeted Renée and Charlie. We took a seat on a loveseat and Edward laced his finger through mine. My parents took the other loveseat. My mother was smiling and my father looked pensive.

"Thank you for joining us, Renée and Charlie. I am sure you understand that we have questions for you." Carlisle stated as he sat on the couch with Esme, Alice and Jasper.

Rose and Emmett were in the two armchairs.

"Yes, of course, please ask me anything." Renée answered pleasantly and Charlie just nodded.

"I want to now first how do we know that you haven't manipulated any of our minds?" Rose started first.

"The only minds I have touched in this room are Bella's, Carlisle's and Emmett's." Renée answered. This confused me. When did she affect Emmett's?

"I had placed it in Dr. Cullen's mind that Elizabeth Masen's dying wish was for him to save her son. Elizabeth Masen never made it to the hospital. She passed away the night Edward's snuck over to our house." I watched Edward cringed slightly next to me. I gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"What about Emmett's? Why would you touch his?" Rose snarled. Emmett looked confused, but then it dawned on me.

"Wait, he was my baby cousin, Emmett, the one that came to visit just before Edward started to court me." I spoke up. I bit my lip to keep from laughing because now that I look at the situation, I believe Edward thought he was mine.

"Yes, Emmett's father was my brother. When we left I had to erase their minds of us." Renée smiled at him. Emmett looked happy with the news.

"Do you have proof?" Rose asked skeptically.

"Rose," Carlisle stopped her sternly. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and sat back in a huff.

"I do." Renée dug in her bag. She pulled out the bible and some photos. Emmett reached for them.

"This is my mother's bible. I remember having to write lines from it." Emmett looked as if he was remembering.

"How many times did you go through the whole bible?" Jasper snickered.

"At least twice," Emmett smirked. Most of the others let out a small laugh. "Look, Rosie, it my family," He showed her the first picture. Rose looked as he held the picture and smiled slightly.

"Who was this?" Emmett held up a baby picture.

"That was you." Renée told him. Rose snatched the picture from him. She looked at it fondly.

"You may keep them if you like." Renée dug in her bag and held out two things to me. When I didn't take them right away she floated them to me and Edward grabbed them. One was the Book of Shadows, the other was a photo. I looked at the photo and noticed it was Edward's and mine engagement photo. We were on the bench by the river where he proposed. I felt Edward's lips on my hair.

"I know you have your doubts about your past. But you were born in 1902 and met Edward in Chicago when you were four. I will admit Bella's and Marie's pasts were false, but I had only good intentions." Renée spoke to me. "I suppose Jasper can tell the truth well enough." She glanced at him. He eyed her suspiciously, but nodded.

"How did my mind get erased the first time, was it influenza after all?" Edward asked. Renée did claim she didn't touch his mind.

"No, it wasn't the influenza. Bella did that herself." Renée explained.

"I did not." I said indignantly, Edward rubbed small circles on the back of my hand to calm me down.

"You did, but not intentionally. If a witch casts a spell on herself, the spell affects her mate too." I opened my mouth but she held up her hand to continue. "You had only started to get your powers for three days. I thought I had more time to explain everything about what was to happen after you and Edward were bonded. But things changed and happened to fast." Renée raised an eyebrow at Edward, who looked sheepish. I bit my lip and knew my cheeks were pink.

"Is this bond like a vampire to their mate?" Carlisle asked. I prayed that Renée wouldn't go into too much detail.

"Yes. A witch chooses a mate with her first kiss. When she is sixteen and starts to get her powers, her bond can be solidified with her mate." I was relieved that she left it at that.

"Can be?" Jasper seemed confused.

"Yes, when they lose their innocence." Renée nodded and Charlie shifted uncomfortably. Emmett snickered and I buried my face into Edward's side. "Once the bond is solidified, if a witch casts a spell on herself it affects her mate. A witch gains her full powers by the Blood Moon. After that she and her mate remain immortal until the Blood Moon after their first born daughter's sixteenth birthday. Then a witch and mate become mortal and begin to age again." Renée explained. "However, if a witch or her mate dies after the bonding the other dies as well. So when Edward got sick it wouldn't have been just him to die. We would have lost our daughter and I was trying to save them both." I felt Edward stiffen and hold me closer.

"Why not use a spell to cure him?" Rose asked she didn't sound as mad as before.

"Some witches have healing power, but not all. I can't cure the sick. I tried to protect him, but he lost that protection when he ran off without his shoes." I blinked my eyes, his shoes? I looked at Edward who looked bewildered as me until either Charlie or Renée must have thought something and he grew embarrassed. Jasper picked up on it right away.

"How did he run off without his shoes?" Jasper was smirking.

"The fool escaped out my daughter's window without them, running away from her the first time." Charlie was the one to answer as he glared at Edward.

"So I take it Edward didn't wait to the wedding night." Emmett snickered.

"Forget that .When he left her the first time?" Alice glared at Edward.

"This doesn't need to be discussed, that was between Edward and me." I spoke up. "What I want to know is why the erasing of minds, time jumps, and planting of false memoires." I looked at my mother.

"I think all of us want know that." Edward agreed.

"The time jump was necessary. When Edward was a newborn vampire, or any of the others, it could have been very dangerous for you to be around them. The smell of your blood would've been too strong. Few things can harm an immortal witch but a vampire could. The witch's only defense is to kill the vampire. A result that would've hurt and killed both of you." Renée answered. "I looked into the future and Forks was the best time."

"Why keep our memory erased though?" Edward asked, I could detect the anger in his voice.

"If you two recognized each other from the start it could have been fatal too if you tried to rush it. You still need to get use to her scent. The bond was strong enough that you would have been drawn to each other, unable to ignore it. Plus Edward would've been driven to protect Bella at all costs, that would've only strengthened the bond. So I didn't deem it necessary."

"Wait, you knew about the van, and James, but sat back to let Edward save her?" Esme seemed a little mad. Renée nodded.

"But you were wrong before, what if something happened to her. You obviously didn't see him leaving." Esme was more upset.

"As I said, Edward would protect her at all costs. He was only able to leave her because he was convinced he was the danger. I knew it was possibility, but I was hoping for the best. It was the only chance I saw." Renée started to look upset herself. I heard Edward growl slightly next to me. I gave his hand a squeeze and hoped he would calm down.

"Why erase my memory the second time?" I demanded.

"That may not have been the best option. I will admit that now. But I was worried it wouldn't work out before the Blood Moon and then I wouldn't have my powers to help you and you would be forever lost without him. Your father might have had the better idea of going after Edward that time and returning your memories and your powers. But I insisted on my way. I am sorry. I wanted the best for both of you." Renée looked sad. I started to feel guilty, maybe this was done out of my best interest, but it still didn't sit right. It somewhat pleased me that Charlie tried to talk her out of it.

"So you can see the future? Why can't I see you?" Alice frowned.

"I can look for the future. It doesn't come to me, so if things change I may not see it." Renée reached in her bag and pulled out a small vial. A dark liquid was inside. "You can't see me because I have this with me. It's blood from one of the Quileute wolves. You can not see them. I hid in La Push when we were in Forks. I took the vial with me so that if I used magic here Alice couldn't see me." Renée handed the vial to Carlisle who opened it and grimaced slightly when he took a whiff. He handed it back to Renée.

"There were no wolves when we were in Forks." Emmett spoke up.

"There was, there were two before you left. At least three more were set to change." Renée sounded confident.

"She's right. One was Uley's heir. The blood sample is proof." Edward spoke up.

Renée turned to Alice and cocked her head to the side.

"You would've been a fine witch. It is too bad your mother died before you received your powers." Renée commented and Alice's eyes lit up.

"I was supposed to be a witch, but my mother died in car accident and my father didn't." Alice looked confused.

"I knew your mother; she was a friend of mine. James killed her, then he went after you, because you had visions of it. Your father was not her bonded mate. Her first kiss was another boy who died before they could be bonded." Renée responded.

"You knew my mom?" Alice looked up in wonder.

"Yes, I followed you closely after she died. I knew you got visions and I wanted to watch out for you." Renée nodded.

"Wait, so you knew James was going to come after her and you didn't stop him." Jasper looked upset now.

"I saw her changed and becoming part of this family. I thought it was best to leave it as it was." Renée answered cautiously.

"Jazz, it is okay. I was supposed to be changed and meet you." Alice patted his knee.

"I tried not to interfere with other's life paths. Bella's and Edward's are the only exception." Renée spoke up.

"Thank you, Renée, for speaking with us today and answering our questions." Carlisle spoke up.

"You are welcome. I will answer any questions that you have." Renée stood up. "We will leave you to adjust to the news." She stopped in front of me. "I understand that you are mad. Come home when you are ready." She turned back to Charlie who was giving Edward a hard stare. I looked at Edward as he solemnly nodded. Charlie got up. He looked at me sadly and followed Renée out.

**BM**

The minutes that followed were silent until Emmett started snickering out loud. We all looked at him perplexed at what was so funny.

"You snuck into Bella's room and had sex before you were married. Shame… shame… little bro." Emmett snickered. I felt my cheeks burn.

"We were already engaged and the wedding was only a few weeks away," Edward said defensively.

"Still, out of wedlock, bro. By the way, how did you forget your shoes?" Jasper laughed. The others were laughing too, although Esme and Carlisle tried to conceal it.

"I was too busy dodging things being thrown at me," Edward scowled. Rose stopped laughing and glanced at me. Suddenly she looked pissed. I flinched back and saw her move her glare to Edward.

"No," he responded looking upset.

"I wasn't going to ask you," she hissed. "Did he force you?" she demanded looking at me. My mouth dropped open in shock, how could she even think that of him.

"No, of course not." I answered. I figured telling them he was drunk was out of the question.

"Then why were you throwing things at him?" Rose didn't look appeased.

"I think it was obvious. It was when Edward broke things off," Jasper answered quietly.

"Lesson learned. Don't piss off a witch." Edward announced warily.

"Please, like she can do anything to us now. We are vampires. It won't hurt us if things hit us." Emmett looked defiant. My eyes narrowed and I slowly got an idea. I smirked at him.

"Purple eyes don't scare me, cousin." Emmett smirked right back at me before he disappeared.

There was a loud splash out back in the small pond on the property. Edward and Alice both started laughing. I smiled triumphantly.

Emmett came flying back into the house dripping wet and lily pad on his head. The others started to laugh as well. Even Rose looked slightly amused.

"You are going to get it," he sputtered.

"Don't even think about it," Edward warned wrapping his arm around me.

"I don't want you to use magic on me. Especially those mind things." Rose spoke up.

"I won't. I don't think I could mess with anyone's mind. I didn't like it done to me." I answered. She seemed to accept that as she nodded.

"Emmett, go upstairs and change. I then want you to clean up the mess you're making on my floor." Esme ordered.

"But it is Bella's fault. She is the one who dropped me in the pond." Emmett whined.

"It is your own fault. I told you not to tease her." Edward answered firmly. He grinned evilly. "Of course, next time I am sure one of us can share antics of a baby Emmett." Edward threatened. I giggled since I had memories of what he was talking about.

Emmett looked confused.

"Tell us all about baby Emmett. It sounds interesting." Jasper smirked and looked eager.

"Fine, I will clean up," Emmett grumbled heading for the stairs.

**BM**

I sat crossed legged on Edward's bed looking through my Book of Shadows. It turns out the witches in my family go back further than Carlisle in history. There were some interesting spells in the book.

My eyes closed as I felt Edward's lips against my neck. His lips traveled from behind my ear to my collarbone. I moved my head and our lips connected. The kiss grew heated. I felt the book slip from my lap before I straddled him. Like always he pulled back too soon.

"We need to stop." He apologized. I brushed back the hair from his eyes and pouted slightly.

"Why?" I asked. It wasn't like we haven't before. In fact, the gentlemen side often disappeared when we were engaged in Chicago. That Edward was particularly fond of touching my breasts or my knees, which was frowned upon at the time. So the whole wait until we were married was thrown out the window.

"Because I could hurt you in the heat of the moment, if I got carried away." Edward answered me.

"You heard my mother. She said you would be unable to hurt me." I wasn't giving up.

"I heard her say my impulse would be to protect you at all costs. Which is why I don't think I can." Edward looked at me sadly. I knew he didn't like disappointing me.

"You also made the mistake of running and that was wrong. We can try, can't we? It took awhile for you to get use to my scent, but you did. Maybe we need to progress slowly and it would be easier for you to control." I suggested.

"Bella…" he trailed off as he seemed to be thinking hard about it. I seized the opportunity and took his hand. He watched me but didn't stop me. I placed it right on my breast and held it there. Edward blinked and looked at his hand then into my eyes. I watched as his eyes darkened and grew more hooded. Without breaking eye contact I felt his hand slowly cup and squeeze gently. His thumb gently caressed my already hard nipple. I bit back a moan as his other hand came to my other breast.

"We can try. But if it becomes too much we need to stop." Edward's voice was husky.

"Deal," I smiled at him. He kissed me before the word was barley out of my mouth. His hands didn't stop caressing me either. My heart pounded loudly against my chest, but I didn't care. He pulled back with a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Slowly," he whispered. I nodded and moved to get off his lap. He stopped me and arranged me so I was still sitting on his lap just with my back against his chest.

"Edward, what did Charlie tell you before they left?" I asked.

"He told me not to leave you again. Good intentions or not, I belong with you." Edward wrapped his arms tight around me. "But I promise I can't, I am here to stay, I swear it."

"You better not," I grumbled. The fact that he left would always hurt. I understood why he did, but it will be something I wouldn't forget. Sure I could've been mad and not accepted him back, but the pain of being without him hurt too much.

"Am I being unreasonable of not going back to my parents'?" I asked. Edward was quiet for a moment.

"I don't blame you for feeling hurt. Renée had good intentions, but I still think she was wrong. I think Charlie was right. He believed more in the direct approach and honesty. Renée wouldn't listen to him. I think you got her stubbornness." He teased. "Of course, if I didn't run the first time we wouldn't have been in the mess at all." He sighed.

"You couldn't have known what would've happened." I shifted in his arms.

"No, but I loved you and should've trusted you." Edward answered solemnly.

"I should've waited before saying that spell," I shrugged. "Maybe we should leave the past in the past and just look for our future."

"Good idea," Edward agreed.

He handed me the book and opened it again to the page of my ancestors.

"I wonder if that fact I can't read your mind has something to do with the new power you have." He mentioned. He was speaking about how each witch gained a power the one before didn't have. He pointed to where under my name in pencil was written mind shield with a question mark.

"If I could block with my mind, then how did Renée manipulate my mind." I countered.

"I don't know. Maybe because you don't have your full powers yet or maybe because she is your mother?" Edward shrugged. I am sure he was looking for an explanation to why he couldn't read my mind.

"There are some interesting spells in here. Like this one." I flipped through the pages. "This could have come in handy with James. Too bad I can't try it out." I pointed at the page. Edward seemed grim and nodded. It was a spell to destroy a vampire.

"Remind me to stay on your good side." Edward kissed my cheek and one hand gently brushed against my breast.

"I could never do that to you, no matter how mad I was at you." I answered leaning against him closing my eyes. I couldn't do that spell on any of the Cullens. I heard a rustle of pages.

"I find this one interesting. I wonder if it would work on a vampire." Edward spoke. I opened my eyes and looked at the page about masking appearances.

"It would come in handy for us to blend in more. We could stay longer in places if we looked older too." Edward explained.

"We can try it out." I nodded. I saw the advantages this could have for them.

"We will need a guinea pig." Edward looked slightly hesitant. I formed an idea in my head.

"Or a Barbie doll." I smiled up at him. He raised an eyebrow looking curious. "Oh Alice…." I called.

**A/N: **

**I know some of you are upset with Rose, but someone had to be wary of her being a witch. She was most likely candidate. Jasper was the other, but Rose seemed more natural.**

**Emmett better watch his step now that Bella can fight back. I doubt he learned his lesson the first time.**

**Alice would have been a witch. Surprised? I think it is only fair that she becomes Bella's Barbie doll, don't you? Question is how will Alice feel about it? **

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**BM  
BM  
BM  
BM  
Preview Alert**

**BM  
BM  
BM  
**

**Preview:**

"**You look like you need to hunt," I frowned at him.**

"**I am fine," Edward insisted. **

"**No, you are not," I argued.**

"**Careful, Edward, she could just transport you into the middle of the woods." Jasper teased.**

"**Or I could probably find a moose or something and transport it here," I laughed.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 13: Alice Barbie (BPOV)**

Alice entered Edward's room before her name was barely out of my mouth. Jasper followed behind her looking skeptical.

"This is going to be fun." Alice looked excited. I was happy that she was a willing participant.

"I don't know if this is a bright idea." Jasper frowned.

"Everything will go fine." Alice comforted him.

"So it will work?" Edward asked sounding curious.

"From what I can see, it can." Alice nodded. I got a little excited myself.

"But can she revert it back? How can we explain a drastic change?" Jasper questioned.

"I have the counter spell. We can start off small too, something not too noticeable." I suggested.

"It's fine. Try making my eyes hazel, that is subtle enough." Alice agreed sitting on the end of the bed. Jasper sighed then sat on the couch. I chanted the spell and watch as Alice's golden eyes turn to a light hazel.

"Wow," Edward looked impressed. Alice held up a small hand mirror to see for herself.

"That is sweet. Just think, I can change colors to match my outfits." She squealed excitedly. Jasper and Edward both rolled their eyes.

"How about seeing if you can make my hair longer?" She begged.

"That might be too drastic." Jasper commented. Alice huffed.

"Fine, see if you can match my hair color to yours." Alice prompted. I went through the spell again. After Alice got her look, I reverted it back to make Jasper happy that I could do it.

"You know this is could be real helpful. You are right." Jasper agreed looking happier.  
"If she can change our skin pigmentation then we might be able to go out in the sun too." Edward mentioned. Jasper nodded thoughtfully.

I focused in on Alice again, this time giving her blue eyes. I lengthened her hair past her shoulders and then focused in on the skin. I watched as her skin grew steadily darker until she looked like she had a light tan.

"With the exception of a heartbeat, she looks human." Edward was grinning. I felt a wave of dizziness and Alice's appearance snapped back to normal. I fell back into Edward and he easily caught me.

"Are you okay, love," he asked in concern.

"I just got a little dizzy." I tried to sit up but the room spun. Edward laid me back against the pillows.

"I think you over did it. I did pick up from Charlie's subconscious thoughts that big spells could weaken Renée. Seeing that you don't have all your powers perhaps you drained yourself. Your blood sugar smells low." Edward frowned as he looked at me.

Esme entered with a sandwich, cookies and a soda.

"Here, dear. I was starting something for you anyways. I know that you didn't eat much earlier." She set the tray down on the bed.

'Thank you, Esme," I blushed slightly embarrassed.

"You're welcome, dear. Eat up" she smiled.

"It did. Once her powers are full strength, I believe it will hold too." Edward nodded. He must have answered a silent question.

"That is wonderful. I am sure Carlisle will be excited to hear it." Esme beamed.

"We would be able to hide in society even better and not bring attention to ourselves for being different." Jasper nodded.

"Think of all the things I could do now with my hair. I won't have to just play with yours." Alice winked at me. I rolled my eyes before starting in on my food. Edward set up the legs of the tray and helped me sit up.

I looked up at him and the dark shadows under his eyes.

"You look like you need to hunt," I frowned at him.

"I am fine," Edward insisted.

"No, you are not," I argued.

"Careful, Edward, she could just transport you into the middle of the woods." Jasper teased.

"Or I could probably find a moose or something and transport it here," I laughed.

"Now there is no fun in that." Emmett was in the doorway.

"No more magic today. You need your strength back first." Edward shook his head but looked slightly amused.

"Fine. I can just ask Emmett and Jasper to drag you." I shrugged.

"Go, Edward, she will be fine. She will fall asleep after this anyways. Esme and I will be here if she needs anything." Alice pushed.

"Alright." Edward sighed in resignation. He kissed my forehead and stood up. Jasper and Emmett followed him out of the room.

"He is gone," Alice smiled at me before sitting down next to me on the bed. "Go ahead and ask."

"Why didn't you say good-bye? Did you look for me at all the last few years?" I asked.

"I wanted to, but I didn't think I was strong enough. I was afraid I would break down and tell you the truth." Alice frowned.

"Don't you think I deserved the truth over a lie?" I questioned.

"Yes, but Edward…well you know how he is. I tried to convince him not to do it, most the others did too. Slowly, they all sided with him and I was standing alone. He ordered me not to look for your future, that you need a normal human life. I knew he was right and I would have gotten involved if I saw anything. It was the most difficult thing I had to do." Alice looked sad.

"I am sorry you had to go through that." I told her.

"I am sorry that I listened to Edward. I am sorry I missed Jasper almost killing you." She sighed.

"That isn't your fault, or Jasper's, I am a klutz." I joked.

"I don't think you are anymore?" Alice and I looked at her. "You have been here almost twenty-four hours and you haven't tripped once or had one klutzy moment." She pointed out.

"Huh, new record." I quirked. I let out a yawn and Alice got my tray.

"I'll let you get some sleep." She walked to the door before freezing. She stared off and I knew she was getting a vision.

"Is everything alright?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded. She left the room without closing the door. I sighed before moving to get up to close it.

Before I got out of bed Rose appeared in the door.

"Can I speak with you for a moment?" she asked.

"Sure," I sat back down.

"I am sorry for jumping on you for the mind altering. I believe you when you said you didn't do anything." She said coming over to sit on the couch in Edward's room.

"I understand. It is an unsettling feeling not knowing what is real and what has been manipulated." I agreed with her.  
"I am also sorry for what I said about you meeting Edward in Chicago. I was out of line." Rose commented.

"You could've been right." I shrugged. "My mother has done some things, and I now have a hard time believing and trusting her. You are supposed to be able to trust your mother and now I am not sure I can."  
"I know how that feels." Rose looked out the window. "Did Edward tell you how I became a vampire?" she asked voice sounded distant.

"Not really, just that it was similar to what happened to me in Port Angeles." I answered. "Edward tries to stay respectful of you guys since he can see more than what others want to share. So he is often vague."

"I guess I should give him more credit." Rose said softly. She turned back to me. "May I share my story with you?"

"If you would like to," I agreed. She then told me about her fiancé and his betrayal. I felt bad for her, but I wondered why she couldn't be completely happy with Emmett.

"I have to know if your mother saw it happen and didn't stop it." She asked sounding bitter.

"I don't know what she saw. I know she saw you as a vampire. She said she saw it with Alice and didn't interfere because it was her natural path." I answered.

"To me, becoming a vampire is not a natural path in life." Rose scoffed.

"I am sorry." I told her not knowing what to say.

"But you wanted it. You wanted Edward to turn you." She accused her eyes grew dark.

"Yes, I did, and I will not apologize for that. I knew from the start that I belonged with Edward. To me that meant becoming a vampire at one point. I couldn't see it working with me as human. I didn't know it then but it was the bond. We are connected to each and need the other to survive." I said firmly.

"What about growing old and having children?" Rose questioned.

"Rose, I am a witch. I am not going to age unless I pass on my powers. I can't pass on my powers unless I have a daughter. Edward, can't have children, therefore I will always be a witch." I shrugged.

"You could have a child with someone else." Rose pointed out.

"No, I couldn't betray Edward like that. I love him too much. Having children are not in the cards and I have accepted it." I answered. "Is that why you don't like me?"

"I never said I didn't like you. I just have a hard time accepting that you are freely giving up what I want most." Rose shook her blonde head.

"But I am not." I shook mine. Rose looked at me thoughtfully.

"Maybe not." She agreed. "I am happy for you and Edward. I have to admit I was jealous when he ignored me at first, but took an instant liking to you. I guess it makes sense now that his heart had already been giving away. Maybe we can start over. We will be family after all."  
"I would like that, Rose." I agreed with a smile.

"I will let you get some sleep before I set Edward off for keeping you up." Rose got up and left the room.

**BM**

_I walked deep into the woods. The moon was full, glistening on the snow. I was in a hurry to get to something or to someone. _

_I came to a clearing and saw my family standing on one end with Carlisle and Edward in front. On the other side was a group of unfamiliar vampires wearing dark cloaks. _

"_Kill them," the leader hissed. My scream seemed to fall on death ears. _

"_Jane," the leader spoke again. A little girl stared at Edward and he fell to his knees screaming in pain._

"_Stop, please," I begged. I watched as a smog drifted over the Cullens and they remained motionless. Edward was on his knees unmoving. Why didn't they fight or run._

_I screamed Edward's name but he didn't respond. My magic couldn't work._

_I watched as a large vampire stepped forward. He was actually bigger than Emmett. He grabbed Edward's head and snapped it off. _

I sat up in bed screaming. Cold arms embraced me and his velvety voice spoke in my ear.

"Bella, love, it was a dream. Just a dream." He held me tighter. I turned to him and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and buried my face into his chest as I started to sob.

"Shhh, love, you are okay. You are safe. I would never let anything happen to you." He soothed rocking me back and forth in his arms.  
When I calmed down I pulled back and he wiped the tears from my face.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded, but wasn't ready to trust my voice yet. "Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head.

"No, I rather forget. Make me forget. Distract me." I looked up at him. He hesitated before he started to kiss me. I felt myself being lowered until I hit the pillows and then Edward's cool tongue started to plead for entrance. I opened my mouth slightly and his tongue slipped in and caresses mine. He explored my mouth gently and when my tongue started to slip into his mouth he gently but firmly pushed it back into mine. I understood that he was afraid his teeth might hurt me.

His hand came up and slipped under my shirt to caress one of my breasts. His fingers gently played with one of my nibbles. I moaned into his mouth and the passion of the kiss increased.

When he pulled back I was breathless. His eyes were dark and he looked pleased.

"Breathe, love. Did it work?" he asked as he removed his hand out from my shirt.

"Did what work?" I asked confused. Edward started chuckling.

"I will take that as a yes." He caressed my cheek softly. "It is still very late, go back to sleep." He whispered.

"Stay," I asked curling into him.

"Always," he promised before starting to hum.

**BM**

"I should go home," I told Edward after breakfast. I had some more questions for my mother.

"Alright I will go with you." Edward nodded taking my plate and washing for me.

"I think I need to do this on my own. Not too mention I have to catch up on my homework." I stood up.

"Okay," Edward dried his hands. He walked over and pulled me into his arms and kissed me lightly. "I'll drive you."

"That isn't necessary, I can just pop myself back." I told him. His eyes grew concerned.

"I will be fine. I just over did it yesterday." I kissed his jaw. I grabbed my book off of the counter.

I arrived in my room upstairs and placed the book on my desk. I headed downstairs and found Charlie watching TV. He looked up and over at me.

"You're back," he stated.

"Yes. Is Renée here," I asked.

"She went out to the market. She should be back soon." He used the remote to turn down the TV. "Come sit with me for a moment."

I sat down and waited.

"You have every right to be upset with us. I promise you we meant the best, even if didn't turn out that way." He started. "I hope you can you find it in you to forgive us before we have to say good-bye."

"Good-bye? Who is leaving?" I asked growing concerned.

"We should wait for your mother for that." Charlie looked nervous.

"No, tell me. I want to know now." I demanded.

"Bells, once you are witch Renée and I will have to move on. We can't stay here, how would we explain that we suddenly look years younger, teenagers like you?" Charlie was calm in explaining.

"I can use my powers to make you look your age." I shook my head.

"Bella, you are going to have to let us go and before you do, you must alter our minds." Renée suddenly appeared in the room.

"No. No way. I am never doing that to someone. I refuse to. Don't go changing my mind to agree to." I snapped clenching my fists at my side.

"Isabella, you must. If Edward's family were human, then it might not have to be that way, but their leaders will not stand for humans knowing about them. The Volturi would kill us and the Cullens for knowing if they find out. The best way is to erase our minds and give us a new life somewhere." Renée said firmly.

"Do you agree with this?" I asked Charlie. He opened his mouth, but Renée stopped him.

"Isabella, this isn't up for discussion. You will do this, you will have the power to by the Blood Moon and it has to be done immediately after." Renée announced.

"What makes you think your way is right? You want your memories erased, you do it. Make it your last spell, but I refuse to." I argued standing up. I turned to leave the room.

"Wait, are you and Edward planning on getting married before we leave." Renée called after me.

"We haven't talked about it." I answered turning at the stairs.

"I would like to see my daughter get married." Renée said simply.

"Why bother if it is a memory that is just going to be erased." I shrugged. I was hitting below the belt and I felt bad, but I was too angry at the moment.

"Well, if not for me, what about your father than." Renée said softly. My eyes flickered over to my father who looked sad.

"I would have to talk to Edward about it." I answered. Renée nodded acceptingly. She closed her eyes and then opened them.

"Were you just looking at the future?" I asked curiously.

"I did." She nodded.

"How does it work? Is that something I can do yet?" I asked.

"You might, but it could drain your powers like yesterday. I close my eyes and I look for what I want to know." Renée answered.

"Have they ever come in dreams?" I prompted.

"Sometimes, but not often." Renée shrugged. "Is there something I can look for to help you?"

"No," I shook my head I didn't want to her to use what I now knew was the Volturi in my dream to make her point. "I am going to go do my homework."

**BM**

Hours later I laid in my bed thinking everything over. What if Renée was right about the Volturi? Did she see something? Was my dream last night really a vision? Maybe it was best that I did erase their memories, as much as I didn't want to. But the Cullens would still know about them. Would the Volturi see the erasing their memory was enough? Would I have to erase the Cullens too? It would break my promise to Rose.

I should consult Edward first and maybe have Alice look to see what was best.

There was a knock on my window and I smiled when I saw Edward outside the window in a tree. I unlock and opened the window without leaving my bed. He jumped in, closing the window behind him. I moved over and he climbed into my bed with me staying above the covers.

"You came?" I smiled.

"Of course I did," he kissed me lightly. "How was the rest of your day?" he asked politely.

"Interesting," I answered cuddling into his side. I was still trying to adjust to the information in my head. He sighed after a moment.

"I swear you do that to purposely drive me crazy." Edward turned himself so we were facing one another.

"Not on purpose, just an added bonus." I giggled. Edward smirked and tickled my side. I let out a yelp and he covered my mouth.

"Shhh, you will wake your parents." He hushed me. I scowled against his hand.

"Edward, how would you feel about getting married by the Blood Moon?" I spoke into his hand knowing he could hear me. He removed his hand and looked into my eyes.

"So soon?" he asked. "Not that I am against it."

"My parents want to be there for it. After the Blood Moon they have to leave." I told him.

"I suspected that as much as well." Edward said softly playing with a strand of my hair.

"You knew and didn't say anything?" I was hurt.

"I caught errant thoughts and was unsure. I didn't want to worry you unnecessarily." He gave me an apologetic look.

"Did you know they want me to erase their memories?" I grumbled.

"No, I didn't." He replied honestly.

"I can't do it but…" I trailed off playing with a button on his shirt.

"But," Edward prompted.

"Will they and our family be in danger with the Volturi if they keep their memories?" I asked. Edward was silent for awhile before he heavily sighed.

"There is that possibility." He nodded.

"So you think I should do it." I met his eyes. His eyes looked sad as he cupped my cheek tenderly.

"Honestly, it may be the best thing to keep them safe." Edward spoke truthfully.

"I don't think I can do it," I bit my lip.

"Then we will figure something out." Edward kissed my forehead lightly.

"So a Halloween wedding. Alice will freak, but Emmett will be excited." Edward joked.

"Mmmm, instead of a bouquet I can carry a jack o' lantern down the aisle." I smirked. Edward laughed softly with me.

"Instead of tossing rice they could toss candy corn." He teased and I laughed.

"Oooo, they can all wear costumes too." I smirked thinking about Alice's expression when we tell her.

"So in just over a month, we will be married." Edward smiled looking at me.

I smiled thinking about that. Part of me could hardly wait, the other part of me was sad to say good-bye to my parents.

**A/N: It seems nearly everyone agreed that Alice should be the Barbie. I didn't think she would mind considering what that could mean for the future. Jasper I figured would be nervous though.**

**Rose apologized I am sure that pleases some. **

**So know it is Bella's turn to have the chance to mess with Renée's and Charlie's minds. Will she or won't she is the question. She is not a vindictive person so she will not do it for revenge. **

**Will Alice let them have a Halloween wedding? Or are they just joking?**

**At this point there is no reason for Bella to change into a vampire. She is immortal when she gets her full powers. Witches can't get sick or hurt normally. Yes, she could be killed by a vampire. However, a vampire could kill another vampire. Plus a witch as I hinted would have the powers to destroy a vampire. So they are on fairly equal footing. Bella is not a liability as she once was. **

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**BM  
BM  
BM**

**Preview Alert**

**BM  
BM  
BM  
**

**Preview:**

"**Edward, the Harvest Ball is coming up. We should go together." She flipped her hair over her shoulder. Bella growled softly next to me. "You can pick me up at six so you can take me to dinner first. I live on Deacon St." She turned and walked away.**

"**Was any of that even a question?" Jasper snickered.**

"**Wow she has got nerve." Emmett joined him laughing. I just shook my head and turned to Bella. She was watching Alyssa walk away glaring at her back. I saw quick flash of purple eyes.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 14: Slip (EPOV)**

I waited outside with the others for Bella to get to school. She said she would meet me here. I wondered how she would come, if she would use her magic or if Charlie would drop her off.

I looked over and heard the rumble of her truck as she pulled into the lot.

"It's alive," Emmett muttered then let out a laugh that startled some passing freshman.

"How," I grumbled. Once we were married I would be buying her a new car.

"She probably used her magic," Jasper answered quietly.

I headed over to greet her as she pulled into the spot next to my car. She got out of the car and beamed when she saw me.

"Good morning, beautiful," I kissed her lightly on the lips. Her smile grew bigger as she linked her fingers through mine.

"Good morning." She is blushing lightly. I walked her back to the group.

"I see the Thing has been resurrected from the dead." Emmett teased. I sighed. He never learned his lesson from being thrown into the pond.

"Leave my truck alone. It is younger than you after all." Bella said quietly.

"Yeah, well at least I look better for my age." Emmett scoffed.

"Oh yeah? I wonder how you would look with pink hair," Bella threatened. Emmett paused and appeared to be thinking it over. _She wouldn't, would she?_

"You do remember what happened last time you challenged her, don't you?" Jasper teased Emmett. Emmett's eyes narrowed on Bella who just smiled innocently as she leaned into me.

"Bella, can I help you plan the wedding?" Alice spoke up. So that is what she has been hiding all morning.

"Shhh, Alice. I don't think that is something we want to get out around the school without causing too much notice. Plus, it is still Marie at school." Bella hissed. I felt disappointed. I wanted to shout the news from the mountain tops, maybe then Mike would back off.

"She is right. No one our age gets married right now. Although you might want to take your engagement ring off and wear it on a necklace or on your other hand like Alice and I do." Rose advised. The color drained off Bella's face as she frowned and removed her ring. She slipped it on to the other finger on her other hand.

"It is not so bad. If anyone asks tell them it's an heirloom or something." Alice told her.

"So about the wedding…"

"Not here, Alice," Bella shook her head. "Besides I need to get to the office."

I walked with her and dropped her off at the door.

"See you in class," Bella smiled as she stepped in.

_Damn, Masen is always around. I like to see his face when Marie is my date to the Harvest Ball. _ I turned to look at Mike staring at me with a scowl.

I would like to see him try. Although, it did make me wonder if Bella wanted to go to the dance. She hated the fact I dragged her to Forks' prom, but with her grace being back, maybe she would like to go. Isabella I remembered was a good dancer.

**BM**

At lunch we took our normal table as the rest of the students ate their lunch

"Please, Marie, let me help plan. I can make it a beautiful wedding. Not some Halloween theme one. You had to be joking about that." Alice whined.

"Cool, a Halloween wedding? Does that mean we can wear costumes?" Emmett looked excited. I hid my snicker. _I know you made a decision like that on purpose. That wedding is not going to happen. _ I raised my eyebrow at Alice.

"Look, Alice, I don't know yet. I am sure Renée would like to be there for the planning. Beside we have plenty of time." Bella shrugged.

"No you don't. It takes more than a month to plan a wedding. I still don't see how you can get a dress in time. You can't wear off the rack." Alice huffed.

"Does she do this to you?" Bella ignored Alice and looked at Rose.

"She tries, but she doesn't succeed too often." Rose smirked.

"Look, I am sure I can find a Bride of Frankenstein costume or Corpse Bride costume." Bella smiled evilly as Alice was glaring at her.

"What about Bride of Chucky? After all Edward has the red hair for Chucky." Jasper suggested. Alice glared at him and he hid his smile quickly.

"Ooo then can I be Frankenstein?" Emmett asked. He liked to press Alice's buttons too, but didn't often get a chance.

"You are all horrible!" Alice got up and huffed away. The rest of us laughed.

"Please, say you are going to stop this soon. It was all good and fun, but an angry Alice isn't in anyone's best interest." Jasper asked.

"Does that mean no Halloween wedding?" Emmett looked disappointed.

"In coming," Rose warned. I had been so distracted that I didn't notice Alyssa approaching. She completely ignored everyone else and looked at me.

"Edward, the Harvest Ball is coming up. We should go together." She flipped her hair over her shoulder. Bella growled softly next to me. "You can pick me up at six so you can take me to dinner first. I live on Deacon St." She turned and walked away.

"Was any of that even a question?" Jasper snickered.

"Wow she has got nerve." Emmett joined him laughing. I just shook my head and turned to Bella. She was watching Alyssa walk away glaring at her back. I saw a quick flash of purple eyes. I heard a screech and looked up. A mop bucket tipped over and Alyssa slipped in the water landing on her rear end in front of the whole cafeteria.

We turned to Bella who looked mortified.

"Oh. Did I do that?" she whispered looking guilty. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Relax. It looks like the wheels fell off. Everyone is assuming that it was an old bucket needing replacing." I told her. A sophomore boy was passing by and slipped. His tray went up and his half eaten spaghetti landed in her hair.

"My hair," she screeched. The whole cafeteria laughed even harder.

"I feel bad now." Bella bit her lip.

"Don't be, the tramp deserved it." Rose told her. _I may not agree with all this magic stuff, but that girl needed to be taught a lesson._

"Come on, love, let's get to class." I stood taking both our trays. I took her hands after I took care of them.

"So, Marie, would you like to go to Harvest Ball with me?" I asked teasingly. She looked up at me with a curious expression.

"You are asking this time?" was her answer.

"Yes, I thought I might get a better chance at a 'yes' this time." I answered. She giggled lightly but still didn't answer.

"Are you going to answer me," I asked as we approached the door. She stood on her tippy toes and kissed my cheek.

"Yes," she whispered in my ear.

I smiled and led her to her seat.

"You know, Alyssa had the idea in her head that we would go back to her place after the dance and use her parents' hot tub. I kind of like that idea." I took my seat next to her. Her eyes were narrowed and the edges were looking purple.

"By all means join her then," Bella hissed clearly misunderstanding me.

"You're cute when you're jealous." I teased and she narrowed her eyes more. I knew I was playing with fire.

"Marie," Mike called catching me off guard since I was wrapped up in talking with Bella.

"Mike," Bella answered coolly.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the Harvest Ball with yours truly?" he smiled. Bella paused then started to smile.

"I'll have to get back to you." She smiled warmly. _She didn't say no._ Mike was overjoyed.

"Okay, just tell me later." He smiled as he walked back to his seat. _Take that Masen._

"What the hell?" I hissed. Why didn't she tell him no.

"You're awfully cute when you're jealous, Edward." She batted her eyes at me. I scowled then leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"I wasn't talking about joining Alyssa. I was talking about finding a hot tub of our own for the two of us." I pulled back lightly brushing her breasts as I sat up. Her eyes were dark as they locked on mine.

"Mike," she said not taking her eyes off mine.

"Yeah, babe," he asked excitedly.

"The answer is no." Bella replied. _ What the hell did Masen say to her? They look ready to jump each other in class._

I broke my gaze from Bella to glare at him and he flinched back and turned around.

"So are bathing suits optional?" Bella asked making my attention snap back to her. Mr. Baxter started class so I didn't get chance to respond, but the girl was going to be the death of me.

**BM**

After school we were walking to our cars. Bella was going to head home and I was going to go with her. She wanted to spend as much time as possible with her parents before they had to leave.

We were barely out the doors when a fight broke out amongst two guys from the senior class. I hurried Bella faster to the cars and my siblings sped up too.

_We need to get Jasper out of here. _ Alice was worried. I looked around the parking lot, it was filled with students making it impossible to get our cars out. Unfortunately this part of town made it impossible to sneak off into the woods.

"Jasper, stop breathing," Emmett spoke firmly. He gripped Jasper's upper arm. I grabbed the other. Jasper's eyes were dark and he was growling. Bella was too close for my liking.

"Bella, get out of here," I hissed. I glanced at her and her eyes were closed. Suddenly Jasper's arm disappeared from my grip. I looked around and noticed Emmett and Alice were gone too.

Bella's eyes opened and looked at me. "Did anyone notice?" she asked. I monitored all the minds. The teachers were finally breaking them up and the crowd was clearing.

"No, they were too busy watching the fight. Where did you send them?" I asked.

"I sent them into the woods by the lake." She answered.

"Why Emmett and Alice though," Rose asked not fully pleased with what just happened.

"In case he needs back up." Bella shrugged. "I didn't send you since I didn't think you would like it. I kept Edward here just to double check that no one saw it." Bella answered.

"It was the best thing to do to avoid an accident," I agreed. I caught Rose's eye. I dug into my pockets for my keys. "Here, I am going to ride home with Bella." I told her and she nodded.

I held open her door for her to get in. She climbed in and I moved to the driver's side.

I took her truck keys from her and started it up. It didn't have the usual roar that it use to have. I glanced at her and she was smiling.

"Amazing what a bit of magic can do," she smiled.

"Yes, and not just with the truck. It was a smart idea to get Jasper away like that before an accident happened." I told her.

"I am just glad that it worked out for the best." Bella answered. The phone in my pocket beeped and I took it out to glance at the message.

"Jasper says 'Thank you. For getting him out of there and not dropping him in the lake'." I told her and she let out a laugh.

"You made the truck able to go faster too?" I was impressed.

"Yes, but I still don't think you should travel your normal speed in it." She warned me.

I came to a stop at her parent's house.

"Are you staying?" she asked as she unbuckled.

"I was hoping to, but I will leave if that is what you want." I turned off the truck.

"You can stay." She nodded and stayed in the truck until I opened the door for her.

I looked around and noticed no one was at her house yet.

"When are you expecting your parents back?" I asked.

"They are not here?" Bella frowned in disappointment.

"Not unless they can hide their heartbeats." I gave an apologetic smile.

I led her into the house and to the couch. I pulled her down into my lap.

"You know, Isabella, you were a very naughty girl today. I should punish you." My eyes twinkled amusingly as she looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"How so?" she inquired.

"First for not telling Mike 'no' right away and then your suggestion about the hot tub." I tsked.

"Oh, I suppose you are innocent? You never told Alyssa 'no' and you brought up the hot tub." She argued back looking amused.

"I wasn't giving a chance to say 'no'." I smirked.

"But you are going to right. You're not going to leave that poor girl waiting by the door for you." Bella scowled. I sighed, why did she have to have a big heart?

"I suppose," I ran a hand along her cheek. I dipped down and kissed her lightly at first and then more heatedly slipping my tongue into her mouth. The warmth of her mouth and her taste consumed me. I pulled back once she was out of breath.

"So was that a yes or no about the bathing suit?" She said breathlessly.

"Bella, be good." My voice was huskily.

"I am. I am trying to give my fiancé what he wants." She batted her eyes and gave me an innocent smile. I ran my nose against her cheek.

"You are a temptress." I breathed against the hollow of her neck and she trembled.

"Mmmm, tell me something?" she asked.

"Anything," I placed a soft kiss under her ear.

"Would you have gone into that brothel if I didn't run into you that day?" she asked. I pulled back sharply, surprised by her question.

"What?" hoping I miss understood her.

"Would you have gone into the brothel if I didn't show up?" I was having a hard time understanding the expression in her eyes.

"Of course, not. They caught me off guard. I told you that." I answered.

"But would you have gone in," Bella pressed.

"No," I looked into her eyes again. "Where is this coming from?" I asked.

"I am just wondering. Seeing your reaction again you seemed guilty." She shrugged.

"Not so much guilty as embarrassed. You were the last person I would want to find out about me going to a place like that. I didn't want you to loose your respect or have you think poorly of me. I would never want to do anything that could harm that. Why is this coming up now?" I pressed.

"Back then you didn't seem to want to tell me and seeing it again made me curious. I wondered if there was more that I missed. You seem to avoid telling me the complete truth sometimes." Her eyes looked hurt.

"I guess that is my way of just protecting you." I answered.

"Well, it hurts not to be trusted and to be lied to." She was now avoiding eye contact.

"I promise to tell you the truth from now on." I told her sincerely. She smiled sadly. Apparently I didn't have her complete trust. "Is their anything else you question?" I was willing to clear anything up for her full trust. Bella seemed to be thinking it over and then smirked at me.

"Did you think Emmett was mine at first," she looked amused.

"Guilty," I sighed. She laughed looking more lighter. "All I knew is when I left after Christmas your hair was down and he wasn't there. When I came back your hair was up, skirts were longer and you were pushing a baby carriage." I admitted.

"It takes a lot longer then that to have a baby." Bella was completely amused.

"I didn't know that then. When I saw the size of him I knew I had to be wrong." I grumbled. "I do have something you should know about though." Bella stopped laughing and looked nervous.

"In Forks I wanted to do something nice for Angela since she was the only one genuinely nice to you. So Emmett and I might have hinted that I was interested in her in front of Ben, so he would get off his butt and talk to her since I knew he liked her too." I admitted waiting for her response since she always surprised me. She blinked then smiled, giving my cheek a kiss.

"That was very sweet of you," she gushed pleased. I smiled, happy that she was.

I shifted her off my lap and she looked confused and a bit hurt.

"Your parents are home." I told her. She nodded and stood up.

"I suppose I should start dinner." She stretched.

"Would you like some help?" I offered.

"Sure," she headed to the kitchen just before the front door opened.

An hour later I sat at the table as they ate, relieved that I didn't have to eat to fool anyone.

"Edward, tell Bella that she should erase our memories after she gains her full powers." Renée spoke up as she finished. Charlie sighed heavily and Bella's fork scrapped loudly against her plate.

"With all due respect, Renée, I will not. If she's not comfortable doing it, I don't think it is right to force her." I answered. Bella smiled and Charlie gave me an appraising look.

"But you do agree that it is the best thing to do to keep everyone safe?" I sighed reluctantly.

"It does have its benefits for keeping other vampires, especially the Volturi, in the dark. I can agree to that. However, I think it is Bella's decision to make." I responded. True, I did think it was the best thing. However, it wasn't worth making Bella upset. Getting her memory erased bothered her and I was going to respect that.

"I'll do it if you want me to, Mom" Bella whispered not sounding happy.

"Great," Renée beamed that she won. Bella looked at her father.

"Do you want me to erase yours?" she asked him.

"Bella…" Renée started but Bella interrupted her.

"I am asking him. I am not erasing anyone's memories against their will." Bella said firmly. Charlie looked at his daughter sadly. He didn't want to forget about her or see her this upset. But he knew Renée had a point.

"It is probably for the best." Bella flinched slightly but nodded.

"Fine, then. I have one stipulation though. You have to agree on what you want to have as memories and where you want to be set up for yourselves where you want to go next. I am not going to do it. I am also not going to erase the town's memories. You will have to do that." Bella stood up and left the room. I heard her go upstairs.

Renée sighed heavily. "It is for the best." She spoke out loud although mainly talking to her self.

I stood up and started to clear the plates.

"I can do that, Edward. Go to her please." Renée's eyes turned purple and everything was back in its proper spots clean.

"Right, I'll be on my way shortly," I promised. Charlie snorted.

"Son, you have been sneaking into my daughter's room nearly every night in Forks and then here as well. I am no fool, so cut the pretenses and just stay. I only ask you stay respectful of her until you're married this time." He smirked taking a sip of his beer.

"Yes, sir." I was glad I couldn't blush like Bella. I hurried up the steps not bothering to use human speed. I stopped to knock on her door.

"Come in," I heard her answer. I went in and found her sitting on the bed staring out the window.

"Are you alright," I sat next to her. She crawled into my lap and laid her head against me.

"I hate that I am going to have to do it. But if it protects them, then I will. It just hurts that my own parents are not going to remember me by choice." She said softly.

"They don't want to forget you. They just want the best for you and to keep you safe. Trust me, I have seen it in their minds." I rubbed circles on her back.

"Tell me that it ends with them. That I am not going to have to touch your families' minds too. I promised Rose I would never do that to her." Bella pulled back slightly so she could see in my eyes.

"I wish I can say for sure. Right now it is fine. But if Alice see the future and sees it becoming a problem, then we can do it. I am sure Rose would understand that." I promised the best I could. If we did ever meet Aro he could read everything in our minds by a simple touch. I just hoped he would be happy that her parents' minds are erased.

**A/N: So Bella will erase their minds, although she is still not happy about it. Hopefully it will be enough. **

**Alyssa is something isn't she. Bella didn't intentionally cause the mop bucket it to break, but it was her. **

**Bella's magic came in handy for Jasper too. Rose really wasn't mad at her just concerned about exposure. **

**I don't own any of the Halloween brides I mentioned. I do like Alice I just don't like demanding Alices and I feel that she should be stood up against at times and maybe teased. We will see how Halloweeny this wedding will be. **

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**BM  
BM  
BM  
BM**

**Preview Alert**

**BM  
BM  
BM  
BM  
**

**Preview Alert:**

"**So are we inviting them then?" Rose asked.**

"**If they are your family, they should be invited. Just as long as Tanya keeps her hands off of Edward." I answered.**

"**Just throw her into the pond like you did with Emmett." Alice giggled.**

"**Or Siberia." Rose smirked. **

"**Girls," Esme chastised. **


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH. 15: Planning (BPOV)**

I jumped as Alice slammed a thick binder on the table. She took a seat at the Cullens' table.

"Alice, gently please." Esme warned warmly.

"Sorry, we just have so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in." Alice was hopping in her seat.

"We have plenty of time." Renée waved her hand dismissively. Alice looked flustered while I was secretly pleased.

"Are you serious? Do you have any idea how long it takes to find a reception place, order flowers, cakes, food, send invitations, announcements, dresses… the lists goes on and on." Alice ranted. I was starting to think I wanted to elope.

"You are not eloping to Vegas and being married by Elvis." Alice shrieked.

"It would be her decision; as long as I can be there I will be happy." Esme spoke up.

"Besides, I was think more Rocky Horror." I teased her. She glared at me and actually growled.

"Sweet! Can I be Dr. Frank-N-Furter?" Emmett yelled from somewhere in the house.

"You boys are suppose to be out of the house?' Alice yelled back.

"Going," They zipped down the stairs and out of the house. Edward stopped briefly to kiss my cheek.

"Edward, you don't want a Rocky Horror wedding do you?" Alice glared at him. His lips twitched holding in his laughter.

"I believe I am a male incapable of making these decisions, or so I was told earlier. I will leave the decision up to my beautiful fiancée." Edward smirked as he left. Alice looked ready to explode.

"Alice, she is just playing with you." Rose sat in another seat at the table. Alice looked at me and started to pout.

"Bella, why would you do that to me," she was upset.

"Why are you trying to plan my wedding for me rather than with me? You need to relax." I told her.

"Fine, but still, time is short." Alice explained.

"Alice, you are forgetting that Bella and I are witches. That gives us an advantage in most areas." Renée explained to her. "Look, here is an idea for flowers and centerpieces." Renée's eyes glowed and a small pumpkin appeared on the table hollowed out with burgundy mums coming out the top. The pumpkin acted like a vase.

"That is pretty and very festive for the season." Esme's eyes lit up.

"So no Halloween theme? No jack O' lanterns" Alice looked relieved.

"Perhaps a few to ward off evil spirits." Renée said. "But not all lanterns have to have scary faces." She carved into the pumpkin's skin using magic, not cutting all the way through. She took out the flowers and made a candle appear in her hand that she placed inside.

The candle made the swan she carved glow, it was detailed enough that you could make out feathers.

"That is pretty too." Alice admitted.

"Are you planning on having the wedding outdoors?" Rose asked.

"I was thinking about it. Esme, I wanted to know if we could have the wedding here in the yard?" I asked.

"I would be delighted." Esme beamed.

"Emmett is good with woodcarving. I am sure he could build you a small arch." Rose spoke up. I was pleased to see that she wanted to be involved in good way.

"That would be wonderful." I smiled.

"What about the guest list?" Alice asked.

"Just family. The six of you, my parents and Edward and myself." I answered.

"That is it?" Alice looked surprised.

"We can't very well invite people from the town. It will cause a big scandal that Edward and I getting married and not even out of high school." I pointed out.

"What about the Denalis? They are like family to us." Esme explained.

"I don't know, Tanya is one of the reasons I waited until you moved to Forks." Renée seemed skeptical.

"Tanya? She just has a crush on Edward. She wouldn't do anything." Esme shook her head. Both Alice and Rose snorted with laughter.

"She is known as succubus for a reason. She made his life miserable up there." Alice shook her head. My head jerked in her direction.

"His rejection only made her try pathetically harder." Rose spat. I felt myself tense at this slut who was after my mate. I felt my limbs sizzle with power flowing through me.

"Bella, relax. She is no where near here and is not as much of a threat as she was when you were human." Renée said calmly closing her eyes. "I am not seeing much from her, but the one with dreads may be a problem. I am not certain. My visions seem to be weakening as my power starts to transfer to Bella, perhaps that is why I missed Edward running the first time." Renée was frowning.

Alice seemed to look off too. "I can see that the wedding will go off fine. I can't see him being a problem. I can keep my eyes on it." Alice shrugged.

"Are you talking about Laurent?" I asked.

"Yes. As far as we know he mated with Irina and has changed to our diet." Alice answered.

"No connections to Victoria?" Renée asked. Alice closed her eyes briefly.

"I can't see her?" Alice shrugged.

"Perhaps the wolves took care of her in Forks then." Renée looked hopeful.

"So are we inviting them then?" Rose asked.

"If they are your family, they should be invited. Just as long as Tanya keeps her hands off of Edward." I answered.

"Just throw her into the pond like you did with Emmett." Alice giggled.

"Or Siberia." Rose smirked evilly.

"Girls," Esme chastised.

"You would agree with us if she went after Carlisle like she did our men." Rose huffed.

"She went after Jasper and Emmett too?" I asked in surprise.

"She tried. Jasper made her too 'nervous'," Rose used air quotes smirking.

"And she is scared of Rose." Alice smirked. I shook my head. I didn't think I was going to be a big fan of her.

"Let's get back to the wedding." Esme suggested. "What time of day, dear?" she asked.

"How about twilight?" I suggested remembering Edward's favorite time of day and Esme nodded.

"Can you make a three tier cake appear?" Alice asked Renée.

"That might be a bit much since there will only be three of us eating. We can have one real tier and the others fake." Renée suggested.

"If it is alright I can make the cake and a light meal for those who can eat." Esme offered.

"I would love that." I told her.

"Alright, dresses. We can go out today to look at them." Alice announced.

"Hold on to that thought." Renée smiled and a box appeared in front of her. She opened it and pulled off the lid and I gasped. It was my original wedding dress. I stood up and held up. The dress had a high waist with slim satin silhouette and a small train the flowed out in the back. There was a satin band that ran along the waist. The bodice was made of mostly lace with exception of satin that covered my front under the lace. The neckline was a scoop that almost came off the shoulders with lace sleeves to the elbows.

"Do you think that it still fits?" I asked. Renée smiled and soon the dress was on me.

"It looks beautiful," Esme smiled.

"Is that your dress from Chicago?" Rose asked looking at appraisingly.

"It is." I smiled happily. Renée lifted a veil out of the box.

"This veil was crocheted by your grandmother." She placed it on my head.

"Well, Alice," I looked for her approval.

"You look beautiful. I am not going to get you shopping am I," She lamented but she was teasing.

"Now for the other dresses. I am sure you had some designs?" Renée looked at Alice.

"Well, I did sketch some ideas out." She nodded.

"Go get the sketches." Renée told her and Alice zipped away and back. Renée opened up the Book of Shadows and slid it to me.

She took the sketch from Alice and held it out to me.

"Try this spell here." She smiled. I looked and took a deep breath. I whispered the words and the image disappeared off the paper and appeared in front of Alice. She squealed and held up the burgundy dress.

"That is amazing. It will be perfect." She spun it around in her hands.

"And one of a kind and not off the racks." Renée smirked.

"Just think of all the original clothes we can have." Alice looked excited.

"Can I design you a dress for the dance?" Alice pleaded, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Yes," I agreed willingly.

"Rose?" she looked at Rose. Rose looked skeptical before she nodded.

"Thank you," She seemed quite content that she could design the dresses over shopping.

**BM**

The rest of the week went by fast. Friday night came and Alice talked everyone into going to a local fair. The air smelled of fried foods and sweets, while the noise of laughter and screams came from the rides.

"Where to first?" Jasper looked around a bit uneasy in crowds still.

"There is a demolition derby over there?" Emmett pointed to a nearby field.

"Ugh, I don't want to watch people trash their cars." Alice wrinkled her nose. Neither did I for the matter.

"That doesn't interest me either. I like to work on cars, not see them destroyed. Why don't we girls check out the craft tents? That usually bores the guys." Rose spoke up.

"Sounds good to me." I spoke up. Edward looked wary about us being separated.

"It is settled. We can meet in a hour for rides." Alice announced. I gave Edward a kiss on the cheek and started to follow the girls.

We looked around at the different vendors at the handmade crafts. I ended up buying a pretty woolen hat, glove and scarf set that had been hand knitted. The girls found some jewelry that they liked. In another tent we found some antiques. There was an old pocket watch similar to the one that Edward used to have. Alice helped me talk the man down to a reasonable price.

My stomach started to rumble soon after, so we looked for something to eat. There were so many choices, yet none of them were that good for you. Of course, that was part of the fun of a fair.

Suddenly Alice stopped short, causing the people behind her to swerve not to hit her, cursing.

"I know. I will be right back, trust me." She hurried off. I looked at Rose and she shrugged.

"I have no idea. None of this smells edible to me." She wrinkled her nose.

Alice reappeared with something on a stick.

"What is that?" I raised an eyebrow. Rose looked quickly away like she was trying not to laugh.

"A frozen banana covered in white chocolate with nuts." Alice shrugged innocently.

"It looks more like a…" I blushed and looked away.

"Looks like what?" Alice smirked still trying to hand me the banana.

"It looks like a…" I still couldn't say it out loud.

"A cock…dick…peen," Rose giggled.

"I can't eat that." I shook my head as Alice shoved it into my hands.

"Why not?" Alice smirked.

"You mean you never had one before," Rose inquired. By the look on her face I knew she didn't mean actual bananas.

"Of course not," my cheeks flamed.

"Think of it as good practice then if you want to push boundaries." Rose shrugged.

"I can't believe I am doing this," I muttered looking around. No one at the fair was paying attention. I gave the banana a lick. I then placed the tip in my mouth. I bit down and spit it out.

"That is gross," I wrinkled my nose.

"Rose, never complains," I heard Emmett bomb from behind me, my cheeks burnt.

"Well then, by all means go for it, Rose," I held it out to her.

"No, thanks. I am good." She looked no longer amused.

'Don't listen to Emmett. He is jealous by the size of the banana." Alice teased.

"Am not. I can prove it," Emmett frowned.

"Okay, that is it." I walked away looking for a trash can. I found one and was about to toss it in before Edward came up.

"You are not going to finish?" he asked looking both amused and a bit turned on.

"No, it was gross. I am not going to eat just for everyone's entertainment." I tossed it in.

When I turned back around Edward pulled me into a deep kiss. After I got over my surprise, my arms wrapped around his neck. He lifted me off the ground and my legs went around his waist. Instead of slowing he started to kiss me deeper. He has never kissed me like this in public. When he finally let me breathe I was nearly panting. His eyes were dark as they stared into mine.

"Next time ignore my sister's advice for substitutions," his voice was husky. I raised an eyebrow.

"What does that mean?" I asked. He seemed to be hinting for the real thing. He kissed my lips lightly before placing me on my feet.

"Ready for some rides?" he asked.

"Actually, I am still hungry." I started looking around at the stands again. Edward frowned as he looked around at the choices.

"I think I will have fried dough with butter and sugar." I pulled him to a stand.

"Is it any good?" he asked as he insisted on paying for it and a coke.

"I like it. I only get it when I get to go to places like this." I glared at the girl behind the counter as she blatantly stared at Edward. He chuckled as he kissed me below the ear and didn't make eye contact with the girl as he took my food from her.

We started walking towards the rides. He held my drink and bags for me as I tried to walk and eat at the same time. He would occasionally offer me a sip by bringing the drink to my lips.

"That looks like fun." I pointed to a tent that had tanks of water that contained oysters. A person picked an oyster and opened it to reveal fresh water pearls.

"Love, if you want pearls, I would be happy to by you a whole strand of them." Edward frowned.

"But that is no fun. The fun is picking out the shell yourself." I pouted. Edward sighed and led me over to the tent.  
"Should we at least get Alice so you can pick a good one?" he asked. I shook my head and he sighed. He handed the vender some money and gestured for me to pick.

I closed my eyes and looked to see if I could see a vision myself. I did see something and I was excited to find out if I would be right.

"That one there," I pointed in a third tank to a shell that was in corner. The vender fished it out and opened it to clean it up. I found my perfect blue pearl. My vision was right.

I was so excited I couldn't help to bounce up and down. Edward started to smile to see me this happy. His eyes looked at me amusingly.

"It worked." I whispered. He quirked an eyebrow, probably wanting to know what I was thinking. "I tried looking for a vision like Renée can and it worked." I explained just as quietly. He nodded and smiled kissing the side of my head.

He scanned the chains and chose one with a dolphin to place the pearl into. He slipped the pearl in and then placed the necklace around my neck.

"Thank you," I twirled the necklace with my fingers looking up at him through my eyelashes. His smile was more genuine this time.

"Glad to make you happy." He smiled. "Are you done with this?" he held up the almost empty soda. I nodded so he tossed it into a trash can.

"How about the Ferris wheel next?" I asked.

"Whatever if you want, love." Edward linked our fingers and headed towards the ride that was lit up against the sky.

When we got off the others were waiting for us.  
"Emmett wants to hit some of the games. Interested?" Jasper asked.

"It is a waste of time. Most of them are rigged." Edward frowned.

"See, I told you." Alice gave him a pointed look.

"All the more fun if we can get around it." Emmett insisted.

"They are all rigged?" I frowned.

"Not all of them. But see that game there. The guy uses strong magnets to make it almost impossible to win." Edward nodded in a direction of a game where a customer was trying to knock down metal milk bottles. A young father was trying to win his daughter something. I watched as he dug into his wallet to try again. "That man is a single father and only sees his daughter every other weekend. He's going to blow the money he set aside for the weekend trying to win her something to make her happy." Edward was shaking his head. The man was getting ready to throw his first ball and his daughter was looking at him like he was her hero.

I bit my lip as I watched the first ball bounce off one of the bottles. I narrowed my eyes and demagnetizing the game. The father threw the second ball and he knocked down all the bottles. The girl jumped up and down squealing. The vendor frowned slightly and then got the young girl her stuffed unicorn.

"You helped him," Rose accused. She looked neither happy or upset.

"No, I just made the game fair. He still knocked them down on his own." I shrugged.

"I think she did the right thing. Look how happy that little girl is." Alice spoke up. Rose eyes softened as she hugged her unicorn and skipped away clinging to her father's hand.

"Great, now you can help me." Emmett grinned. I shook my head.

"You are a vampire. I am sure you can out smart a game on your own." I answered. Emmett pouted as he walked down game ally with Rose trailing behind him.

"What you did is very sweet," Edward wrapped his arms around me, pulling me so my back was against his front. I looked up at him and grinned.

"Are you going to win me something?" I batted my eyes at him. He rolled his eyes and grinned. "What is it you want?"

I shrugged as we started to walk around the games. "How about this one?" I pointed at a game where you squirt water in a hole and made hot air balloons rise to the top in a race. I figured he couldn't have too much of an advantage being a vampire.

"Okay, but we make it a race," He pulled me to the stool. I sat down and he sat to my right handing the vendor money for the two of us. Someone sat on down on my left. I looked up to see Mike and tried not to groan.

"Masen, let the better man win." He smirked handing the vendor some money.

"Don't you mean the better person?" Alice asked sitting next to Edward with Jasper at her side.

"Fine, I will still win," he huffed and I rolled my eyes and got ready. The bell rang and I started squirting my gun, not really paying attention to anyone else. When the bell rang I looked up to see that I hadn't won. Neither had Mike or Edward, down at the other end, the winner was a little boy. He chose a bear that was nearly the size of him and walked off.

"I guess the better man won, right, Mike?" Jasper was smirking. I held back a giggle as Mike scowled.

"Again," Edward asked and I nodded. He gave the vendor more money. Mike started to get up.

"Giving up already, Mike?" Edward asked as Mike started to get up. He looked flustered.

"Ah, nope just choosing a different one." He moved to where the little boy just was. I caught Alice's eye. She shook her head and smirked.

The game started again and I concentrated on my own. The bell went off and I didn't look up this time right away.

"Yay, Marie," Alice cheered and I looked up to see that I won.  
"Good job, love," Edward winked at me and Jasper smiled.

"Which one, Miss. You get to choose from the medium size ones." The vendor asked. I looked and spotted a lion.

"I will take that lion." I pointed. He got it down and I handed it to Edward.

"Here you go," I smiled amusingly at him. He took it and was about to say something when Mike spoke up.

"Your girl won you something, Masen, how cute?" Mike snarled. Edward looked up at him. He appeared angry at first and then just smiled.

"Yes, **MY** girl did. Thank you, love" Edward kissed my cheek pulling me up to stand with him. "See you later." Mike frowned in disappointment. We walked off with Alice and Jasper trailing us.

"Still want me to win you something?" Edward asked.

"I am all set. I think I might want to leave." I told him and he nodded.

"Have a good night. Come on, Jazz, I will win you something." Alice dragged him off.

**A/N: Wedding planning on its way. At least Alice got something. Think how pleased she would be if she could design any dress she wanted and Bella could make it appear for her.**

**I am from New England myself I love Fall fair time. Unfortunately I didn't go to my favorite one this year because of the rain. It is just about the one time of time of year I get to have fried dough, although caramel apples are good too. I had to write one in. **

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**BM  
BM  
BM**

**Preview alert**

**BM  
BM  
BM**

**Preview:**

"**Yes, it would be perfect." Alice announced and looked up with Jasper with pleading eyes. He glanced at her then at Bella. **

"**I'll do it," he shrugged. **

**_You still need to warn Bella. Perhaps here isn't the best place but I don't see Alyssa relenting. If she catches Bella off guard it might be disastrous. _ Alice insisted. **


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Ch 16: Smack (EPOV)**

I could hear the occasional giggle of laughter as the girls got ready upstairs. I was happy that Bella seemed to be enjoying herself. She agreed to let Alice do her hair and makeup as long as Alice didn't make it an all day process. Alice agreed, happy that she got some chance to work her own magic, so to speak.

What pleased me the most was that Rose was getting ready with them. She was slowly letting her guard down and Bella in. The magic still made her wary, but she was fine as long as Bella kept her promise. However, she didn't seem to mind that Bella used her magic to make real replicas of the dresses Alice designed.

I stood as I heard the girls move towards the stairs. My brother soon joined me as the girls came down the stairs.

Rose came first in a red dress that has left little to the imagination. I am sure the boys at our school would be happy. Good thing most of them were scared of Emmett.

Alice skipped over to Jasper in a burnt orange dress that sparkled and flared out at the waist.

My Bella was last and was holding the railing for dear life, although she was almost as graceful as we were now. My jaw dropped slightly as I took in her gorgeous form. Her chocolate brown dress was strapless and dipped low enough to show modest cleavage, but clung tightly to her chest. The skirt was slim but not too tight with a split that went up to the top of her thigh showing peeks of her creamy white legs. On her feet were dainty five inch heels. I realized her nervousness came from the shoes. Her hair was piled on top of her head in an elegant twist with curls on the very top.

"You look beautiful, love," I walked up to her and offered her my arm. She smiled and looked grateful to take my arm.

"Thank you," She smiled up at me. I was able to take a quick glance at her back to see the dress was nearly backless with the exception of thin straps that crisscrossed back and forth, and the cut still dipped low enough that it was close to the start of the curve of her cheeks.

Jasper cleared his throat and I realized that I was looking longer then I intended. I looked away and Jasper was shaking his head laughing silently at me. Alice was trying to stifle her giggles. I glanced down at Bella who was blushing but looked pleased.

"Alright, I want pictures before you all head out." Esme announced breaking the awkward moment. I led Bella over to the fireplace where I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her so her back was against my chest.

Esme took a dozen or so pictures with setting up different combinations before letting us go.  
We headed out to the cars. Bella and I were alone in my car as the others took Rose's. Once we were alone Bella stretched out her feet and huffed a bit.

"What is it with your sister and her need to put death traps on my feet?" she mumbled.

"Your balance is near perfect as mine. I don't see the problem. I think they look nice." I took my eyes off the road to look at her legs better.

"Hmmm," Bella sounded skeptical. I looked up at her face and she was looking at me amusingly. I grinned back sheepishly and turned back to the road.

"If you are that concerned about falling, just hold on to me the entire night. I would never let you fall." I promised her. I let go of the wheel with one hand and reached for her hand but purposely slid my hand across her lap touching her thigh lightly. I heard her heartbeat pick up.

"I know you won't." She slid her hand into mine but left them entwined on her lap. In fact, she slid them slightly closer to her waist. I bit back my groan as I could feel the heat from her heated center against my hand.

"We can always skip," the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. Bella looked at me in surprise.

"I didn't just become Alice's Barbie doll to skip this. We are going." She shook her head.

"Since when do you like dances anyways?" I asked amused.

"I liked the ball for your graduation. Well, I did until that girl tripped me." Bella smiled lightly. "I didn't like dancing in Forks because I had the grace of an elephant."

"Actually, I think elephants have better grace. Most animals do." I teased her and watched her narrow her eyes into her kitten glare.

"Take that back," she huffed as she tried to take her hand from mine, but I held tight. I just lifted her hand and gave the back of it a kiss.

"Oh no you don't. Take it back or I am going to promise all my dances to Mike." She threatened. I scoffed knowing she was joking as I placed our hands on my lap. She started to get more annoyed, but I suppose I was egging her on. I could see out of the corner of my eye that her eyes starting to glow amethyst. Maybe, this wasn't a good idea after all.

"Edward Anthony Masen, you take that back or you will be hanging upside down from a tree as you watch piece by piece of this car get thrown into the ocean." Now it was my turn to be surprised. It was an impressive threat even though I doubt she would do it. But I decided I pushed her enough.

"I apologize, my love. Your grace was better than an elephant's. Plus, you are about a thousand times prettier too. You are even cuter when you're mad." I told her sweetly.

She sighed and her eyes went back to normal. "You're lucky that you are cute." She mumbled. I held in my laughter as I pulled into the school parking lot.

I walked to her side and offered her my hand to help her out. She took it and stepped out of the car. It didn't go beyond my notice that she already attracted the notice of other males in the parking lot. She started to walk towards the school and I stopped her. Pushing her gently against the car as my body covered hers. I leaned down and kissed her softly at first then more heatedly. I pulled back and looked into her glazed over eyes.

"Am I forgiven?" I asked giving her a playful pout. She shook her head slightly before sighing.

"No fair dazzling." She answered. "But yes, you are forgiven." I offered my arm as I led her up the path to the school.

Once again the gym was covered in crepe paper and other student-made decorations.

"So, Bella, this time you can really go all _Carrie _on the student body." Emmett joked walking up to us with Rose on his arm.

"Hmmm, I think I will pass. I don't feel like being covered in pig's blood." Bella rolled her eyes.

Two students' thoughts caught my attention and I glanced over at Alyssa and Mike. They were plotting against us. Alyssa took it less then well when I told her that I was taking Bella to the dance. Apparently she had already told her friends and parents that she was going with me. I came to realize she thought I was her ticket out of this town. The fact she even thought of getting knocked with my baby so that I would have to take care of them sickened me. Was she that desperate or just sick minded? I hadn't told Bella Alyssa's real thoughts.

With her powers still unstable, I was nervous that she might accidently kill the girl without meaning to. Bella would be beside herself if that happened.

_You are going to have to tell her. She and Mike are trying to rig the election so you two win. Alyssa plans on announcing in front of the whole cafeteria that she's pregnant and you're the baby's daddy in about two weeks from tonight. I guess she is hoping for people to believe you performed your royal duties. _ Alice warned me. I sighed as I scowled in the direction of Mike and Alyssa.

"What is wrong?" Bella looked up at me in concern.

"Nothing," I muttered. "Do you want to dance?" I was hoping to distract her.

"What I want is the truth." Bella looked determined and upset.

_Just tell her._ Alice warned.

"Mike and Alyssa are plotting to rig the election so she and I win. She is hoping it will upset you to see us dance together and you would leave me. Mike is hoping that he can console you afterwards." I told her. I watched her frown in disgust.

_Edward, that is not the whole truth. Alyssa won't stop trying._ Alice warned me.

"So easy solution. Bells rigs the election too or derigs it." Emmett shrugged.

"It will serve them right too." Alice agreed.

"How are they rigging it?' Bella asked looking at me.  
"They plan on taking some votes out and restuffing them with fake ballots when the voting ends in half-an-hour." I told her.

"Well, easy then. I don't have to do anything." She looked at Jasper and Alice was grinning beside him. "When they go to restuff, Jasper can just make Principal Martin suspicious of their behavior so they get caught." Bella suggested.

"Are you sure we should get involved? It is just one dance." Rose spoke up.

"Yes, it would be perfect." Alice announced and looked up to Jasper with pleading eyes. He glanced at her then at Bella.

"I'll do it," he shrugged, He was a little confused too at their determination to get involved.

_You still need to warn Bella. Perhaps here isn't the best place but I don't see Alyssa relenting. If she catches Bella off guard it might be disastrous. _ Alice insisted.

"I will tell later tonight or first thing tomorrow." I announced quiet enough that Bella couldn't hear me. The others looked at me questionably but I shook my head. Bella was still looking at me suspiciously.

I pulled her out to the dance floor and started to dance with her to the music.

"Edward, is there something you are not telling me?" Bella asked softly.

"There is, but this is not the place for it. I will tell you later, I promise." I begged her with my eyes not to push it.

"I will not forget," She said in resignation. I nodded, but picked up our pace hoping to distract her.

We enjoyed ourselves for the next half hour when there was a commotion over by the ballot box. It looked like Alyssa and Mike were caught. The principal was none to please and proceeded to escort the two from the gym. He was going to give them detention for a week and ban them from future dances.

I caught Jasper's eye and he nodded back. _Alice told me what Alyssa has planned. I was glad to do it. We will have to keep an eye on her._ I nodded again.

"Is everything going to be okay?" Bella asked.

"Everything will be fine." I smiled at her. "Do you want to get out of here?" I suggested suddenly sick of being around others and wanting to be alone with her.

"One more dance?" Bella asked as the number switched to a slower number again. She stepped on my feet and smiled at me. I grinned back and started to sway with her. She rested her head on my shoulder as I hummed with the music.

When the song was over I gently escorted her towards the exit. We were able to slip out since everyone else's attention was towards the front where they were going to announce the king and queen.

It wasn't until we were in the car before Bella spoke.

"So did you find a hot tub?" she asked looking over at me with a mischievous grin.

"I thought it might be better to hold off on that." I admitted. Ever since Charlie's request for me to wait until our wedding night I thought it would be imperative not to put us in a situation where we could get carried away. I caught Bella's frown. Apparently she was looking forward to it more than I thought.

"Perhaps our wedding night or our honeymoon?" I told her. We had made the decision to have our honeymoon over the holiday break so we wouldn't be missing from the school. However, we were going to go away for at least the night after the wedding. Another reason for not planning anything big at the wedding was Bella might be slightly depressed after erasing her parents' minds.

"Where are we going again?" Bella asked.

"Nice try, but it is still a secret." I watched her huff in annoyance.

"I could just look into the future?" I watched her close her eyes.

"I also could keep changing my mind," I retorted back. I lived in the same house long enough with Alice to learn how to distract her or throw her every once in awhile. Bella scowled as she reopened her eyes.

She turned in her seat to me. "Is it later yet?" I knew instantly she was talking about my earlier promise. I knew she hated to be lied to and I was going to have to give in.

"I suppose. I only didn't tell you earlier, because I know that sometimes you perform magic without meaning to when you are upset." I started.

"This is going to upset me?" Bella looked concerned.

"Most likely. Alyssa is more underhanded than we expect. She is so desperate to get out of this town she was planning on using me to do it. Apparently she was hoping that you would get so upset that I had to dance with her that you would run off and Mike was to distract you." I continued.

"You told me that." Bella's eyebrows furrowed.

"What I didn't tell you is that in two weeks from now she was going to show up at school and announce that she was pregnant and I was the father. Hoping that since people saw us together they would believe her and I would be forced to step up." I finished cautiously.

Bella was silent and she closed her eyes for a minute. I was nervous about her reaction. She seemed to be calm.

"She is not even pregnant though." Bella opened her eyes. "Doesn't she think people would notice when she doesn't started to show," Bella looked a bit miffed.

"I don't know if she thought that far ahead. All I know is Alice doesn't see her backing down." I answered. Bella stayed silent and looked out the window.

"Bella, tell me what you are thinking?" I asked.

"I am just wondering if there was another way out of this that doesn't involve me using my magic." She answered. "Where are we?" she asked me suddenly.

"I thought we might try out to see if this car can hover over water. I figure if we start to sink that you can use your magic to bring us back to shore before we drown." I answered. I was parked near a public beach by the lake we usually hike to. Bella started to smile so I clicked on the hover option and we started to float.

"Ready," I asked her, she nodded and I pushed forward as we drove over the lake.

"This is surreal," Bella grinned as we made our way further out on to the lake. She looked up at the ceiling, her eyes turned amethyst and the ceiling disappeared. I let out a small gasp. "Relax, it is still there, I just made it invisible so we can see the stars it is a beautiful night."

"It is not the ceiling that caught me off guard. Can't you see it?" I pulled her hand up so it was in the moonlight. Her skin had a light glow to it. Bella's eyes widened as she looked at her hand.

"Wonderful. What a pair we make. You sparkle in the sunlight and I glow in the moonlight." Bella started laughing and I joined in.

I parked in a little cove and pulled her into a kiss. I let one of my hands move over her breast and I felt her nipples harden underneath the fabric of her dress. I realized that the style dress probably made it impossible to wear a bra.

Without a chance to blink I was in the backseat with her and holding her closer. She crawled onto my lap and straddled me causing the split of her dress to expose more of her creamy legs to me.

Our make out session started to get more heated and she started to buck her hips into me while she was making small mewing sounds. I fought to control myself but found it a losing battle as I grew hard against her. Her scent was driving me mad with desire, I needed her.

"Bella, we need to stop." I rasped pulling away. I turned her sideways on my lap. She pouted slightly and my will crumbled.

"Why? We will be married in a couple of weeks." She leaned forward again kissing me hard. I kissed her back and my hand traveled under the split of her dress and towards her heated center as if it was a magnet calling me. She was wet and bare in more ways than one.

"Isabella Marie, where are your panties?" I hissed against her throat and her breath hitched.

"Alice said something about panty lines being a no-no." she moaned as I sucked on her neck gently.

The pull of the magnet became too hard to fight against. I kept using my fingers to pleasure her, picking up my pace as she became breathless and her heart was beating wildly. She came hard clinging on to me. I withdrew my hand and brought it closer to my nose, smelling the intoxicating scent. Without a second though I brought my fingers to my lips and licked them off. Bella let out a small whimper as she watched me closely with dark eyes.

"That was so hot." She whispered breathlessly resting her head against my shoulder.

"I can't wait for our wedding night." I kissed her forehead. She was still hot and sweaty despite my cold body.

"We don't have to," She prompted playing with the buttons of my shirt.

"It is only two weeks. Besides, I probably should get you home." I thought about Charlie's one request again. I also didn't want to do anything to jinx it this time. Not that I regret making love to her back then. Just the how and the timing.

"Alright," she sighed and brought us back to the front and returned the ceiling to the car back to normal.

I drove her home noticing that she quickly fell asleep in her seat halfway there. I pulled her gently out and carried her to the house. Renée met me at the door and smiled as I carried her in.

"Go lay her down in bed, don't bother waking her." Her eyes changed quickly as Bella was now wearing pajamas and her hair was down.

"Yes, Ma'am." I went up the stairs and straight to her room. I went to lay her on the bed and she started to hover over it.  
"Don't worry, it is normal," Charlie spoke from the doorway. I grabbed a blanket and covered her floating form.

"Have a good night, sir." I started to head back out the room. I chuckled at his thoughts. "Actually, I should bring the car back and change before I go out to hunt." I answered his thoughts.

"Have a good hunt then." He nodded. I was surprised he wasn't more wary of me hunting. But I guess being married to witch softens the blow. I picked up thoughts as I headed out of the house that he was pleased with my dietary habits.

**BM**

The following weekend I was out hunting with my brothers and Carlisle as a sort of Bachelor party before I got married next weekend. We were taking a pause when Carlisle received a text from Esme.

"Esme says we should head back now?" Carlisle frowned at the text.

"Is something wrong?" Jasper asked voicing my concerns. The girls were going to give Bella a night out but I had no idea what they had planned.

"She didn't say." Carlisle shrugged and looked at me.

"Awww, I don't want to go." Emmett pouted. I knew the others were on my side. Esme wouldn't have interrupted us if it wasn't important.

"I think it is best we head back." Carlisle was already texting Esme that we were on our way. We only took two steps and barely started to run when we disappeared and appeared in the living room. Jasper, Carlisle and I stopped short bewildered and I heard a splash and yell from Emmett. Bella's giggles filled the air next. She suddenly appeared in my arms and I quickly caught her bridal style. She was wearing a blinking tiara and colorful shirt that read 'Bride to be'.

"Edward, you're home." She squealed hugging me tight and kissing me hard. Her breath tasted of alcohol and her blood reeked of too much alcohol.

"How much has she had?" Jasper looked amused. Emmett came in dripping wet. He was upset until he saw Drunk Bella, then he looked amused. _This is going to be good._

"I had four drinks," Bella giggled holding up five fingers. Emmett and Jasper snickered.

I glanced at Carlisle. _It is high but I don't think she is in any danger. We will keep an eye on her tonight. _

"Guess what?" Bella pulled on my shirt for attention swinging her feet lightly.

"What, love?" I was a cross of being worried and amused.

"Two of the drinks were bigger than Alice's head." Bella giggled. I couldn't help but laugh a little. I glanced at Alice. _ Sorry, I didn't see anything going wrong. But once she starting drinking she started making rash decisions. _ _I made sure she had water too._

"So this is why you called us back?" Emmett was enjoying Bella's current state.

I got a hold of Rose's thoughts and growled.

"You are sexy when you growl," Bella commented ruffling my hair and my family started to chuckle.

"Thank you, love." I kissed her cheek. "What exactly happened tonight?" I glared at my sisters.

"Oh, I am supposed to do this check list on my shirt." Bella started to lift her shirt off to show me.

"Bella, dear, why don't you change shirts to show him?" Esme suggested. She was the only one more concerned than amused like I was.

"Okay," Bella had a new t-shirt on and held up the back of the decorated shirt for me to see. I raised my eyebrows. Most of them were fairly tame. Although I didn't quite like the idea of other guys kissing her, cheek or not.

"I got them off a website. I though they were safe." Alice gave me apologetic smile.

"Rose?" I asked since Alice was obviously trying to skirt telling me.

"Things were fine until Bella had to find a guy going 'commando and prove it'. The sick bastard tried to prove it in the worse case scenario." Rose hissed.

"Where is he now," I growled tensing before reminding myself that she was still in my arms.

"Hospital. Rose threw him into a wall," Bella burst into more giggles. "He went **Bam** and then **Smack** on his face on to the pavement." Emmett was laughing with her and Jasper's lip twitched although he was concerned about exposure. I saw the scene from Rose. They were outside the bar and no one was around.

"Is he still alive?" Carlisle asked hesitatingly.

"Yes. He's going to have a concussion and some bruises but he will live. He will have no memory of it either. Although the police will I.D. him in other cases of suspected rape and will arrest him." Alice spoke up. "Bella wanted you afterwards. We had to convince her not to suddenly materialize in front of you while hunting and we should call you."

Bella started kissing up my neck oblivious to anyone else in the room.

"Love, what are you doing?" I asked her relieved that she was not hurt, but confused by her current actions.

"Distracting you so you don't kill the guy." She replied innocently.

"Bells, you are funny when drunk." Emmett laughed loudly.

"Well, you were funny when you ran around with your diaper on your head and nothing else." Bella laughed back. I burst into laughter too, because I knew it would come up evidently. The whole room started to laugh.

"He even peed on my mother's roses and killed them." Bella looked at Esme and shook her head. Esme was struggling not to laugh, but she couldn't help it.

"Why am I not surprised?" Esme sighed. "Go clean up your mess." She ordered Emmett. He scowled but went for a mop.

_I think this would be a good time to bring Bella to bed. Make sure she drinks plenty of water and probably take something for a headache._ Carlisle spoke to me silently. I nodded and headed for the stairs. I paused on the first step and turned back to Rose.

"Thank you," I told her. She nodded. _I couldn't sit back and let it happen._

I used vampire speed to get to my room, placing Bella on my bed.

"In a hurry," she giggled sitting up on her knees. She reached for the button on my pants and lightly brushed her hands away.

"Not tonight." I told her gently. I ran to get a glass of water. She took a sip and put it down on side table.

"Please," she pouted. "I really want to return the favor from the other night." Her shirt disappeared leaving her in just her lace bra. I kept my eyes focused on her face.

"Not while you are drunk." I kissed her forehead and she scowled at me.

"Please, our first time you were drunk," she huffed before smirking at me. She rubbed my bulge that was impossible to hide. The girls were yelling at me in their heads while my brothers were enjoying Bella's lose lips while drunk. They were hoping for more.

"All the better to wait until we are both sober next time." I tried to persuade her. She opened her mouth to argue when she turned both pale and a little green. She grimaced then stumbled off the bed trying to get to the bathroom. I scooped her up and helped her in there just in time. I held back her hair as she crouched over the toilet.

"Edward, get out," she ordered before getting sick again.

"No," I told her. I certainly wasn't going to leave her alone. I wet a face cloth for her face and got her some water to rinse her mouth out. I handed her a few pills not sure if they would stay down.

When her stomach seemed to settle I picked her up gently to carry to the bed.

"No, just leave me in there." Bella mumbled.

"I am not leaving you on the bathroom floor all night." I told laying her down gently.

"But what if I get sick again?" She was starting to fall asleep, so I covered her.

"Then I will clean it or you can use your magic to. Get some sleep, love, I am right here if you need me." I kissed her cheek and laid down next to her, turning up the heat in the bed so she wouldn't freeze.

**A/N: **

**Yes, Alyssa is up to no good. But it would be hard to get anything past any of them. **

**Drunk Bella can always be a bit fun. It is only fair since I fun a bit with drunk Edward earlier. **

**Rose is getting better. She did come to Bella's aide. Don't blame Alice for not seeing it. Drunk people can make rash decisions and since she hasn't been around them enough she didn't know. **

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**BM  
BM  
BM  
BM**

**Preview Alert**

**BM  
BM  
BM  
BM  
**

**Preview:**

_I watched with a smirk as she jumped back with yelp as I shocked her on the ass for not letting go.  
"Kate," she yelled spinning around. I looked too, as another blonde vampire stopped hugging Esme and turned._

"_What?" she asked. Tanya looked confused and turned towards Edward again. Oh no, I don't think so. I pushed her back and popped myself next to Edward wrapping my arms around his waist. _

_Tanya's eyes opened in shock as she froze. Edward chuckled wrapping his arms around me._


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 17: Suspicions (BPOV)**

I glanced out the window at the yard below. With a bit of magic we were able to keep the leaves in the Cullens' yard at full color and on the trees a bit longer than normal. Chairs were on either side of the short aisle. The aisle itself was covered in a carpet of orange and red leaves, lined with lit pumpkins.

Edward was waiting by the alter with his brothers and Carlisle looking crisp in his suit. The arch that Emmett made was beautifully carved surrounded by pumpkins filled with mums.

I glared at the back of the leggy strawberry blonde as she made her way up the aisle. Tanya was as bad as Alice and Rose warned me about. She headed over towards Edward for a hug and I felt I needed to remind her of yesterday. I watched as she hit the invisible wall I placed between her and Edward and stumble slightly backwards looking ungraceful for a vampire. She tried again only to hit the same wall. Edward raised an eyebrow and glanced at the house smirking. I sent Tanya a zap to her ass and she finally gave up and took a seat. You would have thought she would have learned her lesson from yesterday.

_(flashback)_

_We were outside in the backyard getting things ready for the wedding. Emmett was showing my mother and I the elegant arch he carved. The frame looked like vines twisted together, stained in a dark honey stain with the leaves stained slightly darker._

"_It looks beautiful. Thank you so much, Emmett." I was telling him when an ear piercing shriek filled the air._

"_Eddie," I turned in time to see a gorgeous strawberry blonde vampire wrap herself around Edward. My anger flared and I felt electricity run through my body._

"_Slutanya alert," Emmett mumbled sounding slightly irritated. I glowered as she still hadn't let Edward go. Edward was looking at me past her with a pleading look. It pleased me that he was barley touching her. _

_I watched with a smirk as she jumped back with yelp as I shocked her on the ass for not letting go.  
"Kate," she yelled spinning around. I looked too as another blonde vampire stopped hugging Esme and turned._

"_What?" she asked. Tanya looked confused and turned towards Edward again. Oh no, I don't think so. I pushed her back and popped myself next to Edward wrapping my arms around his waist. _

_Tanya's eyes opened in shock as she froze. Edward chuckled wrapping his arms around me._

"_Tanya, this is my fiancée, Bella." I felt his lips on my forehead, but my eyes refused to move from the tramp. I didn't trust her._

"_Your fiancée? That means it's your wedding…"she pouted. Give the slut a prize. "I thought this wedding was for Rosalie and Emmett." She frowned looking towards Rose._

"_Not this time," Rose shrugged as she was lining up the pumpkins on the aisle not looking up._

"_Ooppps, did I make an error on your invitation. Sorry about that." Alice mumbled pretending to be distracted by the flowers. I could see the smirks on both girls' faces. I bit my lip trying not to giggle._

"_How did you do that?" she glared at me._

"_How did I do what?" I glared back. She wasn't going to intimidate me._

"_You are not a vampire. You are human and you were over there when I arrived." She pointed while looking very much like a vampire, but my powers, although not at full strength, would be powerful enough to stop her. Plus, I doubt Edward would let her touch me._

"_She is not human. She is a witch just like every first born daughter in our family before her." Renée came to my side. "And I should warn you, messing with a witch's bonded mate is a very bad idea. They will protect the one they love at all costs if they feel threatened."_

"_I am a vampire, she can't hurt me." Tanya scoffed._

"_Don't be to sure, Tanya. I have seen other witches defend themselves without their full powers. It would be foolish and deadly to challenge a witch." A new voice spoke up. He was watching me carefully._

"_Love, this is Eleazar. He has done a lot of traveling, discovering vampires or potential humans for powers for the Volturi before he left. Eleazar, this is my Bella and her parents." Edward introduced us._

"_Pleased, to meet you." I nodded my head to him._

"_Pleased to me you. This is my wife Carmen." He introduced a dark haired women next to him who was eyeing me curiously. "Interesting, though, I can read your mother's magic abilities, but you are blocking me." _

"_She has always blocked Edward too, but not myself or Alice." Jasper spoke up._

"_Some type of mind shield possibly? You my dear are going to be very powerful." Eleazar surmised. I blushed as everyone was staring at me._

"_Have you met many witches?" Renée spoke up. _

"_I have met a few potential and fewer full fledge witches." He admitted._

"_Jane and Alec were going to be witches before they were changed? Is that why they are so powerful?" Edward asked._

"_Males can not be witches. He would have been possibly a warlock or wizard. They are a very rare breed. The father would have to have been one to pass on the gene. If a witch and warlock or wizard had children together sometimes the children show visible signs of magic before sixteen. After they receive their full magic, then venom can not hurt their bodies." Renée explained._

"_Interesting, no wonder Aro was interested at turning them at such an early age then." Eleazar said quietly. _

"_Bella, I am Kate," the blonde vampire came up to shake my hand._

"_Pleased, to meet you," I shook her hand and Edward hissed._

"_Calm down, no harm done. It wouldn't hurt her if it worked anyways." Kate rolled her golden eyes at him._

"_What is wrong?" I looked up at him._

"_Kate has the ability to shock others by a simple touch of her hand. It can range from mild to incapacitating to her victims." Edward explained._

"_Which is why Tanya thought she shocked her." I surmised and Edward nodded._

"_It was you?" Tanya glanced at me uncertainly._

"_Yes," I answered firmly._

"_I wouldn't mess with her Tanya. Emmett has learned the hard way not to piss off a witch and she likes him." Jasper spoke up. Tanya glanced at him, Emmett and then at me again, looking unsure._

"_Irina, it is good to see you again. Laurent, I hope that your visit this time to us goes better than last time." Edward spoke up speaking to the last couple who were on the edge of the property. Edward kept his eyes on Laurent._

"_Edward, congratulations. Bella, it is nice to meet you." The third blonde vampire spoke.  
"I come in peace. I have no connections to my former life." Laurent spoke. He seemed nervous and a bit apprehensive. _

"Bella, get away from the window before Edward sees you." Alice scolded.

"He can't see in, I casted a spell so we can only see out and no one can see in. I also sound proofed the room." I told her so as long as Edward stayed out of their minds we were good.

My eyes fell onto to Laurent who was pacing at the edge of the yard. Something about him was making me wary. I closed my eyes and looked at his future, it was slightly blurry. I tried again and it was still blurry but entirely different.

"Alice, can you see Laurent's future?" I asked. She paused in the middle of doing Renée's hair.

"I am not seeing anything concerning," she shrugged. I shook my head.

"Look again, is it different than before?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and looked.

"Yes," she frowned slightly, freezing.

"And now," I asked. Alice looked again and made eye contact with me. "Rose, can you finish for me?" Alice handed off the curling iron to a surprised Rose who just nodded.

"Is something wrong?" Esme asked in concern as Alice joined me at the window and started to watch Laurent too.

"He keeps changing his mind every few seconds. Why would he do that?" Alice frowned.

"He knows how you can see the future right?" I asked and she shrugged. "He might be deliberately doing it to hide something." I answered.

"I knew he couldn't be trusted." Renée looked worried from her chair. I pulled out my cell and texted Jasper quickly. I watched from the window as he checked his phone then looked at the house. Edward looked at him as Jasper shrugged and came into the house. I didn't want to alert Edward too soon or he would flip out.

Moments later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called.

"Is everything alright in here?' Jasper looked concerned stepping in.

"Jasper, what feelings are you getting from Laurent right now?" I asked. His brows furrowed as he joined us at the window. He watched Laurent for a moment before his frown increased.

"If I didn't know any better I would think he was up to something." Jasper looked at Alice.

"He keeps changing his mind every few seconds," Alice told him and this seemed to upset Jasper more. They exchanged another look and seemed to be holding a conversation without words. Jasper nodded and turned to me with a smile.

"You look beautiful, little sister. Don't worry about Laurent. I will keep an eye on him. He will not ruin your special day." Jasper promised me giving my cheek a kiss. Which surprised me since he usually kept his distance.

"You don't smell quite human anymore so it is easier." He answered.

"Jazz, tell them we will be ready in five. Send Charlie up, please," Alice told him. He nodded and headed out. "Come on, Bella, you are not completely finished yet.

"One moment," I mumbled watching as Jasper approached Edward. Edward's head shot up and appeared tense for a moment. His eyes flickered to Laurent before nodding.

With a sigh I turned from the window. I went to the full length mirror in Alice's room. I checked my hair, which still looked good. I was happy that with magic an intricate Gibson hairstyle took no time compared to the hours without. I placed my veil on and stepped into my shoes, then out again. They pinched something awful.

"Bella, you need to wear shoes," Alice told me. I sighed and stepped into them again.

"Here, a gift from the groom," Esme handed me a small box.

I opened it to see a pair of dangling diamond heart earrings. They went with my necklace perfectly. I smiled as I put them on.

"I will see you down there," Renée gave me a quick hug followed by Esme as they left the room. Rose was already downstairs playing the piano for us.

"Here you go," Alice handed me a bouquet of fall color flowers, I wasn't sure of all the names, but I recognized a tiger lily and freesia.

There was a knock on the door and my father appeared.

"Are you girls ready?" He asked looking nervous tugging at his tie.

"Dad, you look so handsome." I went to hug him.

"I hate these suits. You don't know how glad I am that these times don't require men to wear suits all the time." He grumbled.

"You think that is bad? You should try being forced into a corset." I retorted.

"Like father like daughter, I guess." Alice rolled her eyes. "Follow me. At the door, count to ten then follow me." We followed her down the stairs. We paused at the door as the music changed and Alice stepped out.

"We are up," Charlie tugged on my arm slightly.

"One second," I whispered. I couldn't stand these shoes a second longer. I made them disappear and I was barefoot. I saw Alice stiffen slightly before moving on.

"Ready," we stepped out together and we started our march down the aisle. I caught Edward's eye and his face broken out into a radiant smile. My eyes never left his as we approached him at the alter. Charlie handed me off to Edward giving my cheek a brief kiss before joining my mother.

"Dearly beloveds, we are gathered here today to celebrate a union a hundred and fourteen years in the making. I think I can speak for all of us when I say it is about damn' time," I stifled my giggles as Edward rolled his eyes, but still looked amused. I could hear my father choke back a laugh. Who was it that told Emmett he could marry us? Oh yeah, that was me. I was right though, with Emmett's ad-libbing our ceremony was definitely unique.

Before I knew it Emmett was pronouncing us, husband and wife. I stood on my tippy toes to kiss Edward. He lifted me off the ground so I didn't have to stretch. When he finally pulled back I was breathless and immediately attacked by family congratulating us. I noticed Tanya was careful just to offer Edward her hand after a sideways glance at me.

The next few hours were filled with dancing and laughter. I was grateful for the distraction since I knew what I had to do next with my parents. Alice tried to offer me champagne but after my experience the weekend before I refused. I was still embarrassed by most of my actions. I wanted to stay alert too, just in case. I didn't trust Laurent still.

Edward was dancing with Alice while I was enjoying a slice of my cake when Tanya approached me.

"Bella, I wanted to offer my apologies for yesterday. I was out of line. It is clear that Edward is in love with you." She seemed sincere in her apology. I glanced at Edward and he nodded and smiled at me. Tanya caught the action and sighed.

"I understand that you don't trust me. My actions have been less than honorable over the years. I saw him as playing hard to get, but I guess that is not the case. Esme told me that you met and fell in love while Edward was still human." Tanya continued.

"Yes, we were bonded together when I started to get my powers. A witch's bond with her mate is very strong. If one of us dies, so does the other. When Edward got sick, the only way to save him and me was for him to be changed and for my mother jumped us through the future until she thought it was safe for us to be together." I purposely omitted some of the details. My resentment was starting to dwindle but it still stung a little. I wanted to get over it since my parents were leaving. I didn't want to remember them with bitter memories.

"I wish the two of you the best, and hopefully we can become friends one day. It would be a long eternity to be at odds." Tanya seemed almost shy to ask.

"Keep your hands off Edward and we have a deal." I agreed. She was right, I would rather not spend the coming years watching my back from her.

"Ladies," Edward came up to us and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Edward, congratulations again." Tanya smiled before stepping away.

"Can I persuade you to dance with me again," Edward purred in my ear.

"Mmmm," I tilted my head to the side as he kissed my neck. "I guess I can be persuaded." I sighed, glancing up at him expecting to see him smiling.

Edward was glancing off in another direction looking tense and angry. I followed his gaze to Laurent who was staring at me. I jumped slightly when Edward growled suddenly.

"Laurent," he hissed. Suddenly I was behind his crouching form. I glanced around quickly to notice Rose and Emmett were in front of my parents. I breathed a sigh of relief. As what happened next happened almost too quickly for me to follow.

Laurent's eyes were wide and he turned to run.

"Stop him," Edward hissed. Jasper lunged forward, but before he could grab him. Laurent had a hold of Esme. He pinned her to him so her back was to him and he had a grasp on her neck.

"Let her go," I never heard Carlisle roar like he did.

"Laurent, what are you doing?" Irina took a step forward looking confused. Kate pulled her back.

"Laurent, unhand Esme. We are amongst friends." Eleazar looked uncomfortable.

"Friends that want to kill me." Laurent hissed as he tightened his hand on Esme as she whimpered.

"You are right, Laurent. We are not your friends, but that is your own doing since you plan on running to Victoria and telling her about Bella's whereabouts so she can kill her." Edward growled.

"I have to. If she finds out I knew and didn't tell her, she would kill me." Laurent explained. "You should never have killed James."

"James had to die, he nearly killed Bella. He deserved death." Edward hissed.

"Do you honestly think you can get away from us? We destroyed James and you are weaker than him." Jasper hissed taking a step closer.

"Don't come closer or she loses her head." Laurent threatened exposing Esme neck to him. The Cullens and most of the Denalis hissed at him.

"Carlisle," Esme whimpered and Carlisle was angrier than I have ever seen him.

My own fury built as he held the woman that was like another mother to me was about to get hurt. I had to do something fast. I felt the energy pulsate through my body as I rose from the ground. My hair came lose and flew wildly around me. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw my mother was watching me and nodding.

I started to recite the one spell that I prayed that would work. There was a quick explosion and a burst of flames where Laurent and Esme once stood.

**A/N: Alright everyone breathe, and think about it before you have a meltdown. I believe in HEA. But Bella is a very strong witch, huh. I mentioned before she could handle herself against a vampire. It is just not very pretty for the vampire.**

**Ah Tanya, I feel bad for her is some FFs she wasn't that bad in SM version. She was guilty of being a slut and interested in Edward, but backed off when she met Bella. But can anyone blame her for being interested in Edward? It is funny how most FFs she is the most common bitch. **

**As for Jane and Alec the possibility of them being witches is true, according to SM official Twilight guide. Supposedly they were to be burnt at the stake for suspected witchcraft and Aro saved them. **

**I am working hard to get theses chapters out and hopefully finish the story before I have my baby, so I may update more than once a week. As long as the chapters keep coming as they have the past week I might make it. But I will finish it, worse case scenario their might be a small lull if the baby comes first. **

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**BM  
BM  
BM**

**BM  
Preview alert**

**BM  
BM  
BM  
BM**

**Preview:**

"**You are wrong," Irina shook her head and looked at her sisters. They both frowned.**

"**Irina, he had to be stopped." Tanya reached out for her sister but she recoiled. **

"**No," Irina whimpered taking a step back from her sisters. I could see from Tanya's mind that Laurent had intimate moments with both her and Kate as well. The sisters backed off when they realized how much Irina cared for him and told her nothing of their trysts. **

"**I should kill you," Irina glared at Bella and I growled back.**

"**You will not touch her," I was surprised that it was Rose that responded first with venom in her voice stepping between them. **

"**Are you mad? Did you not see what she just did?" Kate spoke up  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 18: Forks (EPOV)**

"Holy Shit," Emmett cursed out loud.

As if by instinct I turned and caught Bella in my arms as she fell from the air after her spell. I turned back and stared at the smoke and flames rise in the sky.

I let out my breath as I watched as Carlisle embraced Esme tightly in his arms. It had happen almost faster than even I could keep up with. Bella removed Esme out of Laurent's arms unscathed and into Carlisle's while at the same time Laurent's body parts exploded violently apart and burst into flames before they could hit the ground.

"Edward, you can put me down. I am alright." Bella told me. I looked at her. She looked tired and her eyes were back to normal. I placed her on her feet but kept her tight against me.

"Esme, are you alright?" Rose asked still stunned at what happened.

"I am fine, dear. Thanks to Bella." She looked over at my love gratefully.

"Thanks to Bella? She killed him!" Irina shrieked and glared at Bella. I shifted Bella slightly behind me on instinct.

"He was going to kill Esme. He brought it upon himself." Bella spoke up.

"Lies!" She was distraught.

"It was not a lie. If he got away he was going straight to Victoria to tell her where Bella is so she could hunt her. He was using you for information on our family. That is how he knew how to try to block me and Alice." I told Irina but she wouldn't believe me.

"You are wrong. He was my mate." She cried.

"He wasn't. I may not see bonds directly, but I can see the emotions that go with them. All he had for you was lust." Jasper spoke up.

"You are wrong," Irina shook her head and looked at her sisters. They both frowned.

"Irina, he had to be stopped." Tanya reached out for her sister but she recoiled.

"No," Irina whimpered taking a step back from her sisters. I could see from Tanya's mind that Laurent had intimate moments with both her and Kate as well. The sisters backed off when they realized how much Irina cared for him and told her nothing of their trysts.

"I should kill you," Irina glared at Bella and I growled back.

"You will not touch her," I was surprised that it was Rose that responded first with venom in her voice stepping between them.

"Are you mad? Did you not see what she just did?" Kate spoke up. "I will not fight with you. He was wrong and she was right to save Esme."

"Traitor," Irina screamed looking wildly at Tanya.

"I will not fight any of the Cullens. Laurent was never really one of us. I suspected for a long time that his slips were on purpose and now he attacks one of our closest friends while plotting against them. I can not support that." Tanya answered. Irina glanced around for the last two of her family but they stood in front of Esme and Carlisle defensively.

"Traitors, all of you." She screeched before running off into the woods.

"I am sorry, dear friends. If we had known that he would have done this we would never have come." Tanya looked at us sadly. She was feeling the lost of her sister, but couldn't stand by her either.

"Perhaps we should go," Kate spoke up.

"She will need space to calm down." I warned them and Tanya nodded. She glanced quickly at Bella and briefly thought how thankful she was that she only got shocked from Bella's anger.

"Tanya, we do not blame you or anyone else in your family for Laurent's actions." Carlisle spoke up finally releasing Esme from his hold.

I wasn't too sure. Irina freely gave information away on our family, particularly about Alice and myself. He did a good job of blocking both of us. However, since Bella was suspicious of him, Jasper kept a closer eye on him. It didn't take long for Jasper to be suspicious too. When Laurent had finally slipped it could've been too late.

The Denalis issued their good-byes before leaving after Irina.

"Well, I think that this wedding is going to go down as the most memorable. Anyone got some marshmallows," Emmett broke the silence with a booming laugh.

"Idiot," Rose mumbled.

"What?" Emmett shrugged.

"Emmett, I guess you have been pretty lucky to just end up in the pond, huh?" Jasper smirked at him. Emmett froze looking uncertain for a moment.

"I would never use that spell on one of you," Bella whispered softly, her voice sounded off.

"Are you alright," I looked down at her worried that spell took too much out of her.

"I am just a little tired, nothing like before." She reassured me, however, she kept her eyes on the fire.

"The Blood Moon has risen, she is at full power." Renée spoke up. "You did well, dear." I took a good look at Renée and Charlie, they appeared years younger, not much older than me. Charlie might even be slightly older. Bella blushed at the praise.

"Thank you, dear," Esme came over and hugged Bella.

_I am incredibly indebted to her. I am not sorry Laurent is gone, but I am glad there was minimal violence. _Carlisle hugged Bella as well.

"I guess it is time to send you on your way." Bella said sadly looking at her parents.

"I am not sure tonight would be wise. After that last spell you should do small spells." Renée suggested. She was worried two big spells in a row would knock Bella off her feet, which she was weary to have Bella do, in case Irina came back for vengeance.

I made the decision to ask Alice to watch Irina. Alice caught my eye. _Already on it. I am trying to find Victoria too._ I nodded my head in thanks.

"Why don't you two go enjoy your night?" Renée suggested.

"Are you sure?" Bella looked hesitant.

"Yes, one more night will not hurt. Since I erased the towns' memories last week we should be safe as long as we stay out of sight." Renée encouraged her.

Bella looked up at me for my opinion.

"I like the sound of that. Our stuff is waiting in my room, we just need to change," I nodded in agreement.

"Okay then," Bella nodded. She blinked and we were both changed and in my room.

"Are you sure you are okay?" I asked her watching her walk to the window and look at the fire.

"Is it wrong that I don't feel guilty for killing him," Bella asked turning back to me. Leave it to Bella for feeling guilty for not feeling guilty.

"No. If you didn't kill him, Jasper was only moments away from killing him. The only difference would have been Esme might have gotten hurt." I pulled her into my arms, I felt the tension leave her body.

"Are you ready for our wedding night, Mrs. Cullen?" he asked. I could feel her smiling against my chest.

"I am ready. Where are we going?" She looked up at me with her eyes filled with excitement.

"Are you sure you feel up to using some magic?" We had planned on her jumping us to the spot to save on time. I was keeping our main honeymoon spot a secret though.

"I am fine," she insisted.

"Okay, then take us to our house in Forks." I told her. She smiled and closed her eyes and with a small pop we were in my old room in Forks.

**BM**

I picked up our luggage and looked at her.

"Follow me," I told her. She gave me a confused look as she followed me out of the house and out the back door. We approached the river and I realized I hit a small snag.

"Hold on." I jumped over the river and placed our bags down and jumped back for her.

"Edward, why are you taking me into the woods?" Bella asked.

"You will see," I picked her up and jumped over the river. Without putting her down I grabbed the bags with my other hand as I shifted her into one arm. This time I used vampire speed to run the rest of the way. I stopped for a moment so Bella could take it all in.

"Edward, what is this? It is so beautiful." Bella gasped as she looked at the small cabin.

"It was on the property. Esme started to restore it before we left. With Renée's help she was able to finish it for us." I was pleased that she loved it so much.

I placed our bags down so I could open the door. I carried her from room to room.

"It is so beautiful and perfect." Her eyes were filled with excitement. I couldn't help smiling.

"Then I suppose you would be happy to know that it is ours. It is our wedding gift from the family, including that." I gestured out the French doors in our bedroom at the garden with a small water fall and hot tub sitting underneath a small roof. "It can be a special retreat for just the two of us; whenever we want."

"That is so sweet," Bella looked misty eyed. "Can we tryout the hot tub?" She whispered in my ear.

"I was hoping to." I kissed her below her ear. "Let me go start it up, so it can heat up and I will grab our luggage. I placed her on her feet and ran outside to take the lid off the tub and started it up. I ran around the side of the house to grab the suitcases. When I entered the bedroom Bella was sitting on the bed waiting patiently. She smiled at me as I came back in the room and laid both suitcases down. I realized she could probably have done both things, but she allowed me to do it.

She hopped of the bed and made her way to her suitcase. I could hear her rummaging through before cursing Alice under her breath. I tried not to chuckle. I looked over at her and Bella was standing by her suitcase biting her lip and was holding two suits in her hands. She gave me a shy smile.

"I will be right back." she disappeared through the closet door. She came immediately back out. "What is this?" she gestured to the room.

"That would be our closet." I told her with a smile.

"Alice?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Who else?" I laughed. "Be thankful that Esme and your mother talked her out of the extension." I came up beside her.

"So which half is mine?" she looked around.  
"I believe this is mine," he pointing to about a quarter of the room. "The rest is all yours." I waited for her reaction.

"You got to be kidding me?" she muttered. "Is there a bathroom?" She blushed.

"Behind that mirror, it's actually a door." I chuckled. Bella walked forward and disappeared inside.

I used the time to quickly change then started a small fire so Bella wouldn't get cold coming back inside.

The longer she took, the more I got nervous. I poked my head back into the closet. I knew she was in the bathroom, but she wasn't moving around.

"Bella, are you alright in there?" I called out.

"Yes, I am coming." She heaved a big sigh and opened the door slowly.

I watched her appeared. Her face looked nervous. I looked down at her and my eyes nearly bugged out of my head. The bikini was tiny, just barely covering her private areas.

I felt my body come alive just looking at her.

"Edward," Bella called loudly and if I was human I would've been blushing, realizing she was calling my name for awhile. I met her eyes.

"Is it that bad?" she asked looking unsure.

"I don't know," I said slowly and Bella looked crestfallen so I added quickly. "Would it be a bad thing if I couldn't keep my hands off you tonight?" I gave her a wolfish grin. She turned bright red but she was smiling.

"No, I guess that wouldn't be a bad thing." She grinned.

"Come here," I held my hand to her. She slowly walked to me and my eyes traveled down as her hips swayed and breasts bobbed a bit.

"Edward," Bella waved a hand in front of my face.

"I would say sorry but I am not," I smirked and her frown turned to a giggle. I pulled her to my body and started kiss her heatedly. My tongue slipped into her mouth and she moaned and my hands traveled down and I gave her butt a small squeeze. She moaned again and shivered slightly.

"I am sorry, am I making you cold." I apologized.

"Edward, when you touch me like that I am never cold." She purred jumping up to wrap her legs against me. I bit back my moan as the heat of her body just excited me more.

"The hot tub should be ready?" I met her heated stare.

"Lets go then." She kissed my lips lightly. I slid my hands so I was still cupping her bottom as I carried through the bedroom and out the doors and into the tub quickly so she didn't get cold. I lowered us down into the water and she sat next to me in the little seat.

Bella looked around and soon about a dozen candles lit the area.

I leaned down to kiss her and resumed making out. I felt her slide off the seat and straddle me in the hot tub. I pulled her close to me as that magnetic force grew. I could feel electricity run though my body where ever we touched.

My lips moved from her mouth and worked their way down her neck. I caressed her breasts, causing sounds of delight from her that wanted me to continue. I toyed with the straps of her bikini top tempted to rip it off her.  
We were married now so I don't need to act reserved. Before I could decide, the straps disappeared from under my hands. My hands touched the smooth softness of her skin. I pulled back and our eyes met. Her eyes were glowing a light lilac and wrapped around our bodies were glowing white bands.

Her hands dug into my hair dragging my face back to her neck. I continued to kiss down to her chest. I took her breast into my mouth and sucked on it lightly teasing her with my tongue.

She gasped my name and her hips moved forward rubbing herself against my hard length. I pressed back and both of us moaned. We picked up the rhythm moving against each other. Her pulse was racing and her breath became more ragged. She was close to the edge and so was I. I heard a small tear as I broke through my shorts and even through her bottoms. My cock paused as it started to enter her.

"Holy shit, did you just do what I think you did?" Bella looked totally turned on.

I paused fighting the urge to continue or take this to our bedroom. Bella decided for me as she pushed herself the rest of the way down on me. All our clothes were completely gone now.

"Damn, you are so tight." I moaned, giving her a chance to get adjusted.

"Don't stop," she whispered against my lips. Our momentum built quickly again. I felt her clench around me as she came and I fell right after her.

She fell against my trying to catch her breath. I selfishly kept myself in her refusing to move.

"Please, say we can do that again." Bella asked, her voice was filled with love.

"Love, I am a vampire. We have excellent stamina. I could go all night." I licked her sweaty neck savoring her sweet taste.

"Oh, god, yes." Bella hissed and bit my neck slightly. I let out a growl as my urge to claim her rose.

"Mine," I claimed her mouth and she climaxed under me.

"I love it when you growl." Bella groaned. I smirked as I rubbed my nose against her cheek.

"Isabella, bed now," I growled. Our eyes connected and suddenly she was below me on the bed.

We managed to go a couple more rounds before Bella collapsed after an orgasm and quickly fell asleep. I felt slightly arrogant that I wore her out. I found the control for this bed and turned up the heat as my wife curled into my side refusing to be separated.

**BM**

The morning came as I watched my beautiful wife started to stir in my arms. She opened her brown eyes and smiled at me.

"Morning, wife," I grinned. She smiled softly and stretched.

"Morning, husband," she kissed my cheek. I heard the rumble of her stomach and smiled.

"I guess I should feed you," I chuckled. She blushed lightly. I paused as I thought it over.

"Hmmm, I think we forgot about food during the planning." I frowned. I didn't think there was anything at the main house either.

"No, problem. I can just make something appear." Bella shrugged sitting up.

"Or maybe we can go into town and eat at the diner?" I suggested.

"What if someone recognizes you?" she asked.

"You could work your magic if you feel up to it." I told her.

"Okay, but first I need a shower." She slipped out of bed. I watched as her naked form stood before me.

"Are you coming?" She smiled at me. I was about to say I didn't have to, before I stopped myself. What was I thinking? I hurried after her under the hot jets of water.

About an hour later we were in the garage looking at my old Volvo.

"I am not sure if it will still works. Rose took good care of it, but it has been awhile. I couldn't take it with me because of the memories, but I couldn't get rid of it either." I explained.

"Well, I can always get it running. Maybe I should change the color too." Bella turned the car black instead of silver. She then started it and smiled at me.

She had already altered my appearance too. I now had dark brown hair shorter than normal with green eyes. She gave me some glasses to wear too.

"Let's go," I drove to the diner that hadn't changed much except looking older.

We headed inside and looked around.

"I feel like I stepped into a time warp." Bella mumbled. I smirked as I led her to a booth.

We sat on the cracked cushions as waitress approached.

"May I help you?" I looked at the frizzy brown hair lady as she smiled seductively, even though she was clearly a few months pregnant.

"My wife and I would like to see a menu." I covered Bella's hand with my own showing off my gold ring. Not deterred at all she leaned forward trying pushed her breasts in my face to place menus in front of us.

"I'll be back for your orders in a moment. If it is not on the menu don't be afraid to ask?" she winked and walked off. Bella started snickering beside me.

"Nice to see Jessica hasn't changed much," Bella opened the menu.

"Not much," I watched as she approached another man that came in sitting on a stool. I was a little surprised and disgusted that they made out right there in public. Jessica pulled away and went to the kitchen. Bella squinted her eyes at him.

"Is that Eric Yorkie?" she whispered and I nodded. I didn't get to say more before Jessica came back.

"Did you decide?" she asked.

"I will have chocolate chip pancakes with a side of bacon and a chocolate milk. My husband will have a cheese omelet with a side of sausage and orange juice, please." Bella ordered closing her menu and handing it to Jessica.

"Alright." She smiled and headed to the kitchen.

"Hungry," I asked Bella.

"Well, I did work up an appetite and I couldn't decide. It is not like you are going to eat it." Bella answered. Her eyes widen in surprise as she looked over my shoulder and her eyes widened in a bit of shock and disgust. I looked to see Eric now attached to a pregnant blonde at the mouth. I just shook my head.

"Is that Lauren?" Bella whispered and I nodded.

"But I thought he was with Jessica." Bella wrinkled her nose.

"He is, and he is also with Lauren." I told her.

"What? He seemed so nice. Do they know about each other?" Bella looked scandalized. Little did she know how deep it went.

"Yeah, they do, it's a very interesting story. Apparently in his first year in college, Eric hit it big with a software program. He and the group went out to celebrate and most of them got very drunk. Apparently Lauren and Jessica decided to give Eric a good time. After they found out how well endowed he was, and I am not talking money, they decided to make it a regular occurrence. That is Jessica's fourth and Lauren's third." Bella's face was blank.

"You're lying," She looked in shock.

"Afraid not. It gets better. The babies have the same due date." I told her.

"Edward Anthony, you have got to be joking. How is that legal?" Bella looked at all three of them chatting and shook her head.

"Technically, although he lives with them, they aren't married, so it isn't illegal." I told her as Jessica brought us our plates.

"Enjoy," Jessica said perkily before walking away.

"I am so not hungry now." Bella looked slightly pale.

"You need to eat. You're going to need your energy." I prompted.

She ate about a quarter of the food before she gave up. We paid and left.

"Can we visit the meadow before leaving?" Bella asked at me as I started up the car.

"Of course," I smiled at her. I drove to the beginning of the trail and stopped.

Bella hopped on my back for old time sake and I ran the entire way.

I placed her on her feet and we looked around. We walked around a bit and Bella let out a sad sigh.

"I guess it is the wrong time of year." She looked around at the dead grass." She turned to me.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking, if I did I would have warned you." I apologized.

"Not your fault. We can come back in the spring." She shrugged turning to me to stand very close. "We could still christen the area though. Something tells me you're more endowed than Eric. " Her hand came up and rubbed against my growing erection. My body seemed to react to her on its own free will. I could no longer control it.

"You are not so innocent are you, Miss Swan," my voice was husky as I felt her reach for my zipper.

"Mrs. Cullen, remember?" her eyes turned a light lilac again.

I froze as I heard voices approaching.

"Bella, get behind me." I said my voice low. She gave me a surprised look, but noted my tension and got behind me without a word.  
I watched as four big wolves came into the meadow. I heard Bella gasp but didn't say anything.

"You are over the treaty borders. You need to leave." I spoke out loud.

_Who is he? Is he a Cullen? _ The leader questioned. I noted it wasn't Sam Uley, but Jacob Black.

"I am Edward Cullen and you are breaking the treaty." I reminded them again.

_And leave the girl with him, so she can be a snack? _ A grey wolf growled.

"I would never hurt her." I growled taking a protective stance.

_Does anyone else think he is reading our minds?_ A brown wolf questioned.

"Yes, I can read minds. Bella is my wife. I would never hurt her." I hissed.

_He married a human? That is disgusting. I wonder if she knows what he is?_

"Edward, are these the Quileute wolves?" Bella asked.

"Yes, stay back. They think I brought you here as a human snack." I told her. Of course she took a step forward.

"That is terrible. Edward is my husband and I love him. He would never hurt me." Bella's eyes started to glow bright and she rose a foot off the ground.

_What is she? She's not a vampire or human? _ The leader crouched down.

"She is a witch. I would highly doubt you want to piss her off. She would be able to stop you before you blink." I warned. The wolves grew wary.

"We mean you no harm. We will be gone from Forks by tonight." I told them.

_Think that is the Bella that red head is looking for? _One of the wolves questioned.

"Victoria has been here?" I asked.

_You know her then?_ Jacob asked.

"She is not a friend, but an enemy. We killed her mate when he tried to kill Bella in his sick games. We left Forks to protect her." I slightly lied. "Is she still around here?"

_She comes around every so often, that is why we can't stop changing. She killed one of our brothers._

"I am sorry. My family just recently found out she was still after Bella. We will take care of her." I promised.

_We got her. _ The chocolate wolf promised. I nodded but didn't retort. If they haven't caught her in fifteen years, I doubt they would get her soon.

"As I said, we will be off the territory by tonight. Please leave us alone." I told them.

Jacob reluctantly agreed since he didn't want to break the treaty. He was sure the four of them could take me, but they were not sure about Bella's powers.

After they were gone I turned back to Bella.

"I am sorry, love. We should probably not stay around here if Victoria has been around. We need to tell the family what we found out." I took her hand as she landed next to me.

"I already sent the car and bags back home. We can leave right now." Her eyes remained glowing.

**A/N: See Esme is safe, I am glad not too many freaked out about it. A vampire doesn't really stand a change if Bella decides to destroy him. Emmett better be on his best behavior. Just kidding she would never do that to Emmett.**

**Wedding night in the Forks cabin, how cozy. Since she is a witch she doesn't feel pain like a human that is why her first time didn't hurt. Plus she has more energy than a normal human too. **

**The wolves get a quick cameo. In case anyone is wondering they were Jacob, Embry and Quil. I couldn't decide on the fourth it was going to be either Jared or Seth. I decided at this point Sam retired and well I never cared for Paul so he is the one that Victoria killed. Why is she still around? Forks is the last place she knew where Bella was, she is looking for clues. I also believe that it was Edward's speed and mindreading that was used as an advantage over her ability to escape that won out. That is why wolves haven't succeeded. Her mind wasn't erased because she wasn't in the area at the time. **

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**BM  
BM  
BM  
Preview alert**

**BM  
BM  
BM  
**

**Preview:**

**The rest of the week went by similarly. Edward and I couldn't seem to get enough of each other. Not that it is a bad thing, but it did complicate things at school.**

**On Thursday, Alice warned us that Alyssa was about to make her move. **

**We were at lunch and Edward was feeding tidbits to me as she approached the table.**

"**Edward, I need to talk to you," she spoke loudly.**

"**So talk," Edward didn't look up but offered me a chip. Alyssa looked annoyed being ignored.**

"**I think you might want to do this in private it involves the two of us." She snapped. I saw heads turn in our direction.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 19: Rip (BPOV)**

We reappeared in the Cullen's living room and found everyone waiting for us.

"You know most people are smiling after there wedding night." I heard Emmett chuckle from across the room.

"What happened? You both disappeared." Alice demanded running up to us and hugging us both.

"Relax, Alice, we are both fine." Edward told her. He turned to look at Carlisle.

"Apparently there are wolves still in the Forks area. We ran into them in the meadow." Edward told them.

"Wait, that is our territory." Jasper looked upset.

"They though we were gone so it was okay. Apparently they have been on alert because Victoria keeps showing up in the area. She is still after Bella." Edward hissed.

"Why can't I see her?" Alice asked looking alarmed.

"Perhaps she is on La Push, like I was?" Renée spoke up. "Bella, dear, you look."

I closed my eyes and searched for Victoria.

"All I can see is some type of forest and it is blurry." I checked again and it still seemed blurry. "Is it possible that she knows that if she keeps changing her mind she can confuse Alice?" I opened my eyes.

"Laurent," Edward hissed holding me close.  
"Did you recognize the forest?" Jasper asked.

"All I can tell you is the trees are very tall and it was wet. It could easily be around Forks, but I haven't been in many forests to tell the difference." I gave him an apologetic smile. He looked grim.

"We will have to stay on alert. Right now she obviously doesn't know where Bella is or she would've moved on from Washington." Carlisle decided.

"I was thinking that maybe a few of us should go back and take care of her." Edward spoke up.

"The wolves said they would take care of her." I reminded him.

"The wolves have been trying for over fifteen years with no luck." Edward scoffed.

"Let's watch the situation for awhile. I rather avoid violence if we can help it." Carlisle looked at him sternly.

"I don't like to take the chance." Edward hissed. I placed my hand on his arm to try and calm him down.

"If she comes I can defend myself against her." I reminded him. He frowned.

"She is right, son. We all witnessed that Bella can defend herself against a vampire. She is not in as much danger as she was when she was human." Carlisle pointed out. Edward huffed but nodded.

"I guess it would be best to get you settled now." I looked at my parents.

"We are ready," My mother smiled.

"Come with me?" I asked Edward and he nodded.

**BM **

My parents, Edward, and I appeared in a small house in Jacksonville, Florida. I looked around at the small beach house. It was bigger than Forks and Castle Hill, but still smaller than any of the Cullens' houses. I darkened Edward's skin to hopefully hide the sparkle.

Edward went up to the open window and placed his arm in the sun. There was a slight sparkle but nothing like before.

"Can you see that," I asked my father. He approached Edward.

"Looks normal to me." he shrugged. I looked at Edward.

"To humans it should appear normal. I believe we can see it because our eyes are sharper. I can barely see it." Edward smiled at me. I smiled back that there would be no more hiding when the sun was out.

"Whenever you are ready, sweetie." Renée spoke up. I nodded feeling tears come to my eyes. I dove into my father's arms and hugged him.

"I will miss you." I told him.

"There, there, I will miss you too, but we know it is for the best." He kissed the top of my head.

"I will, sir." Edward spoke from behind me. I pulled back and hugged Renée next.

"You are going to be a powerful witch. Make sure you look at book, pages one hundred and also nine hundred and eighty, soon." She told me. I nodded feeling a bit confused.

My father and mother took seats side by side on the coach.

I took Edward's hand as I started to recite the spell. Their faces went blank and I stopped.

It was eerie and unsettling seeing them this way.

"Are you okay, love?" Edward asked when a period of time went by. I nodded and just wanted to be done.

I added in the things they wanted to remember. Both lost their parents at an early age, which is why they were drawn to each other in school. Charlie was twenty, the age he actually was when he met Renée many years ago. Renée would think she is eighteen, although she was sixteen. She would be attending an art school studying to be an art teacher. Charlie was a rookie on the local police force. They married as soon as Renée was eighteen. I noticed a section that Edward added. He shrugged and I sighed and did as it requested. I set them up to believe that Charlie's family was well off and left it all to them. They wouldn't want for nothing and live comfortably.

I knew the Cullens had offered financial support before, but my parents refused. They were alright for money, but didn't have close to the money accumulated like the Cullens. I figured if my mother could mess with my life, than I can do the same for the sake of taking care of them.

"That's it," I whispered tears coming to my eyes. Renée had set up the rest before hand.

"We should go then, before we have to explain why we are here," Edward said softly as they showed signs of waking up. I bit my lip and brought us back to Edward's room.

I immediately burst into tears and started to collapse. Edward caught me and held me to his chest as I sobbed. He never said a word but just held me and rubbed my back.

**BM**

When I woke up, it was pitch black out. I was laying in bed with Edward's arm around me still.

"You are awake." Edward spoke softly. "Are you alright?"

"I will be." My voice was scratchy and horse.

"I am sorry, love," he stroked my hair back from my face. I felt sticky and uncomfortable from sleeping in my clothes.

"Don't be. I know I had to do it to keep them safe. I am just going to miss them. Does it get any easier?" I asked.

"Over time, but unlike I did, you will retain your memories. Although recently I have gotten them back and I have come to cherish the memoires." He smiled softly. I smiled back slightly.

"Are you hungry? You haven't eaten since breakfast and that wasn't much." Edward asked. I shook my head. Edward frowned looking concerned.

"Love, you need to keep your strength up. I don't want you to get sick." Edward pleaded.

"I am a witch now. I can't get sick." I answered sitting up. "What time is it?"

"Just after midnight." Edward sat up too.

"I am going to take a shower. Want to join me?" I asked softly. Edward smirked probably think about this morning.

"Are you sure?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me. I managed to giggle.

"I wasn't asking for that. Just your company." I blushed.

"As you wish," Edward stood and offered his hand to me.

He joined me and we took turns washing each other. It was nothing sexual, just comforting and sweet. When we dressed again, I started to feel a little hungry. I noticed a cup of hot chocolate and a small sandwich on Edward's desk. I got them and carried them over to the window seat. Edward joined me, pulling my feet into his lap and started to massage them. With him being so attentive it made me feel much better. When I was done I sent the dishes back to the kitchen cleaned and climbed into his lap.

"Thank you for everything today." I kissed him chastely on the lips.

"I would do anything for you." He kissed my cheek softly and I yawned.

"I don't see why I am so tired. I just slept most the day away." My eyes closed as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Well, you did have two days of back to back big spells. Plus, you didn't get much sleep the night before." Edward answered.

"mmhmmm," I could only mumble. I could feel his chest shake as if he was laughing.

"Good night, love," he kissed my cheek and started to hum.

**BM**

I awoke to my pillow making a rumbling growling sound. I opened my eyes to see I was mostly lying on Edward. His eyes were clenched tight.

"Edward, are you alright?" he opened his eyes and they were dark with lust as he looked at me.

"What in the world were you dreaming about?" His voice was husky. I blushed thinking about my dream. As I slowly woke up more I realized my surroundings. We were both naked and my hand was firmly grasping Edward's hard cock. My eyes widened with shock and I let go.

"I am so sorry." I was completely mortified that I attacked him in my sleep.

He rolled over so he was over me but his weight was off me.

"Don't be sorry. Tell me about your dream." He kissed me below my ear.

"Ummm. It was a continuation of what might have happened in the meadow if we weren't interrupted." I whispered as I locked eyes with him.

"Interesting." He bent to kiss my collar bone down to my breasts. "So did the dream go something like this?" He entered me and I moaned with pleasure.

**BM**

About an hour and half later we were dressed and ready for school.

"What is the story again?" Emmett asked as we headed out to the cars.

"Charlie got an offer for a job at a larger airport. Her parents didn't want to have to move her during the school year again, so Carlisle and Esme offered her to stay with us." Edward told him.

When we got to school I went to the office like always. While there, I started to miss Edward. I felt a slight pang in my chest and the pull of an invisible force that wanted to pull me out the door to him. Part of me felt silly, I was just with him. The other part wanted to run out the door and find him and have a repeat of this morning.

As soon as the bell rang I hurried out and nearly ran into Edward, who was waiting for me. Before I could speak he kissed me hard in front of the whole school. I heard a smack than Alice whisper harshly.

"You two are going to get into trouble if you keep that up." She kept on walking by.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Edward stepped back looking sheepish, he took my hand to lead me to class.

"That's okay. I needed it, I mi…" I was slightly embarrassed to say that I missed him after being separated for fifteen minutes.

"You felt it too than." Edward said softly. I nodded and was relieved that I wasn't the only one.

The day went on like that. When a class separated us, I felt drawn towards him. By the time we reached lunch Edward pulled me into a supply closet. He pulled me into a heated kiss and our hands roamed the other's body.

"After all the times I critized Emmett and Rose, I never thought I would be doing this." He kissed below my ear.

"Should we stop," I panted.

"No," Edward growled softly making me tingle all over. I smiled at him as I used magic to make his pants drop to his ankles. I knelt down and he tried to stop me.

"Bella, love, you don't have to." His eyes were dark and filled with lust as he looked down at me.

"I want to. It is lunch time and I am hungry." I licked my lips before taking him in. He tasted much better than the frozen banana. He let out a small moan and his fingers dug in my hair. When he came, I swallowed and cleaned us both up.

Edward helped me to my feet and kissed me fiercely.

"I want to return that favor but the others are starting to wonder where we are." He tried to look apologetic but he had an eat shit grin on his face.

"There is always later." I kissed his cheek before we left the cafeteria.

"Where have you guys been?" Emmett asked as we sat down at the table.

"It was lunch time and I was hungry?" I shrugged pulling a soda and sandwich from my bag.

"But there is food here," Emmett looked confused. Jasper snorted and Alice giggled. Rose gave them then us a curious look before her lips twitched.

"Seems the cafeteria doesn't serve what Bella wanted," Rose smirked looking at her husband. Emmett looked at my lunch and then looked back at the cafeteria line.

I bit back the giggle that threatened to leave my lips. All of a sudden I saw Emmett breathe in deeply and then turned back smiling evilly.

"Dude, that is my cousin," Emmett glared playfully at Edward.

"So that never stopped you with Rose," Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Besides, who said Edward did anything. I told you I was hungry." I took a sip of my coke. Emmett froze as he stared wide eyed at me.

"What happened to shy Be…Marie that blushed at everything." Emmett asked looking beside of himself.

"She came out of the closet," Alice answered giggled and I chocked on my soda. "Well, Edward was with her at the time. I didn't mean the 'closet' though there would be nothing wrong if it was. It was just a closet…" Alice continued.

"Alice, stop while you are ahead," Jasper was snickering.

"Sounds like Edward is the one who got head," Rose snickered and I felt my face flame up.

"And there is the blush!" Emmett yelled and raised his arms in the air like someone made a touchdown. I buried my face in my arms at the table.

"Oh, dear lord," I muttered.

"Don't you mean, Edward?" Emmett snickered.

"Emmett, shut it or I swear I am going to…" I started to threaten.

"What are you going to do to me in a cafeteria filled with kids?" He shrugged standing up taking his tray with him. I glared at his back and made his apple fall of his tray. He bent to pick it up and there was a loud rip. A table of girls erupted into giggles as they got a full view of Emmett's boxers with pink hearts.

He stood up and tried to use one hand to hold his pants close and left his tray on the table as he backed out of the cafeteria. He glared at me and I gave him an innocent shrug. The others were laughing hard, including Rose who was doing her best trying to hold it in.

"That was great." Alice giggled.

"I don't see why you are laughing. You helped him." I raised an eyebrow looking at her. Her giggles stopped and I could tell she was trying to see into the future.

"What are you going to do?" she seemed nervous.

"I haven't decided yet." I answered, as for a vampire she paled.

**BM**

The rest of the week went by similarly. Edward and I couldn't seem to get enough of each other. Not that it is a bad thing, but it did complicate things at school.

On Thursday, Alice warned us that Alyssa was about to make her move.

We were at lunch and Edward was feeding tidbits to me as she approached the table.

"Edward, I need to talk to you," she spoke loudly.

"So talk," Edward didn't look up but offered me a chip. Alyssa looked annoyed being ignored.

"I think you might want to do this in private, it involves the two of us." She snapped. I saw heads turn in our direction.

"Please, since when is there a two of you? Are you the only one in this school that is oblivious that Edward and Marie have been attached by the hip basically since we moved here?" Rose glared at her and Alyssa faltered back a step.

"Well, if that is true, how did he get me pregnant?" She scoffed and there was a gasp in the now quiet cafeteria.

"Do you have proof?" I asked looking at her smug face as she smirked.

"I wasn't going to bring the stick I peed on to school," she tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"I meant proof that it is Edward's" I spoke again.

"It can't be mine." Edward shrugged.

"Of course it is, Eddie, you don't have to lie about sneaking over to me at night. It is Marie's own fault if she wouldn't put out for you." She battered her eyelashes. I started to tense and Edward placed his hand on my thigh and rubbed lightly.

"Please, Edward hasn't been at your place at night. I would know it since we share a room. Not to mention anyone who knows him knows he despises being called Eddie." Emmett spoke up.

"He waits until you are asleep." Alyssa said quickly.

"Uh huh. The problem with that is, I have insomnia, I never sleep." Emmett shrugged.

"Now, now there is a simple solution. We can bring her to see Carlisle after school and solve the paternity issue today. They can get the result in hours now." Jasper spoke up.

"Paternity test, how?" Alyssa looked nervous.

"Well, since you are pregnant, they use this long needle to go in through the belly button to get a sample of fluid from amniotic sac." Jasper explained holding up his hands to show her the length of the needle and she paled. "They will then take a sample from Edward to see if markers match in the DNA."

"We don't have to do that. Can't you trust me?" Alyssa was looking around for support.

"Um, no. Why should we? Edward said it wasn't possible and we have no reason to not believe him. Where as you stormed up here a month ago, telling him and everyone else that he was taking you to the dance; when he had already asked Marie. Then to only to proceed at the dance to try and rig the election in your favor." Alice glared at her. "Not too mention, as Rose said in the beginning, he is with Marie and they are obviously in love with one another. Where you are nothing but a liar, that has been trying to attach herself to one of the richest guys at the school."

"The baby is his?" Alyssa stomped her foot.

"Then take the test." Rose demanded unfazed.

"But…" Alyssa started to panic.

"Did I stutter?" Rose snapped. Alyssa shook her head and after a moment walked away looking dejected.

"Well, that went well." Emmett snickered.

"What is everyone thinking? I am getting a series of different emotions." Jasper asked.

"Well, most seem to believe us. Others are not sure what to think and are waiting to see if she takes the test. A small few believe her and hate me at the moment and think we were too hard on her." Edward sighed. I felt bad that others would think so wrong of him.

"Well, it seems she will declare a miscarriage next week." Alice sighed. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

The bell rang and we headed of to the next class. A few students watched as but we pretended not to notice their stares as we continued to Biology.

"We could leave?" as I looked at his tense face. He smiled as he glanced down at me.

"That might make the gossip worse. We should just face the music." He sighed.

"Well, then we should make sure we enjoy ourselves later." I bumped him with my hip. He smiled bigger.

"I will look forward to that." Edward kissed my cheek before taking his seat.

**BM**

Hours later we were in our room. Edward was typing up a paper and I just finished my math.

"Did you ever look at those pages your mother mentioned to you?" Edward looked up at me.

"Not yet." I hovered the book over to me and I set it on my lap. I opened to page one hundred first.

"Well, that explains one thing." I looked up and smiled at him. He looked at me curiously. "Apparently when a witch gets her full powers, if she's already bonded or about to be bonded with a mate, they get strong sexual urges and have a hard time being apart." I explained.

"That is not much unlike vampires. When they find their mate their urges can be overwhelming and uncontrollable as well. It can last several years too." Edward explained.

"Well at least we haven't brought down an entire house." Edward rolled his eyes. I was confused until I realized he was talking to someone else.

"Who?" I asked. Edward smirked and gave me a smile.

"Who do you think?" he snickered.

"Emmett and Rose? How did they survive Esme?" I gasped thinking she wouldn't have been pleased. I could hear laughter through out the house.

"Oh, trust me, they paid for it." Edward laughed. "It was mainly their own house anyways. They were worse than we are and Carlisle and Esme kicked them out to live on their own for awhile." Edward told me.

I laughed as I flipped through the pages to the other section Renée told me about. I stopped laughing as I read. I had to read it a second time before I sat up in shock.

"Bella?" Edward called sounding concerned, he started to get up from his computer.  
"I…we… you…um…read," I couldn't make a coherent sentence after what I just learned.

**A/N: I made the good bye as fast as possible. However, it couldn't help be a little sad. **

**Alyssa is taken care of too. I had Rose mainly be the aggressor, because well she is Rose being a bitch is what she is good at. Bella is too nice. Plus, I am trying to show Rose accepting Bella as part of the family. **

**I am sure you are wondering what Bella found out in the book. You will find out soon.**

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**BM  
BM  
BM  
BM  
Preview alert**

**BM  
BM  
BM  
BM**

**Preview:**

**It went on like this the entire day. He held my hand and chaste kisses but that was it. By the end of the day I was increasingly annoyed. **

**I got ready for bed and Edward started to head out of the room. **

"**Where are you going?" I asked confused.**

"**Ah, I promised Emmett I play a video game with him." Edward answered. I wouldn't have questioned it if Edward played all the time but I never seen him play before. I finally had enough. We both disappeared and I landed on beach as Edward's made a splash landing in the lake. He was out fast and he was glared at me.**

"**What was that for?" He asked.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 20 Unexpected (BPOV)**

Edward came and sat beside me on the bed and started to read the page I was on. I watched his face carefully as it hardened into a cool mask.

"Carlisle, can you come here?" Edward called quietly.

A moment later he appeared in the doorway. He watched us both for a moment before speaking.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked hesitantly.

"I need you to take a look at this? I have to know if you knew anything about this being possible." Edward almost sounded angry.

I found the news shocking, but I failed to see how it was bad news. It might already be out of our hands anyways.

Carlisle picked up the book and read, a surprised look on his face as well.

"I heard what I thought were myths, but never known it to be true. I've always chalked it up with myths like turning into bats or wooden stakes. Jasper, have you?" I noticed the others came into the room. Carlisle handed the book to him since Jasper was the second oldest vampire in the room. Jasper looked equally as shocked. Edward started to get agitated next to me.

"Edward, calm down." I told him reaching for his hand.

"Calm down! There could be a monster inside of you right now." Edward snapped and I flinched taking my hand back.

"Edward, she is right. You need to calm down." Carlisle ordered.

"What is going on?" Rose asked, she came up to look at the book.

"Apparently male vampires can get human females pregnant. There are a few cases of hybrids down in South America." Carlisle explained.

"So you are saying Bella and Edward can have a baby?" Rose sounded jealous.

"He is leaving off the part at the expense of the mother's life every time." Edward stood up and started pacing.

"I am not human. I am a witch, an immortal, remember. We may not have the same results. We don't even know if I am pregnant. So you are flipping out over possibly nothing." I spoke up.

"When was the start of your last cycle?" Carlisle asked. I blushed that I had to have this conversation in front of everyone.

"A week before the wedding." Edward answered for me. Carlisle looked at me and I nodded.

"It would be too early to tell yet, unless we look into the future." Carlisle looked at Alice.

"I doubt we have to worry about it, unless it is another false memory. Renée had me get a yearly birth control shot last January so it should still be in affect." I whispered. The room was silent for a moment.

"Alright I suppose we can wait for now, at least until we see if you miss your cycle." Carlisle decided.

Everyone filed out the room except Edward and me.

"I am going out for a quick hunt." Edward went to the window. I had a feeling he was using it as an excuse to leave. He hunted last night.

"Don't you think we should talk about this?" I asked.

"There isn't a decision to make. We are not having a baby." Edward jumped out the window.

I felt rage and hurt build in me as I slammed the window shut behind him with magic.

"I thought you didn't want children," Rose spoke from the doorway. I sighed. I didn't have the time for this.

"When Edward and I got engaged in Chicago, we both wanted it. However, in Forks I didn't, not after having been a child from a broken home. Plus, when I fell in love with Edward, I didn't think it possible. Even up to now I didn't think about it or desired it because I didn't think it could happen and I loved Edward." I picked at an invisible thread on the bed. "But to think we might have a chance, it seems wrong to just write it off. Especially if I am already pregnant. He called it a monster without a second thought." I sighed.

"I thought you were protected?" Rose sat on the couch.

"I might be. I said it mainly to calm him down. But what if it doesn't work against vampire's sperm or witch's eggs." I answered.

"Would you want to try, if you're not?" Rose asked. Her voice sounded strained.

"I am not sure, I haven't been able to wrap my head around it, yet. However, it will probably never happen since Edward is against it." I brushed back a tear. "I am sorry, Rose. I am sure that this is upsetting to you. If I had the powers to help you I would."  
"I know." She said softly. "I was skeptical of your magic at first. But I never really have seen you use it for personal gain or to hurt anyone. Even against Alyssa you held back." Rose answered. She looked to the window that Edward ran out. "I thought he learned his lesson about running. You should make him listen to you. It isn't his right to make this decision alone."

"I will, but I think I will give him a few days to calm down. Hopefully he will be willing to listen." I answered.

**BM**

Edward didn't come back that night before I fell asleep. When I woke up he was laying on top of the sheets.

"Good morning," I reached up for a kiss. He gave me a chaste one and stood up. I was slightly disappointed. I stretched and tried to shake it off. I stood up and headed to the bathroom and noticed he wasn't following me like previous mornings.

"Join me," I asked.

"I am going to make you some breakfast. I will meet you downstairs." He turned and left the room. I felt the strain as he left and I huffed, slamming the bathroom door.

It went on like this the entire day. He held my hand and gave me chaste kisses, but that was it. By the end of the day I was increasingly annoyed.

I got ready for bed and Edward started to head out of the room.

"Where are you going?" I asked confused.

"Ah, I promised Emmett I would play a video game with him." Edward answered. I wouldn't have questioned it if Edward played all the time but I have never seen him play before. I finally had enough. We both disappeared and I landed on the beach as Edward made a splash landing in the lake. He was out fast and glared at me.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"I don't know, Edward? What is with the sudden wall between us?" I crossed my arms in front of me.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Edward answered.

"Really? Because it starting to feel like Forks after my birthday. Don't do this, talk to me." I pleaded. I watched a series of emotions flitter across his face.

"You are overreacting. I am not going to run." Edward said quietly.

"Then why, in a twenty-four period, have we gone from not being able to keeping our hands off each other to you barely doing more than holding my hand or a chaste kiss." I sat on a rock.

"You saw that book. We can't chance you getting pregnant." Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why not? Why is this just your decision to make?" I asked annoyed.

"All those mothers died, not one survived. I can't lose you like that. It is too much of a risk." He looked up scared and lost.

"Our turnout would be different. That vampire, Joham, got them pregnant and left them. If he was there he could have saved them by turning them or telling them to drink blood so they didn't start to waste away. I am immortal and I stand a better chance than them of surviving." I tried to reason as Edward paced.

"Immortal, yes. But not completely exempt from dying. I wouldn't be able to save you by changing you. You aren't affected by venom. The way they described the births, it is horrible. They eat their way out of their mother." Edward looked disgusted.

"Because there was no one to help them. We have Carlisle. I have my magic. We might be able to find another way." I explained.

"In my eyes, it is too much of a risk. The thought if you in any possible danger…" Edward looked so forlorn.

"What if I already am?" I whispered. Edward's head shot up and his eyes met mine.

"I thought you said you were on birth control." He looked worried.

"I am, but what if becoming a witch affected my hormones or the shot doesn't work against sperm with venom in it?" I looked at my feet.

"We could find a way to abort…" Edward started.

"Don't finish that sentence. I could never have an abortion. I couldn't kill our baby no more than I could you." I snapped. Edward looked ashamed.

"I thought you wanted a baby with me. We talked about it once and you seemed thrilled by the idea." I said softer.

"We were both human then." Edward came to sit next to me. We sat silently for awhile.

"So what now? We never have sex again, because of the risk?" I asked because the past twenty-four hours were like torture. Edward was silent as he watched me with so many mix emotions in his eyes. He brushed away the tears that formed in my eyes.

"I don't think I could stay away from you that long." He admitted. "We would still have to take precautions. Like the birth control and staying away from your fertile time."

I sighed. It was not quite what I wanted, but it was a compromise, for now.

"Okay." I agreed tilting my head up to his. He leaned in and gave me a more passionate kiss. He pulled back slightly and looked back into my eyes. He looked calmer and happier.  
"How about we bring this back to our bed." He suggested and I was eager to oblige.

**BM**

A couple of weeks later we were at a shelter in Bangor serving Thanksgiving dinner to others. I was slightly disappointed, because it was obvious that I wasn't pregnant. Edward seemed relieved so I carried on. I had to wonder why my mother wouldn't mention about the hybrids earlier if getting pregnant could threaten my life.

I looked around the room as people were eating and noticed a mother of a newborn looking worn out and at wits end trying to eat and comfort her screaming little one at the same time.

I walked over to her. "Would you like me to hold him for you so you can eat?" She looked at me with tired eyes and looked hesitant.

"I promise to go right over there so you can still see me. My name is Marie McCarty." I pointed to a vacant corner. She followed with eyes where I pointed and nodded.

"I'm Janice. This is Nicky. Thank you, I promise to be quick." She handed me the baby.

"Take your time," I told her as I held the baby in my arms.

I rocked him in my arms and hummed to him. He looked so precious all swaddled up in his blankets. His tears subsided and he calmed down and fell asleep. I looked up when I felt someone beside me. I looked to see Rose watching the baby with a smile on her face.

"He looks so sweet." She sighed. I would offer to let her hold him but it is not my baby and the mother seemed nervous enough.

I felt eyes on me and I looked up to see Edward watching me with a blank face. I smiled at him and then looked back at the small one in my arms.

"Can't you help them?" Rose asked. I looked at her in surprise.

"I am not sure if I can. I don't know anything about them. I thought you were against getting involved?" I answered.

"I am, but this little one deserves a home, not to live in a shelter." Rose's heart looked like it was breaking.

"I agree, but what can I do? Renée said it was wrong to alter the paths peoples lives were on." I was torn. Alice skipped up to us and smiled as she looked at the baby.

"How can something so little make so much noise?" she looked amused.

"Says the hyperactive pixie," I rolled my eyes as she glared at me and Rose laughed.

"They will be okay, Rose. They may never be rich but the shelter will help her get a job at a daycare where she can bring the baby. In a few months they will be able to get a decent apartment." Alice told her. "She is going to be very lucky. Carlisle is also going to donate more money here so others can be helped too."

Rose looked happier with this.

"Thank you for watching him. I am amazed he fell asleep for you. I think he has colic or something. He hasn't been sleeping. You must have the magic touch." Janice came over to the baby. I handed him back.

"Our father is a doctor. He is here. I am sure he would look him over for you." Rose spoke up.

"Oh, I couldn't be a bother. Besides I can't pay him." Janice shook her head.

"He wouldn't charge you for it. I will go get him." Alice hurried off as the baby started to cry again. Janice started to walk with him as she waited.

I felt two arms come around my waist and a pair of cool lips touch my neck.

"He will be okay." Edward told me. I nodded as I turned in his arms. He was watching me with a loving smile.

"I'm glad." I stood on my tip toes to kiss him. His tongue slipped into my mouth and then he quickly pulled back.

"Let's go find a supply closet," he winked at me and pulled me out of the room.

**BM**

A month had gone by and I was waiting for Edward to be done packing for our honeymoon. The whole prep I found funny. I could easily transport us to where we had to go so we didn't have to spend hours on the plane or have any clothes we need to appear without packing.

Edward came back into the room and smiled at me. School was out and we were leaving today. We had celebrated a small Christmas with the rest of the family the night before.

"Are you ready?" he asked me picking up the suitcases.

"Yes, are you sure we want to take a plane? The longer it takes for us to be there the longer it takes to start the honeymoon." I ran my hands up his chest and kissed his jaw.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" he smirked at me.

"Maybe?" I ran my fingers through his hair as his eyes grew darker. "Is it working?" I asked.

"No," Edward shook his head, but other parts of his body responded differently.

"Are you sure?" I lowered a hand and rubbed him through his jeans. "We can't do this on a plane. We will have to keep our hands to ourselves. We can't do anything for how long?"

I found myself on my back on the bed with Edward hovering over me. "You are a temptress." He buried his nose in my neck. I lifted my hips and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"So does that mean you'll let me transport us without a plane?" I asked trying to focus while he kissed my collarbone. He pulled back and stared into my eyes.

"Is it even possible for you to bring us to a place to where you haven't been before." He asked.

"I don't know, but I can try. We can always decide and check the future before." I answered. Edward seemed to be thinking it over.

"Alright be right back." He ran from the room and was back before I sat up. He handed me a photo.

"This is Esme Island. Carlisle bought it for her one anniversary." I raised my eyebrows. "I thought you might like it. It is secluded and the type of beach you would approve of." He told me.  
"Where is it?" I asked.

"Off the coast of Brazil." Edward answered. I closed my eyes and looked into the future.

"I see it working." I answered smiling, hoping I was getting my way.

"Let's do it then. Just don't drop us into the ocean," He teased me.

With a blink of an eye and we were on the sandy shore of a beach.

"It is even more beautiful than the picture." I looked around at the tropical setting. The ocean was a crystal blue and the sand was warm under my feet. It was also very hot since I was sweating already. Edward scooped me up bridal style and headed up a path.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Being thorough," He smiled as we approached the house. He shifted me slightly and entered the house. Esme's touch could be seen everywhere.

"So what would you like to do first?" Edward wrapped his arms around me. "We can swim in the ocean possibly find some porpoises. Explore. See if we can find some monkeys or exotic birds. There are some hidden caverns under the water. Wait I know… change into your bathing suit." He was smiling widely.

I changed into a blue bikini that was similar to the one I wore in the hot tub. I noticed it had gotten quite the reaction from Edward that day. I never thought before I would be able to accuse him of staring at my boobs instead of my face when I talked to him.

"Ready?" I twirled for him and his eyes traveled my body.  
"Sun block, first," Edward held up a bottle. He squirted the white cream in his hand and proceeded to rub it all over my body making sure to dip his fingers under the material slightly. He was going meticulously slow as well and seemed to be enjoying himself.  
"Edward, if you want to leave this house today, you may want to speed up." I fought to control my voice. He gave me a wink and stood up.  
"I am done. Ready?" He held out his hand. I took it and slipped on a pair of flip flops.

He led me out the door and through a path in the forest. I kept my eyes darting around hoping to see tropical birds or monkeys. I saw a few bright color birds that took off when we approached.

I soon heard the sound of rushing water coming closer and closer. When Edward stopped we were on top of a rushing water fall that cascaded into a round pool below.

"Want to jump with me?" he asked looking excited.

"Seriously?" I asked surprised that he would mention this. It's usually too risky for his taste.

"Yes, unless you are scared." He teased.

"I am not scared, this is usually something you usually try to talk me out of." I looked over the edge.

"Well, you aren't as delicate any more. So is it a yes?" Edward asked. I slipped off my sandals and stood next to him.

"Yes," I smiled. He counted us off and we jumped off splashing into the pool of water below.

When I broke through the surface and I looked around for Edward but couldn't see him. Just before I called out his name I felt his hands on my thighs as he gently separated them. I felt a slight pull and I saw my bottoms suddenly float up to the surface at the same time I felt Edward's tongue slip into me. Startled I almost went under but Edward braced my legs on his shoulders as he continued.

I came hard calling his name out so loud I startled some birds. He finally came above water and was smiling devilishly as I clung on to him.

"How did you do that?" I was still gasping for air.

"Vampires don't need to breath, remember?" his hands rested on my butt and he gave them a squeeze. I couldn't get my body close enough to his.

"They have excellent stamina too." I lifted myself slightly to wrap my legs around him and lower myself onto him.

**BM**

The entire week went like that, exploring and christening the island. We even ventured into Rio de Janeiro and found out that with my magic no one saw Edward's skin sparkle.

By the end of each night I was exhausted and hungry. We got a call from Alice saying a Nor'easter was going to hit early next week so we can extend our vacation a few more days.

I woke up one night hot and still exhausted. I knew Edward had gone to hunt and seemed whenever he left I had hard time sleeping. After twisting and turning a few minutes I decided to get up. My dream was one I had a lot lately of holding a baby with Edward's was next to me smiling. I sighed knowing that it most likely wouldn't happen unless I could convince Edward of it. But every time I brought it up, Edward would change the subject.

I walked to the kitchen trying to think of a midnight snack. The cleaning lady was here the other day and decided to bring us a casserole. I opened the fridge and lifted the lid. I was hit by the overwhelming scent of fish. My stomach turned and I slammed the door shut. I ended up getting sick in the kitchen sink since I knew I wasn't going to make it anywhere else. I used my magic to clean it quickly and get rid of the horrible food in the fridge.

I then headed to the bathroom for mouthwash or something to get the taste out of my mouth.

When I got that, I riffled through my toiletry bag and found another box, dropping it back in the bag. After I did some calculations in my head I made a different box appear before me. Maybe my dream was trying to tell me something.

"Here goes nothing?" I read the instructions twice before following them. I held the test in my hands before I realized I could just look into the future. I closed my eyes to find out the results and smiled softly at the outcome.

"Bella, what are you doing awake? Are you feeling okay?" Edward came to the door. He froze as he stared at my hand. "What is that?"

"It is a pregnancy test?" I told him. I watched him do his own calculations and his eyes grew wide and panicked.

"Edward, calm down." I placed the test down on the counter before sitting on the toilet seat.

"Bella, how can I…?" Edward pulled at his hair making him look more wild.

"Because I already looked into the future and saw them. I saw the outcome. I will survive." I told him.

"How?" Edward looked incredulous.

"I tried to talk to you about it for awhile but you never seem to want to listen. I can use my magic to deliver the baby. Sort of like a magical c-section. Once the babies are ready I can remove them with my magic and into our arms." I explained.

"So you planned this," Edward looked hurt.

"No, I was waiting for you to agree. I wouldn't try and trick you into knocking me up. But it happened and even with all our carefulness I still wound up pregnant, so to me it is meant to be." I shook my head.

"So you've seen the future and it turns out fine? Your mother was wrong at times." Edward questioned softly. I was pretty sure he was coming around.

"That is because she didn't constantly look, but I can feel it. This premonition has also invaded my dreams." I bit my lip and he came to kneel in front of me.

"One more question." He asked, his were filled with wonderment.

"What?" I wasn't trying to get my hopes up yet.

"You said, them," he raised an eyebrow.

"Twins," I whispered. A soft smile spread on his lips.

"You better be right and I better not lose you," Edward spoke with amusement in his voice but worry in his eyes.

"I am and you won't. You are stuck with me for eternity." I smiled.

"I am holding you to that." Edward smiled before kissing me and bringing me back to bed.

**A/N: **

**So yes she is pregnant. Something I rarely do with the vampire stories, but it works in this one. I asked a few chapters ago and I got more positives for a baby than negatives. I am sorry if you don't like it but I am not going to do it like last time and do to endings. **

**Clarification she wasn't pregnant last chapter. She was just exhausted after doing several big spells. She might be able to kill a vampire but it takes a lot out of her then a bunch of smaller spells before doing another big spell of affecting her parents' memories. **

**The information in the book is from one of Bella's ancestors who met a hybrid in their travels. She put the information in the book. **

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**BM**

**BM  
BM**

**BM  
Preview Alert**

**BM  
BM  
BM  
**

**Preview:**

"**I never said they were girls," Bella shook her head a small smile formed on her lips.**

"**So they are boys," Alice prompted.**

"**Never said that either," Bella shrugged.**

"**Well, you need to tell us at some point. How else are we going to get ready properly? I know you hate shopping but it has to be done at some point." Alice pleaded with puppy dog eyes.**

"**You could always shop for both?" Bella placed her hand under her chin as she looked at Alice. She looked to be enjoying herself.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 21: Volturi (EPOV)**

We have been home a couple days from the honeymoon. I was still worried about Bella. I tried to play it off as if I was happy, but I knew I couldn't fool Jasper. I was terrified that I would lose her. It didn't help that Alice couldn't see anything.

Bella was beyond happy that she was pregnant. She was actually glowing. She was completely optimistic that everything would turn out okay. But since I couldn't see it like she could, I couldn't help but be skeptical.

It didn't help that this pregnancy wasn't like in her magic book or any normal human pregnancy. She tried to drink blood but kept throwing it back up if she managed to gag it down. She appeared healthy and wasn't more drained or sicker than any other pregnant female. She wasn't growing as fast as the book described either and we couldn't be sure on a conception date since we had been fairly active.

Bella told me her vision showed her having healthy babies in May which is also longer than what the book said. From what Carlisle could see everything seemed to be okay. However, an ultrasound wouldn't work to be sure. Rose and Esme were about as happy as Bella was. Emmett was happy because Rose was happy. Like me, Alice was unsure since she couldn't see anything. She wasn't sure about trusting others' visions. Jasper didn't know what to think. The happy emotions in the house felt pleasant to him. However, the situation made him nervous what to expect. What would a half vampire and half witch baby be like? Would they be hard to control? Two of them, let alone one. The book didn't mention much about that.

I watched as she slept gently cradling her belly. She had only gained the slightest amount of weight. It mostly showed in her breasts, which were fuller. She had virtually no sickness, that pleased me. As long as she ate relatively regularly she stayed that way.

Bella's eyes flickered open and stared at me with lilac eyes. I knew that meant she was aroused. She smiled seductively at me. Her sex drive had only increased since she got pregnant too.

"Edward," she purred sitting up slightly the sheets slipped down to her waist exposing her breasts to me. She had been claiming it was too hot to sleep with clothes on lately. Her scent hit my nose and my own body reacted.

"Bella, you need your sleep." I told her fighting my own urges. She needed her rest and I didn't want to risk her or the babies' lives.

"What I need is my husband." She crawled over to me running her fingers against my chest.

"Bella," I said sternly but it didn't stop her from straddling me.

"Please, I thought you liked to give me rides," she smirked as she rubbed herself against me. I could help but buck my own hips and watched as her eyes glowed brighter.

We joined together as she gently rode me until her peak and I came after her.

She collapsed against my chest and snuggled into me.

"Can I sleep like this," she mumbled yawning. I rubbed her back lightly.

"Wouldn't you get cold?" I asked, but she didn't answer me and just as quickly she was asleep again.

**BM**

We were sitting in lunch the next day and the conversation turned to the baby at some point.

"How do you plan on hiding your pregnancy?" Jasper asked curious. The family hadn't talked too much about it besides that Bella was pregnant and we were keeping it.

"I can use my magic to cover it up and make an illusion so that no one can tell." Bella bit into a slice of pizza. **  
**"You can see that working?" Jasper seemed skeptical.

"Yes.. Look, I know some of you are concerned that since Alice can't see anything and that we might get caught off guard, but I have been checking myself twice a day at the very least. I always see the same thing." Bella seemed slightly irritated. I pushed the salad to her and she rolled her eyes before eating it.

"I agree. Everything will go fine. We aren't going to abandon her like that other sadistic vampire did to the other women. Bella will be fine." Rose seemed confident. _Seriously! All this negativity is going to do is upset Bella. That is not going to be good for the babies._

I knew she was right, that is why I had been trying to hide my worries from Bella, despite her asking me what was wrong.

"I just wish we knew if we were going to have to move or not." Alice spoke up. _Actually, I wish I could just see something. _

"There is that possibility." Jasper nodded. _We might have to go back to Alaska or somewhere really remote to hide the babies. We can't raise questions with the humans that they are growing too fast or with other vampires that they are immortal children._

"That wouldn't be a good thing," I agreed.

"So we move. We have moved before." Rose shrugged. Her response caught me off guard. _The babies would be worth it._

"Actually, Jasper was worried other vampires might think the babies are immortal children." I responded and Rose frowned.

"What is an immortal child?" Bella asked looking concerned. She eyed me. When I didn't answer right away she looked at Jasper. He caught my eye and shrugged. _I think she can handle it._

"Immortal children were very young children, even babies, that were turned into vampires. As you might imagine, a normal two year old tantrum is one thing, but a two year old vampire is much worse. Especially since they would never mature out of that stage. They have wreaked havoc and the Volturi has outlawed them, killing them and their creators." Jasper explained and I watched Bella turn white.

"There are vampires that turned babies? That is horrible and sick," Bella blinked back tears fighting not to cry.

"I know as much as I want a baby. I could never do something so terrible to get one." Rose shook her head.

"Those poor babies," Bella bit her lip while tears fell faster and I put my arm around her.

"Careful, Bells, you are going to make Jasper here start crying too." Emmett chuckled and I kicked him under the table. She didn't need his teasing right now. Jasper's thoughts surprised me.

"Bella is blocking you?" I asked him.

"Not exactly. It is weird. I can sense her emotions, but at the same time I am not affected by them as I usually would be and I can't affect hers." He looked bewildered.

"Could the babies be blocking you? They are blocking Alice. I could block Edward as human, maybe the babies can block what you guys do?" Bella asked softly.

"That would explain that." I nodded.

"Does that mean they are girls?" Rose grinned excitedly. Alice perked up a bit. She had been dying to shop.

"If they are girls, and you deliver them at the same time, how do you know which is the first born that will inherit your powers?" Emmett asked.

"I never said they were girls," Bella shook her head a small smile formed on her lips.

"So they are boys," Alice prompted.

"Never said that either," Bella shrugged.

"Well, you need to tell us at some point. How else are we going to get ready properly? I know you hate shopping but it has to be done at some point." Alice pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"You could always shop for both?" Bella placed her hand under her chin as she looked at Alice. She looked to be enjoying herself.

"Double the shopping. Alice will love that," Emmett snickered.

"Unless you are trying to tell us it is a boy and a girl." Jasper asked suspiciously. Bella just smirked in response.

"You are enjoying yourself too much." I chuckled. "Do you even know or are you playing games?"

"Oh, I know." She said smugly giving me a cheeky smile.

"Are you going to spill?" Alice huffed.

"Do you want to know? I wasn't sure if you did." Bella seemed more serious now. I hesitated. I saw the hope in her face but the sadness in her eyes. Maybe I wasn't as good at hiding my nerves as I thought.

"I want to know, beautiful." I smiled at her making her happy. She started to open her mouth then closed it.

"Maybe we should wait for Esme and Carlisle." She suggested.

"No, please. It is driving me crazy." Alice pleaded.

"You all promise that either Edward or I share the news?" She glared down Alice and Emmett. I covered my laugh because they would be the ones to spill.

"Promise," the others nodded and Alice started to dance in her seat. Jasper just shook his head in amusement.

"Well, Alice, as I said before you should shop for both." Bella smiled. The words registered in everyone's minds as well as my own. Alice squealed loudly, causing most the cafeteria to look at us.

"Alice," I hissed. _Sorry. _"That is great news, love." I kissed her cheek.

"So you are happy then?" she asked.

"As long we have healthy babies I will be happy." I promised her.

**BM**

Bella and I walked hand and hand to Biology. She was silent for the most point. I sighed because I still wished I could read her mind.

Luckily today didn't require much attention as we watched a video. Bella pulled her chair closer to me and leaned against me and I felt the energy pulsate around us.

She sighed at one point and I saw her staring off to space with a sad look on her face.

"Are you going to tell me what is bothering you or are you going to make me guess?" I bent slightly to whisper in her ear.

"I was just thinking about all those poor babies." Bella whispered chewing on her lip. I used a finger to release it then gave her a soft squeeze.

"It was terrible, which is why it is now outlawed." I agreed. Her hand ghosted over her stomach.

"What if they think our babies are immortal?" she asked looking worried.

"We will do our best to keep from calling attention to them." I answered her calmly. Truth was I was worried about it too, but didn't want to upset her in her state.

"Should I keep an eye out for them?" she asked not convinced.

"I don't think you need to worry about it. If they make a decision regarding our family Alice would see it." I reminded her. I watched her frown slightly.

"What about Victoria and Irina?" Bella asked.

"Sweetheart, don't worry about these things, focus on the babies, because Alice can't. Alice will take care of the rest. If Victoria somehow finds out you are alive then Alice will see her leaving the Quileute's territory and heading our way. It is not good for you to worry while you are carrying the babies." I tried to convince her.

"Alright," she sighed and snuggled into my arms.

**BM**

A few days later Bella was peacefully asleep in my arms when Alice got a vision.

I sat up startled and exited our room in a hurry to find her.

"What does that mean?" I asked. She was just outside her door with Jasper behind her.

"I don't know. I can't see it all clearly." Her voice wavered.

"When?" I begged.

"A few days, maybe a week or so." She shrugged. "We have to tell the others."  
"Fine. Everyone, we need to meet in the dining room." I headed down the stairs.

"Edward, don't you think we should wake up Bella for this?" Jasper questioned.

"No, she needs her sleep and I don't want to worry her if we don't have to." I answered firmly. I could feel everyone disagreeing with me.

We sat at the table as Emmett and Rose joined us from the garage.

"What is going on?" Carlisle asked in concern taking Esme's hand in his.

"I saw Victoria, but it was when I was looking for Irina. Irina decided to tell Victoria that Bella is still alive and where she is." Alice was upset. I growled in anger.

"So simple, we wait for Victoria to come here and Bella blows her to bits. Where is she anyways?" Emmett shrugged.

"I didn't want to wake her up and get her all upset. It isn't good for the babies or her." I shook my head.

"It won't be as simple with Victoria coming here. I saw a quick decision she made before she started making erratic decisions. I think she is playing with my visions on purpose. In that decision, she decided to go to Volturi and say we broke the disclosure to a human. I am not sure if she realizes Bella is a witch." Alice spoke up.

"Has Irina found Victoria yet?" Carlisle asked Alice.

"No, but soon. Within a day or so." Alice answered while checking again.

"Perhaps Tanya or the others could get to Irina first?" Esme suggested looking at Carlisle.

"It is worth a shot." He agreed pulling out his phone and calling Tanya. Their conversation was short. He hung up and looked at Alice. "She agreed to go after her and try and stop her."

"She arrives in the middle of the conversation, but I am not sure if that will be enough to stop the Volturi. I can see them still deciding to come here for some reason. I can't see the outcome of the confrontation from them either." Alice looked upset. It was really bothering her that she couldn't see.

"Bella might be able to see, it could be the babies blocking the vision." Rose suggested.

"If Victoria is changing her mind all the time, she will not be able to see more than Alice." I answered back. Keeping Bella and our babies safe was my first concern.

"But Rose is right, Bella being there might be why the confrontation may be blocked." Jasper pointed out.

"Bella will not be there," I hissed. My family was registering shock and confusion.

"Edward, I don't think we are going to be able to stop her from coming if she knows." Carlisle told me.

"That is why no one is going to tell her what is going on." I told them firmly.

"You can't be serious. You know how upset she is going to be if she finds out." Alice hissed at me. _I may not be able to see the outcome, but I know that it is a stupid decision._

"I'd rather have her be upset with me later than for her to be there and get upset in front of the Volturi. If she loses her temper and thinks one of our lives is threatened she might unconsciously destroy one of them like she did Laurent. That could lead to us having to fight the Volturi. Not to mention if they find out she is pregnant what could happen." I explained. "It should be okay. Aro will see through me that Bella is a witch and an immortal being herself. There will be no reason to kill her or us for exposure."

"He is right. We need to protect the babies." Rose was worried. Carlisle sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead.

"Fine, if we all decide that Bella is not coming, how does that change the outcome? Can you see anything?" Carlisle asked.

Alice closed her eyes. We could see more this time, but not much.

"I can see us meeting with them and Aro about to touch Edward's hand after that it goes dark. I think whatever they see might affect their decision." Alice answered grimly.

"So all of us are going?" Emmett questioned.

"It can just be me." I told them.

"No, I need to be there. Aro will expect it." Carlisle answered. _I am not going to let you go through this alone._

"I am going to be there. You are going to need me." Alice glared at me daring me to argue. Jasper nodded beside her. I knew he wasn't going to let her out of his sight.

"We will all be there then." Emmett answered.

"I was hoping someone would stay with Bella in case someone came here." I looked around. I knew I couldn't ask mates to be separated.

"Em and I will stay with her." Rose spoke up. _If something, god forbids, happens to you we will take care of her._

"Thank you," I nodded to her. Emmett looked disappointed, but nodded.

**BM**

A week went by and I spent as much time with Bella as possible holding her close and using any chance I got loving her. She asked me a few times if I was okay, but I always lied.

Finally, the night came and Bella fell asleep easily since she was always tired at night from the pregnancy. Before leaving her, I kissed her and then her belly twice where the babies grew.

I headed downstairs where the others were waiting.

"Are we ready," Carlisle asked solemnly. I nodded before glancing at Emmett and Rose one last time. I was fairly confident that others would make it back, but not myself. Rose gave me a nod and a sad smile. Emmett's face showed his usually cheerful smile, but it was covering his concern.

Together we ran off to meet the Volturi. We met them near the Nova Scotia border.

"Carlisle, old friend, it is wonderful to see you again. We were on our way to visit you." Aro spoke. He was slightly suspicious of meeting us in the woods.

"Aro, it has been a long time." Carlisle nodded. "Caius and Marcus, good to see you as well." Carlisle nodded. I took in the others that gathered around, there were five others Volturi, other than the leaders, as well as Victoria. _They are suspicious of us and some seem ready for a fight. _Jasper took in_._

"I can see, old friend, you and your family still live alternatively." Aro seemed amused and impressed.

"Yes, even Jasper, who has had many years of your diet, has successfully switched." Carlisle nodded.

"Impressive. No easy feat I am sure." Aro looked at Jasper.

"No, sir, but I don't regret it." Jasper nodded.

"Enough with this. We haven't come here for a social visit," Caius hissed at Aro. Aro frowned at his impatience.

"You haven't? Then what can we do for you." Carlisle expressed no emotion.

"First, aren't there some members of your family missing?" Aro asked.

"Yes, my son Emmett and daughters Rosalie and Isabella are at home." Carlisle nodded.

"Ah yes, Isabella, or Bella, I believe as she is called. She is the reason for us being here." Aro nodded thoughtfully. I growled at his thoughts and his eyes shone on me. A few of the Volturi tensed getting ready for a fight. _Edward, stay calm_.

"Isabella is special to you, young Edward?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"She is my wife and my mate, so, yes, she is important to me." I tried to calm down thankful Jasper helped me.

"See, this is where we have a problem." Aro sighed dramatically.

"How so?" I questioned.

"I don't see why I need to tell you. All vampires know exposure to humans is punishable by death." Caius hissed getting impatient.

"I still don't see why there is a problem?" I answered.

"Isabella is not a vampire, is she?" Aro glanced at a smirking Victoria. "She is human."

"Isabella, is not a vampire, you are right." I paused as Victoria started to celebrate in her head. "But she is not human either."

I hid my smile as Victoria froze and Aro's eyes widen in surprise. Even Caius appeared interested at this. Marcus was the lone one who seemed to care less.

"Then, what, pray tell, is she?" Aro asked.

"My wife is a witch. She is an immortal herself. You can say that she understands the importance of keeping our existence a secret." I told him.

"A witch? That is an interesting bit of news," Aro seemed let down.

"He lies," Victoria screeched.

"One way to tell," Aro extended his hand to me. Alice began to panic because she couldn't see the outcome. In Aro's mind he was disappointed. He wanted Victoria to be right. He wanted Alice and Me. He was even curious about Jasper's power. To save ourselves we would be asked to join them. If not, death to us all. He was hoping that by touching my hand he would find something useful. I just hoped he stopped before seeing the babies.

e e ee

Just before our hands touched, I felt the energy pulse that alerted me that Bella was near. Marcus' head actually shot up in interest as he noted we were the strongest relationship he has ever seen. Aro's head turned as Bella, with glowing eyes, entered the clearing with Emmett and Rose behind her. _Sorry, bro, but she is pissed. If they don't kill you she just might._ Emmett was immediately apologetic. My dead heart clenched in fear as she walked purposely towards Aro, ignoring me.

**A/N: Yes, Edward hasn't learned yet. He gets so worried about Bella's safety that his way is the only right way. And no one is ignoring his feeling about the babies or Volturi he is deflecting and keeping it in the inside. Even though Bella is being honest with him about hers.**

**Obviously Alice's vision goes dark at the meeting because Bella shows up in time. Bella didn't say anything about her dream months ago because she thought it was dream brought on about her parent's getting their minds erased not a vision. **

**So twins and one of them if no both can block physical powers. Obviously this pregnancy is a bit different than BD, but not a normal human's either. **

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**BM  
BM  
BM  
Preview Alert**

**BM  
BM  
BM  
**

**Preview:**

"**Perhaps some of you would like join us. Edward?" he turned to him. "You and your wife are welcome to join us. A witch would be a welcoming change."**

"**No, thank you," Edward's voice was crisp and hard. Aro's eyes fell on me. "Does he speak for you as well?"  
"I appreciate the offer, but I will decline." I smiled.**

"**Alice?" He glanced at her with more hope in his eyes.**

"**Thank you, but no. I want to stay with my family." Alice took Esme's hand.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 22: Lesson (BPOV)**

Something was going on and I am not sure quite what. Edward was acting odd and at times the others seemed tense too. When I asked, Edward would just brush me off. I figured he was still just nervous about me being pregnant.

He was so used to being able to read minds or see Alice's visions for himself that it was hard for him to trust it will be okay. I don't now why he couldn't just trust me.

I saw our babies swaddled in blankets looking happy and healthy in our arms. In the vision I looked tired but happy. Edward was beaming in the vision, looking even happier than our wedding night. I wish I could show it to him. The past few days my visions have become cloudier and I wasn't sure if it had to do with Edward acting strangely. I knew he would never leave me while pregnant, but I was still scared.

Tonight Edward barely left my side once. We made love until I passed out from exhaustion. In my sleep I was restless and I got similar dream to the one I had months earlier; the Volturi was confronting my family. The leader reached out to touch Edward's hand…

I shot up in panic, drenched in sweat and alone. My eyes shot all over the room trying to find him or a note. He always told me if he was going to hunt while I was asleep. The pull in my chest told me he wasn't here.

"Edward?!" I called louder than necessary, starting to slide out of bed. There was a knock on the door and Rose entered.

"Are you okay?" she asked stepping into the room.

"I am fine, do you know where Edward is," I asked.

"He went hunting," Rose answered with a shrug. Something didn't sit right. As friendly as Rose and I had started to become, it still seemed weird she was the one to come when I called.

"He usually leaves a note or tells me." I asked suspiciously. She shrugged again.

"Where is Alice or Esme?" I asked. Her eyes flickered surprise before she shrugged a third time.

"They went too," she answered.

Something at the way my heart was tugging at me told me something was wrong. I closed my eyes searching for Edward myself. My heart dropped to my stomach when I realized my dream was coming true at this very moment. My eyes snapped open in fury and Rose looked worried and on guard.

"Liar." I hissed. I felt myself rise from the ground.

"Easy, Bells, it is not as bad as you think," Emmett came into the room and stood beside Rose.

"Not bad!" I screamed. "You don't think that them killing Edward and possibly the others bad!"

"Calm down. We can't be sure of the outcome. Alice didn't see them killing anyone," Rose spoke up, her voice firm, but with an edge of worry.

"What did she see?" I demanded. They look at each other at a lost. "Did anyone even remember I could see the future too? That if Alice couldn't see, I still would be able to."

"Well, we weren't sure if Victoria's frequent mind changes affected the visions. We wanted to tell you but Edward was adamant against it. He wanted to protect you and the babies." Emmett spoke up.

I shook my head furious with my husband. He will never change.

"I can protect myself." I glared heading for the door in a hurry. Edward couldn't die.

"Bella, wait. We know you can protect yourself, but Edward was concerned that if something went wrong and you used your magic like you did on Laurent it might lead to a fight." Rose called out. "Just stay here and wait." I turned back to her.

"I can't, I saw the vision and they kill him. If he dies, so do I and so will the babies?" Rose's face looked panicked as she looked at my hand resting on my belly.

"Who is the main leader?" I asked looking at them.

"Aro," Emmett answered sounding concerned.

"I see him touching Edward's hand then ordering his death. What can he do?" I asked.

"Um, he's sort of like Edward, but he needs to touch the person to see their thoughts. Only he can see all of your thoughts, not what you are currently thinking." Rose answered. I nodded. Chances are then Aro wouldn't be able to read me.

"I am going. I need to do what I can." I changed my clothes to hide my barley existent bump, but a vampire's eyes were sharp.

"Wait, take us with you." Rose looked at Emmett and he nodded.

"We promised Edward we would protect you." Emmett explained.

"Trust me when I say that Edward should be more worried about himself." I jumped us to the woods several feet from the meeting. I didn't want to pop right in front of them. Startling a vampire was never good, I remembered Jasper's warning from months ago.

I purposely stepped on a twig on my way to them. Edward's hand was extended out to Aro as we approached. I was in time. A few vampires' heads shot in our direction as we came closer. Edward looked panicked while Aro looked intrigued.

"Sorry, we are late. No one told me we were expecting company." I walked until I was next to Edward, but facing Aro. He eyed me like a greedy miser.

"No, worries. You must be the enchanting Isabella." He smiled.

"Please, call me, Bella. You must be Aro." I smiled.

"Yes. I see you have heard of me." He nodded, but didn't seem surprised.

"I have. What brings you for a visit to our family?" I asked.

"Ah, you see, my dear, it had been told to us that the Cullens broke our laws and told a human of our existence." Aro was watching me carefully.

"I see. Surly you don't suspect it was me, for I am not human myself?" I tilted my head to see a nervous and pissed off looking Victoria.

"Yes, we were told that it was you." Aro admitted.

"I am sorry to disappoint you and make you travel this long way for nothing, but I am a witch. I know of the existence of vampires and other magical creatures from when I studied to be a witch. The Cullens never told me, I figured it out." I explained. The blonde vampire at his side narrowed his eyes.

"I believe you, my dear, but for the peace of others in my family you wouldn't mind me double checking." He held his hand out to Edward. Edward started to hold out his hand but I shoved mine forward.

"Not at all," I told him sweetly. Aro looked surprise before he touched my hand. His hand felt cold in my own.

I showed him the visions I wanted him to see. I mixed them up to make them a whole. So Aro thought we met in Forks and the conversation from my mother and me becoming a witch and her giving me the book, only tweaking it so it appeared to be in Forks. He saw James make a game of trying to kill me and nearly succeeding, minus the bite since I didn't have my full powers yet and the Cullens saving me. I then made it seem that we timed jumped to now and I received my powers and we got married. I made it seem that Jasper killed Laurent, but Laurent was still holding Esme hostage. I unfortunately showed him glimpses of our wedding night so he wouldn't be suspicious. Finally, me erasing the memories of my parents since they were now mortal.

I let go of his hand and he looked a bit smug before turning to Edward.

"I guess you can't see everything." Aro told him. Edward just nodded with a grim look on his face and jealousy in his eyes.

"Well, my dears, I guess we made this long journey for nothing." Aro sighed dramatically.

"No laws have been broken?" A blonde vampire nearly spat at us. Aro paused and shook his head.

"You lied to us," the blonde vampire stalked towards Victoria who appeared frozen.

"No, I swear she was human." Victoria pleaded.

"Unfortunately, that is not the case. She was a young witch learning about her powers when you found her. She already knew about vampires from her ancestors, much like we know about witches. We can't punish the Cullens for that." Aro spoke firmly, he sounded annoyed.

"But what about my James. I want justice." She begged pointing at Edward. I felt the electricity surge through me.

"Justice… for what? Your James made the decision to go after young Edward's mate. I can't punish him for defending and protecting her. James lost and we should be glad that the Cullens took care of him. He was careless and could've caused exposure himself in his recklessness. If you keep going after the Cullens, they have every right to do the same to you." Aro walked towards her a few steps. "In fact, we haven't quite decided what to with you about wasting our time. Brothers shall we confer?" He joined his brothers in a strange triangle touching, their hands together.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Victoria start to bolt, but she was suddenly frozen in place as a mist surrounded her. I noticed a young male vampire staring at her with a blank but determined face.

The leaders broke apart and the blonde one walked forward towards her.

"We have come to a decision. Felix, take care of her." The big vampire came forward and snapped her neck off like a twig. I turned my head as the snapping continued and soon I smelled something burning.

"Let this be a lesson to those who bring lies to us to get their own personal vengeance." The blonde vampire hissed glaring at us all.

"Easy, Caius. The Cullens are friends who have done nothing wrong." Aro spoke up. "Although it is quite a family you have here, Carlisle." Aro smiled at him, but something about it seemed off. I watched Edward tense.

"Perhaps some of you would like join us. Edward?" he turned to him. "You and your wife are welcome to join us. A witch would be a welcoming change."

"No, thank you," Edward's voice was crisp and hard. Aro's eyes fell on me. "Does he speak for you as well?"  
"I appreciate the offer, but I will decline." I smiled.

"Alice?" He glanced at her with more hope in his eyes.

"Thank you, but no. I want to stay with my family." Alice took Esme's hand.

"Very well. It is an open invitation if you change your minds. Please visit us any time. We will be happy to have you." Aro smiled. He turned to his group arms wide open. "Family, it is our time to make our return trip." With that they left.

"They are gone." Edward finally said after a few minutes. The Cullens visibly relaxed but I was less than calm. I was still mad.

Edward reached for me and I took a step back from him. His eyes widened with surprise and he appeared a bit hurt.

"What are you doing here?" he had the gall to ask.

"Saving your head from being ripped from the rest of your body." I snapped. "My turn. What in the hell were you doing here?"

"We were heading off the Volturi. Victoria told them that you were human. They were coming to investigate." Edward tried to explain only by telling me what I already knew.

"So don't you think I should have been here, seeing it is me that they wanted to see?" I demanded. I glanced around and the others were gone.

"I was protecting you. Alice couldn't see the outcome." Edward sounded offended.

"I can protect myself. Maybe Alice couldn't see, but I could. Did you have any idea what a dream of seeing your head ripped from your body did to me? Or the fact that they would've killed the rest of our family? Only to wake up and find out you are not there. Then to find out my dream is not a dream, but an actual vision that is happening at that moment." Tears welled in my eyes from anger and hurt. "How long did you know about this?"

"A week. Love," he reached for me, but I backed away.

"Don't 'love' me right now. Did you even consider that if they saw I was a witch from you, what they might have done about the babies? Or if they had decided to kill you that I would die anyways? So would they," I placed a hand on my stomach.

Edward looked remorseful as he tugged on his hair.

"After what happened with Laurent I was concerned you may do that to the Volturi and it might lead to a war. I had to try and keep you safe." Edward sounded defeated. I just shook my head.

"Why do you always do that? We are married…mates…we are supposed to be equals. But, yet, you continue to treat me as if I am some weak, incompetent, person unable of making any decisions. You are no better than Renée. You decide what you think is right and then decide that is what is best. You have no consideration for my opinion at all. Not only that, but you lie and hide it from me. It is not like this was the first time either. When does it stop?" I asked really crying now.

"I am sorry. I only want what is best for you." Edward begged.

"Do you even want the babies, because if it was up to you, I never would've gotten pregnant or you would have had me abort them? I see your face when they are mentioned. You have a forced smile and you constantly look worried. Yet if I ask you what is wrong you say nothing," I asked. His sad smile spoke more than his words could have. I disappeared on the spot.

**BM**

I reappeared in Chicago alone. I walked the empty streets in darkness. Although the city changed quite a bit in a hundred years, it still seemed familiar.

I walked the streets between where Edward's and my houses used to be. My house was no longer was there, but Edward's was. It aged well and I wondered if he still owned it.

The old school house was long gone.

The old market place had changed. There was still shops, but newer.

I smelt fresh bread at the bakery. The smell made me hungry. I used magic to get a fresh doughnut and hot chocolate.

I ended up in the park by the river where we used to go to all the time.

It might have been slightly childish to leave him in the woods like that, but I had to leave at that moment.

Mostly, it was to teach him a lesson. Perhaps if he knew what it felt like to be left and have decisions made without him, he wouldn't be so quick to do it to me.

My heart ached and felt torn as it begged me to go back to him. But I remained strong that I had to hold out a little longer. I was terrified that I had almost lost him again. This time it could've been for good. What would happen when our daughter receives my powers and I become mortal again?

I couldn't keep doing this with him. I was no longer really afraid he would run, mainly because I would go after him if he did. But what concerned me was what laid ahead with our babies. He had to learn to talk to me and talk to me as his equal, not someone he had to take care of.

I wasn't naïve. I knew it would be a challenge since they were half vampires. I was also curious why I couldn't ingest blood and why it seemed it was going slower than in the book.

I assumed that it was my powers that kept them healthy and growing slower than a vampire, but faster than a human.

I already loved them and I could see them in my arms and in Edward's. They would be beautiful and healthy. I rubbed my belly lightly. I was wondering when I would feel them move for the first time.

I am not sure how much time went by. The park started getting busier and so did the noise from the traffic. It was a cloudy day, which I had gotten used to. At some point a duck was brave enough to swim in a small patch of open river. You would've thought he would have flown south like his friends.

I used my time to check on my parents. I couldn't help it. I knew I shouldn't interfere, but I wanted to make sure the Volturi wasn't going to pay them a visit. I closed my eyes and noticed Aro approach them himself with the boy that controls the mist. I saw him shake their hands and then went on his way. I looked further into the future and saw Renée and Charlie were okay. In fact, they had a small family of two boys. I let out a breath and opened my eyes. They would be fine. I felt slightly sad I would have brothers I would never meet.

I felt him approaching before I heard or saw him. I looked up to see him standing a few feet away, still in his clothes from last night. His eyes were dark with worry and sadness. My instinct wanted me to jump and wrap my arms around him. But my stubbornness made me stay in my seat.

**A/N: On the shorter side, but we got the confrontation in. Victoria is gone. Her parents will be fine too. Bella didn't know the names of any of the Volturi except Aro that is why she didn't refer to them by name. The blonde vampire is obviously Caius and the one with mist was Alec. **

**We will see if Bella finally got through to Edward in the next chapter. Yes, she knows leaving him like that was immature, but she trying to teach him a lesson since talking to him doesn't work.**

**The Blood Moon was a couple of days ago. I wanted to update then but Hurricane Sandy had other ideas. **

**Thank You For All Reviews. **

**BM  
BM  
BM  
BM  
Preview Alert**

**BM  
BM**

**BM**

**Preview:**

"**Where is she?" I demanded. I looked at Alice and she gave me a concerned look.**

"**She isn't here." She said softly. "I don't think she has been back either." _I told you that you should've told her._**

"**I don't need a 'told you so', Alice. I need your help trying to find her." I grew frustrated at her as she looked at me with an eyebrow raised. **

"**How am I to do that? I can't see her remember?" Alice scoffed. I ran my hand through my hair before pinching bridge of my nose. **

"**Edward, calm down. I am sure she will come home." Esme told me gently.**

"**I wouldn't be to sure about that she was pretty mad that Edward lied to her again." Emmett snickered. _At least you are still dry, bro. _**

"**Alice, can you at least tell when she might be back?" Carlisle asked her. She rolled her eyes and bit before looking. She bit her lip and looked slightly upset. _She has to come back sometime; she probably just hasn't decided to yet._**

"**What is she suppose to do look for a blind spot?" Jasper was annoyed that Alice was getting upset.**

"**It is worth a shot." Rose spoke up quietly. **


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 23: Dunk (EPOV)**

I stood staring at the spot she vanished from. A hole tore at my heart with her going. She was mad and what more hurt.

Once again my actions to protect her went overboard. She was right, I make every decision for us, rather than with her. Despite the fact she had asked and nearly pleaded before not to shut her out and to talk to her.

She was always stronger than I gave her credit for. I screwed up and let her down again. I should have known she would have done anything to protect us, the babies and the family, including altering the Volturis' minds, if she had to.

The pain in her eyes stung as I realized I couldn't even answer her about the babies. I did a poor job of hiding my worries from her and she knew I was having trouble accepting them. Even Alice was starting to accept the idea, even though she could not see.

I put out the fire and ran home prepared to beg her forgiveness, talk out my reservations about the babies and actually listen to her side and be prepared to trust in her.

I froze outside the house and the pain in my chest threatened to bring me to my knees. The house was too quiet, there was no heartbeats at all. I rushed inside and several of my family members looked up.

"Where is she?" I demanded. I looked at Alice and she gave me a concerned look.

"She isn't here." She said softly. "I don't think she has been back either." _I told you that you should've told her._

"I don't need a 'told you so', Alice. I need your help trying to find her." I grew frustrated at her as she looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"How am I to do that? I can't see her remember?" Alice scoffed. I ran my hand through my hair before pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Edward, calm down. I am sure she will come home." Esme told me gently.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that. She was pretty mad that Edward lied to her again." Emmett snickered. _At least you are still dry, bro. _

"Alice, can you at least tell when she might be back?" Carlisle asked her. She rolled her eyes and bit before looking. She bit her lip and looked slightly upset. _She has to come back sometime; she probably just hasn't decided to yet._

"What is she suppose to do, look for a blind spot?" Jasper was annoyed that Alice was getting upset.

"It is worth a shot." Rose spoke up quietly.

"Do you know how big the world is? I have no idea where to start." Alice sounded exasperated. _I would help if I could but it seems like finding a needle in haystack._

"What if we try places she might have gone? What about Forks?" Esme suggested. Alice looked and then shook her head.

"La Push," Carlisle mentioned. I answered before Alice.

"I doubt it. She probably remembers the wolves weren't too welcoming."

"The lake?" Jasper asked and she shook her head again.

"Her parents?" Emmett suggested. Alice looked before sighing and shook her head.

"Esme's Island?" Rose guessed and it was another negative.

"What about Chicago?" I suggested on a whim. Alice looked and then tilted her head to the side.

"You do vanish there," Alice answered. "But that doesn't mean she is there."

"It is worth a shot and our best chance." I let out my breath. If she went to Chicago I had feeling where to.

"I need to get there." I was trying to figure out the fastest route.

"I can get you on a plane from Manchester, New Hampshire in about three hours. Non-stop it will take about two and half hours. It will be the fastest way. You will have to leave now." Alice spoke up.

_That is the best I can do. I can't tell you where to look once you are there._

"It is a start. Thank you, Alice." I ran to the safe in my room while Alice was on the phone. I grabbed my passport and ran to the car to start the drive to the airport.

I made it with little time to spare as I checked in and ran at human pace to my flight. I was jumpy the whole flight, getting annoyed by the flight attendants that insisted on helping me. I realized I have gotten use to Bella using her magic in situations like this and how convenient it made things.

I hurried off the plane as soon as it landed much to the chagrin of the attendants. I headed out in the busy streets after a quick glance to the sky. I went first to my old house knowing that hers had been torn down years ago. I picked up her scent and followed it to the park. The pull on my heart grew stronger as I got closer to where I found her sitting on a bench where our old one used to be.

She looked up at me and I saw her eyes filled with sadness and concern. I approached slowly and sat next to her.

"Why did you leave like that? Do you have any idea how I felt to find you missing with no idea where you were?" I asked angling my body at her.

"I know very well how it feels like. It feels like your heart gets ripped from your chest would probably be putting it mildly." She answered staring out at the half frozen river.

"So, what? You did this to get back at me or teach me a lesson?" I felt irritated. She glanced at me and bit her lip. She looked resigned and tired.

"I don't know how else to get through to you. I guess I thought if you knew what it felt like then maybe you would finally listen to me. I tried talking with you about being honest with one another and not hiding things. But, still, you shut me out and I just can't keep living like this anymore. I understand that you are determined to protect me at all costs. I have that same drive to want to protect you. Are you so willing to protect me so bad that it drives a wedge between us?" She looked at me with tear filled eyes, but they didn't shed.

"You are right. I realize that I was wrong to do what I did. The others tried to warn me and told me to tell you. I should have listened to them. I just wanted to keep you as far away from the Volturi and Victoria as possible, especially if Alice couldn't see." I started but she interrupted.

"But I could see." She huffed in frustration.

"I realized that you could have done that. Maybe I have gotten too use to relying on Alice." I admitted. "However, if the Volturi made a snap decision, neither of you would have been able to see it. I guess that not knowing is my biggest fear. I am used to reading minds and Alice's visions to keep us safe. Not having that makes me unsecure. Aro wanted you, Alice and myself to join them. They were looking for any excuse to get us to join them or die."

"Isn't that all the more reason to be up front with them and show them I am a witch? Rather have them think we were hiding something? Which I am. If I could block you and Kate, didn't you realize I could have blocked Aro too?" Bella pointed out.

"No, that didn't occur to me. How did you do that anyways?" I asked feeling slightly jealous.

"The same way I gave Renée and Charlie their new memories. I gave him the memories I wanted him to see. Were you able to see them?" she asked and I nodded.

"I'm not saying that your trying to protect me was wrong. I understand it. I really do." She placed a hand on her belly. "However, if he touched your hand or any of the others, he would have seen too much. Like how powerful my powers were or the babies."

I reached out a hand slowly and covered her hand that covered her belly.

"I am truly sorry. I can only tell you that I will try harder. I don't like being at odds with you either. Knowing that I hurt you pains me deeply. I only wanted the opposite, for you to be happy and safe. I realize that I always tend to underestimate you. If you didn't show up tonight you are right, it wouldn't have ended pretty. Maybe it is me that you need to throw into a pond more often." I sighed. Bella's lip twitched slightly.

"I rather we talk things out. No matter how dark the situation may appear." Bella said moving her hand from under mine. She placed it on top so my hand was now touching her belly.

"I never answered you about our babies." I told her looking in her eyes. Her eyes stayed patient and looked ready to listen. "The truth is I don't know what to think. I want the babies, I do. But I am still worried at the same time. Your pregnancy doesn't seem normal, even by hybrid standards. Since I can't see the babies in the end, yes, I am worried. I trust you when you said you can deliver them safely but then what? Or what if there is a sudden complication. What happens if our son bites a human or they refuse animal blood?" I listed off. Bella smiled softly.

"We get through it one day at a time. I am not naive to think that everything will be perfect. I have my worries too. I can only think that since I am a witch that it is different than if I was human. That is why my body is stronger. We can keep our son away from human contact until he knows better. If they have a problem with human blood, we help them just like all you learned. If they are only exposed to animal blood they may not realize they are missing anything. We will figure it out. Even if our babies are human we would have to figure out things by trial and error at times. But if we stay calm and rational we can get through it. We are lucky to have the others to help us." She said reassuringly.

"I am trying to believe that. I want to." I gave a small smile.

"Would you like to see them? I know you can't read my mind, but maybe I can show you the vision I keep getting of the babies by planting it in your head," she suggested. "That is if you trust it to be true." Her smile fell slightly.

"If you can, show me." I smiled excitedly. I knew she would show me the truth. I saw an image in my mind of Bella side by side in the bed. Both of us holding a baby in our arms and smiling happily. Despite Bella looking slightly tired everything looked good. I could even see the two angelic faces. The girl had my human eyes and the boy had Bella's. Their heads were covered so I couldn't see the hair color.

The vision disappeared and Bella was watching me apprehensively. I leaned forward to kiss her on the lips.

"That was amazing," I smiled at her. "I am sorry for my doubts." She smiled in relief.

"Don't be, We all have doubts, it is only when we hide them do they build up and cause problems. Which is why we need to be open with one another." I nodded in agreement.

"Their heartbeats sound interesting. One is faster then the other." I marveled as I rubbed a small circle on her stomach.

"You can hear it," Bella was smiling and then looked worried. "Do you think anyone heard them last night?"

"I don't think so. I didn't pick it up from anyone's mind. The heartbeats are close to your own. They almost seem to blend in with yours. If I wasn't specifically listening for it I wouldn't have noticed it." I told her and she let out a breath. I paused before telling her something I did pick up.

"I should tell you something, but I don't want you to get upset. I am sure it will work out for the best." I told her and she nodded as she seemed to brace herself.

"Aro was thinking of visiting your parents to make sure their memories were erased." I told her cautiously. She didn't look surprised.

"I figured as much. I looked in the future and he does visit them, but seems pleased to what he sees." She answered.

"They may seek us out again. Aro really wants us as part of his coven." I warned her.

"Well, between Alice and myself, we should be able to see them. I can always erase their memory if it comes down to it." She said with a small frown. She seemed more acceptable to the idea now.

"I love you and I will always protect you. I will try to keep in mind not to hide things from you anymore." I promised.

"I love you, too." Bella smiled more brightly. I leaned to in kiss her and moved her on to my lap. She pulled back after a moment.

"There is more we need to talk about." Bella told me. I got myself ready to listen to her with an open mind.

"Alright," I nodded. She gave me a skeptical look and I knew I was probably about to be tested.

"One day our daughter will inherit my powers and I am going to become mortal again." She looked at me and I tried to keep a straight face. "I don't want my memories erased again and I don't want to lose you, again. I don't want to lose our babies. I know it is years away, but we need to figure out what we are doing to do sooner or later. I prefer sooner." She finished. I ran a hand through my hair.

"Bella, you know how I feel about changing you." I answered. She sighed and sadness filled her eyes.

"Edward, you have a soul. How else could we be soul mates?" She was looking deep in my eyes. I rested my forehead against hers.

"Bella, I can't lose you again. I know that, but I can't just agree to change you." I told her honestly.

"Why not?" She sighed playing with the hair at the back of my neck.

"Bella, this is not an easy life. I want you for eternity; trust me, but to condemn you to this life…what if you resent me?" I was honest with her.

"Why would I resent you?" She sounded confused.

"For not stopping you from this choice, once you realize how much you may thirst for human blood constantly. Or how you always fight the urge not to kill the person next to you." I explained. She nodded thoughtfully.

"Why would I blame you for that? If I made the choice, I only have myself to blame. I have the right to make decisions on my own life." Bella tried to stay calm, but I heard the irritation crept into her voice.

"What if I said to you once you were gone that I would search out a way to die too. Like the Volturi or maybe even if there are wolves still around?" I questioned and I saw her eyes turn amethyst.

"Absolutely not." She hissed at me looking angry.

"But it is my life to make the decision for." I reminded her. She scowled at me.

"Maybe so. But at least my way keeps us together and with our family." She looked away at the river. I heaved a big sigh. I tugged on her hair slightly and she turned back to me with tears in her eyes.

"Do we have to decide this now? We have sixteen years to worry about it. I won't say no right now. But I am not agreeing to anything either. At least not until we exhaust all our options. Maybe we can find a spell in your book or something for immortality or reversing me back to be human." I suggested.

"I have looked and looked in the book. I wanted to help Rose, but there is nothing." Bella sighed.

"Maybe we can search out other witches who might know?" I searched for more possibilities. I brushed her cheek with my hand. "Again, I am not saying no. I am asking for us to search for other ways first." I caught her eyes again.

"I can agree to that." Bella gave me a small smile. I kissed her lightly on the lips.

I heard the rumble of her stomach and she blushed.

"Let's go get you something to eat." I suggested. She nodded.

"Put on your jacket and hat first. People may wonder why you are out here in the bitter cold without it." She stood, indicating to the jacket and hat sitting beside me on the bench.

"Yes, ma'am." I smirked as I slipped it on. Luckily because of the weather not many were in the park.

"You know I discovered how much I have gotten used to your powers. Driving and waiting on a plane seemed to take forever." I told her as I took her hand in mine.

"I have gotten quite used to it myself." Bella answered as we walked hand in hand.

"What do you feel like eating?" I asked. I was sure that none of the restaurants were still here from when we were young.

"I don't know. No seafood and I am sick of pizza too." She answered. I looked around to get an idea when I noticed a gentleman passing by slip on a patch of ice and went down. He skinned his hands trying to save himself from an implant. I held my breath as the scent of his blood waffled under my nose. Bella clenched my hand tight and stopped walking. I looked at her in concern.

"Um, maybe we should go back home. I think the babies are interested in a liquid lunch." She said in a very quite voice. I nodded in understanding and moved to a clump of trees where we would be hidden.

"It is all clear," I informed her and she brought us back to Maine.

**BM**

"I will be right back." I kissed her cheek and ran to Carlisle's office and grabbed a packet of blood. I paused and placed back the human and grabbed a bag of moose Emmett had collected. He wanted to help out and was collecting animal blood when he hunted. Carlisle and I had assumed human would be the best, but maybe Bella was right and if they were exposed only to animal that is what they would crave.

I passed the wondering eyes of my family as I ran into the kitchen and warmed the blood in a cup before bringing it back to Bella.

She was sitting on the window seat waiting patiently for me. I handed her the cup and waited.

"Here goes nothing." She paused before bring the cup to her lips remembering last time that the taste was horrible. She took a sip with eyes clenched tight. Her face relaxed as she took a bigger sip. I relaxed beside her as I could tell that she was enjoying the blood.

Carlisle spoke to me through his thoughts so as not to interrupt us.

_I see that her body is craving more vampire nutrients for the baby. I noticed that you chose the moose blood. Does it seem to be working?_

"Yes," I answered out loud. Bella gave me a curious look. "Carlisle asked if the moose blood was working for you."

"It seems to be, but I am still hungry for regular food too." She answered before having a large plate of spaghetti and meatballs appear before her. She alternated between drinking and eating.

_Maybe she should use the blood as sauce next time._ Emmett suggested and I winced in disgust.

"I am sorry, is the garlic getting to you?" Bella asked with a smirk. I chuckled and shook my head.

"No, Emmett had a suggestion that I am sure is less than appetizing." I answered. Of course this made her more curious.

"What did he suggest?" she asked before taking a sip. I knew she wanted me to be honest but I am sure she would regret this one.

"He suggested that you use the blood as the sauce." I told her. She actually looked thoughtful and accepting to the idea.

"Huh, that might work." She answered. I shook my head as Emmett cheered from floors below.

She finished before using her magic and sending the dishes back cleaned to their proper spots. She shifted in her seat and slid closer to me wrapping her arms around my neck.

"You know, there is one good thing about fighting," she nibbled on my ear lobe. "The make-up sex." She purred before enticing me with her lilac eyes.

**BM**

The next day afterschool we had a meeting with the rest of the family.

"First off, Bella, I want to apologize on behalf of myself and the rest of the family. We should've included you in the events once we were aware of them. It seemed we definitely needed your there the other night." He gave me a pointed glance and I nodded.

"It's okay, I understand what you were trying to do." Bella said softly as she picked at the cookies that Esme laid out with her cup of blood.

"I wanted to get some things straighten out so we are all on the same page. Could Aro read your mind?" Carlisle asked Bella. She shook her head.

"No. I used it to my advantage. I planted in his mind what I wanted him to see. He believes I met Edward in Forks and that is when I learned that I was a witch. He believes from my studies in my Book of Shadows that I figured out about vampires. I didn't change much from the James episode except that after it is when my mother time jumped us to protect us from Victoria. He also know thinks it is Jasper that killed Laurent. I figured it might not be the best thing if he knows I could blow up a vampire like I can. I also showed him that I deleted my parents' memories of the existence of vampires." She explained.

"Does he believe it all?" Carlisle asked hesitantly. I exchanged a look with Jasper and he nodded slightly.

"I think he mostly believes it. He seemed a bit skeptical. He was thinking of visiting Renée and Charlie to check." I spoke up. Both Bella and Alice nodded.

"He brings Alec with him and seems happy with the results." Alice answered.. She looked at Bella cautiously.

"I looked out further than that and they are still fine. I think the Volturi will leave them alone." Bella picked up her cup to take a sip. Jasper eyed it and I was impressed with his restraint. _Relax, I wouldn't rip it from her hands. _ Jasper gave me a small smirk before speaking.

"So will the Volturi leave us alone?" Jasper brought up. "The leaders seemed disappointed in something."

"They were determined on having at least Alice, and myself join them. They would've taken Jasper too, if that would've made Alice happy. Once they found out that Bella was a witch they wanted her too. Aro was hoping to find something to start a fight, if necessary, to take us." Carlisle looked grim at this.

"Why did they stop then?" Emmett asked arms across his chest.

"Mainly because of Bella. Aro knows how powerful witches are. He is aware of the power that can be used against vampires. He was unsure if Bella knew it or not. Apparently he has seen it used on several vampires at once." I looked at Bella. She looked surprised.

"So, in other words, if Bella didn't show up last night, we would've been ashes or part of the guard by now." Jasper looked grim. He used to believe that the Volturi were on the side of good, but now he was skeptical that they just wanted power.

The room was silent as we all thought how close we came. Well, most were thinking that. I glanced at Emmett as he watched Bella play with one of her cookies absent mindedly.

"I dare you to dunk that cookie," he grinned devilishly at her. She looked bewildered at him. She shrugged then dipped the cookie. She had all of our attention now as she brought it to her mouth. Most watched in disgust and she bit into and ate it without a problem. _I didn't think she would do it._ Emmett looked impressed.

She hovered a cookie and the cup in front of Emmett.

"Your turn," she smiled cheekily at him and his grin fell. "What is wrong, Emmett? Chicken?" she asked. Jasper started clucking like a chicken. Emmett shot them both a look before picking up the cookie and dipping it. He brought it to his mouth and bit. He shuddered. He reached for a napkin.

"Don't you dare spit that out at the table? It is rude. Swallow." Esme said sternly hiding her laughter. We all watched as Emmett choked it down.

"As amusing as that was, what should we do if the Volturi come back?" Jasper asked.

"I could always erase from their memories that we exist or at least the fact that Edward and Alice have any powers. I could also make them think I am a vampire instead of a witch." Bella spoke up.

"Are you sure about that, dear? I though you were uncomfortable about doing that?" Esme asked in concern.

"I am uncomfortable about doing it. I rather not, if given the choice, however, if it comes down to our lives I will do it." Bella reached for my hand and I held it.

"One more thing we haven't talked much about. Are we moving because of the babies?" Carlisle asked. I glanced down at Bella before answering.

"I think at this time it is premature. Bella sees them arriving healthy and not causing problems. We might have to hide them from the public though until their aging slows down." I answered.

"It would be nice to stay in one spot for awhile if Bella ages us. We could stay here a long time." Carlisle nodded.

"Only if everyone agrees to it. I will not use my magic on anyone who doesn't want it." Bella glanced at Rose. Rose glanced at her and the others.

"I wouldn't mind, as long as I know you are going to do it and what you are going to do." Rose answered.

"Alright, then, it looks like everyone is agreed then. There are colleges near by that you six can attend. We can home school the young ones until they slowdown with their aging." Carlisle confirmed.

"Bella, could you finish high school for once." I teased. She scowled at me.

"You have never finished school. Even I have done that." Emmett scolded her playfully. "I guess that makes me smarter than you." Bella's eyes flashed and there was a splash outside.

"Aw, man," Emmett whined dragging himself out of the pond.

"Obviously, he is not that much smarter," Jasper started laughing and the of rest us joined in.

"To my defense most, girls didn't finish school in the early 1900s and I didn't exactly have a choice in Forks." Bella pouted.

"Well, this time you can," I told her.

"But who will take care of the babies." She asked.

"I would be a happy to watch them during school hours." Esme beamed at having something to do for once.

"I can help out too since I wouldn't be at school. That is if you let me?" Rose asked softly.

"That is fine with me. I appreciate the offer, I just didn't want to assume." Bella blushed slightly.

"We are family, dear. That's what we do." Esme smiled, she was excited for the babies to come.

"Emmett would be perfect for diaper duty." Jasper volunteered as Emmett came downstairs in dry clothes. _Why me?_ He took his seat again.

"As long as he remembers the diapers belong on the butt not the head." I chuckled.

**A/N: They had their nice long talk. You couldn't expect Edward to agree to change her so easily though, but at least he is open to it. **

**I was asked if we saw the last of Alyssa, pretty much. She is not going to be around much enough for trouble.**

**Rose aversion to magic and the need to know what Bella is going to do is not lack of trust for Bella. It is the need of control of her own self. After Royce can you blame her? **

**Thank You For Reviews!**

**BM  
BM  
BM  
BM**

**Preview Alert!**

**BM  
BM  
BM  
BM  
**

**Preview:**

"**Emmett McCarty," Rosalie hollered. She got no answer. We searched the house for him.**

"**He is out towards the Canadian border." Alice finally located him as we met back in the living room.**

"**Oh yeah, not for long." I brought him back to us, so we surrounded him in a circle.**

"**Ladies, miss me that bad," he asked cheekily apparently enjoying himself despite our glares at him.**

"**What did you do to the nursery?" I demanded crossing my arms in front of my chest.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 24: Arrival (BPOV)**

Time was passing by quickly. Things were much better with Edward and me. He seemed more relaxed and happier. He started reading baby books on his own. He insisted that he read to my growing belly every night which I found very cute. He also made a collection of classical music he played for the babies.

I was happier too, despite my growing waistline. I was able to hide it from the kids at school between loose clothing and using my magic to create an illusion around it. It wasn't that I was ashamed to be pregnant with Edward's babies; I just thought it would be better not to call attention to us. To check that no one would notice I was pregnant I brought us to two different malls in different states with my powers first to see if anyone noticed and no one did.

The first time I felt them move startled me slightly and it was the only time that Edward tensed up until I explained what I felt and he calmed down. The first time he felt them move the expression on his face was priceless. He just tried placing a small speaker near my stomach to play some Mozart and one of them tried to kick it away. His eyes widen and a smile formed on his lips in awe. I teased him that the babies didn't like his taste in music.

Alyssa was absent a few days back in January and tried to tell everyone she miscarried. According to Edward no one believed her any more and her popularity status at the school became virtually non-existence.

**BM**

One Saturday in March it was snowing and looked miserable outside. Most of the men were out hunting with the exception of Emmet who went the night before with Rose.

I was currently camped out on the couch reading **Wuthering Heights** when I felt Alice's stare.

"Alice, if you want something just ask." I put the book down on my lap and looked over at her.

"I was just wondering when you wanted to get started on the babies' room. I mean it is less then two months now." She sat in her seat.

"I figured I could just use my magic to do everything like we did at the wedding." I informed her and the hopefulness in her eyes faded.

"Oh, well, if that is what you want." She answered with a forced smile on her face.

"I have been meaning to ask you though. I was thinking of a mural for one of the walls. I was hoping you could draw something for me. I was thinking on the lines of a waterfall in the woods scene with magical creatures, like unicorns, fairies, satyrs, centaurs, etc. Maybe under a full moon." I asked her. Her eyes lit up with excitement.

"I can do that." She nodded.

I paused as I thought about it more. Alice had a sketch book out and I saw her outlining ideas quickly.

"You know what, maybe it wouldn't hurt to checkout a few baby stores to get ideas. " I sat up placing my feet on the floor. I changed my clothes into something comfortable. Alice dropped her pencil as she looked at me.

"Really?!" she hopped up and down.

"Sure. I am not sure what is even out there for baby items." I stood and stretched. "Do you think Esme and Rose would like to join us?"

They were downstairs in a flash.

"I would love to go," Esme looked eager. Rose nodded, looking excited as well.

"Alright, where to?" I looked at Alice and she opened her mouth and closed it in confusion.

"Um , I am not sure. There are some Baby R' Us, Pottery Barn Kids and Ikeas around, but I can't see if we find anything there." she rubbed her forehead like she had a headache.

"I guess we can check out all three." I shrugged and Alice grinned again.

"Are we driving or is Bella bringing us?" Rose asked suddenly.

"They are too far to drive today. I was hoping Bella would just bring us." Alice looked at me for confirmation.

"As long as everyone is comfortable with that." I glanced at Rose who hesitated then nodded.

"Wait one moment. Emmett," Esme called and Emmett stopped playing his video game and looked over. "Be a dear and clear out the study next to Edward and Bella's room. The bookcases can go on that wall there," She pointed. "The desk and computer can go in Jasper's study. Any knickknacks place in boxes in the garage and I will get them later."

"Sure," he turned off his game and gave Rose a quick kiss and headed upstairs.

"Now we are ready," Esme smiled.

I jumped us first to a Pottery Barn Kids after Alice told me the location. We browsed around at the furniture first. I liked the sleigh style cribs best. I liked that we can turn them into toddler beds, especially in case they grew fast.

Esme pointed out that bassinets would be a good idea for the main floor. We checked out a few pieces of furniture placing them on a registry list for now.

By the time I got to Baby R' Us we had figured out what we wanted for furniture. However, Baby R' Us showed us all the other baby needs from car seats to swings to strollers to bedding and more.

All of us cooed over the clothes. We must have picked up a ton of clothes for the little ones. Everything was just too cute. We even got multiple sizes. Alice wanted to continue with even more before I told her I had had enough and needed a break.

After a quick meal we went back to the previous stores to order the furniture that Esme insisted that she and Carlisle would be their gift to us. Alice and Rose figured out what they wanted to contribute too. I let them without saying a word, seeing how excited it made them.

We arrived home with Alice excited about getting started painting. She just disappeared upstairs as I started to sort through clothes with Rose to wash.

"Emmett, what did you do?" she hollered. I dropped the pajamas I was holding and jumped upstairs.

"Oh my god!" my hand flew to my mouth as I glanced around in horror. Esme and Rose appeared behind me gasping.

The nursery had two pens made out chicken wire with electric wires running along the top. Inside the pens was hay and bowls of water. On the far side of the room was a trough.

"Emmett McCarty," Rosalie hollered. She got no answer. We searched the house for him.

"He is out towards the Canadian border." Alice finally located him as we met back in the living room.

"Oh, yeah, not for long." I brought him back to us and we surrounded him in a circle.

"Ladies, miss me that bad," he asked cheekily, apparently enjoying himself despite our glares at him.

"What did you do to the nursery?" I demanded crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"What? I thought you'd like it. Aren't we going to need something to contain the little monsters in?" He shrugged giving me a smirk.

"My babies are not monsters." I hissed rising off the ground.

"What are you going to do, throw me in the pond again? That's getting old." Emmett shrugged. I narrowed my eye before hanging him upside down from the ceiling wearing only a diaper. Rose and Alice let out a giggle.

"That's all you got. I think the babies are messing with your creativity as well as making you fat." Emmett called.

"Emmett," Esme scolded.

"So not only my babies are monsters, but now I am fat." I was getting pissed off.

"Emmett, apologize," Rose hissed. "She is neither fat and the babies are not monsters.

"Fine, I am sorry, Belly, I mean, Bella." Emmett rolled his eyes not looking sorry at all. I started to spin him like a top increasing the speed until he looked like a blur.

"How long are you going to leave him up there?" Alice giggled.

"I'll let Edward deal with him when he gets back." I shrugged heading to the kitchen for a snack.

"That will not be until really late tonight," Alice followed me into the kitchen and sat on a stool. The others followed behind her. Esme gently moved me out of the way, insisting she cook for me. So I sat next to Alice on another stool.

"So maybe it will teach him a lesson. I say leave him there." Rose leaned against the counter wrinkling her nose slightly at the human food.

"Rosie," Emmett whined from the other room.

"Don't, Rosie, me. You brought this on yourself." Rose called back. "Can you silence him so we don't have to listen to him?" she looked at me. I giggled and fulfilled her request.

"I guess I can go start disassembling his mess." Alice grumbled. "Unless you will make it disappear?" she looked at me hopefully.

"Oh no. Emmett made the mess, he will clean it." Esme shook her head.

"Fine with me." I answered.

After dinner we settle down in front of the television and found the girliest movies we could find that Emmett would have no choice but to listen too.

Around midnight the boys came home and stopped in the middle of the living room looking up.

"What did Emmett do now?" Jasper asked snickering already.

"Go look at the nursery." I answered giving Edward a pouting look. Esme and Alice nodded to their spouses and they all zipped up the steps. I heard a snicker from whom I guessed was Jasper.

"I don't find it funny." I snapped.

Edward was back downstairs and holding me in his lap in an instant.

"He was laughing about how much trouble Emmett got himself into, not the room, love." Edward promised.

"He called our babies monsters then told me I was fat." I told him.

"You are certainly not fat, love. Our babies are not monsters either." He kissed my cheek and rubbed my belly tenderly.

"So is that his punishment." Jasper asked looking amused at Emmett, who was still spinning.

"No, he thought being thrown in the pond was getting old. So I was hoping you would punish him." I glanced wistfully at Edward.

"Alright, can you stop him from spinning?" Edward asked shifting me off his lap and standing up. I stopped him and Emmett had to clutch the diaper from falling off. They guys cracked up as Alice cringed.

"Please hold on to that, I don't want to see you naked." She shuddered.

"Emmett, I believe you owe Bella an apology." Carlisle said sternly. Emmett opened his mouth and nothing came out.

"Bella, dear, as nice as the silence was, I believe it is time you give him his voice back." Esme was grinning.

"Does she have to?" Jasper asked as Emmett scowled.

"Yes," Carlisle answered but he was smirking too. I gave him back his voice with a sigh.

"Thank you, can you let me down now." Emmett huffed.

"No one said anything about that." I shook my head.

"I didn't hear you apologize," Carlisle told him.

"I already did earlier, but she did this anyways, then took my voice away." Emmett whined.

"Calling her Belly while smirking doesn't count. Besides I am the one who told her to take your voice." Rose sounded stern.

"Emmett, I don't think I should have to tell you that calling someone who is pregnant fat or insulting their babies is smart." Carlisle said with a sigh.

"Bella, I am sorry. It was just a joke. I didn't think you would go bat…" Emmett started but Edward cleared his throat and shook his head furtively.

"Fine, I am sorry. I didn't mean to insult you, the babies or make you mad." Emmett said more sincerely.

"Thank you," I leaned into Edward and he wrapped his arm around me.

"Can you let me down now, please?" Emmett asked.

"Not so fast. You are cleaning up the nursery." Edward said.

"I already told him that." Esme announced.

"That is not all. You will paint the room any color of Bella's choosing on your own. You will assemble all baby furniture and accessories for us." Edward started to explain and Emmett shrugged. "I am not finished. You will do it at human pace. Not only that, you will change all diapers for the first two months." Emmett frowned.

"Now I am done." Edward smiled.

"I guess I will go get started." Emmett headed up the stairs.

I yawned exhausted after our long day. Edward scooped me up and started to carry me up the steps at human pace. He didn't like moving at vampire speed with me in his arms while I was pregnant.

"How long do you think it will take?" Edward nuzzled my cheek.

"To get everything out of the room and repaint it, a few days. The cribs are going to take him about a day." I answered.

"I meant when he realizes he's still only in a diaper," Edward snickered. I giggled before it turned into a yawn, my eyes closed before we even got to the bedroom.

**BM**

May finally came and I was excited knowing that we were close to the end. Edward seemed both a bit nervous and excited as well. The nursery was all set and ready to go. We went with shades of purple for the girl and green for the boy. I wanted to stay away from the stereotypical colors of pink and blue.

Alice did a beautiful job with the mural and even extended it out on the ceiling with glow-in-the-dark stars painted in celestial patterns.

We approaching mid-May and I was looking several times a day for when the babies would be ready. One morning I woke up with Edward staring at my belly intently with an odd expression on his face. He had the shirt lifted and his face was almost pressed against my belly.

"Edward, is everything okay?" I got worried that the heartbeats might be off.

"I can hear one of them, or maybe both of them." He looked up at me in awe.

"What? Like their thoughts?" I sat up slightly running my hand over the bump.

"Yes, it is amazing. Their thoughts are so advanced for babies. I don't think we will have problems with them understanding us." Edward smiled.

"What are they thinking right now?" I asked excitedly.

"Well, they love the sound of your voice and mine. They love the family too, even Emmett. They also are thinking about tight quarters." Edward answered, he looked up at me. "Perhaps today is the day?"

I closed my eyes and then opened them. "I believe that you are right."

"Carlisle will be home from the hospital in an hour if you don't mind waiting for him." Edward looked slightly nervous. I reached out and touched his arm gently.

"That is fine. Everything is going to work out." I reminded him and he nodded.

I got up to use the bathroom and by the time I made it back into our room Edward had started preparations for the birth. He stripped most of the bed and had a plastic sheet on it.

There were two small baths set up with warm water and cloths. He had a bin, for I am assuming, the afterbirth.

"Alice is in the process of trying to pick out their first outfits. Do you have an opinion?" Edward asked.

"Um, the purple butterfly sleeper and the footed light green lion sleeper with matching hats. We will need diapers too." I answered. Edward rolled his eyes and said something under his breath.

"What?" I asked curiously as I looked for something to wear myself.

"Alice was thinking something more formal. I told her it was your decision." Edward answered with a chuckle. He looked around. "What else might we need?"

"Blankets to swaddle them in and they might be hungry right after their birth." I told him.

"I'll ask." Edward spoke out loud looking slightly irritated. "Emmett wants to know if they will want blood or if they will want to breastfeed." Something told me he was adlibbing but I didn't push it. I closed my eyes to look to see if I could find out.

"Our son will want the blood and our daughter from me." I answered. I bit my lip a bit as I thought about it.

"Interesting. Can you tell why that is?" Edward asked coming over to me and hugging me to him.

"I have my suspicions but I am not quite sure." I answered. His eyes were looking for more answers. "As I said, I am not sure, but I think our daughter is all human and only our son is half, if that is possible." I looked up at him and his brow furrowed.

"Interesting. I am sure we will find out soon." He kissed my forehead as Alice appeared at the door.

"Here you go. Are you sure you don't want something nicer." She asked.

"We have plenty of time for that, Alice." I promised. She nodded and placed the blankets and clothes down on the desk.

"I can't see, but do you think the rest of us should leave for awhile?" She looked at me. I realized she was probably concerned about Jasper.

"There will be some blood, that will be unavoidable. But it shouldn't take too long to clean it all up too. Maybe the guys can get some fresh blood for the bottle so we don't have to reheat it?" I suggested. Alice nodded with a smile. She looked relieved.

"I will go tell them. Esme and Rose want to stay, if that is alright?" She raised an eyebrow at me. I checked then nodded. "They can. I prefer to be just in the room with Edward and Carlisle if that is okay at first, but as soon as they have their baths they can come in." I looked at Edward and he smiled.

"Perhaps after Bella and I feed them first, too, just in case," he told Alice. She nodded and skipped out of the room.

As the hour approached I grew nervous with anticipation. Edward was looking more nervous too. He jumped up from the bed and hurried over to the door when there was a knock. Carlisle walked in smiling holding a scale and a tape measure in his arms. He cleared a spot on the desk to place it down.

"I heard that today was a good day to have babies?" He smiled at me. I nodded and smiled as I settled myself on the plastic sheet. Carlisle rolled up his sleeves and so did Edward.

"Before we start, Carlisle, we think there is a possibility that girl maybe only human so we can't use our teeth on the cord." Edward told him. Carlisle looked surprise, but nodded before disappearing from the room. He was back before I could ask where he went. He placed a pair of medical looking scissors on the sheet.

"One more thing, can you see if there is one placenta or two. It is very rare but sometimes fraternal twins can share a placenta that contains two sacks." Carlisle looked at me. I closed my eyes to check.

"Separate," I answered opening my eyes.

"Whenever you are ready then. We can either do one at a time or both at once, whatever you are comfortable with." Carlisle stood ready by the bed. I looked at Edward to see if he was ready. He looked slightly nervous, but didn't seem ready to flip out.

"Are you ready?" I asked him. He took a deep breath and nodded. I took my own deep breath before removing the babies at the same time.

"Delivery nine thirteen am" Carlisle picked up one baby off the bed and cleared the airway before cutting the cord with scissors. Edward cleared our son's mouth before biting off the cord.

"I would give the daughter an Apgar of nine and looks like the son an eight." Carlisle smiled as he held out my daughter to me. Edward was looking down at our son with wonder and a smile on his face.

"Can I hold them," I held out my arms. Carlisle handed me our daughter first and then Edward let me hold our son.

"Watch out for his teeth. He might be venomous." Edward warned. I nodded as the babies settled down and stopped crying in my arms.

"Well, it seems they know who their mother is." Carlisle smiled. I kissed both of their heads. Edward reached for the babies and I held them closer.

"Let us wash them up and get their other measurements, then you can hold them as much as you like." Edward promised and I let them go. While they were busy with the babies I took care of the blood and waste magically including changing my clothes and sheets.

"Our little girl here is five pounds, four ounces and nineteen inches long. Our son is six pounds, six ounces and nineteen and half inches long." Edward brought them back to me.

"It looks like you are right too. Somehow our daughter is completely human from what we can tell. But her brother is hybrid." Edward stopped by the edge of our bed.

"I will take her to feed her. Can you feed him?" I asked him. He nodded and went to the door as a hand appeared holding out a bottle. I could tell it was Esme.

"They are going to let us have a few moments as a family before they barge down the door to see them." Edward took a seat beside me as I tried to figure out how get her to nurse. Soon the room was quiet with the exception of sucking noises. I looked up at Edward to see the smile on his face like my vision.

"They are tiny little miracles." Edward looked up at me with adoring eyes. I smiled back as I tried to burp our daughter.

There was a knock on the door as I adjusted my top.

"Can we visit now?" called Esme from the other side.

"Come on in," I called. Alice skipped in first and took our picture holding the babies for the camera.

"They are so cute," Rose cooed as Edward handed her our son. She held him, rocking him gently. I offered Esme our daughter. She scooped her up lovingly.

"Oh, she is going to have Edward's hair. She brushed a curl off the forehead.

"His hair is dark so I think he will take after his mom, but he has his father's face." Rose smiled.

"So can you tell us the names now?" Alice asked as Esme handed over our daughter. We had been keeping our names quite and she had been surprisingly good about waiting.

"Well, everyone meet Melanie Elizabeth and Nicholas Edward." Edward announced.

"Man, this guy is barley bigger than a football." Emmett took Nicholas into his huge arms.

"Don't even think about it." I hissed.

"Don't worry, love. He won't do anything." Edward reassured me. Emmett started to wrinkle his nose.

"What is that smell?" he asked.

"I believe it is time for you to change your first diaper." Rose said with a smirk and Emmett scowled. I had the supplies appear on the desk and he walked over to the table.

He opened the diapers and winced some more. "Little dude, you managed to make something smell worse than human food. Phew!" He took the diaper off and leaned forward to clean.

"Emmett, I wouldn't leave him uncovered for too long. Little boys tend to…" Esme was cut off as a stream hit Emmett in the center of the forehead. I covered my mouth to prevent my giggles from escaping. The others weren't as nice.

"Just think, Emmett, only two more months of this." Jasper snickered leaning against the bookcase.

I helped him out by making the dirty diaper disappear along with giving him a clean shirt.

"Wait, can't you just use your magic to change the diapers." Emmett let Esme take Nicholas.

"Yes, but your punishment is for you to do it." I reminded him. I turned to Jasper as he was watching Alice hold Melanie. "Would you like to hold her, Jasper?" I offered. He was the only one that hadn't held a baby yet. He turned to me wide-eyed and Edward exchanged a quick look with Alice.

"Are you sure? She is human. I don't want to chance hurting her." Jasper looked cautious.

"You won't hurt her. If I thought there was the chance then I wouldn't have offered." I encouraged. Alice smiled and held her out to Jasper who took her cautiously in his arms.

"Well, aren't you a little beauty," he said softly relaxing as he gently rocked her. She fell asleep in his arms quickly.

"So, it is both of them, not just her?" Edward asked looking at Jasper.

"They are both blocking me a bit. But when she fell asleep I could sense her brother more than when she was awake, but there is still a barrier. So I think it is still her but she's protecting him in a way." Jasper looked both confused and intrigued.

"I wonder if it was her power that kept her from being a vampire. It seems physical, maybe it kept her from getting venom into her system?" Carlisle suggested.

"Curious to know what kind of witch she will be." Esme smiled looking at Jasper holding the baby. Alice handed me Nicholas, who was now asleep too.

"They are going to grow at different paces too. He is going to grow like other hybrids, but she is going to grow like a human." I reopened my eyes after looking into the future.

"So we have an interesting sixteen years to look forward to." Edward kissed my cheek as Jasper brought him our sleeping daughter.

**A/N: So we're approaching the end. I will hopefully get the epilogue out in the next few days. I am scheduled to have my own baby on Thursday, I am hoping to get the end out first. No sneak peek because I am having a hard time with it, sorry. **

**Yes, I realize I just gave Bella the easiest birth on record. I am bit jealous of her myself. I do know first hand it is not that easy. **

**Edward handled himself well. As for Emmett once a trouble maker always a trouble maker. **

**Thank You For All Reviews!**


	25. Epilogue

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Epilogue: **

Time flew by over the years. Nick grew fast like they described hybrids did in my book and was hunting with his father and uncles before he was six months old. Nick was home taught until his growing slowed. We still held off until Melanie looked the same age to enter school.

There was one scary episode when Melanie had a toy he wanted when he was about two months old. Alice had them lined up for a picture when he tried to take the rattle from her, by biting her. Due to an experience by Emmett we knew Nicholas was venomous.

Luckily the venom didn't hurt her. In fact the wound healed almost immediately with no signs of damage. Carlisle and Edward were amazed by this more than anyone else. They wanted to run tests and I refused. My baby was not going to be a test subject.

Although disappointed, they respected my wishes. The first few years went by and Melanie never seemed to get even a bump or bruise if she fell. Which was surprising for a toddler. She never got sick either.

Edward and Carlisle approached me again when Melanie was five. Carlisle promised me that all he needed was a small vile of blood to examine and test. I agreed after some persuasions and after I looked into the future, they discover that even thought she appeared human she had the same number of chromosomes as her brother, so she did have some hybrid traits after all. Her blood repelled the venom. In fact, in absorbed it, but didn't change.

After I officially graduated high school, I enrolled at Husson University at Presque Isle. I decided to get my secondary education with a concentration in English. Edward was studying pharmacy, something different than normal.

I had aged all of us some; Carlisle got a kick out of his graying hair. He joked it was all due to Emmett.

Rose and Emmett opened up a garage in the area. Jasper got a job at the high school as a psychologist. Alice designed some of her own clothes and sold them on line with my magical help to produce them.

After our degrees, Edward and I didn't work right away. We wanted to spend time with our children. We traveled a bit to find other witches and see if they knew how to stay immortal or reverse Edward back to a human state. We had no luck. We met a few witches, but they had nothing to help us. As time went by I grew discouraged that we would find another way.

While we were in South America we met a few Hybirds. One was named Nahuel and there was instant attraction between him and our daughter Melanie. She was fourteen at the time. He shyly presented her with a flower and when she went to give him a kiss on the cheek, he turned his head at the last second and the kiss landed on his lips. I was astonished her mate had been chosen. Edward was unhappy, claiming that she was too young. I reminded him that I was four and he was five when our bond formed. Luckily with Nahuel being a hybrid and Melanie having healing ability we wouldn't have to worry about protecting them too closely. Nahuel found the Cullens' diet interesting and soon adapted to it. He followed us home to the states.

By the time the twins were ready to enter high school we decided to move again. No one complained because seventeen years in one place was the longest they had spent in one place for a long time. Due to my magic our options were more open. We decided on Bigfork, Montana, a slightly bigger town than the Cullens were use to.

The living situation was a bit different as well. Rose and Emmett owned part of a duplex and opened a new garage. Nahuel lived with them as their adopted son. Jasper and Alice owned the other half of the duplex. Jasper was still seen as Rose's brother and Alice was his wife and Emmett's sister. Jasper worked as a History teacher this time at the high school and Alice opened a boutique

The rest of us lived a couple miles away in a secluded old farm house. All though they had their separate living quarters, they mainly were at Esme and Carlisle's. Edward and I enrolled in the high school with the twins and Nahuel. The twins and Nahuel were freshmen. Edward and I were juniors. Edward and the twins were considered to be Esme's cousins. She lost her uncle in a tragic accident and they had no where else to go. I was the baby sister of Carlisle's college roommate and lost my family in a fire.  
Two years went by and it was the twins' sixteenth birthday. I never hid the fact from my daughter that she would be a witch one day. She and her brother were well aware of me and the rest of the family early on. I even explained to her the night after her first kiss about her mating connection to Nahuel. I was careful not to leave anything out.

When she turned fifteen, Edward and I decided to let her have access to the Book of Shadows. That way if she had any questions I could answer them the best I could. I didn't want to hide any information from her. Unlike me, when Melanie started to get her powers she had a longer time to get them in full since she was born in May and the Blood Moon was in October.

**BM**

It was now August and it was only two months before I would loose my powers. I was still unsure of my own future. I looked to see if Edward would change me, but it would come out dark and hazy. I wasn't sure what that meant. I was nervous of bringing it up to Edward due to his reactions before. However, time was short now and we couldn't put it off too much longer.

I went down stairs from our bedroom in search of Edward. I found him downstairs at the piano. However he wasn't playing, he glaring at Nahuel and Melanie who were cuddled up on the couch. I slid next to him and elbowed him. He glanced at me and I raised my eyebrows at him. He shook his and gave the couple a worried glance.

"Come with me to our meadow." I insisted. He shook his head giving them another glance. "Please. We are not going to be able to do this much longer." I pleaded. He looked back down at me and I pouted slightly. He eventually sighed and nodded. I grinned and kissed his cheek before jumping us.

We arrived in the meadow and it was covered in flowers. We sat quietly together for few minutes.

"Are you going to tell me why you were glaring at them?" I asked resting my head on his shoulder.

"Melanie and the boy are closer than I like." He mumbled. I rolled my eyes and fought my laughter.

"His name is Nahuel. How close are we talking?" I asked amusingly as Edward frowned more.

"She is my baby girl; she is not ready for an intimate relationship." He scowled.

"They are mates. It is bound to happen sometime." I answered.

"She is only fifteen. They aren't married yet. Although he has been thinking about it. They are too young for this." I started to laugh at his words. He narrowed his eyes not amused.

"We weren't married our first time and I was fifteen when you proposed to me." I reminded him. He sighed heavily.

"I don't see why you are so unhappy. They are bound to be with one another. We should be happy for them. Besides, it's not like he is going to leave her or can knock her up." I told him. We weren't sure why, but one thing that didn't develop was Melanie's cycle. Carlisle believed it had to due to her being part vampire.

We assumed that it meant that once she got her powers that she would always be a witch since she will not be able to pass on her powers.

"I know. I guess it is just harder than I thought to see your kids all grown up." Edward gave me a soft smile.

I shifted slightly so I was sitting in front of him on the grass. I took his hands and ran my thumb over his wedding ring.

"We have to talk and come to a decision on something." I told him. He met my eyes looking curious. I took a deep breath before speaking. "We put this off long enough. I lose my powers in two months and I need to know if you are going to change me. We looked for other ways and we haven't found anything. I don't want to start to age again and one day lose all of you." I watched as his eyes filled with some emotion and he glanced away and I started to get nervous about his response. He glanced back at me and looked deep into my eyes before a small smile grew on his face.

"If you are sure, then I will change you." He said softly. I squealed and tackled him to the ground. He chuckled and rolled us over and he hovered over me. "First though, you must do something for me." his eyes grew dark and I felt him against my stomach.

"What?" I breathed out unevenly and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Well, I think we are passed due to christen this meadow." His voice was husky before his lips attacked mine.

**BM**

It was the following summer that we set the date to change me. We didn't rush my change. I was technically still a year younger than Edward so that didn't concern me. We thought it would be better to wait until I was done with school in case we had to disappear until I could be around humans. Plus, I didn't want to abandon Melanie just yet. She and Nahuel were married that winter after she received her powers.  
Alice was ecstatic that she was allowed to plan a Christmas wedding. She had long passed accepted that we would use magic so she didn't hold back on her plans.

Another reason we waited was that Nick fell in love with a human girl. Like his father before him, he fought the attraction at first to protect her, even though Melanie and Alice could see it working out.

Finally Edward pulled him aside one day and had a long talk with him about our past. So Nick started to cautiously pursue his relationship with Courtney. She slowly learned about our family. She took it better than we thought. We discovered that her family was also extension from witches. However, she was the second born daughter so she was not set to receive her family's powers.

Nick agreed more easily than Edward did when Courtney approached him with her change. He agreed the first time.

That spring there was incident at school at we found out how powerful Melanie's new gift was. There was a fight at school involving blood being split. Nahuel almost lost control, Melanie was able to use her physical shield to block the scent.

The Cullens were on the fence about this new development. Not having their sense of smell threw them off, but at the same time they weren't experiencing blood lust.

I saw it as a great thing, so did Courtney. With this power Melanie would be able to block our sense of smell to control the bloodlust of the newborns. We may not have to go deep into hiding after being changed. Melanie and Alice agreed with us looking into the future. However, other senior vampires were still unsure.

**BM**

The burning coursed through my body like I was fire. My fists remained clenched at my side as I fought not to scream out in agony that I was feeling. I knew Edward was still beside me worrying about me being in pain. I stayed quite for his benefit since I knew it was like torture for him to hear me scream in pain.

"When?" I heard him ask someone.

"Not much longer, Dad. I would say about an hour, two at the most." Melanie answered him. I heard him sigh and place his hand over my fist.

"I miss you, love. I just hope I did this right. I hope you still love me when you wake up." He kissed my burning forehead and his lips felt cool against my burning skin.

I am not sure how much time passed before my heart started to race and it felt like it was helicopter about to take off. Suddenly my heart stopped and then burning left my body.

After another five seconds I slowly opened my eyes to a new world around me. I blinked a few times before sitting up and looking around. Slight movement caught my eye and I turned quickly in the direction ready to fall in to crouch; relaxing almost instantly when I realized that it was just Edward. I hopped off the bed and flashed to his side. I hugged him and he let out an 'oaf'.

"Bella, love, remember you are stronger than me now." He gasped. I immediately started to let go, but he held me still.

"I am so sorry," I apologized. He smirked slightly.

"That's okay. We will just have to practice." He winked at me before kissing me lightly.

"We have plenty of time too." I smiled as I tried to hold him again without crushing him. I looked at him for approval and he smiled.

"Yes, we do. We have forever," He pulled me into another heated kiss.

**A/N:**

**My apologies for the delay. My son decided to come into the world several hours after my last post, much earlier than expected. I had half the chapter completed at the time and though I was going to finish before he came. **

**I went back and forth how I was going to end this. So much in fact I think I am going to do an alternative ending. I will try to get that out soon. **

**Thank you to all my readers. Especially, those that took the time to review. I hope you all enjoy the holiday season. **


	26. Alternate Ending

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does. **

*****Itlacs are repeat from previous chapter in case anyone needs a reminder. New part in normal font. **

**Epilogue: **

_Time flew by over the years. Nick grew fast like they described hybrids did in my book and was hunting with his father and uncles before he was six months old. Nick was home taught until his growing slowed. We still held off until Melanie looked the same age to enter school. _

_There was one scary episode when Melanie had a toy he wanted when he was about two months old. Alice had them lined up for a picture when he tried to take the rattle from her, by biting her. Due to an experience by Emmett we knew Nicholas was venomous. _

_Luckily the venom didn't hurt her. In fact the wound healed almost immediately with no signs of damage. Carlisle and Edward were amazed by this more than anyone else. They wanted to run tests and I refused. My baby was not going to be a test subject. _

_Although disappointed, they respected my wishes. The first few years went by and Melanie never seemed to get even a bump or bruise if she fell. Which was surprising for a toddler. She never got sick either. _

_Edward and Carlisle approached me again when Melanie was five. Carlisle promised me that all he needed was a small vile of blood to examine and test. I agreed after some persuasions and after I looked into the future, they discover that even thought she appeared human she had the same number of chromosomes as her brother, so she did have some hybrid traits after all. Her blood repelled the venom. In fact, in absorbed it, but didn't change._

_After I officially graduated high school, I enrolled at Husson University at Presque Isle. I decided to get my secondary education with a concentration in English. Edward was studying pharmacy, something different than normal. _

_I had aged all of us some; Carlisle got a kick out of his graying hair. He joked it was all due to Emmett._

_Rose and Emmett opened up a garage in the area. Jasper got a job at the high school as a psychologist. Alice designed some of her own clothes and sold them on line with my magical help to produce them. _

_After our degrees, Edward and I didn't work right away. We wanted to spend time with our children. We traveled a bit to find other witches and see if they knew how to stay immortal or reverse Edward back to a human state. We had no luck. We met a few witches, but they had nothing to help us. As time went by I grew discouraged that we would find another way._

_While we were in South America we met a few Hybirds. One was named Nahuel and there was instant attraction between him and our daughter Melanie. She was fourteen at the time. He shyly presented her with a flower and when she went to give him a kiss on the cheek, he turned his head at the last second and the kiss landed on his lips. I was astonished her mate had been chosen. Edward was unhappy, claiming that she was too young. I reminded him that I was four and he was five when our bond formed. Luckily with Nahuel being a hybrid and Melanie having healing ability we wouldn't have to worry about protecting them too closely. Nahuel found the Cullens' diet interesting and soon adapted to it. He followed us home to the states. _

_By the time the twins were ready to enter high school we decided to move again. No one complained because seventeen years in one place was the longest they had spent in one place for a long time. Due to my magic our options were more open. We decided on Bigfork, Montana, a slightly bigger town than the Cullens were use to. _

_The living situation was a bit different as well. Rose and Emmett owned part of a duplex and opened a new garage. Nahuel lived with them as their adopted son. Jasper and Alice owned the other half of the duplex. Jasper was still seen as Rose's brother and Alice was his wife and Emmett's sister. Jasper worked as a History teacher this time at the high school and Alice opened a boutique _

_The rest of us lived a couple miles away in a secluded old farm house. All though they had their separate living quarters, they mainly were at Esme and Carlisle's. Edward and I enrolled in the high school with the twins and Nahuel. The twins and Nahuel were freshmen. Edward and I were juniors. Edward and the twins were considered to be Esme's cousins. She lost her uncle in a tragic accident and they had no where else to go. I was the baby sister of Carlisle's college roommate and lost my family in a fire.  
Two years went by and it was the twins' sixteenth birthday. I never hid the fact from my daughter that she would be a witch one day. She and her brother were well aware of me and the rest of the family early on. I even explained to her the night after her first kiss about her mating connection to Nahuel. I was careful not to leave anything out. _

_When she turned fifteen, Edward and I decided to let her have access to the Book of Shadows. That way if she had any questions I could answer them the best I could. I didn't want to hide any information from her. Unlike me, when Melanie started to get her powers she had a longer time to get them in full since she was born in May and the Blood Moon was in October._

_**BM**_

_It was now August and it was only two months before I would loose my powers. I was still unsure of my own future. I looked to see if Edward would change me, but it would come out dark and hazy. I wasn't sure what that meant. I was nervous of bringing it up to Edward due to his reactions before. However, time was short now and we couldn't put it off too much longer. _

_I went down stairs from our bedroom in search of Edward. I found him downstairs at the piano. However he wasn't playing, he glaring at Nahuel and Melanie who were cuddled up on the couch. I slid next to him and elbowed him. He glanced at me and I raised my eyebrows at him. He shook his and gave the couple a worried glance._

"_Come with me to our meadow." I insisted. He shook his head giving them another glance. "Please. We are not going to be able to do this much longer." I pleaded. He looked back down at me and I pouted slightly. He eventually sighed and nodded. I grinned and kissed his cheek before jumping us. _

_We arrived in the meadow and it was covered in flowers. We sat quietly together for few minutes._

"_Are you going to tell me why you were glaring at them?" I asked resting my head on his shoulder. _

"_Melanie and the boy are closer than I like." He mumbled. I rolled my eyes and fought my laughter. _

"_His name is Nahuel. How close are we talking?" I asked amusingly as Edward frowned more. _

"_She is my baby girl; she is not ready for an intimate relationship." He scowled. _

"_They are mates. It is bound to happen sometime." I answered._

"_She is only fifteen. They aren't married yet. Although he has been thinking about it. They are too young for this." I started to laugh at his words. He narrowed his eyes not amused._

"_We weren't married our first time and I was fifteen when you proposed to me." I reminded him. He sighed heavily. _

"_I don't see why you are so unhappy. They are bound to be with one another. We should be happy for them. Besides, it's not like he is going to leave her or can knock her up." I told him. We weren't sure why, but one thing that didn't develop was Melanie's cycle. Carlisle believed it had to due to her being part vampire. _

_We assumed that it meant that once she got her powers that she would always be a witch since she will not be able to pass on her powers._

"_I know. I guess it is just harder than I thought to see your kids all grown up." Edward gave me a soft smile. _

_I shifted slightly so I was sitting in front of him on the grass. I took his hands and ran my thumb over his wedding ring. _

"_We have to talk and come to a decision on something." I told him. He met my eyes looking curious. I took a deep breath before speaking. "We put this off long enough. I lose my powers in two months and I need to know if you are going to change me. We looked for other ways and we haven't found anything. I don't want to start to age again and one day lose all of you." I watched as his eyes filled with some emotion and he glanced away and I started to get nervous about his response. _

Before looking back at me he pulled one hand away to run his fingers through his hair nervously. It was in that simple gesture that I knew I wasn't going to like what was coming next. I pulled my other hand from him and sighed heavily. He turned sharply back to me and reached for my hand but I kept it at my side.

"There maybe an alternative that we have not tried yet. I have been talking to Carlisle and he agrees with me that it could possibly work. However, it may end badly. We are unsure until we experiment." Edward started to explain.

"What are you talking about and why am I just hearing about it?" I asked unhappily.

"Well, I didn't think it would go over well since you were so adamant about us not testing Melanie's blood years ago. So we haven't brought it up, especially since we thought waiting for her powers to come in would be our best option." Edward explained looking apologetic.

"What does Melanie's blood have to do with anything?" I grew suspicious.

"When we tested our venom with her blood it had an interesting reaction. Instead of the venom affecting the blood the opposite seemed to occur. The blood seemed to affect the venom. Carlisle and myself think it might be possible that her blood could change us back in to humans." Edward gave me a hopeful smile.

I however frowned. "So what, you are not only going to experiment on Melanie, but yourselves as well. This could end very badly. What if her blood kills you instead?" I hissed.

"Well, we can't be sure until we run some experiments, but I think it is the best chance we have." Edward insisted.

"However, we know that changing me would be almost risk free. We know the end result. I could lose you or we could lose Melanie if you take too much blood." I shook my head.

"I doubt we would lose Melanie, that is why we are waiting until she's a full witch so she is immortal. We don't plan on taking much blood. Just a small amount to inject into our bodies with a syringe that has enough venom on the tip to pierce our skin." Edward explained reaching for my hand again. I closed my eyes to search the future and couldn't see the results.

"I don't like this. I can't see what would happen." I reopened my eyes. "Have you asked Alice if she can see?" I asked.

"Well, no, but I don't think we should write it off just yet. Think about it, if I was human we could age normally, maybe have more babies." Edward suggested with hopeful eyes.

"In the process we would have to give up our family and what about the Volturi?" I brought up.

"Well, either before you lose the power to, or Melanie can pay them a visit, and erase any trace of the Cullens." Edward just shrugged. "As for the family, I think most of them would want to become human again if they had the chance." We sat in silence as I thought about his idea.

"Look, would you feel better if we talked to Alice to see if she sees anything different?" Edward gave me a pleading look.

"I guess we could try." I sighed, but remained doubtful since Alice still had a difficult time seeing anything involving the twins.

**BM**

We traveled back to the house where the others were waiting for us.

"I can't see either," Alice spoke before we could say anything.

"See, what?" Emmett questioned as the others looked just as curious.

"I think it might be a possibility that Melanie's blood could reverse our vampire state back to human." Edward explained. I watched as different emotions appear on others faces. Like myself, Jasper and Alice looked apprehensive. Rose on the other hand looked excited.

"Well we should test it out." She looked eager.

"Hold on. If Alice and I can't see the results it could end badly." I spoke up. "Plus, Melanie should have a say."

"I will do it. If it helps you all, of course, I will." Melanie smiled coming up to her father and me.

"We will test it out first. We already know that the venom disappears in the blood. If it has to do with her magic then once she is a full witch it might just work." Edward argued.

"Do you think it would work?" Esme looked at Carlisle.

"I do think Edward is on to something. But we will have to do some tests first and we have to test it on one of us too. That may be the only way to know if it would work." Carlisle answered sounding a bit skeptical.

"So who is going to be the guinea pig?" Emmett asked. I bit my lip when I watched Edward go to answer.

"I will do it." Rose spoke up first.

"Are you sure? I am willing to do it." Edward frowned.

"No one wants to be human as much as I do. If there is any chance, I want to take it." Rose glanced at Emmett. I could see the hesitancy in his eyes but I knew he would not deny anything she wished. He nodded with a grim smile on his face.

"Then I guess you and I should take a trip to see the Volturi sooner than later." I sighed.

"You are going to delete us from their minds then?" Carlisle spoke up.

"Yes, or we could be in danger because of our knowledge about vampires if this does work. Better me than Melanie since they already met me. Plus Edward should be there just to make sure I got everyone and everything. If we wait and this does work, Edward will not be able to read minds anymore," I mentioned. Edward nodded in agreement.

**BM**

A week after Melanie got her full powers we were set to try our experiment. We were all feeling optimistic about it since after she got her full powers she could see it working.

I was still adjusting to life without my powers. It felt odd. Carlisle and Edward were also excited that they had received positive results in another experiment.

Today Rose was set to be experimented on. They took about a pint of blood from Melanie and were going to inject it into Rose in several areas using a syringe whose tip had venom on it to pierce her skin.

About five minutes after her injections her body started to convulse and she blacked out, sending Emmett into a panic. Edward and Jasper had to restrain him as Melanie promised him it would work out.

Twenty-four hours after the start, Rose woke up with sparkling blue eyes and heart beating. We waited a month to see if there would be any side affects. By then Carlisle and Edward were satisfied that it worked. Alice and Melanie at this point could see the results staying positive.

Emmett was changed next, mainly because he was having a hard time remembering his strength and would hurt Rose if he wasn't careful. Edward was changed two weeks after him.

**BM**

By the spring all the Cullens were changed back into humans. Rose was expecting her first baby, a boy, to be born later that summer. Esme was expecting a girl in the fall. It took time for everyone to adjust to their new lives. Edward and Alice had difficulty adjusting without their powers, Alice more so than Edward. She got feelings and visions in her sleep every once in while, but noting like before. She could no longer look for them. Edward was still intuitive to some people's thoughts, his family mostly, but got headaches if he tried too hard. At the same time it gave him a peace of mind too.

Jasper was probably the most relieved, never suffering from bloodlust anymore. He also enjoyed the fact he wasn't so sensitive to everyone's emotions anymore.

A big change was seen in Rose as well. I never saw her happier as she was when pregnant. Her lack of ice queen persona was noticed all around. Emmett was happy since Rose was happy.

Our son fell in love with a girl at school named Courtney. Apparently he had a crush on her before, but didn't pursue her since he was part vampire. Now that he was human, he eagerly started dating her.

**BM**

Two years later Edward and I got remarried. We were in college yet again. Edward was going for music education and I was taking a literature class. I was thinking of writing fantasy stories, possible paranormal romance with Edward's encouragement. I definitely had experience in the area.

For the past week I had been really sick. It was the first time in years that I was sick like this and it worried Edward. He wanted me to see Carlisle and I promised him if I didn't feel better by the end of the week I would.

There was a knock on the door and I headed to answer it. Melanie bounced through the door.

"Melanie, aren't you suppose to be in class?" I asked her.

"Skipping every once in awhile never hurts. Just ask Daddy." She shrugged.

"That is because he has been in school numerous times. He didn't skip his first time through." I informed her and she rolled her eyes.

"I brought you something to make you feel better." She thrust a bag at me. I took it from her and looked in. I stared in it for a moment, shocked, then calculated in my head. I looked back up at my grinning daughter.

"Are you going to tell me the results?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Where is the fun in that?" she shrugged and pushed me to the bathroom.

"You have spent too much time with Alice." I closed the door and removed the box from the bag and read the instructions twice. Needless to say I was shocked. It has been nearly eighteen years since the last time and obviously I missed key signs.

As I waited I heard the door open and close.

"Melanie, what are you doing here?" Edward asked.

"I came to bring Mom something. She is in the bathroom." She sounded chipper. "I got to run, I am late meeting Nahuel. We are going baby shopping. See ya!" I heard the slam of the door.

"Bella, love, are you feeling okay?" I heard Edward right outside the door.

"I am fine. I will be out in a minute or two." I told him not taking my eyes off the test.

"Wait…did she say baby shopping?" Edward sounded panicked. "I am too young to be a grandfather. I thought we didn't think she could have children." Edward started to go in to his overboard mode. I opened the door and handed him the test.

"So are you too old to be a father again? Because technically you could be a great great great great great grandfather by now." I smirked as his face registered the words on the test.

"You are pregnant?" he looked at it blankly and I started to worry after his last reaction.

"I know it is unexpected and we weren't trying. I haven't even given it a second thought but…" I started to ramble before he placed a finger to my lips.

"Bella, it is great news." He pulled me into a kiss. When he pulled back, he grinned more. "By the way, I think I look rather good for one hundred and thirty-seven." He teased. I rolled my eyes and laughed

"I never said you didn't." I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"And you look absolutely beautiful for your age. You look closer to eighteen not…" he chuckled as I glared at him.

"So you are happy this time?" I asked remembering all too well his freak out over the twins.

"Yes, love, I never have been happier. I have you and my family and we are all healthy. I couldn't ask for more." He smiled down at me.

**A/N: So that was difference. I toyed with making them human again from the start or even just possibly Rose and Em. But I didn't want to make some of them human and some of them not. **

**Thank you again for all that read this story. Thank you to everyone that also past on congratulation on my newest addition. We are all doing well.**

**I am not sure when I will start a new story I have ideas, but no real time to write at the moment. **


End file.
